Immunity
by Kira Tiyuji
Summary: Something happens to the Straw Hat Pirates, and it gives Luffy the biggest edge he needs in the Pirate Era. Warning: Some chapters have torture in it. I do not own One Piece, and all content from the anime/manga belong to the owners. I am going to give Law and Kid larger roles on my story in Sabaody. If I can, I want to take it all the way to Kaido's fight. Hopefully no one dies.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

It was a nice day on the Thousand Sunny. The fresh wind blew into the masts, pushing the ship of the future pirate king along on his journey. This was the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates, one of the strongest rookie pirate crews to ever set sail.

Ever since Luffy set off on his journey to be the Pirate King, they had gone through many adventures. They defeated all the pirate brutes in the East Blue, liberated the Kingdom of Alabasta and gave them back the rain, while defeating the Shichibukai Crocodile, wrecked Enies Lobby, evaded a Buster Call, retrieved their stolen shadows, defeated yet another Shichibukai Moria, and survived an encounter with Kuma right after that.

No one expected that this crew of nine, would be such a pain in the ass for the World Government. What was even more surprising to them was that this crew had only been around for less than a year. Moreover, they were from East Blue - the weakest of the four seas - and that this brave bunch of teenagers only set off from the East Blue to the Grand Line with only 5 members. Heck, none of those a members were even a doctor. How the heck did they survive for so long? many people wondered. They only had a perverted cook that kicked his enemies away, and money, tangerine loving thieving navigator, a long-nosed, scaredy-cat snipper, a former bounty hunter moss-haired swordsman who used 3 swords, with a rubber-headed reckless idiot.

Over time they slowly acquired more members. They got a reindeer who ate the Hito-Hito no Mi (Human-Human Fruit) as a doctor, a former Baroque Works Agent who ate the Hana-Hana no Mi (Flower Flower Fruit), a perverted cyborg who wore nothing more that a speedos and a shirt, and a revivied musical skeleton who ate the Yomi-Yomi no Mi (Revive-Revive Fruit) that asks every girl he meets for their inner wear.

Currently, the Straw Hat pirates were on their way to the Sabaody Archipelago, the final island before heading off to the New World. It was pretty normal on the crew, if you count the usual behaviours of the crew members normal. Brook was singing Bink's Sake, Franky was restocking the cola barrels for the Coup de Burst, Robin was reading, Chopper was making more of his special Rumble Balls, Sanji was cooking desserts for the ladies, Nami was mapping out the previous island that they were at, Usopp was working on his Chilli Ammo, Zoro was napping on the deck and Luffy was, being Luffy.

"Hey! Everyone! The seas look so nice today. Let's go swimming in that inflatable pool Franky built!" Luffy suddenly, sitting on the lion head of the Sunny. The gentle waves were calmly lapping at the hull of their ship, fresh seawater softly spraying onto the deck. "That's a SUPER idea, Luffy-bro! Let me go set it up!" Franky yelled back, running back to the lower levels of the Sunny to set up the pool.

"Hmmm... Okay, but be careful Luffy. We do not want to have to fish you out of the ocean again." Nami said, walking out of the room. "Nami-swan! You are so beautiful when you are being harsh! I just made these tart with the tangerines you gave me! Please enjoy them! Oh you too Robin-chan!" Sanji swooned, kneeling on one knee and holding up the tray of pastries. "Arigato, Sanji-kun." Robin said, slowing taking a tart. At the mention of his name, blood leaked out of the cook's nose.

"Oi, stupid cook. Go bleed to death or something." Zoro grunted, opening one eye to stare at the chef. "What was you marimo?" Sanji snapped, his nosebleed suddenly disappearing. "You swirly eyebrow, no one wants you here, maybe if we did not stop by the Baratie we would have gotten a real cook." "You shitty swordsman!" A fight between the two almost broke out if not for a certain runner idiot yelling,"Hey guys! Let's swim! Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin! I'm going to call Chopper!"

"Okay" the four replied. Just then, the newspaper bird came, squawking. Nami sighed and dropped some belis into the pouch of the bird, before grabbing a newspaper. "They raised the price again" Nami mumbled, flipping through the paper, before stopping to stare at the page,"What is this? We have new bounties?" She ripped the bounties out of the newspaper and quickly headed to her room to change.

At the pool, Luffy and Usopp were splashing water at each other, Zoro was napping at the shallow end of the pool, with most of his body covered in water (seriously how the heck can he sleep anywhere he is?), Sanji was bringing snacks and drinks to the poolside, Chopper was sitting at the side of the pool, too small in size to actually get into the pool, Robin and Nami were chatting by the side of the pool, Brook was playing some song on the violin, and Franky was working on something at the bottom of the pool.

"Usopp can you hand me the wrench? I'm trying to speed up the drainage system so that we can quickly get ready in case of an attack." Franky surfaced, gulping down the much needed oxygen. Usopp tossed him the wrench and Franky went underwater. "What are you doing?" Luffy bounded over. Usopp told him that they were fixing something. "Cool! I want to see!" Luffy exclaimed. "Luffy don't-" Usopp tried to stop him, but Luffy jumped into the deep end of the pool, and immediately started sinking. Zoro immediately jumped in and pulled him to the surface. "Phew that was close. Thanks Zoro!"Luffy panted after getting fished out. "Geez what would you do without us?" Zoro rolled his eyes. "Shishishishi" Luffy giggled.

"We have important things to discuss. Some of us have new bounties." Nami said. "Really? Did i get a bounty?" Chopper asked. "Yeah Chopper, all of use have new bounties, and I think they also added Brook's bounty to ours." Nami said. Currently, after seeing the new bounties, Luffy had a bounty of 300 million belis, Zoro had one of 120 million belis, Sanji's was 77 million, Nami's was 16 million, Usopp's (Sogeking) was 30 million, Chopper's was 50, Robin's was 80 million, Franky's was 44 million while Brook's was 33 million. "Yes! I'm worth 300 million beli! It's closer to Ace's now!" Luffy yelled. Zoro simply smirked, while Sanji was groaning at the santoryuu user having a higher bounty. Chopper looked rather dejected, but Brook and Usopp tried to cheer him up. Franky was doing his "SUPER" poses, with Nami facepalming at the boys reaction, while Robin was giggling at her crewmates childish reactions.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the Grand Line, there were other reactions to the increase in the bounty.

"Captain, the Straw Hats have some new bounties" A masked man passed a few bounty posters to a red-head. "These guys are interesting. I want to fight them." "Yeah me too captain."

"So the Straw Hats have new bounties? Whatever, I'll still crush them when the time comes. HEY, WHY ISN'T THE FOOD HERE?" A pink haired girl yelled.

"What do we have here? New bounties? Oh its the Straw Hats again. Not surprising." A tanned man mused, his kind-of-small wings flapping uselessly.

"Ahh! The Straw Hats caused trouble at Enies Lobby? I hope when they get to Sabaody they would not attack the Celestial Dragons. Knowing them, they would if they saw anyone get shot. Luckily I can understand the Marine codes, so I can evade them easily. The black Den-Den-Mushi is rather useful." A pirate with a cross on his chin muttered.

"Hmm. Fate has told me that something would happen to them, and we would cross paths with them soon." A blond man said, staring at the cards in front of him.

"The Straw Hats have new bounties? What the hell did they do this time?" The door on his stomach closed. "These guys are so troublesome."

"Why did you give me these bounties now? I'm practising my singing!" He sighed. "The Straw Hat pirates? Whatever, I need to practise my singing."

"Hmm? Mugiwara has a new bounty? That's interesting." A polar bear bent down to look. "Hey it's that new rookie pirate! He is part of the Eleven Supernovas, right Captain?" "Yeah, his swordsman too. I want to meet them."


	2. Chapter 2 - Dinner and Dreams

**The next few chapters are going to be about how protective Luffy was of his nakama. I think that Luffy should at least tell them about Omatsuri Island (Movie 6) because they were involved in it. It would also bring the crew together for the next few chapters for what I have in mind. So enjoy**

"There is an island on the way to Sabaody. I suggest that we stop there to restock on our supplies. Judging by the log pose, I say that we would get there by tomorrow morning. Since we are quite some distance to Sabaody, there may be some marines, so don't go causing trouble." Nami told the rest of the Straw Hats. "Okay. Shishishishi" Luffy replied and immediately shot himself to the deck of the Sunny, now dry from sitting in the sun.

Nami shook her head,"Seriously, how can anyone think that idiot is worth 300 million beli?" The orange headed girl grabbed the bounty posters and walked back to her room. The rest of the members went to grab a change of clothes before going back to their original activities.

"Sanji! Food!" Luffy yelled. The sun was starting to set and the rest of the crew was getting rather hungry. "Shut up you rubber idiot." "Sanji-kun, I agree with Luffy." "I will go cook a wonderful dinner, Nami-swan!" Sanji entered the kitchen and prepared their dinner. "Yahoo! I can't wait to explore the new island!" Luffy yelled, playing on the swing.

Bang! A cannon ball hit the side of the Sunny. All the heads turned to the marine ship that was quickly sailing towards them.

"Alright! Finally! Something to fight!" Luffy yelled, "Nami, Franky, get us closer!" He grabbed wrapped his arm around Zoro's chest and used the other to pull back from the past. "Arg! Shit-" The swordsman groaned as Luffy shot past the mast towards the marine ships, "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" 

The second the duo landed, or crashed, somehow right in the middle of the fleet of marine ships they started wrecking havoc. The rubber captain used Gomu Gomu no Gattling and Gomu Gomu no Whip to send many marines flying into the sea. Zoro slashed at any opponent that came to close to him or his captain.

The Sunny sailed towards the battleships, with Usopp shooting his enemies down with his pachinkos and slingshot, with an occasionally Chilli Shot that created a somewhat comical scene on the ships. Robin had her arms crossed over her chest, ready to snap the spines of any marine the second they got in range. Chopper fingered (I dunno is there a word for that? He has hooves) the Rumble Ball in his pocket, prepared to pop it into him mouth to fight. Franky was steering the ship, although by the look on his face it was obvious that he wanted to fight. Brook was playing a tune on his violin while laughing. Nami had her Climatact out, while yelling at Franky to stop before they crashed into the massive fleet. The lion head started spinning, slowing stopping the ship's momentum before they lightly bumped into a ship, barely scratched. And that was when the real fun began. 

Nami waved her Climatict, conjuring lightning that zapped the marines in front of her. Chopper was in Horn Point, ploughing down his opponents. Franky shot missiles out from his shoulders and Brook unsheathed his sword, cutting his opponents. Robin said "Seis Fleur. Clutch!" and promptly snapped the marines spines. 

They finished off the entire fleet of marine battleships is roughly twenty minutes, suffering mostly minor cuts and bruises. The only major injury was the slash Luffy got on his back while protecting Robin, which was not too bad, it just seemed bigger to Chopper. They immediately got patched up by the reindeer and madly scrabbled to the kitchen after Luffy sprinted through the door, Chopper telling him to slow down. They had a delicious dinner (Zoro wouldn't admit it) and settled on the deck, telling Sanji about the battle. Sanji gave Luffy an approving look,"At least you protected Robin-chan, you shithead." And the cook and swordsman nearly broke into another fight when Sanji mentioned that he could have taken out more opponents. 

It was getting rather late and the cool night air made everyone shiver. "It's getting cold. Let's go sleep." Nami said. "Yohohoho I suppose that the night air is tingling my skin, but I don't have skin anyway. Yohohohoho! Skull Joke!" Brook joked. They drew straws, and it was Franky's turn on watch, then Brook, Zoro, and Robin , changing at two hour intervals. 

The rest of the crew members went to their rooms and drifted to sleep. Zoro dreamt of the time Luffy saved him. "Your the son of the devil" he had said. He smilex in his dream knowing that thanks to Luffy, he finally had a family, after leaving his family at a young age unintentionally after getting lost, and losing the closest person to him at the Doji, Kuina. He knew that if Luffy didn't save him, he wouldn't have been able to continue working towards the dream he and Kuina shared. 

Nami dreamt of the time she stabbed herself in the arm, tears running down the face as Luffy grabbed her arm, stopping her from her self-harm. She shouted some harsh worss at him, him staying silent, before she broke down in tears. The look of shock on her face was apparent when he placed his straw hat, his treasure, onto Nami's head, and proceeded to beat up Arlong. She was grateful to him for not only saving her village, but for also understanding the situation without her or anyone needing to say anything. She knew that he trusted her even though she had supposedly stabbed Usopp, and it was thanks to him that she could fulfil her dream of making a map of the world. 

Usopp dreamt of Luffy kicking Kuro's ass, knowing that it was because of him that Kaya was safe and he was able to acheive his dream of becoming a brave warrior of the sea. 

Sanji relived the time in his sleep when Luffy had saved the Baratie from Don Krieg, the so-called strongest person in the East Blue. He also gave Sanji the chance to pursue his own dream of All Blue instead of staying at the Baratie, wasting his life away because he owed the old cook, Zeff.

Chopper thought of the time Luffy saved the Doctor's flag from Wapol. He remembered Luffy saying that a pirate flag was a symbol of the pirates, and regardless of whose it was, he wasn't going to let it fall. He remembered Luffy telling him to shut up as he was spouting all the reasons why they wouldn't accept him. He was happy an relieved than in this world, he finally had some real friends that would help him though thick and thin, regardless of what had happened.

Robin thought of the time when Luffy rescued her from the tomb under Alabasta, when she had wanted to die. She recalled the time when Luffy yelled at her across the chasm at Enies Lobby, telling her to live. She was eternal grateful for Luffy giving her a reason to live, and to actually be happy and live like a normal person.

Brook dreamt of the time that he was drifting aimlessly through the Florian Triangle, thinking of ways to get his shadow from Moriah and go see Laboon, when this ship with a lion head drifted in and two boys and girl climbed up his abandoned ship, only to find that the only living thing on the ship wasn't so alive. The shorter boy with the straw hat had invited him to join their crew, and while we had wanted to join, he knew that he would only hold them back since he had lost his shadow. He had then helped the Straw Hats get their four shadows back from Moria, gaining back his own. He remembered that upon hearing that Luffy had met Laboon, he had burst into tears, and Luffy didn't seem to care that he was a skeleton, and let him join the crew.

While Franky wasn't sleeping, he remembered the time that Luffy had broke his house to avenge Usopp. Later, to save Robin, he had trusted Franky to rescue her while he distracted Lucci. He knew that Luffy and his crew had helped him accomplish his dream (unintentionally), which was to be the shipwright of the best ship he could build.

The rest of the crew was happily drifting in their dreams (and thoughts in Franky's case), knowing that it was all thanks to their rubber-headed idiot captain.

But what about Luffy?


	3. Chapter 3 - Omatsuri Island

**Yeah as stated in the previous chapter (and a pretty bad cliff hanger) this is going to be about Luffy's dream. Which is about Omatsuri Island. I'd suggest you watch the movie because I am going to be skipping most of the unimportant parts and go to the parts that sting and hurt Luffy the most. Sorry Luffy. Also the movie had a rather abrupt ending, so I kind of want to end it.**

Luffy tossed and turned in his hammock, sweat streaminng down his head as he had to relive the moment he had (almost) lost his nakama.

 _ **Dream start**_

Luffy was having fun. He was laughing and cheering up his nakama during the boat race. Zoro, Sanji, and Nami were taken out of the race, but just as the opponent thought they had won, Usopp came gliding down on mechanical wings (where the heck did he get those from?) and took out the opponent.

They were having a barbeque, and for some reason Sanji was rather upset and challenged the cook to a cooking duel. As they were cooking on the huge hot plate. He noticed Nami and Usopp acting rather strangly. Nami was cheering Sanji on, but whenever Usopp came close, she moved away. He also noticed that Robin and Chopper weren't present, but dismissed it as Chopper was a curious reindeer (come on. He's fifteen) and Robin had said something about a flower. Zoro was napping as usual when Sanji won the duel.

Everything seemed normal despite missing two crewmates, and for Nami and Usopp's disagreements, but the food was good and everyone else seemed happy. Then he heard something that he thought he would have never heard in his whole life. "Those who do not cheer me on do not deserve to eat." He turned around and stared blankly at Sanji. No matter what had happened, Sanji had never let anyone go hungry. The fact that he refused to feed someone because they didn't support him surprised him. Later, after discovering Chopper and Robin were missing, Sanji said something that struck his heart. "It was all your fault, Luffy." He felt that he had failed his crew, and himself. He had failed to keep his nakama safe.

The dream turned black.

When it started up again, he was standing in front of the Baron.

"Ossan, where's Chopper?"

"Are you refering to that horned river otter?"

"Ossan, I've got two thing to tell you. First, Chopper isn't a river otter- he's a reindeer. Second, I'll never let you hurt my nakama."

"Never let me hurt them? You had six nakama in your crew, correct? Just before you arrived, that number went down to five."

He gasped.

"What did you say?"

"Before long, the other will disappear into the Lily as well."

"What did you say?"

"Yet you say you won't let me harm them? You'll never let me hurt them?"

"Unforgivable. I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! Gomu Gomu no - "

An arrow struck his right hand, flying back, pinning his hand to the rock behind him.

"One arrow. What happened to your determined spirit?"

"Damn it!"

"While you struggle, another of your nakama is disappearing."

"STOP IT! ROBIN!"

He stretch out his left hand, trying to reach Robin as she disappeared into the Lily.

"Who will be next? I see. The cook."

"You bastard! Gomu Gomu no - "

Another arrow struck his left hand and pinned it to the same rock.

"Two arrows."

"SANJI!"

"Only three left. If you don't hurry, ther won't be anyone left."

"STOP IT! Gomu Gomu no - "

His right leg was pinned to the rock. Luffy fell over, losing his balance.

"Since you can't see, I'll just tell you. The man with the long nose just disappeared."

"USOPP!"

He strucggled, trying to get back up as he gazed towards the tip of the Lily.

"What will you do? Will you fight me with just your left leg?"

"Gomu Gomu no - "

The last of his limbs were pinned to the rock. He was now struggling to not be pulled back by the elasticity of his limbs.

"The other woman has just disappeared."

"N-Nami.."

"You can no longer move in that state. The very last of you nakama is starting to fade away."

"ZORO!"

Luffy leaned back and thrust his head out, sending it flying towards the top of the Lily. He felt several arrows graze his neck, and caught one in his mouth.

"ZORO!"

His heart shattered as his first nakama faded into the Lily, his body trapped mid-scream as he slowly disappeared from view.

"ZORO!"

 _ **Dream End**_

"ZORO!" He screamed and shot up in his hammock. The rest of the crew woke up and stared at the panting and sweating teen. Luffy saw that he had woken the rest of the crew. "Sorry, guys. It's just a nightmare." He told the crew. "What the hell did you wake me for?" Nami barged into the room. "Luffy had a nightmare, Nami." Robin voice verberated in the room. Everyone looked aroung, spotting the mouth that had blossomed on a hand on the door.

Everyone went back to sleep, but no matter what happened, Luffy couldn't fall asleep. Or more accurately didn't want to fall asleep. He feared the dream would just repeat itself in his head and he would end up waking the crew again, so he ended up walking to the deck to look at the stars. Sanji woke up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. After making it he yelled "Breakfast is redy you shit heads. Nami-swan, Robin-chan, I have prepared a delicious breakfast for you!" They all headed to the kitchen, and everyone was surprised that Luffy wasn't the first one in. In fact he was the last, and he didn't even rocket in like usual. He just stuck his hands in his pocket and strode in. "What?" he asked when he noticed everyone was staring at him. "N-Nothing" Nami mumbled.

Breakfast proceeded as usual, but something was wrong. Luffy wasn't eating with the usual vigour he had. Usually after fifteen minutes, he would finished all his food. Granted, Luffy was still eating at a fast pace, but he only finished after thirty minutes.

After they all exited the kitchen, the rest of the crew turned on him and said,"Spill. Something's not right. And it has something to do with that nightmare. So spill." Luffy gave them his trademark smile to try and reasure them. "I'm fine. Really." However, this didn't give him the result he expected.

Memories flashed though six of the eight remaining Straw Hat members. They remembered waking up on an island in their best clothes, and walking up a hill. They remebered Luffy lying on his back, his clothes in tatters, blood seeping out of the many wounds, surrounded by a bunch of strangers. They remembered Nami running down the hill, berating him for sleeping there, and Luffy looking at them, and smiling.

"I just remebered. Before we arrived at Water 7, we woke up on an island in our best clothes and no recollection of what happened. You were lying on the ground and you were rather injured." Robin said. "Yeah me too. You were so badly injured. You had holes all over your back and through you hands and feet." Chopper pipped up. "You seemed overly happy to see us too. What happened?" Nami demanded.

"It's nothing. There was just a bad guy there and I beat him up. " Luffy said. He didn't want to burden his crew with this. He had broken down that day. He had to be strong for his crew.

"You told us that then. But it is clearly something more. So spill. Now." Nami growled. "Luffy-bro is hiding something from us? So not SUPER!" Franky said.

Luffy sighed."Fine. On that day, we received a note that we should visit Omatsuri Island to prove we were pirates among pirates. We went there and played some games. But after that everyone was acting weird. Nami and Usopp were having a disagreement over something and Robin and Chopper were both missing. Sanji said "Those who do not cheer me on do not deserve to eat" and refused to give Zoro food because he was sleeping during the cooking contest."

Sanji's eyes widened at that. He knew that it wasn't like him to do that, but in his gut her knew that he had said something like that. Everyone else was shocked but kept their eyes glued to their captain.

"After Sanji discovered that Chopper and Robin were missing, he said some hurtful things. We the – "

"Hold up Luffy. What did I say?" Sanji asked. "It's fine." Luffy said. "What did I say?" Sanji questioned, but he already knew what it was. "You said "It was all your fault, Luffy." I don't hold it against you. I know something was wrong with that island that messed with our heads."

He continued, "We then continued with the games, but Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro ran off on their own. After getting chased by an arrow that kept following me, I fell into a hole. There this guy called Brief told me the truth behind the island. Apparently that Baron guy lost his crew in a storm, and came to that island. He found the Lily and it recreated his crew if he fed it people."

A memory flashed in Robin's mind. She remembered the Baron leading her to the Lily and shooting her.

I exited the hole and found the Baron to ask him where Chopper was but he told me that he had died. I tried to punch him with my right hand but he used an arrow to pin it to a rock. Robin then disappeared into the flower. As Sanji disappeared, I tried to use my other hand, but he also pinned it to a rock."

Chopper's eye furrowed. He was beginning to see how he got the holes on his hand and feet, but his back? He had an image in his head of Luffy's back riddled with arrows, but….He shook his head. No. He hoped that it didn't happen.

"After he disappeared, I used my right leg but it got pinned down. I fell over as Usopp disappeared. I used my left leg, but it got shot. I had to stop myself from snapping towards the rock. I struggled as Nami disappeared. Then he said that Zoro was disappearing. So I used my head. But it was too late."

Zoro was shocked. Luffy's neck was a major weak spot. He could have died. He was faintly remembered seeing Luffy's face, an arrow droping from his mouth, as it opened in shock.

"But it was too late. My body snapped back to the rock. The Baron then asked me if I wanted to die or to be alone for the rest of my life."

Brook frowned, or would have if he had skin. He knew how it felt to live alone. He had experienced loneliness for more than fifty years.

"I didn't answer him. Then I fell into another hole and Brief patched me up. That little girl, Daisy, said that she could hear you guys, so I went back to fight him. Brief helped me by distracting the Baron and I managed to break the Lily apart. But it turned into many flying arrows. So I asked him where you guys were. That flower on his shoulder suddenly grew very big. And you guys were in it."

Usopp cringed at the thought. Even his imagination had its limits, and he knew that what Luffy saw would be worse than whatever he could think of.

"It was like you guys were trapped in the flower, with no way to scream or shout for help. Then the Baron shot all the arrows at me. A lot of them got stuck in my back and the ground was covered in arrows. I heard you guys calling for me, softly, also a bit confused. I thought I was going mad, but Daisy told me that she heard you guys too. So I walked to the Baron and asked him to give you guys back."

"That's SUPER, Luffy-bro!" Franky exclaimed. He knew that Luffy was very protective of them, seeing as he stormed Enies Lobby just to get back Robin, and respected him for it. But hearing this just made his respect for his captian increase by tenfold.

However, for the members of the Straw Hats that were actually there, all the memories came flooding back. They remembered everything – arriving on the island, playing games, turning on each other, running off, getting caught, seeing Luffy struggle, everything

"This other guy, the captain of the tearoom pirates, Papa, he shot the Lily and killed it. The arrows all disappeared. The Baron saw it die and it collapsed in a puddle of its guts. He tried to collect its parts and I saw that after loosing his nakama, he broke down. He was living in a dream world created by the Lily just to stay sane. He then tried to kill Papa. So I punched him. I think I killed him though."

Usopp look horrified as he remembered telling Nami that she only betrayed people, and remembered that slap she gave him. He also never thought that Luffy had actually killed someone. He knew that no matter the situation, Luffy would never kill, and people only died by accident. As if reading his thoughts, Zoro said, "It's okay. That was just an empty shell of the man he used to be. He was alive, but he was dead inside."

Nami had tears streaming down her face, thinking that Luffy had seen them turn against each other but still fought to get them back. She alse felt guilty for telling Usopp that he had left her to die and later slapping him.

Sanji was guilty of telling Luffy that it was his fault. After all, they all agreed to go to the island, so they were all to blame. And he refused to feed someone? He had to apologise for that. And maybe give Zoro more food at their next meal to make up for it.

Chopper grabbed Luffy's leg and cried, saying that how he almost died from blood loss and if he weren't a devil fruit user and a rubber man, he would have died.

"I'm sorry, Luffy, for - " Sanji stopped mid-sentence as the teen snapped up and smiled. "It's okay. I don't hold anything against you. Something was messing with our heads. I told you that." "But I think we must just apologise. I mean, you had to go though all of that alone, and where were we? Being entertainment for that bastard." Sanji said. "Plus, I got all of you back! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed and grabbed the mast. "Maybe you guys should apologise to each other first." And he rocketed away.

Nami and Usopp apologised to each other and she tried to apologise to by giving him some tangerines, while he accepted and offered to fix the Climatact as some of the dials in it weren't working properly.

Sanji and Zoro set about to apologise in private (They couldn't do it in front of the others) and even had a friendly spar. Robin and Chopper followed Luffy to tell him what had happened to them, and Chopper berated him for being reckless.

Brook was playing soothing music while the rest of the crew was apologising, and Franky went to the Crow's Nest.

"This is SUPER! Island!"

 **Does this count as a cliff hanger? I think that this would really bring the crew together.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kidnapped

**Ok here is where the real fun begins. Sorry, this is a bit too short.**

"This is SUPER! Island!"

"Really?" Luffy shot back to the deck. The faint outline of an island could be seen on the horizon. As the island came closer in view, the crew could see a rather large volcano with what looked like a building on it at the far side of the island. The side of the island closer to them was a village, though the streets were kind of empty. Between the volcano and the village was a lush forest. With the help of Franky and Nami, the Sunny was swifty manoeuvred to the left of the forest, and to their delight they found a small bay, just large enough for the Sunny, and docked her there. Due to all the trees, no one could spot their ship from the sea, and the foliage made it hard to see the Sunny from the island.

"Yes! We finally docked!" Luffy yelled. Nami rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's draw straws to see who goes down first." The crew gathered up and it was decided at Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook and Nami who would be going off first.

"Alright. Come take your allowances." Nami said and distributed the money. The five people got ten thousand beli each to spend. "Take care Nami-swan, Robin-chan ! Usopp, you better not let Nami-swan or Robin-chan get hurt, you understand?" Sanji shouted. Usopp merely rolled his eyes. After hearing about Omatsuri Island, the Straw Hats were even more determined to stay together to protect their nakama. As the group got off the Sunny, the three devil fruit users, namely Chopper, Robin and Brook, suddenly felt rather tired. They, however, decided to hide it,and stay strong for their navigator and sniper, and the group made their way to the village.

As they walked into the village, the first thing they noticed was that there were hardly any people. The only people around were either too old to move or too young. The five Straw Hats were approached by an elderly man. They immediately felt wary as he seemed to be hiding something behind his back. Then he said," Hello there. You must be visitors. Welcome to Umiishikazan Island. My name is Kigi. I am the chief of this village. I assume you must be pirates."

"Nice to meet you too. Don't worry, we may be pirates, but won't steal or pillage or destroy. We just want to stock up on supplies, maybe grab some stuff we like, wait for the log pose to set before leaving." Nami told Kigi, "Weird name for an island though." "Sadly, we don't have any shops. We can offer some food, but that's about it." Kigi said rather apologetically. "You can try that building on the volcano, but I have no idea what is there." Kigi said as he turned away, not meeting their gaze.

"Something is going on here." Robin whispered to Chopper, who was sitting on Usopp's head. They were getting tired, and since there was nothing to buy, they decided to head to the volcano, the fastest way being through the forest. As they got closer and closer, the devil fruit trio felt weaker and weaker. They were slowly realising that it wasn't them just getting tired, it was it felt like something was sapping their strength...

A man creeped up behind them, shadowed by the trees. Chopper immediately smelt a different scent behind them and heard the faint crunching of leaves. He was tired, but his nose and ears never failed them. He turned around, earning a "Hey, what's up?" from the snipper. He only remembered seeing a shadow as a tranquilliser dart buried itself in his neck, and him falling into the shocked sniper's hands.

To say Usopp was shocked was an understatement. Chopper had suddenly turned around, only for him to fall on his seat and Usopp only barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He stopped the group and quickly checked over Chopper, and noticed the dart in his neck. The dart suddenly let out a white gas, and Usopp found himself feeling really sleepy. He quickly pushed Nami, who was the closest to him, away from the white gas and he, Robin and Brook fell asleep. Nami let out a small squeal as she was pushed away from the group, only to find her group mates asleep on the forest ground. She hurriedly took out her Climatact, and blasted a Cool Ball at it to stop it from spreading to her. She heard someone walk up behind her, and whirled around. Her eyes widened in shock as the man covered her mouth with a foul smelling cloth, and she felt her eyes closing. Her Climatact fell from her slackened grip, and she let out a large scream, before succumbing to the darkness.

"Ahhhhh!"

 **Cliffhanger! I think I did I pretty god job on this one. Umiishikazan is sea stone volcano in Japanese. I don't know Japanese, so I used Google Translate. Anyway it sounds cool right?**

 **This island and Kigi are my own characters.**


	5. Chapter 5 - All gone?

**Hehehehe.**

"Ahhhhh!"

That caught the attention of the remaining four Straw Hats. They were playing cards on the deck, when a loud scream scared them.  
"That was not SUPER!" Franky groamed, and rubbed his ears. Sanji immediately gasped,"Nami-swan! That was definately her!" Zoro gumbled something about evil witches and got into a fight with Sanji.

Luffy stared in the direction of the scream and tilted his head. He knew Nami, for one, didn't scream. She yelled and cried and hit and fought, but she never screamed.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Sanji broke off from his fight with Zoro and ran into the forest, saying that Nami neede help and he was going to be her knight in shining armour. Zoro, obviously, ran after her, yelling very colourful language at the cook. Franky told Luffy to guard the Sunny, saying,"Your sense of direction is almost as bad as Zoro's. Don't worry, I'll keep them in line. We would probably be back by this afternoon." and the cyborg rushed off.

Luffy sighed and went back to the ship, grumbling, "What do you mean 'almost as bad as Zoro's? At least I know my way around the Sunny." With no one else on board he was getting bored very quickly. He tried to play cards by himself but quickly gave up. He then decided to think of some new moves.

"Hmm... what if I used Giant Pistol with Gear Second? Nah. I'll probably end up like after my battle with Lucci at Enies Lobby. Man that did not feel good. Erm... what if I combined my Jet Pistol with my Gatling.  
That sounds very cool..." his faced was flushed red after all his thinking, just as his stomach growled.

Luffy groaned. He rocketed himself into the kitchen and began to raid the cabinets, enjoying the fact the Sanji wasn't there to kick him out. Sadly, all he found were some loaves of bread. Thinking that they were better than nothing, he popped them into his mouth and swallowed them. He walked to the fridge and attempted to open it, only to find that it was locked up in chains and three padlocks, and a six-digit numerical passcode.

He sighed. He knew he couldn't step off the Sunny as he was the only one left to guard the ship. He proceeded to lie down, flat on his back, on the deck and sighed again. He was getting bored way too quickly.

Sanji ran through the forest, kicking/burning every tree in his way. Something caught his eye, and he stopped running. Something shiny, long and blue.

Nami's Climatact.

Sanji's eye widened as he carefully picked up Nami's weapon. Just then, Zoro slashed the tree between him and Sanji.

"The hell, ero-cook? We were battling and you just - " he stopped as he eyed the weapon in Sanji's hand. He was shocked as well. He knew how much Nami treasured her climatact, as she was the only one who knew how to use it, let alone use it to fight. I mean, who else uses weather to fight, besides those crazy strong logias? Nami does.

Franky, out of breath, caught up with them. "Man you guys are SUPER fast. Wait what? Why are you holding Nami's climatact?" He asked. Sanji shrugged. He had no idea either, but he knew it wasn't good. He glanced at the other two males and they knew they were thinking the exact same thing.

The trio rushed to the village, and questioned the first person they saw, Kigi. Kigi told them them that they had gone to the building on the volcano. After thanking the chief, the trio rushed to the volcano, slashing/kicking/blowing up everything in their way.

"Man they are sure having fun." Luffy mumbled, hearing the forest getting torn up. He yawned, and tried to take a nap.

"Wake up, little girl." Nami heard a sinister voice say as a needle was retracted from her arm. She groaned and opened her eyes, seeing a grey and cracked ceiling. She tried to sit up, only to find her arms and legs were bound together. She was, thankfully, still fully clothed, and tried to recall what had happened. She remembered Chopper, Usopp, Robin and Brook fainting, her screaming for help, before passing out.

"Great. She's awake." A different voice said. This one was deep and raspy, like the owner had a sore throat. He immediately grabbed her by her collar and dragged her out of the room. They passed by a few doors before entering one.

She was immediately scared stiff as groaning sounds met her ears. She looked around, and saw corpses, skeletons and dying people begging for their lives. She shut her eyes, wishing she hadn't seen them. She felt her captor walking for a few more minutes, before stopping. She heard the faint clink-clink sound of keys, and a lock opening. She was quickly thrown into a cell and smacked her back against the wall. She tried to sit up but she couldn't.

"Have fun with each other. It could be the last time you see your precious nakama." Her captor laughed as he locked the cell. She was helped into a siting position by a small furry tanuki (racoon dog)...

"Chopper? What are you doing here? And Usopp and Robin and Brook too!" Nami exclaimed.

The mentioned Straw Hats weren't in any better shape then her. They were all chained up and were missing all their weapons. Usopp, like her, had his limbs bound together and was missing his slingshot and ammo. Brook and Robin were both wrapped in chains and Brook was missing his cane/sword. Chopper was missing his Rumble balls and was cuffed like her.

They all sighed in relief as their navigator seemed to be fine.

"They used really strong sedatives on us. They're so strong, they would stop an sugar-high Luffy in minutes." Chopper stated in his medical tone. They all giggled, remembering the last time Luffy ate too much candy, he was literally bouncing off the walls like a rubber pinball. "Luckily they had an antidote, so we are all awake."

"We tried escaping, really. Before you came, Brook tried to squeeze through the cell bars but his chains stopped him. Robin couldn't cross her arms, and Chopper couldn't transform. I think they are shackled in seastone. I myself tried to bite the bars, but my jaws and much weaker than Luffy's." Usopp said.

The five Straw Hats contempleted their situation. They knew that if they were gone too long the crew would get suspicious and come looking for them. They then remembered what Luffy told them, and a sad smile crossed their faces. "Don't worry. Luffy would get us out of this. He always does. After we get back to the Sunny we can train ourselves so that we wouldn't have to burden him." Usopp tried to cheer his nakama up, and Brook looked at him. "What about me. I barely joined a week ago?"

"Once he acknowledges you as a nakama, he will come help you no matter what. You know, Luffy beat up a Shichibukai because he caused Vivi, the princess of Alabasta and former crewmate, to cry over the crisis in her kingdom. He stormed Enies Lobby for me and took out the strongest agent in CP9's assassin group. He went to face Moria head on to help you get back your shadow and join the crew. From the moment he met you, you were our nakama." Robin smiled.

Tears leaked out of Brook's eyes (eyeholes?) and he said,"Luffy-san, i have truly found a great captain to follow." and everyone agreed with him wholeheartedly.

As Sanji and Zoro were rushing to the volcano, they suddenly stopped in their tracks. "What's up?" Franky questioned. "I have a really bad feeling about this place." Zoro mumbled.

(No this is not haki. It's just a "bad vibe" kind of thing. Everyone has them.)

"And you are right about that, Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter turned pirate. Oh the irony!" A man, clad head to toe in black, squating on the branch of a tree behind them, suddenly stood up, startling them. His two katana klinked as he did so. He jumped off the branch, and made his way to the trio. Zoro grabbed his swords, Sanji lifted his foot and Franky grabbed his arm, prepared to use Weapons Left.

"Who the hell are you? What have you done to my sweet Nami-swan and Robin-chan?" Sanji growled. "Well, if you are referring to an orange-haired teen and a black-haired lady, they are fine and mostly unharmed, Blackleg Sanji, former cook from Baratie." The man snickered. "And you must be Cyborg Franky. Honestly, I've never seen a cyborg before, let alone a perverted one."

He stopped for a second, then continued. "Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Yukai. My job is to bring in certain people my boss wants. I would love to chat, but my boss wants to see you guys. I know you two," pointing at Zoro and Sanji, "are known as the 'Monster Trio' of the Straw Hats. The cyborg is also pretty strong. Good thing I brought reinforcements." As Yukai said that, two other people stepped out behind him. One was a brown headed man, while the other was a blond female. The three Straw Hats were shocked that there were more people, and they didn't even notice them.

"Let me introduce them to you. Denki here," gesturing towards the brown headed male,"he's a electronics professional." Gesturing towards the blond, he continued ,"And she is Kori, our cold-blooded assassin. Lucky for you, our orders are not to kill. As for me, I am a swordsman. I ate the Mirai Mirai no Mi, which allows me to see the future." He added cockily,"You can't beat someone who can see the future."

Zoro groaned. "This is just great. I have to fight someone who knows what I am going to do. At least Brook isn't here. He would be asking that Kori girl for her panties. But damn that stupid ero-cook, he-" He thought, just as Sanji got down on one knee. "Mellorine~my name is Sanji. You look simply amazing. As the chef of the Straw – " He was silenced by a kick to the face by Kori.

"Shut up. You're annoying me." Kori glared at Sanji. "The icy cool glare that can freeze even the hottest flame. That heart that frozen to the core. I will melt even the coolest frost that froze over your soul." Sanji sang, " But I will never hit a girl."

"Works just fine for me." Kori kicked Sanji several more times.

Denki pulled out a rod. "Man, can't have her having all the fun." He snickered and ran at the cyborg. He jabbed the rod into the cyborgs side, and Franky lit up like a Chirstmas tree. "You stinking brat", he cried, throwing Denki off him into a tree. **"Weapons Left"** Missiles shot out of his arm, but Denki had recovered and dodges just in time.

Zoro unsheathed his swords, placing his _Wado Ichimonji_ in his mouth, _Shusui_ in his right hand and _Sandai Kitetsu_ in his left. He got into battle position and waited for Yukai to make his move. "This is the _Ryu no Tsume_ (Dragon's Claw) and the _Akuma no Kiba_ (Devil's Fang). They are not very well known, and I know that even without my powers I could beat you. Sadly, you will have to face me with my powers, but I'll be nice and we'll start off with a swordfight. I'll give you two minutes. No offence, but I am unbeatable with my power."

Yukai unsheathed both his swords. He crossed them over his chest and sprang forward, **"Dakudoragon (Dark Dragon)!"** Zoro retaliated, **"Tora Gari(Tiger Trap)!"** Yukai sidesteped it and tried to slash Zoro's side, but Zoro's relexes allowed him to intercept it. Both swordsmen parried each other's blades, seemingly evenly matched. After a few minutes, then jumped away from each other. **"Ushi Bari (Bull Charge)!"** Zoro charged at Yukai. Yukai jumped into the air, but Zoro stopped charging. **"Tatsu Maki (Dragon Twister)!"** Yukai's eyes widened, and he was swept into the tornado. He crossed his swords once more and swung them outwards, **"Akuma no Tsubasa (Devil's wings)!"** , cutting up the tornado.

"Not bad." Zoro was impressed. Not many people could react that calmly to his tornado. He risked a glance towards his team mates, not liking the outcomes at all.

Sanji was getting thrashed by Kori. Instead of just kicking him, she was now using a pair of knives. He also couldn't attack, since he wouldn't hit a girl. That left him with dodging. Sanji was dodging the slashes, but still got grazed by a few. A well-aimed kick at his knee set him off balance and another kick to the chest sent him tumbling into a tree. That gave Kori the opportunity to run one of her knives through Sanji's shoulder and deep into the tree as he was standing up. Blood was pouring of his wound, trickling down his arm and dyed the grass red.

Franky wasn't doing much better. Denki was jabbing the cyborg continuously, making Franky spark. He was running out of ammo from his constant use of **Weapons Left** , and was running low on cola, slowing him down a lot.

Zoro was forced to turn back to his own battle as Yukai sent a flying slash at him, **"Surasshu Doragon(Dragon Slash)!"** He dodged the slash and bulked up his muscles, **"Ni Gorilla(Two Gorillas)!"** The two swordsmen charged each other, and were locked with each other in a fierce battle for dominance. Zoro swung his head, slashing Yukai on the cheek.

Yukai grinned. "Not too bad. You managed to cut me. Looks like I underestimated you. Too bad. Your two minutes are up." He pushed Zoro away and his eyes started glowing blue. Zoro ran towards him and jumped, spinning as he flew towards Yukai, **"Hyokindama (Leopard Spinning Shot)!"**. Yukai sidestepped it, but Zoro stopped spinning and continuously slashed at Yukai. Yukai merely walked backwards while facing Zoro, leaning around as he dodged Zoro's attempt to cut him.

Once Zoro's attack stopped, Yukai darted forward, trusting both blades into Zoro's gut, **"Demon Haidora (Demon Hydra)!"**. Zoro gasped as the blades were pulled out of him. "This fight has already been won. You're strong, Roronoa, but you are simply no match for a devil fruit. You do not know enough about this island, and that will be the downfall of the Straw Hat Pirates. In less than a minute, your cook will be taken out from more stabs and the blood loss. The cyborg would be short-circuited."

True to his word, Kori pulled out more knives and stuck them into Sanji. He growled in pain, and hissed as the knives were pulled out. He collapsed on his knees and spat out blood. Sanji struggled to look up at his opponent, and blood had covered the soil directly underneath him. "Goodnight", Kori said and kicked Sanji in the chin. He lumped against the tree, unmoving.

At the same time, Denki turned the dial on his knob to the max, and slammed it into Franky's face. The poor cyborg was fried by million volt attack and collapsed, his entire body blackened and smoke came out of his mouth. Denki muttered, "Whoops. Maybe I overdid it. Anyway, he's still alive."

The trio gathered around the wounded Zoro, who was still wheezing. Denki gave Yukai his rod, and he placed it between his two swords. Zoro, unwilling to give up, raised his swords once more, **"Daibutsu Giri (Gret Buddha Chop)!"** He was, however, weakened from the two holes in his gut, and Yukai easily blocked them. After the attack, however, Zoro was open, and Yukai thrust the two swords into his chest. Due to the rod, the swords were charged with electricity, and Zoro was fried. "Arggg!"Zoro screamed, his Wado Ichimonji sent flying into the forest from his yell and the intensity of the attack. **"Raiu no hidora (Thunder Demon Hydra)."** Yukai then withdrew his swords, and tossed rod back to Denki. Zoro collapsed, and blood gushed out of his wounds.

Yukai stumbled and slumped against a tree. "Denki, Kori, you think you can bring them back to base. I need to take a nap. I hate fighting on this island. It drains me more than anywhere. The amount of seastone on this island is just staggering. You guys are lucky no not be devil fruit users." Yukai said.

Unknown to them, Sanji wasn't unconscious, and heard whatever they said.

 **Yukai, Denki and Kori are also my own characters. Yukai is "kidnapping" in Japanese, again Google Translate. Denki is "electricity" and Kori is "ice".**

 **I chose these kind of characters because I know that Franky, Zoro and Sanji are strong, but I need someone to defeat them.**

 **Both the Ryu no Tsume and Akuma no Kiba are made up. All of the moves too. Zoro's were all real, though.**

 **Mirai Mirai no Mi is a made up fruit as well. It basically is the Future Future Fruit. I know it seems like Observation Haki, but its more wide spread. So it doesn't just read an opponent, it can detect like weather changes and stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Breakout

**Oh dear. Looks like poor Luffy is alone. Sorry, I know that a bit of Luffy finding Zoro is repetitve, but I honestly can't think of anything else. Also, in Chapter 4, someone commented that it should be a quartet, but since Luffy was still on the Sunny and wasn't affected, it was only Robin, Chopper and Brook.**

Luffy looked at the sky. It was almost evening. His crewmates weren't back yet. Then he heard the yell.

"Arggg!"

He knew that the only person who yelled like this was Zoro. And it unnerved him. Zoro never yelled. Even when in pain, he would just grimace and frown. Heck, he was grinning when Mihawk slashed him, and he almost died. He glanced towards the woods, contemplating wheather to go find Zoro. He then remembered the ship. He knew that with no one to guard the ship, it could be stolen. The Sunny could be stolen. He knew that he could never bear the thought of that. Merry died, but at least she had died happily, and at sea. Losing a ship by negleting it was something Luffy wouldn't ever want.

He stared at Sunny's lion head. "What should I do, Sunny?" As if in response, Luffy felt something. He felt as if the Sunny was telling him to go, _I'll be fine. Go find your nakama._

Luffy jumped off his ship and immediately felt sick. "What's this? Feels like Old Smokey's jutte. Annoying seastone. Whatever. I need to find Zoro." He pushed himself back up and ran to where he though the yell was. Along the way, he saw a sword stuck in a tree. He ran to it and grabbed it. It had a white hilt. "Zoro's Wado."He muttered. He knew that like his hat, this sword was Zoro's treasure. He would never "accidentally" drop it. He grabbed the sword.

Luffy continued running, until he came to a clearing. Luffy stared at the clearing, shocked to the core. It looked like someone had just battled here. There were multiple stab holes on one of the trees, and just in front it was a pool of blood. Fresh blood. Near the side of the clearing were trees that had been gashed and cut up. _A sword fight_ , Luffy mused. He decided to explore a bit more, and saw the village. He decided to grab something to eat first. After all, he couldn't fight on an empty stomach.

He walked around the village until he came across Kigi. "Ossan, do you know where to eat?" Luffy asked. Kigi sadly told him that there were no shops. "Never mind then. Did you see a green-headed teenager with three swords? He's my nakama." "Yeah I did. He was with this really bulky guy and a swirly eyebrowed blond. Are you trying to find him?" Kigi asked. He was rather curious about Luffy. He knew that this was the famous big-shot rookie that declared war on the World Government, survived a Buster Call and wrecked Enies Lobby, and also heard rumors that he defeated Crocodile. However, he felt that this boy was nothing like the vicious pirate he had thought him to be.

"You saw him? Ossan, where did he go? He dropped his sword. He would never do that. I'm worried. Also did you happen to see two girls, a long nosed boy, a reindeer and a skeleton? They're also my nakama." Luffy questioned. "They came this morning. They went to the volcano. The second group came near lunch time and asked about them and went there."

Luffy looked at him and his eyes brightened up. Kigi was shocked when he saw the sparkle in his eyes and wondered if he could tell him the real situation. He grabbed Kigi's hand and shook it vigourously, "Thanks so much Ossan!" He then started running to the volcano. "Wait, kid! Can I tell you something?" Luffy turned and tilted his head. "Sure," he shrugged his shoulders.

"This island, it's bad. The people at the building, they are monsters." Kigi said, "There is some mineral on this island that is rather valuable, so they want to mine it to sell. But they need workers." "Okay…" Luffy muttered. "They kidnapped all the kids here." Luffy's eyes widened. "But why?" "Hostages. They forced the people who could work to mine the mineral. Otherwise they would kill the kids. As for us old people, we are supposed to direct everyone we see to the volcano." He looked down. He knew that the boy would get angry and kill him for hurting his nakama. "Ossan," Kigi was shocked when he heard no form of hostility in Luffy's voice. Luffy lifted his hay from behind his head and lifted it onto his head, shadowing his eyes. " You told me the truth, even though you knew the consequences. You're my friend. I'll save them." Luffy looked up and faced Kigi. Kigi looked into Luffy's eyes, and saw the brightness of the determination twinkling in there.

Luffy then put Zoro's sword in his mouth. He stretched his arms and grabbed two houses. _He has a devil fruit?_ Kigi thought as Luffy shot himself straight at the building.

Zoro was woken up by a cold sensation on his face. He groaned, and tried to sit up. He then found that he was bounded tightly in chains. His injuries burned as they rubbed against his clothes. "Calm down, Zoro-bro." Franky's voice called out. Nami, one of the few people who was not completely tied up, helped Zoro up, allowing him to look at the place they were in. Franky, like himself and Robin and Brook, was all chained up. Sanji had his legs and hands shackled. His coat and tie were completely drenched in blood. "Where are we?" Zoro mumbled.

Robin started, "From what we heard, we are in the building on top of the volcano. I do not know why they locked us all up, but I know that all the people here are victims of some sort of experimentations." "I overheard one of those bastards saying something. To quote him, he said 'The amount of seastone on this island is just staggering.'". "That explains it. No wonder we felt so weak we when we stepped on this island. There was too much seastone." Robin concluded.

"Even so, how can Luffy save us? I know that he would come, but this is pratically a field of seastone. This is the worse - " Usopp was interrupter when a man walked in front of their cage. "My my. You guys are rather fiesty. You are all locked up and you can't do anything. Yet you are thinking about escaping." Their visitor laughed. "Luffy will come save us, you asshole. He always does!" Chopper growled at him. "That is expected of your reckless rookie captain. He always saves his nakama," he laughed again before sneering, "But of course, what if we were ready for him? What if that was what we wanted in the first place?" The Straw Hat Pirates' eyes widened.

He smirked at their expression. "Have fun," he said as he turned around and walked away.

"Shit. This was a trap. They want Luffy." Zoro cursed. "Zoro-san, he doesn't just want Luffy. He wants all of us. This is just a way to get Luffy." Brook reasoned. "Chopper, can you patch up ero-cook? He looks really pathetic sitting there bleeding to death." Zoro asked the reindeer. That earned himself a glare from Sanji but he knew that no matter what happened, they were nakama. Chopper quickly tore some cloth from Brook's outfit (with his permission) out and wrapped them around Sanji's midsection. "A loud boom somewhere in the building caught their attention. Guards ran around. Over the den-den mushi, they heard snippets of the situation.

"….Straw Hat…..broke in….destroying…"

"Damn Luffy-bro. You always have the flashy entrances!" Franky said as tears streamed down his face. _Please be careful, Luffy_ , Zoro thought.

"Where are my nakama?" Luffy grabbed one of the guards and growled in his face. Luffy had no idea how to use a sword, so he carried Zoro's Wado using his poor guy fainted there and then on the spot. He was flung into wall as Luffy stormed the building. He ran around, knocking out any guards and occasionally asked the few left standing for his nakama. He eventually reached a room with a lot of screens, and saw a bunch of children on one screen. He saw their weapons in another. He looked around the room and finally found what he was looking for – his nakama. His nakama in a cell, tied up. Sanji was soaked in blood. Franky, Robin and Brook were tied up. Chopper, Usopp and Nami were shackled. Zoro was tied up so much that he could barely move on his own.

Luffy seethed. _How dare they treat his nakama this way?_ He took note of the three places he had to go. He ran out of the room and spent a long time finding his way down, taking out more guards in the process. He reached the first room on this mental list and punched it open. He grinned as he grabbed all his friends' weapons. _Nami's Climatact, check. Usopp's Kabuto, check. Chopper's Rumble Balls, check. Brooks's sword, check. Zoro's swords, check_. He smiled as he slipped the sword back into its sheath.

 _Great,_ he thought, _how to carry them. I need my hands._ Luffy grabbed at the rope he saw and tied all the weapons together, save for Chopper's Rumble Balls, which he stuffed in his pocket. He ran out of the room and contunied taking out more guards.

"Are you sure we should let him thrash the base?" Yukai asked his superior. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter. We will get Straw Hat Luffy no matter what." He chuckled.

"I'm coming, guys!" Luffy's voice echoed through the hallways. All the heads in the cell shot up. For the past half an hour they were hearing people yelling, walls crumbling doors slamming, all sorts of stuff. "Luffy, we're here." Usopp shouted down the hallway. "Usopp?" Luffy's voice rang out again, sounding confused. "Luffy, we're in on of the hallways! There's a door." Nami yelled. They heard the sounds of running, and Luffy going, "How'd you open the door? Never mind." "Bang!" A doo flew past their cell, and the silhouette of a toddler was seen near the light. The kid came closer and the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder.

"There you guys are. I was so worried." exclaimed Luffy, in his Chibi form. He then sprang up to this proper size and laughed, "Shishishishi! Gear Third is cool, but being small sucks."

In his excitement of finding his nakama, Luffy grabbed the bars of the cell, and immediately fell to his knees. "Damn seastone..." he muttered. He let go of the bars and stood up. "Do you know how to open this?" He asked his crew.

"Give me my Climatact, Luffy. I have a secret compartment there for my lock picks." Nami ordered. He tossed her the weapon and with Usopp's help, opened the compartment. She took out her lock picks and expertly picked off her cuffs. She then proceeded to free the rest of the crew from their restraints before working on the cell.

"Guys, we need to free all the captives here. I don't have time to explain, but just do it." Luffy said as the cell door opened. "Huh? Okay, if you say so," Zoro shrugged, "It better be important though."

"Yeah. We'll split into two groups. We don't want the same thing repeating itself. Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Franky, can you guys go with Zoro and free all the prisoners? I think they are somewhere on this floor. Brook, Usopp, Robin, follow me. We have some kids to save." Luffy commanded. "We all have to be careful. Something is on this island and it saps my strength."

The crew split into two. Zoro's team ran around that floor, using Nami's lock pickin skills to break into every door. Most of the rooms were empty, save for a few skeletons. Quite a few times did Nami have to grab Zoro by the collar and drag him along. _Geez, how is it that someone who is so observant during battle can be so bad at directions. I told him to run left and he ran right_ , Nami sighed, grabbing Zoro's arm as he ran the wrong way again.

"Zoro, you need to follow directions properly. You'll get lost again." Chopper was in brain point getting carried by Franky, since Chopper couldn't transform, and it was faster anyway. Nami and Franky both nodded their heads in agreement. "Shut up. You guys are the ones that always get lost." Zoro snapped. "Don't shout at Nami-swan, you shitty marimo!" Sanji yelled at Zoro, and they proceeded to fight again.

"Shhh. There're some sounds from behind this wall." Chopper hushed them. He was still tired from the abundance of seastone, but he was able to detect some shuffling of feet as the two from the "Monster Trio" started fighting. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I heard someone broke in." "Impossible. The only people who can possibly have enough strength to break in would be Devil Fruit users, but they would be severely weakened by the seastone. Plus, why would they save us" Chopper caught as he pressed his ears against the wall and said, "Guys, I think the prisoners Luffy mentioned are here."

Zoro then took out his katana and cut up the wall. _Luckily its just wood and stone. I can't cut steel_ , Zoro thought. The five members walked into the huge room. They saw a really big room that was the size of the Sunny, and there were like thirty people, both male and female, crowded in the room. Most of them were very thin, their prisoner's clothing hanging off their bony frames. Blood dripped from some of the wounds they had. Their heads immediately turned as the wall collapsed, their eyes wide in disbelief.

"Chopper, can you patch them up?" Nami asked. As the reindeer proceeded to disinfect and bandage up the wounds, a braver man walked up and asked, "W-Who are you? Why? Why are you helping us?" "We're pirates, and we are helping you because our SUPER captain told us to. Don't know why though." Franky stated. After all the prisoners had their injuries patched up, the five people exited the room through the hole, and turned back to face the prisoners, "Come on. Let's go." Zoro ordered, and the prisoners let out a loud whoop as followed them out.

Luffy ran around the building, going up and down as his three group mates followed him. They smashed down walls, made walls explode, or just opened the doors from the inside. As they entered on of the rooms, Robin saw a neat stack of papers and told Usopp to help her keep them, as he had a bag. Then, they continued their search. It was only when they heard crying that they stopped to turn. They immediately ran to where they heard the crying, until they reached and Robin sprouted hands on the inside of the door, earning a bunch of screams.

 **I really like Whitebeard and Ace and Thatch, Law and Kid too. I'm thinking of giving them bigger roles. What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Target Acquired

**The front part is going to be a bit comical, cause I think so far the crew has been too tense. Also I just realised that since Sabaody is a large area of mangroves, the log pose would be pointing to Fishman Island.**

Robin opened the door and looked inside the room. There were roughly ten children, all of them sitting on the floor, staring at them. Most of them were wearing torn and tattered clothing. They looked like they were playing games before they had turned to the door. She entered the room and Brook, Usopp and Luffy entered.

"Who are you? What do you want?" one of the older children spoke up. The rest of the children, having seen Brook, screamed in fear and backed up against the wall. "Hi. I'm Luffy. I'm going to be the King of the Pirates." Luffy stated. "Let's go." "Finally! We've been trapped in here for ages." The same kid sighed. _I honestly prefer pirates to the bastards that keep us here_ , he thought.

Some of the kids were too shocked to move. Luffy proceeded to stretch his arm to wrap it around them. The kids who were able to move let their jaw drop, eyes bulging, as they stared at Luffy. "What the…." "Did he just stretch?" "What is he?" came murmurs from the kids.

"Oh I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I'm a rubber man!" Luffy exclaimed as he used his free hand to stretch his cheek. "Captain, I think you scared them." Robin giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Anyway, let's go before more people come after us." Usopp tried to hurry the group up. "Yohohoho, Luffy-san, I don't know why you want to save them, but we need to go." Brook said.

"THE SKELETON SPOKE?!" the kids yelled, having finally shaken out of their stupor from seeing the rubber captain. "My name is Brook. Nice to meet you. May I look at your – " Brook stopped when Usopp smacked him on the head, saying, "Idiot, you can't just ask a kid that." Footsteps were heard and all the pirates tensed up. "Brook, Robin, Usopp, grab them. I'm going to get rid of those stupid guards." Luffy yelled and barged out of the room.

Said crew members grabbed the younger kids, while the older ones followed the Straw Hats out of the room. Luffy was punching and kicking guards away, yelling, " **Gomu Gomu no Gattling! Gomu Gomu no Whip!** " He completely demolished the ranks of the guards as he cleared the guards away. The crew, accompanied by the children, made their way out. It wasn't too hard to see the way out – follow the demolished path. As they made their way though the hallways they heard snippets of conversations.

"Zoro, not that way idiot!" "Stupid marimo." "What did you say, you ero-cook?" "Huh? You want to go, shitty swordsman?" "Now, now, let's not fight among ourselves. I know we are SUPER, but fight the enemies." "Zoro, go left. No! Not the right! I'm pointing to the left. Damn you!"

"Shishishishi! Zoro! Stop getting lost!" Luffy yelled. The two groups eventually met up at the end of the hallway. The children and prisoners looked at each other before rushing towards each other and hugging.

"Chira! You're alright!" "Mom! Dad!" "You're fine. You're not hurt now, are you?"

"Can you save the sappy stuff for later?" Zoro grumbled. "Shut up. Don't ruin the moment." Chopper used his hoove to punch Zoro. "He's right. We need to move." Brook said just as footsteps were heard. All the Straw Hats, save for Luffy, felt a chill run down their spine. _This aura. It feels familiar._ They thought. Sure enough, three familiar faces emerged from the shadows behind them, as well as a not-so-familiar face that they had seen before.

"My my my. Seems like you guys escaped." Previously, at the dark corridor outside their cell, they weren't able to see his face properly, as well as having a really poor vantage point. But now, they were able to see his face properly.

He had short, dark, red hair, which covered his forehead, shadowing his eyes. His amber eyes glowed in the shadows his bangs created. He was tall, definitely taller than Franky, and almost as tall as Brook. His stature stood tall, like that of an admiral. What shocked them the most was what the man was wearing. A marine uniform.

"What? Marines are enslaving people? What the hell!" Luffy yelled. "How does he know?" One of the former prisoners whispered. "What? Enslave? Who told you?" Nami asked. Forgetting what Kigi had said, Luffy replied, "The stripy uniforms. Duh. Isn't it obvious?" as he sweat-dropped. The remaining Straw Hat's facepalmed as they had clearly overlooked that fact. Their captain's ability to make complicated things obvious was one of his special traits.

"Enslaving? Don't make it sound so bad. Let's call it…um, job opportunities. I am Marine Officer Kagaku. I ate the Gesshi Gesshi no Mi, Model Porkipine (Rodent Rodent Fruit, Model Porkupine). You must be the Straw Hat Pirates. Not to shabby, considering you totally wrecked Enies Lobby. Especially you, Mugiwara. I heard you took down Blueno and Lucci. Not a small feat, considering how much experience they have." The marine introduced himself. Luffy tensed up, sensing the man's power.

The prisoners started backing away, whispering amongst themselves again. "No way, that's Straw Hat Luffy?" "He looks like a kid." "I can't believe we are being saved by pirates. From marines no less." "That guy defeated CP9?" "He raided Enies Lobby? Damn, he's go guts."

Luffy gazed behind Kagaku, seeing a black-haired man, a brown-haired man and a blonde woman. "Who the hell are your friends?" He scowled, feeling his crewmates tense up. "Those were the guys that caught us." Franky whispered to Luffy, making the rest of his nakama unconciously rub their wounds. Luffy noticed the stabs on Zoro's and Sanji's chests, with blood leaking out, the chars on Franky's body, and the bruises on the rest of his crew.

"My, you manners sure are lacking. I am Yukai, this is Denki and Kori." "Damn. You hurt my nakama, and now you want to stop us from leaving? No way! **Gomu gomu no Gatling!** " Luffy smashed up the ground in front of him, separating the four powerful marines from his crew.

"Run guys. You guys are too beaten up to fight them. Go back!" Luffy yelled. "What about you, Captain?" Robin asked. "I'll be behind you. Just go!" Pirates and prisoners alike ran, heading to the entrance, with Luffy behind them.

"When will they learn that a mere hole wouldn't stop us?" Denki asked, using Geppo (Moon Walk) to get to the other end of the hole. "Well, he has spirit, I'll give him that." Kori said as she followed suit . "I told you, he's perfect for what we've got planned. But don't just aim for him - get the rest of the Straw Hats. They have another three devil fruit users, and the rest can either be used for miscellaneous things or leverage." Kagaku smirked as he transformed into his hybrid form. He became larger than his usual size, becoming slightly taller than Brook. Spines grew through his shirt, tearing it. "Got it, sir." Yukai said.

As soon as the quartet got past the giant hole, courtesy of Luffy, they immediately started chasing them after the escapees. Denki and Yukai kept sending accurate **Rankyaku (Tempest Kick)** at him, and unlike those of CP9, they went straight like an arrow, and never once touched the walls. Kori kept throwing her knives, and Kagaku ,in his hybrid form, kept pulling spines off his back and throwing them at the group.

Luffy, knowing that his nakama were beaten and tired from their previous ordeal with them, as well as being trapped in a cell, tried his best to intercept the oncoming attacks. He went into Gear Second multiple times to use **Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol** to send long range attacks, since all the attacks were sharp, as well as to retalliate using **Gomu Gomu no Gatling** to stall their pursuers, and each time lagged further and further behind the group.

For his efforts, his nakama and the prisoners were safe, but several spines and knives had buried themselves in his torso, and some of the **Rankyaku** had sliced his chest and back, as well as his limbs. His knife and spine wounds kept getting worse as he ran, as they were trapped in his body and he kept moving, some falling out in the process. But the damage was already done – Luffy was bleeding from almost everywhere, and they kept dripping as he ran, creating a path of red behind him. But Luffy refused to scream, and didn't even let one sound come out his mouth, knowing that his nakama would get worried and wait for him to catch up.

Instead, he kept yelling at the Straw Hats to hurry and escape. The pirates knew that their captain was risking his life for them, and they tried to help attack, but Luffy kept using his authority as the "Captain" to force them to kee running.

Eventually, the group made it out of the building. They quickly ran down the volcano, as Robin, Chopper, Brook started getting tired and almost collapsed, but due Sanji, Franky and Usopp, they kept on going. As for Luffy, he was more absorbed in protecting his nakama that he ignored the tired feeling of is body. _Must be the pain and the blood loss. Damn._ He thought.

As their pursuers exited the building, their Devil Fruit Duo (Kagaku and Yukai) also started feeling drowsy, but since they were more used to the seastone, they managed to keep going. "I'd say we have a minute or two. I can only see so far into the future, and we would collapse, from what I've seen." Yukai informed. "Then let's hurry and catch them. At least trap them in some seastone nets for Denki and Kori to finish." Kagaku said, "Did you get the portable cannon as instructed, Denki?"

"Yup. Got it right here, boss." Denki smiled and patted the cannon slung across his back. "Alright. Let's get them." Kagaku smirked.

"Quick! We need to run!" Franky yelled. "I'll go warn the old Ossan. Sanji, Zoro, I'm counting on you." Luffy said, shifting into Gear Second and raced to town.

Getting to the village in mere seconds, Luffy quickly told Kigi, "Ossan, the guys at the building are chasing me and my nakama. They may attack this area. Gather everyone. Hurry." Kigi immediately spread the word, and five other inhabitants exited from their homes. "Is this all?" Luffy asked and Kigi nodded. "Alright Ossan, tell them to hold on." Luffy said as he wrapped a rubbery arm around the elderly group. He shifted into Gear Second and quickly brought them into the forest, catching up with the main group.

"Alright. To the Sunny. There should be just enough space." Franky said as footsteps of the quartet were heard. The group ran towards the Sunny. As they passed the clearing where Zoro, Sanji and Franky fought, a spine flew past, almost getting Sanji, but he ducked in time. This sudden manoeuvre, however, ripped open Sanji's barely healed stab wounds, and he doubled over. Zoro, spotting his pain, immediately helped him back the their ship, muttering, "You shitty cook. You can't even save yourself and you want to keep Nami and Robin safe?"

Seeing his precious friend almost killed, Luffy saw red. His encounter with the Baron flashed before his eyes.

"Who will be next? I see. The cook."

"You bastard! Gomu Gomu no - "

"Two arrows."

"SANJI!"

"Only three left. If you don't hurry, ther won't be anyone left."

"Damn it!" Luffy yelled. He stopped and turned around to face the four evil marines. "First you blackmail people into serving you, they you try to kill my nakama!" Luffy yelled as he threw a flurry of punches, "Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Yukai, however, had foreseen it, and the quartet immediately used Geppo to avoid the punching assault.

They quickly retaliated, sending **Rankyaku** , knives and spines flying at him. Denki even tried to use his electric rod, but Luffy managed to dodge and intercept most of them. Giving him a wry smile, Kagaku turned to his retreating nakama and threw a bunch of spines at them. Luffy yelled and quickly took the sharp projectiles to his chest. He gasped as even though he had managed to intercept them, the momentum behind the numerous spines kept him flying. Luffy quickly stretched out his arm and grabbed a tree branch, changing his direction. He flew past his nakama, and crashed into a tree in front of them with a sickening crunch. What made matters worse was that the spines still had a lot of power behind them, and they impaled Luffy completely and buried themselves in the tree, leaving him on the tree, hanging helplessly. The prisoners, pirates and inhabitants gasped as they saw Luffy bleeding and hanging on the tree, and their eyes widened as Luffy pulled the numerous spines out of his chest and limped back to the clearing.

"Go guys." Luffy gasped as he trudged on, intent on saving his crew, "Captain's orders."

The crew was in a dilemma. They wanted to help Luffy, and stop him from hurting himself, but they also couldn't ignore a direct order from their captain. Forcing them to tear their eyes away from their bleeding captain, the crew ran towards the Sunny.

Luffy dragged his beaten and battered body towards the marines, as they charged forward. His eyesight was getting hazy and he didn't notice the brown-haired marine missing from the quartet, now a trio. "Leave my nakama along, you bastards!" Luffy hollered, charging the trio. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy threw a punch at Kagaku, which due to his injuries, flew past his face harmlessly.

" **Dakudoragon (Dark Dragon)!"** Yukai slashed Luffy's chest, spilling even more of the poor teen's blood. Kori and Kagaku slashed him a few times, Kori with her knives and Kagaku with his claws. Kagaku also used his spines to stab luffy, poking all the way through his already beaten and battered body. Unlike last time, he was unable to remove them, and they were embedded deep in his skin, so they didn't fall out like in the hallway. Luffy kept on taking the attacks and slowly moved backwards, towards his crew, and proceeded to check on his crewmates. While his attention was on the three attackers, Denki, who was hiding being a tree, mumbled, "Sorry. I don't want to do this, our saviour." He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The Straw Hats had already gotten to the Sunny and heard the sound of the cannon firing. "Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, keep watch. We're going to help our shitty captain." Sanji said as he lit a smoke. "We got back to the Sunny as he ordered." He added, just as the prisoners were going to ask him about defying the captain's orders.

Zoro, Nami, Sanji and Usopp rushed back the clearing where they saw their captain fighting. They were shocked at what they saw. A seastone net was draped over their captain, robbing him of his energy and his rubber powers. Yet he continued to fight, his movements hindered by the net tangled amongst the spikes on his back and the lack of energy. As the porkupin-human hybrid struck again, using his spines as a makeshift spear, a pained shout was heard from the captain. Kori then pulled out her gun, and shot a seastone bullet at Luffy. Since his rubber powers no longer worked, the bullet imbeded itself within his shoulder, further weakening him. One good smack from a spine from Kagaku sent Luffy flying into a tree.

Sensing a few familiar presences behind him, Luffy turned his head, and caught sight of a familiar green, orange, yellow and black hair. He then smiled at his first four nakama, and used his remaining energy to tell them, "Go back to the ship. Come back for me later. Get yourselves patched up first. Be prepared first."

The four Straw Hats were shocked – Luffy telling them to plan? That was so unlike him. But they knew that they were severely out of their league, especially with all their injuries. "We'll be back! Don't worry!" Usopp said as he dragged the two members of the "Monster Trio", "You can count on it!" Nami, unwilling to leave her captain behind, followed suit.

"Go." Luffy whispered, and used whatever remained of his energy to turn to the incoming marines. "I see your so-called nakama have abandoned you." Kagaku smirked, and smacked Luffy's head, knocking him out.

After defeating the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Kagaku and Yukai both passed out, mumbing something about going overtime and forgetting to wear something. Denki sighed, and with the help of Kori, carried their boss and friend, and dragged the knocked-out Luffy up the volcano to what remained of their base.

 **Sorry. I suck at describing things. I am rushing through this chapter because I honest feel that them freeing the prisoners are not really important. And Luffy getting recaptured is more important. I think the Japanese names of the fruit sound cooler than the English version. Please review. I would like to know how to improve. I suck at writing compositions and my English is just really bad.**

 **Also I noticed that I rarely mention the four guys chasing the Straw Hats being marines. Let's face it, they don't seem like marines. Heck, even I forget that they are marines, given how cruelly I portay them, and I'm the writer.**

 **Note: I made up the Rodent Rodent Fruit, Model Porkupine. I don't not know if it really exists in the One Piece World.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Plots, Friends and Alive

**Owwwww. Did I hurt Luffy too badly?**

 _On the Thousand Sunny_

"Damn. Why did we have to leave him behind." Zoro mumbled as the reindeer finished stitching up his stab wounds. Sanji's wounds had been deemed as more serious, courtesy of Chopper, so he had his injuries stitched up first. After he was bandaged, with Chopper grumbling that Zoro kept taking off his badages, the swordsman and doctor exited the infirmary.

There, all the residents of Umiishikazan Island were hudled on the deck, drinking warm soup made by Sanji. Despite his injuries, he had whipped up a huge batch of soup, saying that he would not let hungry people starve. He had served the residents, followed by the two female pirates, and left the rest of the food in the kitchen for the crew.

Kigi stared at all the familiar faces beside him. All his neighbours, friends, all the children. They were all back. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he wailed out loud, "Thank you, Mugiwara! You said you were my friend. You promised that you'd save them! I didn't believe you! I believed that seeing all my friends again was just a fantasy!" He bowed down to the Straw Hat's on the Sunny's deck, "You made this happen, Mugiwara, and for that I am eternally grateful!"

"Save it, old man." Zoro snapped as he walked onto the deck, "We managed to escape, but our captain is still with them. He risked his lives for us. And now we're going to do the same. Nami, how earth are they not tracking us?"

"I put up a **Mirage Tempo** as soon as we anchored. The log pose still points to Umiishikazan Island, so we can get there whenever for the rescue mission. Luffy was right. We need to plan carefully how to get him back." Nami replied

"Luffy-bro told us to plan?" Franky chipped in. "That's new. Totally unlike him. Maybe he suffered too much blood loss." Chopper mumbled, and shruddered, thinking of the blood Luffy had on his body as he was pinned to the tree. "I know right?" Usopp said. "Maybe he's reckless because he knows he can protect us, alongside Zoro and Sanji. Now, he's the strongest among us, and he was captured. He knows that he can be used as leverage against us. All of us got beaten, and now that we know what they are capable of, we can figure out a way to counter them. Luffy just wants us to be safe." Robin reasoned.

"Well, we'd better plan." Nami stated. "You know that brown-haired kid that was chasing us, the one called Denki?" One of the former prisoners asked. "Yeah, that annoying bastard. He kept electrocuting me." Franky grumbled.

"He may pay a visit. He's actually one of us, from Umiishikazan Island. He always sneaks us some extra food and medicine for us to use when his superiors aren't watching. He also updates me of the new things happening in the base. These few months, however, he was busy and couldn't sneak away. Sorry for the electrocution, but Denki has to play his part or he'd be used for slavery." Kigi told the Straw Hat's.

 _Somewhere in the Marine Base_

"Ahhhh. This feels so much better. Now the seastone doesn't affect me so much." Kagaku marvelled at the bracelet he was wearing. It was simple and plain – no one would suspect that it actually gave off pulses to counteract seastone. _Contact with the seastone would still weaken me_ , he mused, _but now I can fight without getting tired from the radiation from seaston._

"Throw Mugiwara into _that_ cell." Kagaku told Denki, "And patch him up. We can't use him in this condition. Use that super healing thing the scientist were working on." Denki sighed and carefully carried Luffy into the special cell specially created for Devil Fruit users. The whole room was made out of seastone, and there was only one door. There was just a bathroom, a table and a bed. A surveilance Den-den mushi wasn'y even installed because no one could break out of it. Denki laid Luffy down on the bed before quickly dashing out of the room and grabbing the healing medication as well as some bandages.

Denki sighed. He wasn't supposed to feel soft – he had a job to do. But looking at the captain of the Straw Hat pirates, he softened. He was only seventeen, yet he had helped and saved more people than the marines ever did. And he was a marine. Forced to do horrible things to his own people.

Denki stared at the vial in his hands. _This hasn't even been tested, damn it. What if it killed him?_ He thought. _Sure based on test results its supposed to heal, but he's a Devil Fruit user. It could potentially kill him._ "Do it." Luffy gasps, having somehow regained conscious, "I know - it can – kill me – but it's – worth a shot." He shot Denki a smile.

Denki's eyes widened. He was the enemy, god damn it. He could kill them. He had seen the cruelty of the marines, what they did to hurt people. He knew he could die as a result of the contents of the vial, yet, the boy still could give him such a warm, genuine smile. _Stop. Be serious_. The last bit of his will wavered as Luffy coughed, trying to spit out the blood in his throat, said, "I can tell - you are doing this - against your own will. I saw it – in my nakama – when she was – forced to steal – for her village. You want help - but no one – hears your voice – calling for help. You know, you can - just ask."

Denki let a small smile show on his face. Not his usual cocky smirk, but a genuine smile. He knew that he had made a friend. He didn't have to tell him anything. One glance and he knew what was going on. No words had to be exchanged. Putting the vial in the syringe, he injected the liquid into Luffy's vein on his left arm.

Luffy started struggling at first, but after a few minutes, which felt like eternity for Denki, he let outa small relieve sigh and relaxed. Denki quickly bandaged his wounds and exited the room, letting his new friend and saviour rest.

 _Somewhere in the New World_

"Marco, has Ace called in yet?"

"Nope, Oyaji. The last time he did was when he was in Water 7, and that was like three weeks ago. He was supposed to call in to update us everytime he changed location."

"Chances that he's on his brother's ship? Monkey D. Luffy, is it?"

"Nope. He would have called. He would be so excited if he even saw his new bounty. Did you even read the newspaper? They totally wrecked Enies Lobby and defeated CP9. Not bad for a rookie he misplaced his Den-den Mushi."

"Not possible. His skiff is too small to misplace anything. How about Thatch?"

"Nurses say he's definitely alive, Oyaji. He's still fighting, even with that huge injury. We don't know when he's going to wake – "

"Oyaji! Thatch just woke up!"

"Speak of the devil."

 **Yes! Thatch is still alive! I don't know much about him, but I think he's pretty close to Ace. He seems nice too. I can't believe Teach killed him over something like a devil fruit!**

 **To be fair, I made it so that there were only like 50 guests on board the ship. I guess that they can all fit there, since the Sunny seemed really big. A bit crammed in my opinion though.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Day 1 - New Friend?

**I am thinking of having two chapters for each day Luffy is trapped, one to describe what is happening to him, and the other for the crew. What do you guys think.**

Luffy would describe his body as being numb. He knew that he had several stab wounds, as well as multiple slashes arcoss his chest. Yet he couldn't feel anything. Luffy groaned as he tried to sit up, but was pushed down.

"You're pretty injured. That healing thing I gave you sped up the process a lot, but you're still going to feel pretty sore. Plus the wounds were pretty bad, so you're still in pretty bad shape. I'd suggest you rest while you can. They have something planned for you." He heard Denki's voice. He tilted his head slighly and saw Denki leaning against the wall.

"You're the guy who was with me yesterday. Thanks for saving me!" Luffy grinned. He tried to push himself up again, but was stopped by Denki ."Just lie down and rest. You need to save your strength." Denki smiled at the teen on the bed. "See, I knew you were a good guy!" Luffy chuckled. He proceeded to tell Luffy about the area.

"This island has an abundance of seastone, so the marines mine a lot of them to catch Devil Fruit users. However, you know that the radiation from sheer amount of seastone would affect Devil Fruit users, and there are two devil fruit users here, Kagaku and Yukai. Our scientists have created a small bracelet that can counteract the radiation. That being said, once contact with seastone has been made, they would still react to it. It only counteracts the radiation." He sighed as he continued, "That liquid I injected into you yesterday? It was also created by the scientists. Your lucky to be alive. That thing hasn't even been tested yet."

"So it's a mystery band! And that thing you gave me yesterday was a mystery water!" Luffy, who was lying on the bed, stuck his arm in the air with his finger sticking up.

"Okay a mystery band and mystery water. Anyway, I think they are trying to make the seastone more easy to transport. This volcano is so hot, it actually melts seastone, and is the only place in the world, I hope, that has this liquid seastone. But that isn't enough for Kagaku. From what I know, he wants an inhaled version that can take out a large number of Devil Fruit users at once. After all, even Devil Fruit users have to breath." Denki said, and was startled as the guard stationed outside the door poked his head in.

"Denki, you can stay with him for another ten minutes. Then he needs to be brought to the testing room. Here are the shackles. Also, later you have your free time." Denki, trembling, pocketed the cuffs and waited for the guard to exit before sighing in relief. He knew that he would be in trouble if he was caught spilling this information.

"Please, promise me you won't tell anyone." Denki begged. "I promise. And I don't break my promises." Luffy stated matter-of-factly. He managed to sit up on the bed and looked at Denki straight in the eye. The childish happy-go-lucky look was no longer in Luffy's eyes. Denki saw the eyes of a man who kept his word, even if it meant going against the world.

He saw the eyes of the man who infiltrated Enies Lobby for the "Devil Child", and burned the flag for making her cry.

It was then he realised, that Nico Robin, like him, had her cold, frozen heart warmed up by this teen's attitude towards everyone, and not judging anyone by their past.

"Hey, get moving, kid." The guard outside poked his head into the room. Denki sighed. He pulled the cuffs out of his pocket. Luffy, seeing them, held out his hand voluntarily. He was cuffed and Denki brought him out. He stumbled several times due to his injuries as he was brought down a long hallway. Eventually they reached a door and Denki knocked on it. "Who is it?" A harsh voice asked. "It's me, Denki. I have the kid."

The door opened and Dunki brought Luffy into the lab, supporting him with his arm as Luffy was still fairly weak from his ordeal. "Thank you. You can go now." The scientist told Denki and slowly pushed him out of the lab. He caught the glance that Denki had given him _. Good luck_ , his eyes had said. He was immediately grabbed by two stonger looking scientists and his injuries, coupled with the seastone cuffs, made it impossible to fight back. In his tired state, they had no problem handling him as they pleased. That didn't stop Luffy from trying though. As soon as he had a chance, he bit on the hands of one of the men carrying him and whacked the other with his cuffs. However, as he did that, he crumpled to the ground, panting heavily.

"Get the seastone gas." One of the scientist gruffly ordered. Luffy gulped. He was a Devil Fruit user, chained down by seastone, forced to inhale some weird gas, now he has to inhale seastone? Wait, what? _Seastone is rock. How do I inhale rocks?_ Luffy questioned himself. "If you're thinking how was have seastone gas, I remind you we are on top of a volcano filled with seastone. The vapour is really easy to get here." The same scientist told him, as if he had read his mind.

They then put the mask on Luffy and forced him to inhale the bluish gas. It travelled to the mask and Luffy, having no choice, inhaled the gas. His lungs felt as if they were on fire and he struggled to breath. Not wanting to breath in the foul gas, Luffy tried to free himself but his stuggle against the seastone shackles on the table was futile, and only served to rub his wrists rred and raw. He tried holding his breath, but he eventually ran out of air and was forced to inhale more of the gas.

At first, Luffy thought that he should get tired, since he was a devil fruit user. He didn't expect his limbs to suddenly stop working. It was as if his limbs were suddenly paralysed from the inside now. No matter how much he screamed at his limbs to move, they just refused to comply. His veins felt like they were on burnt yet he couldn't even struggle.

As soon as they removed the mask, Luffy panted, glad that he could finally feel his limbs. "Looks like it's a success. But we still need to run a few more tests. At least we can chain him up easily by using the vents." One scientist muttered as he jotter down some notes, unaware that Luffy was eavsdropping on them. _Sick bastards_ , Luffy thought, _I need to tell Denki_.

"How do you feel, kid?"

"…"

"Answer damn it!"

"Nothing. Couldn't feel anything"

"Okay."

"Let's try the seastone liquid." One guy suggested, taking out a vial of a bluish silvery liquid. "Give the kid a break. We need to be able to see the brat react for later tests. You saw what happened to all the other humans when they were exposed to the seastone gas. They all died. This kid's a Devil Fruit user, and he survived. He's promising. We'll need him to complete all our tests, especially if all Devil Fruit users react like him. The seastone gas is of the most importance now." Other nudged the first scientist.

The scientists stared as Luffy opened his eyes, still panting from his bad reaction to the seastone gas _. Damn. Seastone cuffs are bad enough. Now I have it in my body._ Luffy thought, gasping for air. If being alone was worse than being hurt, than not being able to move was worse than being along. At least if he could move he could find his friends.

The Den-den mushi on the scientist's messy desk rang. "Science Team, report!" Kagaku's voice was heard on the other end. "Sir, the subject reacted just as we thought he would. The seastone paralysed him." The scientist that had picked up the receiver replied. "Damn you! Don't ignore me! Stop talking abut me like I'm and object. Im going to be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled, making sure that Kagaku had heard him. "Looks like he's still feisty. Good. Let him rest for an hour, and then bring him to the training room." Kagaku said before the line went dead.

"Gah! I'm too lazy to dump him in his room. Just leave him on the table." One scientist said as he threw up his arms, looking at Luffy struggling on the table. They knew that Luffy was a handful and seeing his outburst at Kagaku didn't make things better. They didn't want to interact with Luffy unless he was chained down, and leading him to a cell wasn't exactly going to stop him, seeing as he was struggling against seastone cuffs on the table.

An hour passed, with Luffy constantly struggling against the cuffs so much that they bled. He kept making a racket and the rest of the scientists had no choice but to give him a mild sedative. The poor boy was knocked out in less than a minute, given his circumstances. After he regained consciousness, he realised that he was being uncuffed from the table and tried to escape yet again, only to be beaten up and cuffed again.

The scientists dragged him to the training room, all the while grumbling about having to handle an annoying and whiny prisoner. As Luffy was uncuffed and tossed into the training room, he noticed that at was pretty empty. He looked around, and laid his eyes on several Den-den mushies, encased in glass boxes.

 _They must want to be able to take footage, but of what?_ He thought. (Man, he's been doing a lot of thinking lately) A door opened, and a large group of marines charged in, waving their swords, guns and any other weapons they had in the air. Luffy smirked – he wanted payback for what they did to his nakama, and even though they weren't the main perpetrators, he still wanted to beat them up because they followed a corrupt captain.

Free of seastone shackles, he lifted his leg and smacked the first few marines out, yelling, **"Gomu gomu no Whip!"**. He kept up his onslaught, knocking out half on the marines with his **Gomu gomu no Gatling** and **Gomu gomu no Pistol**. Then he stopped in his tracks. Some pannels on the marines side opened and the same bluish gas he inhaled spewed out. Luffy immediately stopped his onslaught. _Damn, they want to see how I react to it in battle,_ He thought, stepping back from the marines.

"Kagaku, just because you have chained me down doesn't mean I'll fight for you! I know you can hear me!" He shouted and then turned his attention to the marines, "How come you guys aren't dead? The guy in the other room said so." "We aren't going to reveal anything! We woundn't tell you that our amazing scientists have invented a gas that when inhaled, allows one to ignore the effects of the gaseous seastone." One idiotic marine yelled, as the rest shot him dirty looks.

 _What a dumbass! Even I'm not that bad!_ Luffy blinked and sweatdropped, before saying, "For once, I think I side with the marines. Are you stupid?" The rest of the marines nodded as Luffy said so.

 _In an office_

" _ **Gomu gomu no Whip!"**_

"Feisty kid. Let's see how you deal with the gas that stops you from moving."

" _Kagaku, just because you have chained me down doesn't mean I'll fight for you! I know you can hear me! How come you guys aren't dead? The guy in the other room said so."_

"Hmm. This seems interesting. He isn't as dumb as we thought"

" _We aren't going to reveal anything! We woundn't tell you that our amazing scientists have invented a gas that when inhaled, allows one to ignore the effects of the gaseous seastone." "For once, I think I side with the marines. Are you stupid?"_

"Even the not-so-idiotic-but-still-an-idiot captain thinks you're dumb."

Kagaku picked up his Den-den mushi and yelled, "Men, feel free to beat him up. Just don't hit anything vital and don't kill him!"

 _In the training room_

" _Men, feel free to beat him up. Just don't hit anything vital and don't kill him!"_ Luffy heard Kagaku's voice over a speaker. More panels were opened and now the entire room was filling up with gas.

"I don't want to inhale the gas, but its filling up, plus I'm feeling tired….Aha!" Luffy thought out loud. Luffy took a deep breath and inhaled as much non-seastone air as he could. He twisted himself up a few times before yelling **"Gomu gomu no Fussen (Gum Gum Balloon) !"** letting the air out of his lungs, blowing all the gas, as well as some poor marines away. Taking advantage of his space, he shifted into Gear Second and proceede to use **Gomu Gomu no Pistol** , each time accurately knocking out a marine and blowing some seastone gas away.

Some smarter marines started thowing their weapons, except those who had guns, who shot them. Luffy reflected the bullets and shot several marines in the process, then still in Gear Second, grabbed all the weapons flying at him and threw them all back, knocking out all the remaining marines. Finally sucumbing to his tired body, he collpase, smiling, knowing that he had defeated his opponents while Kagaku wasn't able to collect his data.

Kagaku sighed. He knew this brat would think of something like that. He summonded Denki to his office and told him to bring Luffy back to his room, but not with food. He knew that the rubber captain loved food, and would thus be an effective way to control him. Or so he thought.

Denki waslked to the training room and opened it up. He was surprised to see a few marines, the few that Luffy took out, using their weapons to hit the now almost unconscious Luffy. The bluish gas had filled the room, thus stopping the rubber captain from being, well, rubber. They stabbed him, shot him, kicked him and pretty much used him as a plastic bag.

Concerned for his friend, but still having to keep up his façade, he said, "That's enough. Boss has ordered me to take him back to his room." He cuffed the bleeding Straw Hat and slung him over his shoulder, earning himself groan of pain. Quietly whispering an apology, he carried Luffy out of the the training room and into his seastone prison.

"Hey, you ok, man?" Denki asked as soon as he set the pirate captain on the bed, and proceeded to bandage his wounds. "Yeah, nothing a bit of meat won't heal." Luffy replied. After getting out of that hellhole (come on, it felt like that to Luffy. He couldn't even move), Luffy was happy he could feel his limbs again, and was feeling much better. Denki laughed and pulled out a box out of his bag and passed it to Luffy, who found some bread and cheese in it. "Here. That's all I could get for you. They wanted to starve you for not complying with them. You kind of pissed them off."

"Hey, when they were making me breathe the funny gas, I heard some of the say some things." Luffy suddenly sounded very serious, shocking Denki. He told Denki about what had happened that day. Denki pulled out his notepad and jotted what he said down. _This is new information. I'm glad he was conscious._ Denki thought. He pulled out a pack of cards and a dice and held them out to Luffy, "Hey, you've had a tough day. Wanna play?"

"Sure! I only know how to play Go-fish, Poker, Blackjack, Rummy and Twist though. Which one do we play?" Luffy asked, his serious attitude gone, replace bu his usual happy one. "Roll the dice. 1 for Go-Fish, 2 for Poker, 3 for Blackjack, 4 for Rummy, 5 for Twist and 6 for Roll Again." Denki shrugged. Luffy grabbed the dice and rolled it.

"6. Roll again."

 _From the outside_

"What do you think is going on in there? They're being awfully quiet." One guard whispered to his friend. "No idea." They pressed their ears against the seastone doors, and managed to make out the conversation between the marine and pirate.

"6. Roll again."

"….."

"6. Again."

"….."

"6. One more time."

"….."

"6 again. Geez. What kind of shitty luck do you have?"

"No idea."

"Just roll again."

"Okay."

"6…..really?"

The guards sweatdropped as the pirate seemed to keep rolling "6"s and thus were unable to play cause they couldn't even choose one.

"I agree with Denki. What kind of shitty luck does that kid have?"

 _Back in the room_

"Luffy, I have to leave now. It's my break time and they would be suspicious if I stayed. I'm going to go talk to your nakama and pass some information to them." Denki said, standing up and turned to leave before sticking his hand back into his bag and taking out the captain's straw hat. "I took it when they brought you in. I figured you would want it back." "Thanks," Luffy took the hat, before giving it back to him, "but could you please take this back to my nakama? If they do break me out, I want this to be safe. Also, could you take a note to them, so they know you not the enemy?" Luffy requested. Denki handed him a pen and a page from his notepad and Luffy started scribbling on it.

"Here. Thanks. Also how are you going to find the ship? I'm pretty sure you didn't eat a devil fruit, so you can't fly." Luffy stated as he passed the paper back to Denki. "Nah. I have a vivre card of Kigi, the one you call Ossan. I'll find them." Denki said. "Thanks again, and be careful." Denki smiled and exited the room. Luffy frowned as he swore he saw something metal on Denki's back. _Must be a button. Funny place to put it though_ , he thought and went to sleep. If this was just the first day, he was going to need all the sleep he could get.

 _In the office_

"So Denki? Are you planning to betray us? Or are you trying to fool the poor naive captian?"

 **Damn writer's block. It took me so long just to think of the first paragraph. I don't know if seastone works like this, but I know contact with it would make the Devil Fruit users weak and tired. As for if it's inside the body, I doubt it would be good for anyone.**

 **Also I suck at writing sciency stuff. I can do fights okay, but not this.**

 **Note : I realised I like to bold the names of the attacks. Hehehehe. Also, I only use the scene change when adding in comments, so don't ask me why sometimes I tell you guys the scene changed.**

 **How old do you guys think I am? I'm curious.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Day 1 - Tracked

**I've got reviews that say this is similar to "For Nakama" ,another fanfic. To make things clear, I never heard of that story and after reading a few chapters, I agree my previous chapter may seem similar to one of them. I'll try my best to come up with new ideas for the story.**

The seven Straw Hat woke up when Sanji called out breakfast. After quickly starting to eat, they realised that unlike usual, there were no rubbery limbs attacking their food and they slowed down. They were glad to eat slowly for a change, as their usual pace usual ended with someone choking. But because of what happened to Luffy...

Brook, who was on watch the previous night, had already eaten, and was resting.

"Okay, we need a plan. How do we get Luffy out of there?" Nami said. All eyes turned to Zoro. "What?" He asked. "You're the First Mate, so you make the decisions." Nami replied.

"First information. We need to know exactly what we're dealing with." Zoro suggested. "It appears that the volcano is full of seastone, and they are using the vapours for something. Also, the volcano has some cooler areas that are full of seastone deposits." Robin spoke up, holding up several pieces of paper with her sprouted limbs. "I'm not sure about the vapours, but the seastone deposits are definitely true. We go mine the seastone there and it's really hot." One former prisoner piped up.

"Alright. Now, how to get in?" Usopp mused. "We can be more sneaky, since our shitty captain isn't here. I say we go beat up a few marines and steal their uniforms. It'll be easier to move in the base." Sanji proposed. "Good idea." Franky said.

"They recognise us, ero-cook. You, me and Franky. I'd bet they would recognise Brook, Chopper and Robin, and they are Devil Fruit users. That means only the witch and Usopp can do it." Zoro growled. Sanji almost got into a fight with Zoro, but neither of them were in the mood to do so. Plus, with all their visitors, there wasn't any space, so they stuck to swearing at each other.

This went on all day long until nightfall. The crew was almost at each other's throats with all their frustration and without their stupid captain to lighten the tension.  
Zoro and Sanji's throats were dry from all their yelling, and the others couldn't formulate a plan to save their captain.

"Erm, there's something in the water." Chopper said as he noticed a rather large dark shadow that contrasted with the sparkling sea under the moonlight. The crowd of prisoners and inhabitants parted for the Straw Hats to see the shadow underwater becoming bigger and bigger. Suddenly, a yellow submarine surfaced, and the hatch popped open.

A white bear wearing an orange jumpsuit and a man with a cap saying "Penguin" exited the hatch and stretched. "Finally! Some fresh air!" The guy with the cap exclaimed. The bear looked confused, and sniffed the air. "Hey, Captain, I smell something, but I don't see anything."

A man wearing a yellow and black hoodie and a spotted hat stepped out and surveyed the area. "Hmm. There's something here. I can feel it. A ship perhaps, with many people."

"Mirage canceled!" A voice yelled out from in front of them. To their surprise, a ship suddenly appeared out of nowhere. A man with a swirly eyebrow yelled at them. "Who are you and what do you want, shitheads?" "Sanji-kun, please be polite." An orange headed girl stood beside him said as she punched him in the head. "Nami-swan, you're still so cute even though you're angry!" Sanji said. "Go to hell, dartbrow." "What you wanna fight?"

The trio onboard the submarine sweatdropped at the antics of the crew. "I'm the captain of the Heart Pirates. You must be the Straw Hat Pirates. May I ask, where is Mugiwara-ya?" The man in the hoodie asked. At this, everyone on the ship fell silent.

"Erm, someone died or something?" The same guy asked. The small tanuki standing on the railing spoke up, "Shut up! Luffy wouldn't die, not when he isn't the King of the Pirates!" "Chopper, please calm down. He doesn't know what's going on." The black-haired woman spoke up, before turning to the guys on the submarine,"You must be Trafalgar Law. One of the famous rookies. I read about you in the newspaper. Also, before you say anything else, Chopper is a reindeer, not a tanuki", answering the unasked question.

Chopper then heard something else, and turned his head. He saw a small motorboat with a brown haired figure in it. The motor boat stopped next to the ship and jumped on board with Geppo.

"Denki!" Kigi yelled and went to greet their visitor. He smiled at him and then bowed towards Franky,"Sorry for zapping you, but I had to play my part." Franky frowned but still forgave him, saying that he spoke up first, so he was sincere.

"Alright. I can't stay long. First things first. Here." Denki said as he tossed the straw hat to Zoro. His eyes widened and he caught the hat. "Luffy told me to pass this to you, saying that if you were going to break him out, things would get messy, so he wants you to have it for safekeeping."

"Also, I have a map of the building where he is being kept. You guys kind of demolished our main while escaping, but actually there is a secret lab underground next to the main building. They did some bad stuff to Luffy that I don't want to talk about, but I wrote everything down." Denki took out his notepad and tore out a few pages, and passed them to Robin with a stack of paper.

"Sadly, I couldn't get more information." He said apologetically. "Thanks a lot. With all this, we can definitely get out captain back." Zoro pat Denki on the back, and scowled when he felt something metal on his back. "Turn around." He ordered. "Huh? Why?" Denki asked as he faced the sea. "Is there something on my back?"

Zoro plucked the small metal thing on his back and passed it to Franky. "Shit. It's a tracker. They know where we are." Franky said, opening the small device slowly. Inside, he found a microphone. "Damn, he heard us as well." Franky crushed the small device.

"Shit." Denki swore as his eyes widened. "Damn it. Go move the ship." "Why should be listen to you? For all we know Kagaku sent a spy." Usopp accused. "Take this." Denki passed a folded up piece of paper to Zoro and went to his boat. "Move the boat. The tracker's gone but they now know your location. Damn it, I'm so careless." Denki told the crew, before boarding his boat and speeding back to the shore.

Law and his two crew mates watched with interest as Zoro unfolded the paper. They were curious but not wanting to invade their privacy, they remained on the sub. They watched as the Straw Hats all huddled around Zoro to read what was on the paper.

 _Dear Straw Hats,_

 _Hey guys. How are you doing? Feeling gloomy without me? You guys are coming to rescue me soon right?_

 _Whatever you do, DO NOT let Chopper, Robin and Brook into the building. They're testing some seastone gas and I'm pretty sure they would want to test it on them if they were caught. I don't want them to get caught. Well, them and all of you. Its a funny gas. When I breathed it in I suddenly couldn't move my limbs. Weird right?_

 _Also, don't feel down. I'm pretty sure everyone is upset. But it's not like being upset would help anything. So you guys better smile!_

 _You guys can trust Denki. He may be a marine, but he's trustworthy. He kept my hat safe, plus he gave me food when they wanted to starve me. He's good. Plus he tried to play cards with me, but we couldn't decide on one, so we rolled a dice to pick one. We didn't play anything because I kept getting 6, which means that I had to roll the dice again. He says I have very shitty luck._

 _If you happen to see any pirates, please warn them about this island. I don't want anyone to feel this kind of pain. Like I told you, it hurts more to be alone than any kind of injury, but I just realised that being alive in a body that doesn't respond is even worse._

 _See you guys later when you rescue me!_

 _Luffy_

 _The man who will be the King of the Pirates_

 _PS. You better keep my hat safe._

"So Luffy can actually write." Robin commented, making the rest of the crew burst out in laughter. The other people were confused - they know their captain was captured and they're laughing?

Law shook his head. The Straw Hats were truly crazy. He turned to go below and told the bear and guy with the cap, "Bepo, Penguin, keep watch. Tomorrow we're going to where that log pose points."

Nami yelled,"Stop! You're not going anywhere yet!" Bepo and Penguin immediately went on front of Law and yelled back,"What do you want?" "You're a Devil Fruit user right?" Nami asked and Law nodded. "Then you are not stepping foot on that island. That island is full of seastone, so you'll tire quickly. Also, the dumb marines are experimenting with a seastone gas, so stay away." She huffed.

"Sounds like a bunch of corrupted assholes. But why are you telling me this?"  
Law asked. He was curious. It seemed like this crew wanted to stop anyone from entering the island, even though they were rivals on the sea. "Captain's orders. He was captured while protecting us and gave that guy that just left a letter for us. He told us to tell all pirates we see to avoid the island. He doesn't want anyone to suffer." Zoro replied.

"Mugiwara-ya, seems like you are a really honourable person. A bit stupid too, helping the enemy." Law mumbled, smiling, starting to respect the rubber captain. "Thank you for the information, but I would still like to check out the island." Law thanked the Straw Hats and entered the submarine.

"He's got the right idea. Let's sleep. We can continue planning tomorrow. We need to rest." Sanji said. "I just hope Luffy-san's alright." Brook mumbled gloomily. "He'll be fine. You saw his letter. We'll get our captain back." Franky said as he pat the skeleton on the back (spine?). "I'll take watch." Zoro mumbled.

 **See? Told you Law would be playing a bigger role in this story. I really like Law and I hope that after they defeat Kaido, they would still continue their alliance to take down the other Yonkos, and maybe help Luffy stop Kid's alliance from getting to Shanks in the anime. Too bad Whitebeard and Ace are dead. I like Ace too.**

 **Someone said I was 11. Really? Are my writing skills that bad? Next thing you know you going to say I'm a boy.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Day 2 - Temporary Allies

**I'm not going to be arranging my chapters in the same way. For Day 1, it was Luffy followed by the crew. For Day 2, it's the crew followed bu Luffy. I feel that somethings have to be explained by the first part before the rest make sense. Like it would be weird if Denki suddenly showed up and in the next chapter is with Luffy.**

 **"** Breakfast is ready, shitheads! Nami-swan, Robin-chan, breakfast is served!" 

The entire crew, minus Sanji and Luffy, rushed to the kitchen. Sanji had taken over the night shift after Zoro's ended. Not that he minded, though. As a cook, he was supposed to wake up early to prepare breakfast, plus he was having sleeping problems with the captain missing. 

"Damn it. I cooked too much again!" Sanji swore. He kept forgetting that without Luffy, he only needed to cook half as much food as usual. His outburst brought frowns to everyones faces, even Brook's, even though he had no skin. They all missed Luffy, their little sun of fun and joy. They knew Luffy wanted them to be happy, but they felt that they were useless. Luffy had entrusted his life to them, yet they couldn't even formulate half a plan to save him. 

"Straw Hat's!" A familiar voice rang out. They rushed outside, and was greeted with Bepo waving from the hatch. "Bepo, right? What do you want?" Robin asked. "Er... My captain wants to visit the island, but we don't want to dock so we're taking our boat. Could you please let the sub follow you?" Bepo replied. "Why?" Nami demanded. They had a problem on their hands, and now these Heart Pirates want them to babysit their remaining members while their captain had fun? "Because none of us have vivre cards, so we can't find our crew members, and because the submarine is mostly underwater, I can't smell it. But I can easily smell your ship, especially when the island is not too far away. Its only like twenty meters away. So please?" Bepo begged. 

"Alright, as long as none of your crew mates bother us, because we need to save our captain. Also, Denki said that our ship was tracked, so we are going to be moving around quite a bit. If you can keep up with us, go ahead. It's not like you're eating or anything. You are more like stalking us." Nami shrugged. She usually would have asked for some money to "stalk" them, but they had more important things to worry about - saving Luffy. 

"Thank you!" Bepo said popped into the submarine. A few minutes later, he carried a pretty large boat out of the hatch. Law, Penguin, Bepo and another guy with a blue and red hat walked out. "Okay, guys. Just follow this ship!" Bepo yelled into the submarine, and a chorus of "Yes"s was heard. Law and his three crew members boarded the boat. "Alright. Bepo, Penguin, Shachi, let's go, and no fighting this time." Law narrowed his eyes at the the two humans other than him on the boat. Penguin and Shachi gulped and shivered, remembering that the last time they fought, Penguin ended up with a dislocated shoulder and Shachi a dislocated jaw. Law had gotten so annoyed at them that his popped their dislocated body parts back into place with no painkillers or sedatives. "Yes, Captain." They both replied meekly. 

"One question, Straw Hat Pirates. How come you refer to Mugiwara-ya as Luffy rather than Captain? Don't you respect him as the captain?" Law asked. He was curious at the crews lack of respect towards their captain. "We all respect Luffy and we know him very well. Luffy rarely forces us to do things and the only times he plays the "Captain" card is when we are in trouble and he wants us to escape. He hates formalities and to him, we are his family." Robin replied, smiling. 

"Family, huh?" Law said, catching the attention of his crew mates. Law rarely thought out loud, and when he did he was usually busy reading or making notes about medicine. They departed from the ship and submarine, and headed towards the island.

 **  
**

"Alright, let's move. We can't stay in on place to long." Nami said. She and Franky manouvered the ship to the opposite side of the island, and Nami used her Mirage Tempo to hide them, and the submarine, temporarily. The pirates in the submarine were surprisingly noisy, as they could be heard from the deck even though they were under water.

"Hmmmm. Seems like experimenting on seastone was made illegal, seeing how inhumane it was." Robin said, holding up a piece of paper with a bunch of signatures in it. "Maybe we can get the Marines to arrest the….wait, we're pirates." Usopp suggested only to be knock down his own idea. They kept suggesting ideas until Sanji left the table to prepare lunch. "I hope you shitheads don't mind reheated food. There's plenty of leftovers from breakfast." He said, for once not flirting with the girls.

"Franky, let's go move the ship again." And this time they moved Sunny so that it was facing the village.

 _On the island_

Law, Bepo, Penguin and Shachi stopped at the dock and tied up their boat. Law noticed the name of the island on a sign. "Umiishikazan Island, huh? Weird name." Law commented, "It's really quiet. Not surprising though." Seeing all the people on the deck of the Sunny, they kind of expected the town to be empty. After getting off, Law stumbled, and Bepo caught him. "So this place it really full of seastone, huh, Captain?" Bepo asked. "No shit." Law cursed. _No wonder Mugiwara-ya was caught. No Devil Fruit user could fight properly here_. He thought.

Seeing the greenery at the end of the village, the quartet headed into the lush forest, unaware that someone was spying on them on top of the trees.

"Kagaku, it seems that there is another group of pirates here. The captain seems to be a man wearing a spotted-hat and he carries a nodachi. There are three other members, a white bear, and two men, one wearing a black hat with a red pom-pom and the other with a blue and pink hat." The man spoke into a small Den-den mushi, and quickly ducked behind the tree trunk as Bepo turned around.

"What's there Bepo?" Law asked, turning around. "Nothing, Captain. Must be the wind. Although I do smell someone else around here." Bepo replied, looking around.

" _I believe they are the Heart Pirates. Aim for the guy with the spotted cap – he's a Devil Fruit user, Yukai."_ Kagaku replied.

"Hmmm. They would be walking straight, and turn left. I can ambush them, but there are four people…." Yukai muttered, but it was enough to catch the polar bear's attention. "You! Who are you? Who are you ambushing?" Bepo asked.

"Why you guys of course!" Yukai smirked and shot a tranquiliser dart at Bepo, which was intercepted by Law, who unsheathed his nodachi. Bepo, Penguin and Shachi joined the fight. Even though it was a four against one match, Yukai didn't have much problems dodging the attacks, since he knew what was coming. Wanting to "even" the fight, Yukai took out his two swords and slashed Penguin and Shachi, leaving deep gashes across their torso. "Well, that's two down, two to go." Yukai smiled sadistically and kicked Penguin, who crashed into Shachi, leaving them in a groaning and bleeding mess. "Penguin! Shachi!" Law yelled, concerned for his third and fourth member of his crew. "Now for the bear! **Surasshu Doragon!"** The flying slash crashed into Bepo's chest, and sent him flying into a tree. "Bepo!" Law glared at Yukai and growled, "How dare you hurt my crew!" Law was panting heavily, due to dodging Yukai's attacks and the seastone.

"You can't beat me! I ate the Mirai Mirai no Mi. I can see into the future." Yukai boasted, **"Demon Haidora!"**. "Captain!" Bepo, Shachi and Penguin yelled. "Bastard. How come you aren't affected by the seastone?" Law groaned as Yukai pulled out his swords. "That's a secret." Yukai smirked and tried to hit Law again, but Law quickly used **ROOM** and **Shambles** to switch himself with a tree. Yukai was slightly confused when he ended up stabbing a tree. **"Shambles!"** Law reappeared in front of Yukai, but Yukai simply blocked the nodachi. "Oh. So you ate the Ope Ope no Mi." Yukai said, raising his eyebrow. "But as long as I can see your moves, I can evade them." **"Amputate."** Yukai easily avoided Law's slash and moved in, **"Demon Haidora!"** Law dodged the attack by jumping backwards, leaving him open as Yukai smiled, "Bingo! **Surasshu Doragon!** " The flying slash carved up Law's chest and left him lying on the ground, panting and clutching his wounds. His hat was blown of his head from the impact and his nodachi was lying on the ground.

"It's over already? Awww. Too bad." Yukai smirked and put a pair of seastone cuffs on Law and heaved him over his shoulder. "Man, your heavy. That straw hat kid was much lighter." Law frowned. _Mugiwara-ya was caught by this guy?_

"Actually that kid was pretty good. He stormed out main base and freed his nakama. Then he took a bunch of attacks for them. If I remember correctly, he was pinned to a tree with a bunch of spikes and knives in his chest and gut. You know, he pulled them out of his body and continued to fight. That kid was determined, man." He then carried Law away, and he was starting to lose conscousness. With the last of his energy, he mouthed, "Go" to his three comrades, who were still bleeding and struggling to get up. Three pairs of eyes widened, but they still nodded and pushed themselves up. By the time they had gotten their bearings, Law and Yuaki were long gone. Crying, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin grabbed Law's hat and nodachi and ran towards the shore.

 _On the Sunny_

The Straw Hat's silent lunch was interupted by knocking on the kitchen door. Brook, who was closest to the door, opened it, to find a bleeding Bepo, Shachi and Penguin standing there. Chopper had turned his head when he smelt the blood as was shocked to see the bloody figures there.

"What happened to you guys?" Chopper yelled as he grabbed his first-aid kit. He knew they were rivals, but they were so beaten up and sad. Plus, they never attacked them, so they had no reason to hold a grudge. "Take of your top part of the jumpsuit." Chopper ordered. He immediately bandaged the wounds and Bepo broke down crying, "Sorry, was I pressing too hard?" Bepo weeped and said the crew, "They took our captain. The guy that could see the future. They only wanted Law, not any of us." The Straw Hat's hearts immediately went out to them. They knew that when they were all wanted, they were all attacked. But for the Heart Pirates, they were only hunting their captain, and they were unable to save him.

Penguin tried to hold back his tears and asked, "Please. We were discussing about this on the boat. May we please start an alliance to save our captains?" "How do we know you aren't tricking us?" Zoro's eyes were slit. "That guy that ate the devil fruit said that Straw Hat was pinned to a tree with a bunch of spikes and knives in his chest and gut, and he pulled them out of his body and continued to fight." Shachi said, "I don't know if that really happened, but if you still don't believe use, look at these." He held out Law's nodachi and his hat, "These are Law's. He never allows anyone to touch his hat or his nodachi, Kikoku, with the only exception being Bepo for carrying the sword." The hat and sword reminded the Straw Hats of their own captain. Luffy didn't allow anyone to touch his hat, yet now he was who-knows-where with his hat on the Sunny. They realised that like Luffy, the three Heart Pirates were entrusted with the life of their captain.

"Fine. We can discuss plans to free our captain over dinner. But first go tell the crew about it so we can tie the Sunny and your submarine together. I can get Franky to build a platform so that it is easier for us to communicate." Nami said. "After finish with that, come back here. I need to give you guys a check-up." Chopper added.

The crew spent the rest of the day getting to know their new allies. The Heart Pirates were crying, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin were all bandaged up, and the Straw Hats were listing down all the plans they could think of with their new allies, and Robin was reading all the papers they took from the base.

Both crews had a common goal, and they would do anything to rescue their captains.

 **I'm not joking about Bepo being able to smell things from twenty meters. I did my research. Polar bears can smell a seal from more than thirty two meters away. And they spend so much time in the sea. I bet a pirate ship would be much easier to sniff out than a seal.**

 **Also, I feel that in Zou, the two crews didn't have much bonding time, yet they seemed to get along pretty well. I mean they interacted with Luffy and even saved him before, but I doubt they could get along so quickly, especially since they know alliances could end in betrayal. I thought they would be more suspicious about each other before getting along. So I added some bonding time.**

 **Sorry. I made Law weak here. Blame the seastone.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Day 2 - Room mate

**Writer's block is so annoying.**

Luffy knew he wasn't supposed to be sleeping. He was in a marine base, being used as a lab rat. But maybe that was why he was sleeping. He knew that they wouldn't kill him, since they still needed to test some seastone things on him.

The nightmare of Omatsuri Island was replaying itself in his head. Him losing his friends, the expression on their faces as they faded away, the shock and horror on his face as he saw his friends in the Lily. He was grateful when he woke up, as he didn't have to see his nakama's near death experience again.

Rubbing his eyes, he stared at the ceiling. He was grateful that he had confided in his nakama. He knew that they would never get angry him for their "deaths" since they never knew about it, but it was nice to see that they never even blamed him after they knew what had happened. He contunued to stare at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep, even though he was tired. He was awake for quite a few hours until he heard the door open.

"Get up, kid." One guard walked in with seastone cuffs. Luffy was confused. _Where was Denki?_ thought Luffy. "Where's Denki?" Luffy grabbed the guard. He was ready to hit him if he ever hurts Denki. "We found out that traitor betrayed us, so we locked him up. Got a problem?" The guard smirked. Luffy's eyes widened and he punched the guard on the face. "Don't hurt him! He's my friend!" Luffy yelled at him. Scared, the guard ran out of the room and pulled a Den-den mushi out of his pocket, "Boss, the kid's angry" "Hmm...go get him. I want to try something." Kagaku said. The guard shivered, but complied. He entered the room again and Luffy glared at him.

"What do you want?" Luffy, growled, whirling around and grabbed the guard by the collar. Just then, a bluish gas was emitted from the vents. As the vent was behind him, Luffy didn't notice it until he inhaled the gas. Luffy suddenly went limp, his clutch on the guard loosened, and the relieved guard dropped to the floor. On the floor, Luffy was trying not to inhale the gas, but his body forced him to keep inhaling it. His blood burned as he couldn't move his limbs. "Hahaha. That would teach you not to mess with us." The guard laughed. He immediately cuffed Luffy and brought him to the testing room.

Along the way, he heard several conversations. "Hey, I heard Yukai caught another Devil Fruit user." "No way. I thought they would be hiding on their stupid ship." "If they didn't abandon their captain." "No, it seems like our new captive is from another crew."

Luffy was tossed into the testing room and like last time, was cuffed to the table. This time, however, they hooked up several machines to him. Luffy was uncomfortable and started stuggling, only to be ignored by the scientists. "We don't have to test the gas again. It was used in the vents in his room." A scientist picked up a vial with the bluish silvery liquid. "Try the liquid form." The liquid was immediately injected into Luffy's bloodstream and he gasped. His heart raced as the seastone seeped throughout his entire body. His body felt weak and his stuggling lessened. "Hmmm. So the liquid just saps the user's strength from the inside out." "Do we need to remove the seastone?" "Nah. A bit of seastone wouldn't affect him for our needs. His body would eventually clear it out."

They left Luffy on the table and continued to do their work. After a few hours, Luffy's heart rate settled down and he felt the strength to move his limbs. He started struggling again, and as every minute passed, it became stronger. "He got his strength back already? Wow. The people that we tested on needed at least a day to even have a steady heartrate." The scientists said, impressed with Luffy's healing rate. He was still pretty tired though, and used all his energy to try and escape the shackles.

"Bring him back to the room. We still need to find his crew. Denki spilled some confidential information to them." One scientist said. The guards used the gas to restrain Luffy while they uncuffed him from the table. They put the seastone shackles on his wrists and dragged him back to the room.

The guards brought Luffy into the room and tossed him inside. Luffy immediately began struggling as they removed his cuffs. They dumped Luffy in the room and left, but Luffy heard a bit of the conversation they were having, "Hey, I heard they're going to do something to that traitor."

Upon hearing that, Luffy huddled on the bed. _Damn it. I'm so weak. If I had just defeated those stupid marines when we escaped, then Denki would be fine, working undercover with the marines. My crew wouldn't be so worried about me. They have to move forward, but I'm just dragging them down._ He thought, tears running down his face. "Damn it. Crying isn't going to solve anything! I need to get stronger!" Luffy jumped up on the bed and yelled, wiping his tears. He immediately tried to use his Gomu Gomu no Pistol on the opposite wall, only to find that his arm didn't stretch. _Damn, I still have that stupid seastone in my body._ Undetered, Luffy decided to get off the bed and kept punching the wall, since he had better balance on the floor.

It wasn't until the door opened that Luffy stopped hitting the wall and looked at the door. The guards tossed a tall man wearing a yellow and black hoodie into the room, although it was stained with blood. Instead of cuffing his hands together, he had a seastone cuff on each of his wrists. "Don't uncuff him. His can easily get out of the room with his powers." One guard said as his companion bent down to uncuff the man. They then exited the room, leaving the new prisoner bleeding on the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" Luffy asked the man. His eyes, while unfocussed, looked up at the souce of the question. "I don't think so. I got hit quite a few times. And then there's the seastone." The man grunted. A minute later, a guard tossed in some alcohol and bandages. "You're a doctor right, Mr 'Surgeon of Death'? You can treat yourself." The guard smirked. "Damn you, he's injured!" Luffy yelled as the door closed. Huffing to himself, he carried the man onto the bed, where it was more comfortable. "Hey, what's your name?" Luffy asked. "Trafalgar Law. You are Monkey D. Luffy right?" Law groaned. "Trafa….Tra…Never mind. I'll just call you Torao." Luffy grinned.

Law rolled his eyes. He knew that Luffy was an idiot, but seriously, he couldn't even pronounce his name and gave him a nickname. And he gave him a horrible on to boot. He was lost in his own thoughts until Luffy started tugging off his hoodie, which startle him. "Hey!" He protested, but Luffy pouted at him, "Come on. You're bleeding." Law gritted his teeth, knowing that Luffy was right. If he didn't fix himself up quickly, there was a high chance of getting an infection. "Fine, Mugiwara-ya." With Luffy's help, Law managed to remove his hoodie and Luffy passed him the alcohol. After rubbing the alcohol onto his wounds, Luffy helped him to bandage his torso and back.

"Kid, here. The new guy doesn't get any." A guard opened the door and threw a few rice balls and a loaf of bread wrapped in cling-film onto the floor. Luffy stared at the food and picked it up. Then, he gave it to Law. "Eat!" Luffy demanded.

Law was surprised. He knew that Luffy loved food, since he had heard the loud yell from the cook that he had cooked too much food. Since he was trapped, they probably didn't give him much food, and he looked pretty skinny. "Why? It's yours." Law questioned. "You're hurt. When I'm hurt, I eat meat and I'm fine. Nami says it's not the same for everyone, so maybe if you eat rice and bread you'll be fine." "Sorry, Mugiwara-ya, I don't like bread." Law stated. "Come on! You need to eat if you want to get better, Torao!" Luffy whined. Law sighed at the stupid nickname. "Get my name right. It's Trafalgar. Tra-fal-gar! It's not too hard right?" Law tried to get Luffy to pronounce his name right. "Whatever. It's too long." Luffy shook his head.

Wanting to change the topic, Luffy asked, "Did you see my crew, Torao?" "I did, Mugiwara-ya. They told me not to come to the island, but I was curious. Anyway, after they unfolded some piece of paper, they started laughing. Any idea why?" Law replied. "Oh. They probabaly read the note I wrote to them. I'm pretty sure they thought that I couldn't write." Luffy laughed. Law shook his head, clearly amused by the boy's antics, "You have a strange crew, Mugiwara-ya."

"Anyway, eat." Luffy ordered. "I told you, Mugiwara-ya, I hate bread." Law grumbled, clearly annoyed. "Fine. I'll eat the bread, you eat the rice, okay, Torao?" Luffy pouted again. "I'm fine with that, Mugiwara-ya." Law said. "Stop calling me that? Do I look like I have a straw hat to you?" Luffy whined. "No you don't, but your kind of the only person I've met that wears a straw hat." Law reasoned. He was annoyed with Luffy, that was for sure, but he was starting to like hanging around the teen.

"Hey, Torao. Join my crew." Luffy said suddenly, making Law choke on his rice ball. "W-what? No way. I'm a captain of my crew." Law growled, making Luffy laugh. Before they could continue talking, a faint hiss was heard. Luffy turned around and saw the bluish gas seeping out of the vent. "Torao, don't inhale the gas! They make you feel nothing!" Luffy tried to inflate himself, but couldn't. "Damn seastone!" Law was confused. _The floor isn't covered in seastone. Why can't he use his power, whatever it was._ Before long, the room was filled with gas and both he and Luffy had collapsed on the floor and bed respectively. The door opened and a couple of guards walked in and cuffed them. "We realised we have a small problem. Maybe you can help us." One of them growled.

They were brought, rather roughly, since Luffy kept struggling, to a large room. They saw cuffs and chains attached to the wall, and Luffy felt a shiver down his spine. The two Devil Fruit users were immediately chained to the wall by heir hands and feet. "Stupid chains. Let me go!" Luffy yelled and struggled against the chains and cuffs. "It's no use, Mugiwara-ya. It's seastone." After thinking for a while, Law continued, "By the way, the floor for that room wasn't made of seastone, yet you said you couldn't use your powers. What power do you have and what seastone are you talking about?"

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, so I'm a rubber man. This morning, before you came, they injected some seastone liquid thing into me. It really sucks." Luffy grumbled. Law shivered – seastone was never good for Devil Fruit users, but having it inside of him? "They said my body would get rid of it on it's own though." Law felt relieved, _Wait relieved? This guy is supposed to be my rival for the One Piece. This should work to my advantage? Why do I suddenly feel like he's my friend?_

While Law was sorting out his thoughts, a man entered the room. "Kagaku!" Luffy hissed. "What do you want, you bastard?" Kagaku merely grinned. "Let's play a game shall we?" "A game? I want to play!" Luffy exclaimed, causing Law to facepalm, thinking, _Sure, he's a nice kid, but he's way to naïve._

"The game is "Tell me where your friends are or I'll torture you." Your traitorous friend had given important information to your comrades. Tell us their location and we'll leave you alone." Kagaku said, smirking. He was sure that the two pirates would give in, until Luffy said, "Then go ahead and torture me."

"And your choice?" Kagaku aimed the question at Law, who kept quiet. Raising his hand, he shifted into his half-human, half-porkupine state. "Speak when I tell you to!" Kagaku growled and slashed his claws at Law. Law closed his eyes and braced for the impact, and felt…nothing? Law opened his eyes, and saw Luffy standing in front of him, taking the blow. His eyes widened as Luffy growled at Kagaku, "This has nothing to do with him. And don't hurt my friend!"

 _Friend? I only met him like an hour ago._ Law was confused. "Hahaha! You want to get hurt so badly, don't you?" Kagaku sneered. "Oh well." Kagaku grabbed on of his spines and thrusted it into Luffy's stomach. Luffy growled, but refused to move. _Why?_ Law saw Luffy tense up his stomach as Kagaku kept puching the spine deeper and deeper into his stomach. _Why is he protecting me?_ Law saw the tip of the spine emerge from Luffy's back, and Kagaku's smile widened. With a quick push, the entire spine had gone through Luffy's body. Upon seeing this, Luffy angled his body, so that the spine didn't hit Law.

"Why are you doing this?" Law hissed. "Because this whole thing was my fault. I wasn't strong enough to beat them, so I was caught. If I had beaten them, you wouldn't have been caught either. So it has nothing to do with you." Luffy turned his head and smiled at Law, but he could see the sadness in his eyes, "Plus, I lost my crew before. If it meant keeping them safe, I would gladly die." Law's interest in Luffy increased. _Someone not afraid to die, and at this age._ Law smiled, then frowned, _He said he lost his crew before? Does that mean that this was his second crew?_ "We'll get out of this, somehow." Luffy's voice held all the optimism that he was famous for, and Law felt like he could trust him.

"So you want to die?" Kagaku asked. "Are you dumb? I said I would die for my friends." Luffy questioned, with a smirking Law behind him. He found Luffy's ways or aggravating people rather amusing. "You brat!" Kagaku growled and lunged at Luffy, who took all the attacks. Kagaku then used his spines to spear Luffy.

Eventually, after a few hours, Kagaku got sick of Luffy's "Never give up" attitude and stormed out, ordering the guards to bring both Luffy and Law to their room. The marines stationed outside promptly took them to their room. To their surprise, there was another bed in the room.

"Man, you sure took a beating." Law commented, seeing Luffy's body. He was bleeding from pretty much everywhere, and had several holes in his torso and gut. His clothes were so torn up there were more holes than clothes hanging on him."You're going to have to patch your wounds up, or they'll get infected."

"You do it. You're a doctor right, Torao?" Luffy asked. Law sighed and place the bloody boy on the bed and went to go grab the stuff he needed. After cleaning and bandaging up Luffy, the door opened and a voice rang out,"You guys didn't behave well, so you don't get dinner." "But I'm hungry!" Luffy whined. Law rolled his eyes, kind of already expecting it when Luffy offended Kagaku.

After a while of pouting, Luffy yelled, "Can I at least get a pack of cards and a dice?" After a few minutes, the door opened and a pack of cards and a dice was thrown in. "Have fun." The guard said in a sacarstic voice, but Luffy didn't hear him. "Thanks a lot!" Luffy thanked the guard genuinely, which surprised both Law and the guard. "Erm….no problem?" The guard stuttered and closed the door.

"You actually thanked a marine?" Law asked incredulously. "What? He gave me a pack of cards and a dice!" Luffy questioned. "Anyway, Torao, want to play? I can play Go-fish, Poker, Blackjack, Rummy and Twist. Which one? " Luffy asked. Law was pretty bored too, and since there wasn't anything to do, he complied with Luffy's request. "Roll the dice. 1 for Roll Again, 2 for Poker, 3 for Blackjack, 4 for Rummy, 5 for Twist and 6 for Go-Fish." Law shrugged. "I was told I have very shitty luck, so you roll it." Luffy grabbed the dice and tossed it to Law. Law rolled the dice. "3. Looks like we're playing Blackjack."

The two prisoners played until it was pretty late, and they both decided to sleep. Luffy, who was sore and tired, couldn't sleep though. He was worried about his nakama. He hoped that they wouldn't do anything stupid to come and rescue him. Eventually his thoughts drifted to himself. _How am I supposed to protect my crew without my rubber abilities?_ He thought, _I can barely protect myself!_

Luffy decided that he he had to grow stronger, not just for his sake, but for his namaka. He closed his eyes and tossed and turned in his bed, but eventually drifted asleep.

 **Why doesn't Law like bread? Was it mentioned in the anime?**

 **Just to clarify, the walls, ceiling, and door was made from seastone. After all, if a Devil Fruit user like Kagaku or Yukai entered they would proabaly collapse if the floor was made from seastone.**

 **I forgot that Marco keeps saying –yoi at the end of his sentences! Please forgive me!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Day 3 - Getting it out

**I feel that Luffy can be in a bad mood. Even though it isn't exactly normal, he's still human right?**

 **Spoiler Alert: Some things about the Dressrosa Arc are in here!**

Luffy was in a really bad mood. He couldn't sleep because his worry for his nakama had caused a nightmare about Omatsuri Island again. He was glad, though. After the whole incident, he had nightmares about it almost everyday. After confiding in his nakama, the nightmare had stopped playing in his head until that night. His lack of sleep, followed by the nightmare, made Luffy really tired, and only just managed to drift into peaceful slumber. But it didn't last long.

Luffy was woken from his sleep by a harsh, "Get up, brat!" yelling on his ear. Startled, Luffy punched the man in the face. "Why you, little shit." The marine guard snarled. Unknown to him, Luffy was very cranky when he was forcefully woken up unless they were docking at an island or there was food, especially when he was very tired.

"SHUT UP! I'm tired from your stupid experiments and the stupid injuries and the stupid seastone and my stupid nightmares! I want to sleep! GOT IT!?" He jabbed his finger into the man's chest. The guard nodded ran out of the room, closing it behind him. "Good! These bastards. It's bad enough that they're making me do stupid things, now they want to distub my sleep?" Luffy growled. Law, who was woke up by the first yell, sweatdropped and blinked a few times _. Is this really the same kid who smiled and played cards even though we are in a marine base?_ He thought.

Feeling even more tired from his sudden outburst, Luffy went back to his bed and fell asleep. "Sir, it seems like the kid is very cranky in the morning." The poor guard shivered as he spoke into his Den-den mushi. "Just wake him up. Bring both brats. Try using the one in the hoodie as a hostage. Straw Hat is rather protective of his friends." Kagaku's voice rang out of his Den-den mushi.

The door opened again and the guard grabbed Law. "Get up now, Straw Hat."

"NOW WHAT, YOU DUMB SHIT?" Luffy snapped the guard. "Get off you ass and move, or your friend gets hurt." Law sighed and smacked his shackled hands against the guards face. "Let's sleep." He mumbled. "Yup." Luffy agreed. Both prisoners left the knocked out guard on the floor and went back to sleep.

 _In the office_

Kagaku was getting frustrated. It seemed like even though both his prisoners were tired and hungry, they were still pretty energetic. He pressed the button for the seastone gas to be flooded into their room. They were running out of it, and the vapour, while abundant, needed a very long to process, as the raw form of it would kill a normal person in seconds.

 _Back in the room_

Law and Luffy were still asleep as the seastone gas streamed into the room, thus paralysing both prisoners. Soon after, the marines entered the room and grabbed them both and hauled them to the same room and before and cuffed them. Soon after, Kagaku entered and they started their "game". Kagaku kept slashing at the duo, and Luffy kept trying to defend Law. However, due to his injuries, Luffy could no longer remain standing.

Smiling at his progress, Kagaku kicked Luffy to a corner and earned a groan from said teen. Without Luffy's interference, coupled with the fact Law was tired from the seastone, he managed to get a few heavy hits at Law. Luffy could only stare in horror as he watched Kagaku slash his claws against Law's chest a few times. Smiling sadistically, he sank his claws into Law's shoulder and dragging his them down, all the way to Law's stomach. After removing his claws, Kagaku kicked Law straight in the stomach, leaving Law wincing in pain and leaving against the wall for support. Smirking at the panting man, Kagaku slashed at Law's knee, nearly shattering his kneecap, rendering him unable to retaliate unless he wanted to fall or to worsen his leg.

"Well, seems like you guys still won't spill. You guys sure have guts, standing up to me. Looks like this will be you grave, "Surgeon of Death. We still need Mugiwara for something." Kagaku grinned and placed his claws together, forming a spear. "Feel honoured that you will be killed by Officer Kagaku's special move: **Tsume no Yari (Claw Spear)!** "

Law stared at the claws as Kagaku charged at him. _No. I can't die here._ He told himself. _I still need avenge Corazon. I still need to defeat Doflamingo._ He lifted his injured leg, said limb protesting in pain, to try and defend himself.

"Leave him alone!" a shout from the corner was heard. In a flash, Luffy was in front of Law, taking the spearing attack to his chest, puncturing a lung. "Mugiwara-ya!" Law's eyes widened as he saw his rival get pushed back from the attack.

Luffy collapsed on his hands and knees, and growled at Kagaku, "I won't let you hurt him even more." He then started coughing up blood. Suddenly, a bluish metallic-looking liquid, along with blood, came gushing out of Luffy's chest wound. Kagaku stared at the discharge from Luffy's wound thought, _No way. Is that what I think it is?_

Kagaku promptly told the guards to take the duo back to their room, which wasn't as diffucult as last time since both of them were very injured, sore and tired. After the marine guards left, he called in a few of his scientists over the Den-den mushi to check on the substance that came out of Luffy's wound, "Some of you come to the torture room. Now." A few of the scientists arrived and took samples of the Luffy bloody mixture to take back to the lab for testing. After an hour or so of experimenting, a scientist called Kagaku, who had gone back to his office.

" _Hmmm. Sir, it appears that the liquid seastone from the volcano wouldn't solidify. Apparently the liquid seastone and the solid seastone, while have similar effects to Devil Fruit users, are actually a bit different in composition."_ One scientist said. _"Should we run more tests on them?"_

"Nah. Leave them for the rest of the day. I beat them up a lot today, and I think Mugiwara's lung is punctured. Not very good test subjects if you ask me. The testing can continue after they have been patched up." Kagaku replied as he put down the Den-den mushi. "Although I do admire their tenacity – not many people can take such a beating and remain alive, let along standing." Kagaku said aloud.

After Luffy and Law were dumped back in the room, Law immediately yelled out for a bunch of equipment. The marines, however, refused him, and threw more alcohol and bangages at him. Upset, he growled that Luffy could die from the blood loss and his punctured lung, until Luffy groaned in pain. Law immediately attended to Luffy, pouring alcohol onto Luffy's wound, earning himself a yelling Luffy. Ignoring it, Law bandaged Luffy and went to the bathroom to clean himself up, limping and supporting himself with the seastone wall, sapping his strenght even more. Unknown to him, Luffy, ignoring his pain, sat up. Groaning in pain, he looked around. _I remember Torao couldn't stand properly_. He thought. He leaned his head backwards, and looked at the headrest of his bed, and tried to pull it off. He kept pulling, and eventually it came off. He tried to straighten out the metal rod, but kept failing. Giving up, he bit off the two curved ends.

Law exited the bathroom without wearing his hoodie. Not noticing Luffy was awake, he stumbled back to the floor to patche himself up. After bandaging his carved up torso, he tried to fix his leg, only to stop when a metal rod was throw to his foot. Looking up, he saw that Luffy, now leaning against his bed and smiling, had thrown the rod.

"Thanks, Mugiwara-ya." Law smiled and used the rod as a splint for his knee. "What was that liquid that came out of your wound?" "Huh?" Luffy asked, and tilted his head to the side. "Seriously, you didn't notice?" Law questioned the unobservant boy. "What are you talking about Torao? Obviously it's blood. You're a doctor right?" Luffy huffed. Law mentally facepalmed. _He's nice, but way too stupid._ Law internally groaned. "There was blood, and a bluish silvery liquid poured out of your wound."

Luffy pondered for a second, before saying, "Aha! It's a mystery liquid!" causing Law to literally facepalm. "Wait, I feel slightly more energetic now. Hm….." Luffy started turning red in the face. Law, however, thought about those words and came to a conculsion, "Mugiwara-ya, can you stretch?"

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" Luffy smiled and Law mumbled, loud enough for inly himself to hear, "That's cause you're an airhead." Luffy pulled his cheek...and to his delight, he found it stretching more than usual! "Yes!" Luffy jumped up, "I'm rubber! Oww…" Luffy then felt the pain in his chest, and looked down to see his bandaged torso.

"We need to recover. Let's just rest Mugiwara-ya." Law suggested, and limped to his bed, grateful that Luffy had gotten him a rod to use as a splint. Luffy, shrugged, and dragged himself onto his bed, and both prisoners fell into a really deep slumber.

 **And here's the third day Luffy was trapped. I was thinking that instead of having two chapters on one day, I'll just do a chapter on each day Luffy is trapped. And summerise the whole "Retrieve Captains" Plan in a chapter. I had to extend the first two days because I had to explain everything.**

 **Is the bonding a bit too much?**

 **Damn it. I keep forgeting the guards are marines. I need to keep reminding myself that.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Day 3 - Plans

**I have writer's block again. It's annoying.**

"Thank goodness that shitty rubber captain isn't here. Otherwise we would have run out of food." Sanji sid, trying to diffuse the tension as he served breakfast. Bepo, Penguin, Shachi and the Straw Hat's were on the Sunny, thinking about a plan to get their captains back. However, none of the Straw Hat's were eager to eat. Only Nami and Robin started eating, as they knew that if they didn't Sanji would keep pestering them.

Zoro pushed the plate away, "I'm not hungry." "Who knows what Luffy's eating in there. We all know Luffy's monstrous appetite. He needs more energy than us just to keep moving due to his faster metabolish rate." Chopper sighed. "Luffy-bro is SUPER, you know." Franky wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Nami slammed her hands onto the table after she had finished, and said, "Then hurry up and eat. Then we can plan how to save our captain." She stormed out of the kitchen. This motivated the rest of the crew, and they all began shovelling their food into their mouth as if Luffy were in the kitchen stealing their food.

After they had finished eating, they immediately began to map out a plan. "Okay, since we have people in the Heart Pirates that don't have bounties, it's likely that the marines here wouldn't know anything about them." Nami started, "Do any of them have Devil Fruit powers?" Bepo, Shachi and Penguin shook their heads in unison. "Good. I think if we can cause a distraction, we can lure the powerful and higher ranking marines away from their base, since we have bounties and we escaped before. Usopp, you can do it, since you're good at running away." Nami continued, earning a yell of protest from the sniper.

"We don't know where the base is yet. Denki gave us a map of the inside of base, but not its location. However, from all the writing, I think it is underground and its entrance is somewhere near the building we destroyed." Robin said, "Also, note that the volcano is filled with seastone, so don't fall into it, or you could burn alive." Robin stated. "Nami-swan and Robin-chan are so smart!" Sanju swooned as Usopp groaned, "You didn't have to say it like that, Robin." 

"But, seastone dampens Devil Fruit powers, right? So being in such close proximity to it..." Chopper couldn't continue. "It would make both our captains very tired, and any wounds they have would take a much longer time to heal." Bepo concluded, lower his head. 

"I think we should attack the base." Zoro suggested. All the eyes turned to him. "What? Surprise them upfront!" Zoro said. "You can't do that! Your wounds haven't healed!" Chopper protested. "Actually, my injuries are pretty okay now. They only itch a lot. It's just my shoulder that hasn't fully healed, but I don't use my arms to fight anyway." Sanji said. "Just don't do your handstand, dartbrow." Zoro smirked. "What was that, marimo?" "Are you going deaf, shitty cook?" 

"Stop it. We don't have time for this." Nami hit the both of them on the head. Bepo, Shachi and Penguin shuddered thinking, _This woman is scary._ "Alright, since the Devil Fruit user's shouldn't get too close to seastone, we should avoid letting Brook, Chopper and Robin get on the island. You think you guys can deal with watch duty?" Nami continued. The mentioned people and reindeer nodded.

"Yohohoho! I think we should steal marine uniforms and infiltrate the base." Brook suggested. "That's a SUPER idea, Brook. Let's send Nami, cause she's an expert thief!" Franky exclaimed. "Hold on a second." Shachi and Penguin said. They rushed out of the kitchen and ran to their submarine. A lot of noise was heard and Kigi asked, "What on earth is going on in there?"

A few minutes later, they came out, holding a few sets of marine clothing. "We encountered a marine ship a few days ago. Captain told us to take everything we could find, but leave the marines, so we grabbed their spare clothing as well. We were planning to use them as rags, but saving our Captain is more important." Shachi explained.

"Time for me to make lunch." Sanji ushered Nami and Robin out of the kitchen, and kicked the rest of the pirates out. "Shitty cook." Zoro grumbled. Nami and Robin began mapping out the rest of the plan, Zoro began training, Chopper made more Rumble Balls, Usopp was making more ammunition, Brook was sharpening his sword and Franky was working on his weapons. Seeing as no one was talking, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin went back to the submarine.

After a while, Sanji yelled from the kitchen, "Lunch is ready. Can one of you shitheads pass the rest of their crew this." sticking his hand out, holding a bag. Sighing, Franky retrieved the bag and jumped onto the submarine and knocked on it's metal exterior, "Oi. Lunch is ready, bear." "My name is Bepo!" Bepo growled and opened the hatch. He passed the bag to the Heart Pirates, revealing a scrumptious lunch for their allies.

After lunch, the Straw Hat's went back to their activities. It wasn't until dinner that the Straw Hats came together to discuss their plans. Sanji had made the Heart Pirates dinner again, and Bepo, Shachi and Penguin were invited to the Sunny's kitchen for dinner.

"Alright. What can you guys do?" Nami first asked question. "Martial Arts." Bepo said. "Martial arts and swordplay." Shachi said. "I can use a spear." Penguin then stated. "Alright. Dress a few of your lesser known pirates up. Tell them to dress up…" "Screw planning. Just bust in." Zoro cut in. "Don't interrupt Nami-swan, you shitty swordsman!" Sanji yelled. He was going to continue yelling but Nami pushed him away to glare at Zoro, "What do you mean by 'Screw planning' ? Do you not want to save Luffy?"

"When have planning ever applied to us?" Zoro simply asked, smirking. The rest of the crew thought about what Zoro had said. They had defeated Kuro, Crocodile, Enel, broke into a marine base to find their gold, then defeated Moria. They had never planned anything and even when they did, Luffy's actions always rendered the plan useless. Never once had someone's plans succeded when Luffy was around.

"Besides, I know Luffy. I have a gut feeling that something's going to happen tomorrow." Zoro finished off. "Alright, once you all finish dinner, go and sleep." Nami agreed. After dinner, Bepo whispered to Nami, "Are you sure we don't need a plan?" "This is Luffy we're talking about. And Zoro's gut feelings are always correct, especially when they concern Luffy." Nami explained.

The three Heart Pirates went back to the submarine, feeling very confused, but went along with their idea.

 **Sorry. This chapter sucks a lot.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Break in

**I can't sleep. Taking a nap in the afternoon, drinking coffee and having too much sugar leaves me writing fanfics at 3 in the morning. My brain isn't working right.**

 _In the marine base_

After Law and Luffy were woken up rather rudely early in the morning again, they were dragged to the to the torture room where Kagaku was waiting. "Hmm. You know, I'm pretty sure you can use you fruit's power again. Let's stop that shall we?" Kagaku took a syringe out of his pocket and injected it into Luffy, causing him to crumple to his knees.

"Damn seastone." Luffy panted. He shakily stood up, and leaned against the wall. "If I weren't for the chains I would beat you up." "Ah, ambitious as ever." Kagaku taunted, "Sadly, if you can't even get out of chains, you can't ever hope to be the Pirate King. That goes for you to, 'Surgeon of Death' ".

Luffy growled, and a tick mark appeared on Law's face, the only sign that he was affected by Kagaku's words. _Damn it. I need to get out of these chains. I bet they are also made of seastone…Got it!_ Luffy eyes brightened and he glanced at Law. Law looked at him. _He has an idea. I don't know what it is, but might as well try,_ he thought as he nodded.

Seeing the exchange between the duo, Kagaku started attacking Luffy, who was slowly backing towards the wall while dodging the claws. Some slashes grazed Luffy's chest but he managed to avoid the worse of the damage. His wounds started opening up and bleeding from his movements, and pain shot up his body, but Luffy ignored it and kept dodging. When his back was pressed against the wall, Kagaku put his claws together and used **Tsume no Yari**. Luffy grinned and jumped up, dodging the stab attempt, making Kagaku's claws get stuck in the wall. Luffy then looped the length of the seastone chain around Kagaku's neck, effectively neutralising his Devil Fruit power. For a good measure, Luffy pulled the chain and looped it a few more times around his neck.

"Torao, can you tell the guards to give us the keys to the chains?" Luffy asked and pointed to Kagaku, who was turning a bit pale, "Tell them to do that or I'll strangle their boss." Law nodded, and yelled, "Hey, you retards! Give us the keys to our shackles or we'll kill your boss." "I said strangle, not kill!" Luffy protested. "Later, Mugiwara-ya." Law said. "Boss, should we free them?" One guard asked the man who was now turning blue. Kagaku made a hand gesture, and the guard threw the keys at Law.

Law promtly uncuffed himself and Luffy. "Now let's take them out." Law smirked. "Its no good. I still can't stretch." Luffy groaned. Law really pitied the boy – he could feel the power of the Devil Fruit coursing through his veins, but the seastone kept surpressing it. Worse still, the seastone was in his veins, so he may never access his powers again, along with not being able to swim. "Where is my sword." Law growled. "It wasn't brought here with you…" The guard stammered before Law knocked him him on the head _. Good, I don't have to go find my sword. Wish I had it though,_ Law thought. "Oi, Torao. Can you run? I mean, you knee was kind of busted yesterday, wasn't it?" Luffy's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Yes, Mugiwara-ya. I believe I can run for a a short time." He replied checking his knee as he removed the splint.

"Alright Mugiwara-ya, let's get out of here." Law said. "Can I go find Denki first?" Luffy asked, while discarding his shirt, which was all slashed up. "Do you know where he is? If not, we have to go. We don't have time to waste." Law stated. "I don't know where he is…Hey you, where's Denki?" Luffy grabbed the guard that Law had hit. "That traitorous wretch? I'm not sure. I think he's being held a floor above us." **"ROOM. Shambles."** "Alright, Torao. Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed. "Sure, and don't even bother calling someone." Law smirked and held up a Den-Den mushi. "Whoa! Where did you get that?" Luffy asked, but Law ignored the question.

Luffy had to drag Law around the base, while punching and knocking everyone out of their way, causing the alarms in the building started blaring. After all that running, Luffy started feeling more and more tired, but refused to sleep until he got out with Law. They eventually found the staircase and ran up, taking out more guards. Luffy began frantically checking all the rooms, until he found the room Denki was in.

Denki was tied to a chair while the marines around him were punching, kicking and slashing him. Luffy tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. Growling in rage, Luffy punched the door off it's hinges, startling a lot of them. Luffy began knocking out the marines attacking Denki. After they were all defeated, Luffy tried to untie the ropes binding Denki to the chair, but kept failing. Law, who was standing by the door, sighed and picked up a fallen marine's sword. He slashed at the ropes and freed Denki.

"Luffy! You escaped!" Denki smiled. "Come on, let's go." Law grumbled. Luffy's eyes surveyed the room and a long pole caught his eye. _Not a pipe, but good enough,_ He thought _._ Denki grabbed his bag with his equipment and the trio rushed out of the room and down the hallway. "Follow me." Denki said as he rumaged through his bag, before taking out a band and passing it to Luffy. "Wear this. If you do, the radiation from the seastone won't affect you and you can use your powers properly."

Glancing at the band, Luffy told Denki to pass the band to Law, "They injected me with seastone again, so I can't use my powers anyway. He can though." Law put the band on his right wrist and immediately felt his energy returning. They ran though hallways and up staircases. Many guards fell as they ran. "Come on! Just a few more floors." Denki urged them. They kept running, only to run into Yukai, Kori and Kagaku.

"How the hell did you get here so quickly?"Luffy yelled. "I have claws. I can cut though the ceiling." Kagaku smirked. The six people immediately engaged in a battle. Luffy used the stick to hit Kori, who brought out her knives and was defending against Luffy's onslaught when a **"ROOM. Shambles"** was heard and Luffy suddenly vanished. Law had used **ROOM** and **Shambles** and swapped Luffy out for a rock.

 _On the dock of Umiishikazan Island_

"Let's give them hell and get our SUPER captain back!" Franky yelled as he hopped off the Sunny on Umiishikazan Island. "Stay here, okay, Robin, Chopper, Brook?" Zoro shouted over his shoulder. "Sure, Swordsman-san." Robin chuckled. "I'll make sure that Nami-swan doesn't get hurt!" Sanji swooned. "Not to worry, because we have Captain Usopp here!" Usopp lied, and Chopper started gushing.

"You guys are too carefree." Shachi mumbled, and Penguin nodded. "If the crew is like that, I can't imagine the captain." Bepo groaned. "I hear he blew up Enies Lobby."

"Alright. Let's go." Nami called, leading the group to the volcano. "It's surprisingly quiet." Shachi whispered to Penguin. "That's weird. I thought that there would be more resistance." Nami wondered. Zoro and Sanji were also on the lookout, trying to detect any enemies, but could find any. Even Bepo couldn't hear or smell any other people beside them in the forest.

As they started their trek up the volcano, the entire group had decided that something was wrong, since there was no one chasing after them, even though they were walking in broad daylight. Bepo, being a polar bear, had really thick fur, so he started panting and sweating. Eventually, Shachi and Penguin had to drag him up the volcano.

Soon, they reached the top of the volcano. "Urg. I do not want to fall in that." Sanji commented. "If we fall into the volcano, it would be instant death for us." Nami stated, and Usopp mumbled, "You spend too much time with Robin."

Bepo's ear started twitching. "Hey, I hear something." He mumbled. He dragged himself up and walked over to the remains of the building and said, "I hear something going on under us." Zoro and Sanji looked around, and they found a door on the outer side of the volcano. They quickly helped the Straw Hat's and the three Heart Pirates get there.

Upon opening the door, they were greeted with chaos. Marines were running around, and the alarms were blaring. One marine looked at the group by the door and screamed, "Oh shit!"

The group made quick work of them. A few marines who knew who they were dealing with immediately ran away, while the other braver ones tried to stop the two members of the "Monster Trio" and ended up getting their asses kicked. Nami was conjuring up thunderstorms and shocking her enemies senseless. Usopp was shooting his enemies and burning them with his **Firebird Star**. Franky was crushing marines with his **Strong Right**. Bepo was kicking his enemies unconscious while Shachi and Penguin were smacking marines around."Come on. First Straw Hat Luffy and the Surgeon of Death escape, and now we have to deal with their crews!" a lone remaining marine growled. Nami hit him on the head with her Climatact.

"See. I told you Luffy was up to something." Zoro grnned at Nami, who, for once, was happy that Zoro was right. They quickly ran down the hallway, and Nami kept looking at the map Denki gave them, while trying to grab Zoro who kept going the wrong way, which ended in a huge arguement. "This way, you stupid marimo." "Who cares?" "We do. No, go here." "Just follow us you shitty swordsman?" "What was that ero-cook?" "You want to fight?" "SHUT UP, both of you."

Bepo, Shachi and Penguin, despite the seriousness of the situation, sweatdropped. "Really, they are being too calm." Bepo commented. "No shit. Zoro's sense of direction really sucks. We are going down a straight hallway, yet he can end up going the wrong way." Shachi agreed. "Is Zoro really a Supernova?" Penguin asked. Bepo and Penguin both nodded.

They found the staircase and heard noises. "I hear a fight." Zoro said. They went down a few floors via the staircase and found Luffy, Law and Denki in a fight against Kagaku, Kori and Yukai.

" **ROOM. Shambles."** Law switched Luffy out for a rock. He then ran at Yukai, with his hands out, saying, **"Countershock."** Needless to say, Yukai dodged it, only to be hit by Denki with his electric rod. "Why you…" Yukai growled. Kagaku then tried to hit Law, who used **ROOM** and **Shambles** to get away. Kori turned around and said, "Looks like we have company."

All six pairs of eyes turned to the group behind them. "Hahaha. You found our base? Great job. You want a gold star or something?" Kagaku sneered, "You know, you can't escape from here." "Oh yeah? What's going to stop us from doing that?" Luffy growled. Zoro raised an eyebrow, having half expected him to punch the guy out cold.

"This. I've had fun playing with you." With that being said, Kagaku smashed his claws onto the floor, making is crumble and collapse. He grabbed Yukai and Kori before using his claws to prevent them from falling.

Both groups ended up on the floor beneath them. "The hell?" Zoro growled, before seeing Usopp lying on Luffy's torso, "Usop! Get of Luffy now!" "Ow…. " Luffy groaned as Usopp sat up, unknowingly putting more pressure on Luffy's bruised chest. "Ah. Sorry Luffy. I didn't…..WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?" Usopp yelled as he saw the bandage around Luffy's chest stained red.

"Mugiwara-ya has a punctured lung. I'm surprised that he's still alive." Law said as he dusted his clothes, which were pretty torn up and covered in blood. He stood up, supporting himself against the wall. "Captain!" Bepo, Shachi and Penguin jumped on him, causing all of them to collapse as Law's knee gave out. "Ow….Knee…." Law groaned. "I'll carry you!" Bepo offered, and carried Law over his shoulder, so that he could see what was going on.

"Bear, you'll make sure Torao is okay, right?" Luffy groaned as he pulled himself up. "Torao?" Bepo asked, before realising what Luffy called hi, "My name is Bepo, not Bear.""Make sure you're alright before you bother about other people, baka." Nami, not knowing about the seastone, hit Luffy on the head. A loud "SMACK" was heard and the Straw Hats were all shocked. They were even more so when Luffy clutched his head and whined, "Nami. That hurt!" _Luffy's made of rubber, so that hit shouldn't have hurt him._ was what the Straw Hat's were thinking.

"What…How?" Nami stuttered, confused. "Idiot with the red hair injected him with seastone." Law said. "Let's get out of here. I want to beat that bastard." Luffy jumped up. "Not with that injury, your not, shitty captain." Sanji growled. "Someone carry him. He wouldn't last long running about with those injuries." Nami ordered. "I've SUPER got this!" Franky yelled and grabbed the rubber captain.

"Damn. You guys are monsters. How are you up already?" Denki groaned. "Man, how did he get such a serious injury anyway? Chopper's going to have his hands full." Usopp asked Law. He knew that he wouldn't get an answer out of Luffy, who was struggling with Franky to put him down. "Yesterday, the red-haired bastard wanted to stab me. Mugiwara-ya jumped in and took it, saying that I had nothing to do with it." Law said, looking away. He had half expected the Straw Hats to hit him, seeing as Luffy has protected him.

Instead, he was surpried when Zoro sighed, "That's him alright. He has no sense of self-preservation." "Says you, Zoro. You tried to cut off your own feet in Little Garden!" Nami yelled. "At least I tried to fight!" Zoro protested. "How were you supposed to fight without your feet, idiot?" "I use my hands and my mouth to fight, witch." "You made Nami-swan so worried, shitty marimo."

For the umpteenth time that day, the Heart Pirates sweatdropped. _How can they argue at a time like this?_ Bepo, Shachi and Penguin wondered while Law was thinking, _He tried to cut off his own feet? Seems interesting._

"Can we get out of here before arguing?" Usopp asked. _Finally! At least one of them has common sense._ The Heart Pirates thought. "Alright. We can't use Luffy's **Gomu Gomu no Rocket**. Trafalgar, can you use **Shambles** to teleport us?" Nami asked. "Nope. Sorry. I'm kind of out of steam." Law apologised. "I think I can use **Gomu Gomu no Rocket**." They turned to see Luffy speaking. "Apparently the seastone in my blood just weakens me a lot, so I need to use a lot more energy to use my rubber body." He continued. "Alright. We can try that - " Nami was interrupted by a loud blaring noise. "What's that?"

"Oh shit." Denki murmured. "That, my friends, is the self destruct system of the base."

 **Cliffhanger?**


	16. Chapter 16 - Escape?

**Luffy likes pipes, right?**

"Oh shit." Denki murmured. "That, my friends, is the self destruct system of the base.

"What self destruct system?" Shachi asked. "After that loud blaring sound, we have about five minutes until the entire base is under lockdown. All the doors would be closed and no one can get in or out. Then, after that, the bombs at the base of the building would blow up after another two minutes, causing the volcano to erupt. It would probably cover the entire island in the hot liquid seastone." Denki replied.

"THE HELL!" Shachi and Penguin started running around in circles, while Bepo mumbled that they were in deep trouble. "Shit shit shit. We need to get out NOW!" Usopp started panicking. "Cool it, Usopp-bro." Franky said, patting the sniper on the back, snapping him out of his panic attack, while Luffy was sitting in Franky's shoulders laughing. "You sure you'll be okay? I mean, you have a punctured lung and seastone in your veins." Zoro asked, concerned about his captain.

"Yup. A punctured lung isn't going to stop me from becoming Pirate King!" Luffy yelled while doing a fist pump, before coughing from the blood in his lung. "I'm pretty sure you said the same thing when Crocodile stabbed you in the gut and poisoned you." Sanji rolled his eyes.

Five pairs of eyes shot towards the blonde cook. "I thought the marines took down Crocodile. Although I did hear rumors that a kid with a straw hat did it." Franky said. "Oh yeah. You haven't joined at that time." Nami replied. "It was so cool." Usopp said, "We were taking down the last of Baroque Works' agents when suddenly the ground cracked open. Then Crocodile flew into the sky from underground." "How was he?" Franky asked. "Don't know. He took a long time falling back to earth." The Heart Pirates, however, were surprised. "You took down a Shichibukai?" Bepo, Shachi and Penguin yelled, while Law just widened his eyes. "Yeah." Luffy replied, smiling.

"Actually, that guy with the giant was also a Shichibukai, Luffy." Franky said. "You mean that fat tall pale guy in a funny suit." Luffy mumbled, "What's his name again? Mory? Mary? Um….." "You mean, Gekko Moriah?" Law offered. "Yeah! Him! That bastard stole my shadow!"

"I don't mean to interrupt your chit-chat, but I think we only have three minutes to get out now." Denki said. "Oh no! Shit shit shit!" Usopp starting running around again. "Let's go!" Luffy yelled. He tried to shoot his arms out, but failed. "Come on, Luffy-bro!" Franky cheered. "Stop. It's too stressful for you!" Nami tried to stop Luffy, but he kept on trying. Eventually, he managed to shoot his arms out and grabbed the edges of the holes in the ceiling. "Hold on!" Luffy groaned as he struggles to keep his body from snapping towards the hole. Everyone grabbed the rubbery captain. "Franky, I need a boost." Luffy called out. "Got it! **Coup de Boo!** " Franky farted out cola, and with Luffy's slingshot, the group shot out of the hole, and onto the floor they previously were on.

"Never thought I would escape from a hole with a fart." Law grumbled, rubbing his head. "Let's go!" Luffy yelled, and ran towards the staircase, only to fall flat on his face, "Hungry. Need food." "How can you think of food at this point in time?!" Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and Denki yelled.

 _Outside the base_

"Stop the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates at all costs!" Kagaku yelled into a Den-den mushi.

" _Roger that, sir!"_ came the reply.

 _Back in the base_

"Franky, carry him." Nami ordered. "No. I want Zoro to carry me." Luffy whined. "Huh? Why me?" Zoro asked. "Cause Zoro's Zoro." Luffy pouted, as if his statement made any sense. "I'm sure that's not a valid reason, Mugiwara-ya." Law said. "Urg. Fine." Zoro complied and piggybacked Luffy.

"Alright. Let's go!" Franky yelled. Suddenly, a bunch of marines came running down the corridoor. "We need to beat them." Denki said. Together, they managed to push back the marines, but since Zoro and Sanji were stronger, they ended up ahead of the others.

They quickly found the staircase, and for once, Zoro didn't get lost. With Zoro and Sanji in the lead, they quickly took down any marines in their way. However, as they reached the last stretch of the corridoor to the exit, the marines ambushed the group lagging behind. They grabbed Nami and Usopp, dogpiled Franky, and crushed Shachi and Penguin under their weight. Zoro and Sanji tried to help them, but just then, the doors started closing.

"Don't bother about us. Save Luffy!" Nami called. Using all their might, Zoro and Sanji sprinted to the exit and ran out as the door closed even more, the opening of the exit being no higher that Zoro's shoulders. Bepo, who was still carrying Law struggled under the weight of the marines. Zoro and Sanji got out and dumped Luffy on the ground, before running back to the door, only to find that the exit was only as high as their hips.

Using all of his strength, Bepo shoved Law under the door as it shut completely, shouting, "Take care of our captain, please!" "No. Bepo! Shachi! Penguin!" Law yelled as he tried to stand up, and pounded on the door. "Nami! Franky! Usopp!" Luffy's eyes widened. "No….I failed them again….." He stuttered. Flashbacks of Omatsuri Island appeared in his head.

 **Flashback Start**

"Only three left. If you don't hurry, ther won't be anyone left."

"STOP IT! Gomu Gomu no - "

"Since you can't see, I'll just tell you. The man with the long nose just disappeared."

"USOPP!"

"What will you do? Will you fight me with just your left leg?"

"Gomu Gomu no - "

"The other woman has just disappeared."

"N-Nami.."

 **Flashback End**

"No…..I can't lose them again." Luffy shook. He used all of his willpower and stood up, ignoring the pain in his chest. "NAMI! USOPP! FRANKY! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "We only have two minutes." Law managed to get on his feet by leaning on the wall.

"I'll just blow up the volcano." Luffy said. "….?" Zoro, Sanji and Law looked at him. "You do know that if you blow up the volcano, they die?" Law asked. "No. I mean blow it up on the side." Luffy replied. "That should work, considering that the seastone liquid thing should just leak out." Sanji thought out loud.

"Alright. Let's do it." Luffy said. He grabbed Law's hand and ran down the volcano, with Zoro and Sanji yelling, "Slow down!" at him. _I have to save my nakama. Even if it costs me my life._ He thought.

 **God Damn. I just realised that I was spelling Moriah's name wrong in my earlier chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Thatch

**I feel I need to add this. I mentioned Thatch ebing alive in one of my chapters, but I think I should add in an interaction here. Nice to see Thatch up, but sadly not running.**

 _On the Moby Dick_

"Hey, Thatch, you feeling better -yoi?" Marco, the First Division Commander, asked as he walked into the infirmary. "Yes. I feel so much better that when I just woke up. Was I really out for two and a half months?" Thatch, the Fourth Division Commander, mumbled. "Sure. Give or take a week –yoi." The Mythical Zoan user replied.

There was an awkward silence betweeen the Division Commanders before Marco spoke up, sitting on the chair beside the bed, "So Teach really tried to kill you?" "Yeah. For that Devil Fruit. I think it was the Yami Yami no Mi (Dark-Dark Fruit), if my memory is right. I was wondering what fruit it was when I found it, so I checked it in on of the Devil Fruit books." "You know Ace ran off to find Teach -yoi?" Marco questioned.

"He did? Shit. I'm pretty sure you made him call in, right?" Thatch asked, worried for the young Second Division Commander. "Yeah. I did. He kept calling in until the reached Water 7 –yoi," Marco sighed, "He's so hotheaded –yoi."

"Maybe he's with his brother? That Straw Hat kid?" Thatch suggested. "Nope. Oyaji already suggested that. Ace would call in if he ever met his brother -yoi. You know, after he met his brother in Alabasta, he was speaking over the Den-den mushi for so long, I feel like my ears were going to fall off –yoi." Marco complained, "And now I have to help the brat do his paperwork."

Marco sighed again, "Now Oyaji has taken a liking to the Straw Hat brat." "He's cool. I mean, he stormed Enies Lobby." Thatch chuckled. Despite not being able to read the newspapers, since the nurses refused to let him even hold anything, he had heard his crew members talking about it as they passed the infirmary. Even the nurses were talking about it.

"You don't even know half of it." Marco groaned, "He burned the flag. The flag of the World Government. They basically declared war on the world." "Maybe the newspapers were exaggerating. They always make the pirates out to be the big bad meanies." Thatch shrugged, or tried to. "Plus, they defeated CP9 and survived a Buster Call." Marco added.

"That's it! The newspaper is exaggerating! No way a rookie crew can survive CP9 AND a Buster Call! Especially one from the East Blue!" Thatch yelled, "I mean, I can understand Crocodile, cause that guy's a bastard, but CP9? And a Buster Call? I mean, that thing obliterated Ohara!"

"Speaking of Ohara, I heard Nico Robin is a Straw Hat pirate. You know, the "Demon of Ohara"? The one rumoured to have sunk six battleships when she was eight -yoi?" Marco said. "Her? She's the last person I expected to join Straw Hat! She's a backstabbing traitor! Straw Hat's too trusting!" Thatch protested. Even though he hadn't met Luffy, based on Ace's description of the boy, he felt that he would like the boy, and was concerned. "When did you become so protective of that brat? Anyways, Ace said Straw Hat's a good judge of character, so I wouldn't worry –yoi. I'm worried about that hot-headed fiery brat."

"Ace can take care of himself. Maybe he just dropped it when he tried to call because of his narcolepsy." Thatch tried to lighten the mood, "Don't get your feathers all ruffled up, Mother Hen." "Thatch, if you weren't in bed with a serious back wound right now, I'll toss you into the water and throw away your hair gel." Marco threatened, standing up. "NO! Not my beautiful pompadour. Keep you hands off it!" Thatch yelled.

 **I don't know about the actual timeline. I just know that Teach tried to kill Thatch quite some time before Alabasta, which I assume is roughly two months before Sabaody, since Whitebeard was probably in the New World, being a Yonko, so Ace had to travel all the way from there to Drum, then to Alabasta. So I would assume that It was roughly two and a half months from when Thatch was injured.**

 **I was trying to make it funny, but I think I failed at it.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Craziness Established

**Okay, back to the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates, my two favourite pirate groups.**

"Let go of me, Mugiwara-ya. I can walk, you know. How the hell can you run so far and so much anyway? That lung wound should hurt like shit!" Law yelled as he was being dragged by the hyperactive rubber captain. The two D s had gotton a head start, since Zoro and Sanji were surprised by their captain. Hearing Law, Luffy slowed down and panted from his sprint. They were in the middle of a forest. "Hey, why the hell are we in a forest?" Luffy scratched his head and asked no one, "Torao, where the hell are we?"

"You were the one dragging me, you idiot. Where the heck are you going anyways?" Law growled as a vein bulged on the rookie's forehead. "The side of the volcano. I need to break it." Luffy looked at Law, and for once, he didn't see the eyes of a childish boy who whined about food. He saw a man who was determined to save his nakama.

By then, Zoro and Sanji had caught up. "Shitty captain." Sanji mumbled under his breath. "So….What do we do…Luffy?" Zoro asked. "Like I said before, find the volcano and hit it." Luffy said, smacking his fist into his open palm. "Let's go!" He yelled, before taking off again.

Just then, the trees rustled, revealing Kagaku, Kori and Yukai. Zoro, who took out his katana's, said, "I'll take the hedgehog." "I'm a porkupine, you imbecile!" Kagaku fumed. Sanji lifted his leg and said, "The guy in black is mine." "That leaves us with the girl, Torao!" Luffy cheered. "How the heck are you so cheerful when your nakama are trapped in a building that is in a volcano that is going to erupt in roughly a minute?" Law hissed. He had no qualms with the boy's carefree attitude, but this was going to far. _Damn. This better work, Mugiwara-ya. I do not want to lose Bepo, Penguin and Shachi just because you're incompetent._ Law thought.

"Well, it's not like being upset over it would help anything." Luffy reasoned. Kori then started throwing her knives at the two weakened but powerful rookies. Luffy spun his stick around, deflecting the knives. Law when picked one up and charged and tried to hit the weaponless blonde, but only ended up cutting her cheek. "Don't hurt her, you barbarian!" Sanji yelled as he battled Yukai.

Having enough of the weird quirks of the Straw Hat's, Law snapped, "SHUT UP, BLACKLEG-YA!" Luffy then used his stick to hit Kori on the head. She was in a daze for a second, before smirking. She pulled a syringe out of her pocket and charged at the slower Law. "Got you." She whispered, before her vision was blocked by Luffy. Surprised, Kori jabbed the syringe into Luffy's chest.

Luffy crumpled to the ground, panting, before shakily standing up. Putting all his strength into his arms, he swung the stick around, knocking out the stunned blonde. Seeing as their enemy was defeated, Law looked at the other two fights.

Zoro was doing a pretty good job against Kagaku. Kagaku was considerably slower than Yukai, and he was more of a heavy hitter than an attacker that utilises speed, the perfect opponent for Zoro. They were currently pressing against each other using **Ni Gorilla** and **Tsume no Yari**.

As for Sanji, he was surprisingly doing pretty well in his fight. He was fueled by his rage of Nami trapped in the base and was literally burning up. Even if Yukai could predict his movements, he had to risk being burnt by Sanji's rage if he attacked. He tried using his **Surasshu Doragon** but it was easily avoided by the cook. In turn, Sanji tried to use **Premier Hachis** to attack, but was dodged. The two were currently at a stalemate.

Zoro, who had seen Law looking at his fight, yelled, "We can handle these two. Go! You better defeat that prediction freak, ero-cook!" "Oh, yeah? I bet I can beat him before you beat your hedgehog, marimo!" Sanji retorted. "We're not pushovers blondie!" Yukai yelled while Kagaku just growled, "I'm a porkupine! Is it that hard for you to understand?"

"You heard Zoro. Let's go. Can you walk?" Luffy asked Law. Nodding, the Devil Fruit duo, led by Law this time, ran towards the side of the volcano close to the sea.

 _In the building by the entrance_

"So, how can we get out?" Nami asked Denki as she smacked the last of the marines away. "From what I know, this is the only exit. If there were any other ways to get out I would have told you aready." Denki said.

"We're doomed! Ahhhhh!" Usopp started running around. "You heard Luffy-bro. He'll get us out!" Franky tried to comfort the liar. "Captain can't use his powers. He'll get too tired." Bepo mumbled. "But what can Straw Hat do with a punctured lung?" Penguin asked. "Plus, I'm pretty sure he's malnourished." Shachi added.

"Usopp. Try to burn the door down." Nami ordered. "Alright. **Firebird Star!** " Usopp's burning ammo just crashed into the wall. Franky went over to check for damage, only to find none. Not even a scratch.

"Damn. What is it made of?" Franky pondered. "Probably seastone, seeing as they have so much of it here." Nami grumbled. "We'll just wait. Luffy would probably come up with something."

 _At the volcano_

After a lot of running (and stopping), the two rookie captains made it to the top of the volcano on the side near the ocean. "Here we are, Mugiwara-ya." Law panted, staring at the contents of the volcano. The liquid seastone was bubbling ominously, and it was very hot.

"Alright. I have to save my nakama." Luffy said as he grabbed a sturdy rock on top of the volcano. "Hey, don't you have even more - " Law was cut off as Luffy jumped into the volcano, hanging by his rubbery arm. Using his legs, he pushed off the outer side of the volcano, making him swing upwards. He kept pushing himself until he felt that he had gained enough momentum.

"Gear Third." Luffy bit his thumb, inflating his free hand while he was swinging towards the volcano walls. Immediately he started feeling even more drained than before. "Come on. Stay with me, please." Luffy begged his already bruised and battered body as he struggled to keep his hand inflated. **"Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol!"** Using all his might, Luffy punched the wall of the volcano, denting the wall and leaving a spiderweb of cracks in it's wake. "Damn it. One more! **Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol!** " Luffy punched the wall again, leaving more cracks. Leaning over the side, Law saw cracks appear on the inner wall of the volcano.

"One more should do it, Mugiwara-ya!" Law yelled. _Third time's the charm, huh?_ Luffy thought as he readied himself for another punch. "Here goes! **Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol!** " Luffy's third punch made the walls of the volcano crumble.

 _In the building by the entrance_

A loud "BOOM!" as well as a loud gushing sound was heard

"What the heck is happening?" Usopp screamed. Franky sighed. He really hoped Usopp manned-up soon – he was starting to get annoyed by the snipper's whinning. "Probably Luffy-bro doing something SUPER!" The cybrod said, while posing.

"How can you guys be so calm!?" Penguin, Shachi and Bepo yelled at the Straw Hats.

 _At the volcano_

The liquid seastone came gushing out of the hole he created. Luffy pulled himself back up to the top of the volcano. Just then, Sanji, followed by Zoro, came running up the volcano. "Our opponents ran away. Did you do it?" Sanji asked, and Luffy did a victory sign.

"You really think you can beat us?" Kori's voice was heard from the other side of the volcano. For once, Sanji didn't flirt with her and was completely serious. "You may have saved your friends by stopping the volcano from going off by the bombs on the lower levels by lowering the level of seastone. However, that doesn't mean that you have won." Kori pulled out two circular objects that rested in her palms.

"This is the newest grenade that is being developed. It is said to be so powerful that if you throw it at a sea king in the Calm Belt, it would instantly kill it. This is just a prototype." Kori said, tossing the grenade in her right hand up and down. "Too bad you'll be dead to witness it."

She aimed the grenade in her left hand at the quartet and threw it. As its trajectory fell, it hit the inner wall of the volcano that they were on. Right after, she threw the one in her right into the volcano, before disappearing.

The grenade exploded, and caused a good portion of the wall of the volcano to collapse. Sanji and Zoro, who were still in pretty good shape, managed to get away from the falling walls, but Luffy and Law fell along with the rocks.

"Torao!" Law heard as he saw Luffy grab him and threw him to Zoro, who caught him. "Take care of him, Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he plummuted after the more powerful grenade, "I'm sorry. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, but I'm dead." He flashed one of his trademark smiles at the swordsman and cook. "Luffy! Just stretch you damn rubber arm!" Sanji crouched down and stretched out his hand, trying to reach for the stubborn captain.

"Sanji, when you get back, cook everyone a delicious lunch, you hear me. Make sure they savour every single bite." Luffy called. Seeing the grenade in front of him, almost falling into the seastone lava, he mustered whatever strength he had and called, "Don't tell anyone, please. **Gomu Gomu no Baku Baku (Gum Gum Munch Munch)!** " Luffy stretched his mouth wide open, and grabbed the grenade, as well as a lot of seastone lava in his mouth.

"Are you crazy, Mugiwara-ya!? Wait, screw that, DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN?!" Law yelled, his eyes widened in horror. A grenade that could one-hit-kill a seaking was powerful enough. One that can kill a sea king in the Calm Belt, which have the biggest sea monsters, would kill a human. But it was in a human body. It would definitely kill the person from the inside out, rubber or not.

"I think it's already kind of been established that our crew is slightly crazy, but YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO EAT A GRENADE, YOU SHITTY IDIOTIC CAPTAIN! THEY DON'T EVEN TASTE GOOD!" Sanji yelled out in shock. He had no idea the captain he decided to follow was so suicidal.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF, LUFFY!" Zoro shook as he saw the grenade in his captains mouth, "DON'T YOU DARE SWALLOW IT, YOU DUMBASS! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING? WHAT KIND OF PIRATE KING WANNABE EATS A GRENADE, FOR HEAVANS SAKE!"

Luffy gave his two crewmates and Law two thumbs-up before swallowing the grenade and seastone lava in his mouth, before falling into the seastone lava in the volcano.

 **Sadly, I have to add an insult everytime Zoro and Sanji are near each other. I like to see them fight. Kind of like Luffy and Ace. Brotherly.**

 **Also, just to clarify, I was kind of thinking of a huge volcano, with two sides aren't connected because of the large gap between the sides. Sorry about the grenade part. Only thing my brain could think of at this point of time. I know it's kinda gruesome, though. Yup, and sadly a lot of caps in the back.**

 **I didn't make up Gomu Gomu no Baku Baku. Luffy used it in his first fight against Crocodile in Alabasta. Seriously. He tried to eat Crocodile. I think Episode 110.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Death?

**This is going to be a bit messy. I'm changing the POV for Luffy in the liquid seastone because I don't know how else to describe it. Somethings are going to overlap but I think the times can be pieced together based on the dialogues. Hopefully. My brain works weirdly.**

 **Note – Italics are thoughts**

 _Luffy POV_

"Don't tell anyone, please. **Gomu Gomu no Baku Baku!** " I called, before I grabbed the grenade with my jaws, taking in a lot of seastone lava as well. _seastone would make me even weaker._

"Are you crazy, Mugiwara-ya!? Wait, screw that, DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN?!" I heard Law yell. _Nope. I'm pretty sure people think I'm crazy. Even my nakama._

"I think it's already kind of been established that our crew is slightly crazy, but YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO EAT A GRENADE, YOU SHITTY IDIOTIC CAPTAIN! THEY DON'T EVEN TASTE GOOD!" Sanji's voice rang out. _Hmmm. Maybe Sanji could try his hand at making food grenades? Sounds tasty._

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF, LUFFY!" Zoro shook as he saw the grenade in his captains mouth, "DON'T YOU DARE SWALLOW IT, YOU DUMBASS! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING? WHAT KIND OF PIRATE KING WANNABE EATS A GRENADE, FOR HEAVANS SAKE!" _To answer that question, the one that cares for his nakama._

Looking at my two crewmates and Law, I gave them two thumbs-up before swallowing the grenade and seastone lava, before falling into the seastone lava. Immediately, I felt my body become weaker and I panicked. _Shit! If I'm not rubber anymore, I can't lessen the impact from the explosion. My nakama would still die_. I tried to force all my energy to my torso, to ensure that it still remains rubber.

I felt the grenade trembling in my stomach. _Come on, just a little longer_. I willed myself as I felt my strength waver even more. I was getting tired, from holding my breath and bracing myself for my inevitable death. I couldn't breathe, since I would drown in the seastone lava, yet I couldn't move because of my devil fruit. All I could do was to will myself, and use all my energy to remain rubber, so as to contain the explosion that would most likely kill all my friends.  
I felt my already short supply of oxygen escape from my lung like a leak, and the seastone lava seep into my wounds, and into my lung. _Damn it. I'm already short on air, and now it leaks out?_

I sank further and further into the seastone, wondering, _is it worth it? Is my life worth the lives of all my nakama? Don't I want to live and become the Pirate King?_ Thinking for a while, I thought, _Yes. It's worth it. What kind of captain would I be if I let my crew die? Let alone Pirate King?_

The grenade started shaking more vigourously. _Alright. The last stretch._ I braced myself as the grenade kept trembling, more and more vigourously. I closed my eyes, _Not that it'll do much anyway,_ and waited for the grenade to explode. _I really hope my body can stand the explosion_. I heard a faint "Mugiwara-ya!". _Nice knowing you, Torao, even if it was in a seastone cell for only two days._

"BOOM!" I felt as if my stomach was being torn apart from the inside out (well, technically it was). Resisting against the pain, I bit the inside of my lip as the air in my stomach quickly expanded, pushing against my stomach wall. _Thank goodness for being rubber_.

My stomach felt like it was burning, like it was on fire. The air kept expanding, kept pushing, until I felt like a balloon. After what felt like eternity, the burning sensation in my stomach died down, although it still felt very sore and burnt. Realising that the grenade had safely detonated, I smiled and opened my mouth, releasing all the built up air. My body was propelled downwards as the bubbled escaped my mouth. Feeling short of air, and on the verge of passing out, I couldn't control myself anymore. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, drawing a lot of seastone lava into my poor lungs. Then everything turned black.

Normal POV

Sanji, Zoro and Law watched as the rubber boy swallowed the grenade before falling headfirst into the water. Law stared at the splash the boy made mere moments ago, his jaw open in shock. Sanji was kneeling on the ground, in the same position as before Luffy fell into the volcano, his arm still stretched out. Zoro was just staring blankly at the seastone lava, his arm trembling.

"No…" Zoro started shaking. He knew Luffy was annoying at times, but he loved him like a younger brother. "So this is how he felt…." Sanji couldn't continue, but the two Straw Hats knew what the blonde was talking about. Memories of Luffy flashed in their heads.

" _But it was too late. My body snapped back to the rock."_

Luffy had called out to them, had tried to save them, even while his limbs were slowly being trapped by the Baron's arrows.

" _It was like you guys were trapped in the flower, with no way to scream or shout for help."_

Luffy's stunned face was staring back at them, in shock and in horror.

"No. It was worse for him. We just lost him, and it was his choice. He lost us, one by one, slowly. He tried to fight. He was slowly being incapacitated as he watched us fade. It was torture for him. You heard him. He wanted to die if he lost us…" Zoro trailed off. Law just raised an eyebrow at them. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he remembered Luffy saying something about losing his crew before.

He was going to ask the green-haired swordsman what had happened before a loud "BOOM!" was heard. All three pirates immediately looked down, and saw the seastone in the volcano vibrating and rippling. A lot of waves were created on the surface of the seastone lava. The seastone lava kept crashing against the sides of the volcano like a tsunami. The entire island was vibrating slightly from the shockwaves.

 _At the Sunny_

"Robin. The whole island is shaking." Chopper said as he saw the island's trees shaking more than usual. "My, what is going on?" Robin asked, forwning. "I hope Luffy-san's okay." Brook sighed.

 _In the building by the entrance_

"Hey! What's going on?" Nami squealed as she lost he balance and fell to the floor. "Earthquake! Sea Monster! Help!" Usopp yelled. Franky grabbed the Straw Hats and sat down. "Thanks Franky." Usopp and Nami said in unison.

As for the three heart pirates, they had fallen over and landed in an undignified heap. "Please tell me this nightmare is over! I don't want to die!" Penguin yelled. "Shut up. Captain was in here for two days, and you can't handle being here for an hour?" Bepo snarled.

"Please! Luffy was here for three days and he escaped with a punctured lung and seastone in his blood!" Usopp yelled, "He tried to save us, and ended up as a lab rat!" Nami felt tears well up in her eyes, "Now, after we save him, we end up trapped in a volcano. We need him to save us again. And he's in even worse shape than before." "Luffy-bro will be fine. He's our SUPER captain!" Franky yelled.

 _At the volcano_

Slowly but surely, the shaking lessened. Sanji swore he saw a bunch of bubbles popping at the surface of the volcano, and he kicked off his shoes and dived into the seastone lava. As a cook, he was more resistant to heat than others, but the hot seastone still stung against his skin. He couldn't open his eyes, as he had no idea what the seastone would do to him, so he wildly felt around, until he felt a hand. He quickly grabbed it and pulled not, noticing that only the hand was being dragged.

After swimming to the surface, he took a deep breath and yelled, "Oi. Marimo! Help me with the shithead captain!" Zoro immediately put down his swords and jumped in the volcano. The duo quickly realised that the arm had stretched, and Sanji dove into the water once again to locate Luffy's body, using his arm as a guide, while Zoro ensured that they didn't lose Luffy's hand. After diving down really deep, Sanji found Luffy's limp body and quickly broke the surface.

"Trafalger, can you throw my swords down?" Zoro asked the surgeon, but Law had other ideas. Feeling slightly energised from not using his powers for some time, as well as not moving much, he summoned his blue sphere, **"ROOM. Shambles."**

The "Monster Trio" ended up back on the top of the volcano, with a lot of seastone lava, that flowed off them and onto the ground. "Thanks." Sanji huffed as he looked at the unconcious boy he was holding. Luffy's stomach was slightly bloated and he wasn't breathing. Pressing his ear to Luffy's chest, he was horrified. His captain's heart wasn't even beating. He looked at Zoro, and found him frowning in worry for his captain.

"His heart isn't beating, and he isn't breathing." He said. Zoro immediately frowned even more, and said, "No. Luffy isn't dead. He can't be dead before he becomes the Pirate King." Law was shocked by the conviction Zoro had for Luffy.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Law said, "You can try CPR. No telling what's going to happen. You do know how to do it, right, Zoro-ya?" Nodding his head, he set about doing chest compressions and rescue breaths on Luffy, pushing all the seastone out of his lungs. However, his body was still unresponsive, he didn't breath, and his heart didn't beat.

"Damn. We can't move him, but then we can't get Chopper to treat him." Zoro cursed. " I think I may be able to handle a few more **ROOMs** , but what about the others in the base we escaped from?" Law asked. "Since they aren't in any danger now, I suggest we get Luffy to Chopper first, then ask Robin." Zoro said. "No. We go save them now. Nami-swan is inside." Sanji protested. "And leave Luffy here to die?" Zoro glared at the cook. "He's already dead, Zoro-ya. No one can survive so long without breathing and a beating heart." Law said.

"I don't give a shit if you're the best surgeon in the world. There's no way he'll die before reaching his goal." Zoro growled at Law, "Fate saw it fit to let him live at Loguetown, so I'm pretty sure Luffy wouldn't die from drowning."

"I don't know what happened at Loguetown, Zoro-ya, but I think that even if he lives, there is a high chance of him being unable to move. The seastone has seeped into his wounds, and along with being a Devil Fruit user, would make his life very painful. Even if he lived, he would simply be like a spirit in a dead body. It would be more humane to leave him to save him the misery." Law argued.

"That's for him to decide!" Zoro snarled. Impressed by the faith Zoro had in Luffy, Law sighed. "Alright. To the base or to the port? I think I can only go one way." "The others can hold out. We'll go to the port." Zoro decided. "Why don't I get a say in this?" Sanji asked. "Cause you'll probably just ditch Luffy." Zoro replied.

"Come one. Hurry. If you even want a slim chance to save your captain." Law grumbled, " You guys are really too carefree." But deep down, he knew the swordsman and the cook were only bickering to let out some of their frustration, and still cared about Luffy. Otherwise, they would have started fighting.

" **ROOM. Shambles."**

After using his Devil Fruit power a few times, Law, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy appeared by the port, with Zoro still doing CPR on the seems-to-be-dead Luffy. Law was panting from the usage, and Sanji caught him before he fell. "One more. **ROOM. Shambles.** "

The three Straw Hats and the captain of the Heart Pirates appeared on the deck of the Sunny, shocking a bunch of prisoners. "Hey! You guys made it…WHAT HAPPENED?!" Chopper, who saw them appear, ran towards them happily before seeing the state Luffy was in.

"Treat him first. Oh, and the other captain." Sanji said, laying the tired Law on the deck of the Sunny. Chopper immediately started fussing over his captain, and ordered Zoro to take him to the infirmary.

"Cook-san? Where is everyone else?" Robin asked Sanji. "Nami-swan, Franky and Usopp are trapped in the base after that bastard Kagaku set it to lockdown. Them and the bear and the other two guys." Sanji replied, grabbing a lighter to light one of his cigarettes from his soaked coat.

"Okay. They should be fine for the time being. Seeing as Chopper-san is treating Luffy-san and we can't do anything, I think we should try to get the other's out." Brook spoke up. "Why are there so few prisoners on the ship?" Sanji asked. "After the earthquake that came from nowhere, some prisoners went back to their houses, calling it a miracle that the volcano didn't erupt." Robin aswered.

"Is there like an anti-lockdown thing?" Sanji asked. "Nope. I read everything we found. There is only one entrance to the base," Robin stated, "Let's just hope that they didn't have their limbs crushed by falling debris." "You know, if Usopp-san was here, he'll tell you to stop being so macabre." Brook joked.

"Maybe if we used Chopper's Monster Point we could get them out, but then there would be no one to take care of Luffy." Sanji thought aloud. Just then, his stomach rumbled. "I forgot to make lunch." He said, rushing towards his kitchen.

"Maybe the prisoner's know?" Brook suggested. "I highly doubt it. They were all slaves for mining seastone, not for experimenting…..Wait, that's it!" Robin's eyes lit up, "The lockdown doors are made of seastone, according to the papers. If we can find a seastone weapon, we could break the door." "Alright. Let's wait for Sanji to be done before rescuing the rest of our crew." Brook said.

 **Another note – I don't know. Is that how it feels when something explodes inside of someone?**

 **Also, for people who say Luffy should die from the grenade, let's please think. He's rubber. And remember Pell from Alabasta? That falcon Devil Fruit guy? He survived Robin's Clutch attack, saved Luffy, I'd say, an hour after having his spine cracked, and survived a freaking bomb.**

 **As for the leaking, remember the second time Luffy fought against Crocodile? He drank all the water in the barrel and ended up leaking where Crocodile had stabbled him with the hook. I kind of find that amusing. Although, shouldn't there be blood as well as water?**

 **Sorry for the mild swearing at the end. Although I tend to not use the more vulgar words.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Saving

**This doesn't make Luffy too OP right?**

 _On the Sunny_

"How's Luffy?" Sanji asked, as Chopper walked out of the infirmary. "He's in a very bad shape." Chopper groaned, rubbing his head, "He can't breath on his own, and his heart doesn't beat. When he wakes up, he'll need our help to even to the basic things to just stay alive. Zoro is in there doing CPR. Sanji, after ten munites, it'll be your turn. Also, his stomach has also ruptured, and is a mess. I managed to patch it up a bit, as well as his lung. His brain is still active though, since brain waves where detected by the electroencephalograph. As for the other guy in a hoodie, he's more or less fine. I think he'll be able to walk properly in about two or three days."

"Can we see him? Luffy, I mean." Brook asked. "Sure, but don't disturb Zoro. If you do, and he does something out of time, Luffy could die." The members outside the infirmar shruddered and with a glance, noted that they would never step foot inside the infirmary unless it was absolutely necessary. Also," Chopper continued, "Can someone get Franky or Usopp? One of my air tanks have to be modified, and I need to build something that can keep emiting electrical signals to his heart. I could do it on my own, but I have to keep an eye on Luffy in case something happened, and I need Franky to make sure it's sturdy. I'm no mechanic."

"Franky is trapped in that base where Luffy was imprisoned. You mentioned something about seaston there, right Robin-chan?" Sanji asked Robin. "Ah. Yes. We realised that the doors at the base are made of seastone. So, there is a high probability that using seastone weapons would help." "So, where do we get them?" Chopper asked. "I was thinking of asking the slaves, seeing as they used things like seastone picks." Robin replied.

"Sanji, go change shifts with Zoro." Chopper ordered. Sanji immediately walked into the infirmary, and after a few yells, the green-haired swordsman walked out, sighing. "No good, Chopper. He still ain't breathing and his heart ain't beating either."

Sighing, Chopper told them, "Fine. I'll try to do something. Anyways, can you and Robin convince the ex-prisoners to help you guys break down the doors of the base with seastone weapons?" Zoro shrugged, "Sure, I suppose."

Zoro and Robin hopped off the Sunny and went to the village. Looking around, Robin found Kigi walking around the village, inspecting what his villagers were doing. She made a beeline to him and asked, "Kigi! Could you please tell the ex-prisoners to gather here?" Kigi was grateful towards the saviours, so he quickly ran by each house and told the prisoners to gather. To speed up the process, he told villagers to spread to word, so in roughly five minutes, all the ex-prisoners had gathered in front of Zoro and Robin.

"I have a favour to ask. Currently, some of out nakama are trapped in a secret base on the volcano. Could you please help us by using whatever seastone weapons you have to destroy the door?" Robin asked.

"You bet. You saved our lives from those corrupt marines!" A man cried, and the rest of the ex-prisoners cheered. Thus, the group of two Straw Hats and ex-prisoners made their way to the base. "Umm...I don't mean to bother you, but most of our weapons are in the building you broke into like five days ago." One of the prisoners said. Robin just smiled,"It's okay. Just grab your stuff."

The prisoners, with the help of Zoro, managed to find their picks, or whatever else they used to mine that was made of seastone. Making their way to the entrance of the base, they stood aside while Robin spoke at the door,"Navigator-san, Sniper-san, Franky-san?"

Nami, Usopp and Franky, who were on the opposite side of the door, heard Robin's voice. "Robin? Are you there?" Nami asked. Hearing voices, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin turned their heads towards the door. "Who's there?" Shachi mumbled.  
"Robin?" Denki asked.

Hearing Nami's reply, Robin said, "We're going to get you out. Can you stay away from the door?" Franky grabbed Nami and Usopp and stepped away from the door. Denki folled him. "Hey, you guys, get away from the door." Franky said, gesturing to the three Heart Pirates.

"Apparently it's Nico Robin." Bepo replied as he grabbed his crew mates and walked away from the door, following Franky. "The one known for betrayal for all her allies."

Nami, hearing what Bepo said, promptly assembled he Climatact and hit him on the head. "Shut up, bear. Robin is part of our crew, she wouldn't betray us." She hissed. Shachi and Penguin shivered and sweatdropped, Now I know why the Straw Hats are scared of her. Bepo merely whimpered and rubbed the bruise on his furry head, "I'm sorry."

Nami yelled, "Robin! We're away from the door!" Hearing her reply, Robin turned to the ex-prisoners, "You can start now." A cheer went up and the prisoners used their seastone tools to hammer away at the door. Gradually, the hits started crack the seastone door.

"What the hell ae they doing?" Usopp asked while shivering. "Seems like their breaking down the door, Usopp. Stop being such a wimp." Denki replied. "Hey! Don't call the great Captain Usopp a wimp!" Usopp protested, standing up and hitting himself in the chest with his fist. "Yeah yeah…." Franky, seeing this, rolled his eyes.

"Keep on hitting the door. It's bound to break sooner or later." A yell was heard from the outside. "Just wait. We'll be out soon." Nami said.

The ex-prisoners were outside, still hammering on the door. The cracks on the door kept spreading, until the entire door was covered in cracks. However, the door still seemed very sturdy, and wouldn't break anytime soon. "Give it to me." Zoro growled, frustrated that knocking down a door would take so long, and that Luffy was still in the danger of dying.

Shivering, the ex-prisoner closest to Zoro gave him his pick, and Zoro walked up to the door. Using the it like a sword, he swung the pick, and carved a deep gash on the seastone door. Growling at the thick door, he asked for another pick. Going into his stance, he mumbled, " **Ni Gorilla!** "

The door separating them from the outside suddenly burst apart after a loud yell, scattering shrapnel towards the pirates. Using his back, Franky shielded his crew mates and Denki from the flying fragments of seastone. Luckily for him, none of the pieces were very sharp, and he got away with a lot of bruises. As for the Heart Pirates, they managed to hide behind some fallen debris before the seastone shards started flying at them.

Looking up, Nami started at the silhouette of the swordsman. After adjusting to the sudden change of light, Nami smacked Zoro on the head. "Were you trying to kill us?" She growled. "Gee, is that how you thank somebody?" Zoro mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Let's go back." Robin said, and started walking back towards the Sunny. The other's followed suit. "So, Luffy-bro is fine?" Franky asked while running. "What about Captain?" The three Heart Pirates said in unison. "Erm…..I think Trafalgar is fine, but Luffy….." Zoro couldn't contunue, and looked to the floor.

"No…..Luffy…..he's not dead, right?" Tears welled up in the sniper's eyes as he stared at the running swordsman in front of him. "Luffy's not dead, but not exactly…um…alive?" Robin tried to say, but that just left the trapped pirates confused.

"Huh? Not alive and not dead at the same time? That make's no sense at all!" Usopp yelled. "Talk to Chopper. I just know that he's somehow not dead, but his heart isn't beating on it's own. Plus he isn't breathing." Zoro said, and bit his lip.

"WHAT!?" Three Straw Hat Pirates, three Heart Pirates, and one ex-marine yelled. "You do not someone not having a beating heart and not breathing mean's that their dead right?" Bepo, Shachi and Penguin yelled. "Chopper said something about an electrograph? Or something like that…." Zoro had no idea what Chopper had called his machine. "An electroencephalograph?" Bepo offered. "Yeah, that electro-thingy." Zoro continued. "He said he could detect Luffy's brain waves."

The Heart Pirates were speechless. They had never heard of this kind of thing before, and they were travelling with one of the best doctors as a captain. "Also, he has a ruptured stomach." Robin informed them. "How did that happen?" Nami asked. She had no idea that Luffy's condition was so bad.

"Swordsman-san, you were with Luffy." Robin probbed Zoro for the answers. "Can I say it when we get back? Brook and Chopper deserve to know to, and I don't want to repeat myself." Zoro asked. Knowing that he didn't really want to recount how Luffy got those injuries, the group agreed.

They ran to the Sunny and Brook, who was on watch, yelled, "Chopper-san, the rest of them are here!" Chopper suddenly appeared on deck and shouted, "Franky! Help me with something! You too, Usopp!" Franky and Usopp followed the reindeer into the infirmary, while Nami, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin rested on the deck.

 _In the infirmary_

"So Franky, Usopp, can you modify this air tank so that it forcefully pumps air?" Chopper asked, shoving an air tank at Franky. "Also, can you build something that can keep emiting electrical pulses. Kind of like a defibrillator, but it keeps shocking the heart with a not too high voltage to stimulate the sinus node, which is the body's natural pacemaker."

"Yeah. I think we can make those SUPER machines. We'll get them done in a jiffy, right, Usopp?" Franky said. "Yes! You can count on Captain Usopp!" Usopp declared. They immediately went to their workshop.

Turning to Law, Chopper said, "You can go out now. Your crew is here. Just take it easy. And use the damn crutches!" Sighing at the reindeer, Law grabbed the crutches as Chopper instructed and limped out of the infirmary.

 _On the deck of the Sunny_

"Captain! You're okay!" Bepo yelled and tried to pounce on Law as he walked onto the deck, only to be held down by Shachi and Penguin. "Stop, you forgot what happened the last time you did that?" The duo yelled. Bowing his head, Bepo muttered, "I'm sorry." "It's fine, Bepo." Law said. "It's just a almost broken knee. It'll heal quickly."

"What happened to Luffy?" Nami asked. "I said I tell everyone at one go, you witch!" Zoro snapped at Nami. "Now now. We shouldn't be arguing now." Brook tried to placate them. The four Heart Pirates sat on the deck and leaned on the railing.

"They are an.…interesting crew, I must say." Shachi muttered, looking at the three Straw Hats. "You don't know half of it." Law sighed. He wanted to tell them about the grenade, but Luffy's words rang in his mind, and he bit his lip. "They'll make powerful allies someday." "Please! Don't even think about it! They're crazy!" Penguin begged.

A few hours later, it was Zoro's shift again. Chopper asked Zoro because he knew none of the females should do CPR on Luffy, Franky and Usopp were working on some equipment he had asked for, Brook was a skeleton, and it would be awkward to ask for help from another pirate crew. Not that Zoro had any complaints though.

After Franky and Usopp had finished making what Chopper asked for, and they went into the infirmary. After a few minutes of tinkering and yelling, Chopper, Zoro, Franky and Usopp emerged from the infirmary and went to the deck. Sanji had just made dinner and everyone was eating, together with the four Heart Pirates.

"I added an alarm system, so if there is any fluctuation in Luffy's condition,no matter how mild, or even if his heart stops beating for whatever reason, the alarm would sound. Don't blame me if it starts up in the middle of the night." Franky said. He knew that Nami loved her sleep, but Luffy's state of health was more important now. She could lose a few hours of sleep.

"I put him on an IV drip for now." Chopper added, "Still, I'd like someone to be in the room at all times to keep an eye on him." They decided that they could do shifts. Eventually, Nami asked, "Alright. Everyone is here, so spill."

Sighing, Zoro said, "Luffy and Trafalgar were both going to fall into the volcano. Luffy threw him," pointing at Law, "at us and fell onto the volcano himself with a grenade." Law and Sanji glanced at Zoro, but said nothing. They knew that this was the most the swordsman could say without defying his captain's orders. The two cres caught those glances, and knew there was more. However, since neither of them were doing anything, they knew that somehow, Luffy was thrown into the mix.

The Heart Pirates glanced at the navigator. They were nervous as how she was going to react, seeing that Law falling was part of the reason that Luffy was half dead. To their surprise, Nami just sighed and said, "That's Luffy alright, throwing himself around and getting hurt." She pat Law on the back and said, "You're lucky. Luffy sees you as a friend."

Law blinked. _Friend?_ "But why? I'm a captain of another pirate crew. I'm practically his rival for the One Piece?" He asked, dumbfounded. "I don't know. Luffy's good at reading people." Zoro shrugged, "Maybe he sees you as a friend because you patched him up. I'm pretty sure he couldn't bandage himself in the cell."

Accepting his explanation, Law, with the help of Bepo, said, "Thanks for your hospitality. I believe we should now be on our way." "Okay. Just use the crutches asshole." Chopper yelled as the Heart Pirates boarded their submarine.

"Well, now we just have to worry about Luffy." Robin said. "Let's sleep. I believe it's your turn on watch, Navigator-san, and Sniper-san has to watch Luffy." As the crew turned in for the night, they didn't notice three pairs of eyes watching them from the forest through binoculars.

 _In the forest_

"So the brat's still alive. I thought for sure that the grenade killed him."

"Don't worry. We'll get our revenge."

 **Note – I did not make up the** **electroencephalograph. There is such a thing and it can detect brain waves! And I do not know anything about medical stuff, so I don't know if any of these equipment would really work!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Alive

**I'm going to skip a few days.**

 _On Sabaody_

"Captain, do you think the Straw Hats are alright?" Bepo asked Law. "No idea. They could have disbanded. I highly doubt Mugiwara-ya could survive." Law replied. He walked into a bar and saw Basil Hawkins, his crew sitting at one of the tables, staring at his cards.

"If it isn't Trafalgar Law, one of the big shot rookies, with a bounty of two hundred million Beris. My cards have fortold that I will be seeing you today." Hawkins said, without looking up from his cards.

"So, Basil Hawkins, the two hundred and nine million Beri bountry rookie." Law walked up to him and grinned, "Mind answering something?" "Depends on what it is." Hawkins looked away from his cards to watch Law. Grinning even wider, Law asked, "What are the chances of Straw Hat Luffy surviving now?"

"That I can answer." Hawkins shuffled his cards and used his Devil Fruit Ability to hold them up. "Hmm. This is interesting." He shuffled the cards and looked at them a few more times before saying, "Perculiar. Straw Hat Luffy's chances of survival. No matter how I look at it, it won't fall to zero. Straw Hat Luffy surviving : Probability of success, 0.0000000000001 percent."

"That's very low, Captain. How many zeros were there?" Shachi said. "00000000….Arg too many!" Penguin tried to count the number of zero's Hawkins had stated, but gave up."So, he's still alive now …" Law muttered.

 _On the Sunny_

It was roughly four days after Luffy was rescued from the volcano. He still needed the machines help to breath and to keep his heart beating. His ruptured stomach had somewhat healed, but he was still very pale. It was currently Robin's turn to keep watch over her captain. Stroking his hair away from his face, she smiled sadly. Chopper entered the room to check on Luffy. "How's he faring, Doctor-san?" she asked.

"Same as before." Chopper sighed. "I know he's fighting for his life, but for him, it's probably torture. All the seastone seeped into his wounds, and I can't get rid of it without putting even more strain on his weak body. Also, as time goes on, the risk of him dying also increases."

"Come on, Doctor-san. Luffy'll be alright. Let's go for lunch. The alarm will sound right?" Robin smiled. She had taken a liking to the small reindeer, and really, a frown didn't suit Chopper's face. She grabbed him and carried him out of the infirmary.

The Straw Hats, minus their captain of course, were sitting on the deck of the Sunny, quietly eating their lunch. Without Luffy stealing their food, they ate relatively slowly. No one was talking. No one wanted to bring up their captain. They knew that Luffy was alive, but to see him lying lifelessly in the infirmary, like he was dead, so different from his normal, hyperactive self, scared them.

"My my. Someone looks very sad." A voice was heard from the port. All the heads on board the Sunny turned to look at the speaker. "Kagaku." Zoro hissed. "Ah. You still remember me. How nice." Kagaku laughed. Unsheathing _Shushui_ , Zoro stood up and pointed his sword at him, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Kagaku said in a sickly-sweet voice. "But that doesn't mean my comrade's don't want anything." He continued, as Kori and Yukai snuck up behind the Straw Hats. "We want revenge." Kori whispered in Zoro's ear, before grabbing Zoro's remaining swords and gutting him. "Damn you." Zoro gritted his teeth as he fell of the deck and onto the port.

The remaining Straw Hats' eyes widened. _How did she get there with no one noticing?_ Went though everyone's mind. "Kori's a trained assasin. Of course she'll be able to sneak up on people. And after distracting you, it's a piece of cake for you." Yukai said, tying up Sanji's legs and tossing him in front of Kagaku.

The rest of the crew were very frightened. "They just took out Sanji and Zoro with no problem…." Nami couldn't continue. Even after sustaining a lot of damage from their previous fights, as well as his encounter with Kuma on Thriller Bark, Zoro and Sanji weren't ones that went down easily. But here, they were just handled like amateurs.

"Hey. If you want a fight, let's take it to the island. Don't damage our SUPER ship." Franky yelled. Kagaku shrugged and thought, _It's not like they have any advantage on land._ After all the Straw Hats got off the Sunny, Yukai and Kori went to stand by their boss's side. "So, how are you going to beat us? All three of your strongest fighters are down." He asked. "Like this!" Nami quickly put her Climatact together and made black clouds appear. Yukai and Kori quickly stepped away from the thunder clouds, but Kagaku remained standing.

" **Thunderbolt Tempo!"** Nami yelled. Kagaku transformed into his hybrid form and stuck his claws into the ground. The lightning hit him, but didn't do much as the electricity was redirected to the ground through his claws.

"No way…." Nami stuttered. "Hmmm. That was interesting, little girl." Kagaku smirked. **"Firebird Star!"** Usopp launched a fiery pellet at Kagaku, but it was instantly knocked away by Yukai. Franky tried to use his **Strong Right** , but Kagaku changed to his Beast Form, a large porkupine, grabbed his extended arm and threw him into a house. **"Clutch!"** Robin said as she attempted to break Yukai's spine, but Kori promptly stabbed one of her hands as they grew out. **"** **Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri** **(Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash)"** Brook said, but his sword was stopped by Yukai.

"You can't handle even on of us, let alone all three." Kagaku sneered. Going back to his Hybrid form, he lunged, slashing the Straw Hat pirates with his spines. They refused to even let a scream escape their lips.

"You guys are pretty good." Yukai grinned. "Kori." Said blonde nodded, and used a bunch of chains to tie the Straw Hat's minus the "Monster Trio" up. "Don't bother trying to use your Devil fruit powers. It's seastone." Zoro was tied up and tugged to in front of Kagaku. "Damn you", he muttered. He hated being tied up. He and Sanji was already immobilized.

"Let us go, asshole!" Chopper yelled.

"Hahahahaha!" Kagaku laughed. "I told you, without your so-called 'Monster Trio', you stand no chance of defeating us. And yet you go? You are one of the most troublesome rookie crews on the Grand Line, and you think I'll let you go? I'll just turn you in to the Headquarters, and get a Promotion!" He continued, "Maybe after that I'll just ask them if I can continue experimenting. After all, Straw Hat was a good test subject, but there are three more Devil Fruit users here!"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

 _In the infirmary_

 _Luffy POV_

Where am I? I can't see anything. My eyes are closed? Weird. Usually my eyes would open automatically when I'm awake. Well, whatever. I'm trying to open my eyes, but I can't. I'm confused.  
I'm tired. I want to sleep.

I sense two people beside me. I heard one of them speak. "How's he faring, Doctor-san?" That's Robin! That mean's I'm on the Sunny. I want to ask her why my eyes won't open. Huh? My mouth doesn't work either.

"Same as before. I know he's fighting for his life, but for him, it's probably torture. All the seastone seeped into his wounds, and I can't get rid of it without putting even more strain on his weak body." No shit, Chopper. I can't move an inch. Wait. I'm on the Sunny, so that must mean that I have successfully saved my nakama.

"Come on, Doctor-san. Luffy'll be alright. Let's go for lunch. The alarm will sound right?"Lunch? Come on. I want to eat meat. How long was I since I last ate? Hmmmm…..Oh, yeah! It was when I was with Torao in that cell! I hope he's alright, with that leg.

Where the hell is everyone. I can't move. I feel weak. How long has passed. When can I eat? I feel weird. I feel that someone or something is forcing my heart to beat, and forcing me to breathe. Never mind. Since I can't move, I'll just rest.

"Hey. If you want a fight, let's take it to the island. Don't damage our SUPER ship."

What the hell? Who was that? Who woke me? Wait, they're fighting without me? No fair! I wan't to fight…..oh wait, I can't move. I want to pout, but my body still wouldn't respond.

" **Thunderbolt Tempo!"** Ah. That' Nami. That should finish the fight. Lightning does that. Unless the defender is me. I'm rubber. **"Firebird Star!"** Nami's lightning didn't finish them? Must be a lot of opponents. Usopp's ammo is awesome. **"Clutch!"** Firebird Star wasn't enough? Robin! Break their spines! **"** **Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri** **"** Go get them, Brook!After a while, I hear Copper cry out,"Let us go, asshole!"

Chopper! What happened to them? They got caught? Where is Sanji and Zoro?

"Hahahahaha!" Damn it. I know that voice. "I told you, without your so-called 'Monster Trio', you stand no chance of defeating us." What? Zoro and Sanji were defeated already? "And let you go? You are one of the most troublesome rookie crews on the Grand Line, and you think I'll let you go? I'll just turn you in to the Headquarters, and get a Promotion!" Chopper's right. You're an asshole. "Maybe after that I'll just ask them if I can continue experimenting. After all, Straw Hat was a good test subject, but there are three more Devil Fruit users here!" Don't you dare! Their my nakama, Kagaku! Damn you!

Then I felt it something in my chest.

Thump.

Normal POV

Luffy felt something. He felt his heart beating on it's own. He slowly opened his eyes. _What is this thing covering my mouth?_ Luffy thought. He reached out to it and tugged it off. He tried to sit up, but found it very tiring. _Whatever. I need to save my nakama._ Seeing two patches on his chest, he tore them off and walked outside, using the walls for support.

The alarms started blaring.

 _On the port_

Everyone was staring at the ship. "No! Luffy!" Chopper yelled. "What's going on?" Kagaku demanded. "Luffy….." Usopp let tears run down his face, "Why of all times?!" The rest of the crew just let tears run down their face. "Now your captain is dead? That's fine. I can bring his dead body in too. We can also go collect his Gomu Gomu no Mi!"

Kagaku laughed in the faces of the greiving crew. "Let's finish the deaths of the "Monster Trio", shall we?" He raised his claws, and stood over Zoro and Sanji.

Unbeknown to them, a pair of eyes was watching from the ship.

 _On the Sunny_

 _How dare he laugh at my nakama for crying? And he wants to kill Zoro and Sanji!_ Luffy seethed. _I see porkipine, the black guy and the woman. I need to go all out._ Crouching down, Luffy went into his horse stance and said, **"Gear Second."**

 _On the port_

" **Gear Second."**

The voice was faint, like whispers in the wind. Yet everyone heard the voice. **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!"** Shocked, Kagaku took the attack to the stomach, sending him back a few meters.

"What?" The Straw Hat's eye's widened in surprise. _But how? Wasn't he dead?_ ran through their minds.

Luffy jumped down from the Sunny and landed in front of the tied up Straw Hats, his body emitting steam. He stretched his arms forwards and dragged the tied up Sanji and Zoro towards the rest of the group. He walked forward, and stood in front of Kagaku, "What? Your alive? And you can use your Devil Fruit power?"

" **Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling."** Luffy sent a barrage of hits at Kagaku, pushing him even further back, away from his crew. "Luffy, you can't keep this up! Gear Second drains your energy even more quickly than usual, and you don't have much to spare!" Chopper shrieked.

Kagaku was continously pushed back. **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!"** Luffy sent Kagaku flying into the forest. "We'll take you on!" Yukai sneered as he and Kori attacked him from behind. "Behind you!" Nami yelled. Without looking back, Luffy used the backlash from his **Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka** to hit both of them.

"Damn you!" Yukai yelled as he stood back up. "I can see the future! I know you are going to – " He was cut off as Luffy used **Gomu Gomu no Jet Rocket** , and sent him flying into a tree. "But how?" Yukai asked as he spat out blood. "So what if you can see the future? You're too slow." Luffy glanced at him.

"Totally burnt, bro!" Franky cheered.

At the corner of his eye, he spot Kori sneaking up on his crew. Whirling around, he roared, grabbed her by the neck and pulled her towards him. **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!"** He growled and pummelled her to the ground. "Don't hurt my nakama! **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!"** He then sent her flying into tree on the other side of the village. She smacked into the tree and the momentum from Luffy's attack send he crashing into more trees. And there she lay, broken and bleeding, and not breathing.

"Did Luffy just kill someone?" Usopp asked, "No one could survive that." "It was her life or ours." Robin said. "She was sneaking up on us, and if Luffy didn't pull her away, she could have decapitated us." "Robin…please…..stop saying …things like that." Usopp stammered as he shivered, his imagination going wild over Robin's words.

"Straw Hat! I'll kill you for killing my colleague! **Demon Haidora!** " Yukai yelled, then prepared himself to turn, "You're going to disappear and hit me – " **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!"** Luffy disappeared and reappeared beside Yukai, and sent him flying and crashing into Kagaku.

"You killed my comrade. To avenge her, I'll kill you!" Kagaku roared and charged, throwing Yukai off him. Luffy simply sidestepped his attempts to run his through. "Arg! **Akuma no Tsubasa!** " Luffy had to jump to dodge the flying attack, before realising that Kagaku had shot a bunch of spines at his tied up crew, "Die, Straw Hats. **Quill Arrows!** " The Straw Hats all closed their eyes and prepared for their death.

Luffy immediately grabbed a house and propelled himself forwards, landing in front of his nakama as the spines were about to hit them. "Urg…." He grunted. Hearing him, his crew opened their eyes and stared at their captain. The spines had completely gone through him, leaving the spiked ends sticking out of his back. Blood ran down his body as he grasped one of them.

"Don't hurt my nakama. I'm your opponent." Luffy growled and wrenched the spine out of him. One by one, he removed the spikes from his body, and one by one, his injuried bled. **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!"** He sent Kagaku crashing into a house, that was thankfully empty.

Grunting and panting, Luffy stood, protecting his nakama. Seeing as Kagaku wasn't getting up, and Yukai had gone to check on his condition, he grabbed his crew and brought them closer inland.

"Urg. Straw Hat! Die!" Both Kagaku and Yukai immediately charged at him. **"Dakudoragon (Dark Dragon)!" "Tsume no Yari!"** Luffy braced himself as his attackers lunged at him. Growling, Luffy took the attacks. "Luffy!" His crew cried out.

Both Yukai and Kagaku rammed their blades and claws into Luffy's chest. "You're dead, Straw Hat." They took their weapons (and claws) out of Luffy, before staring at him. His blood was silvery red. "He was fighting with seastone in his blood?" Kagaku exclaimed in shock. Terrified at the rubber man, they started backing away.

Ignoring the pain, Luffy grinned and yelled, **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!"** and sent the two marines flying into the sea.

Ignoring the two drowning Devil Fruit users, Luffy walked up to Kori and searched her clothes, finding the key to the chains. He went back to his nakama, and unlocked the chains.

"Thanks, Lu – " Nami was cut off as Luffy collapsed on the ground, trembling and panting, the reddish sheen on his skin disappearing. "Luffy!" Chopper yelled and went to check on his captain. Sighing, he said, "He's fine. Just need to patch up his chest – " "Wait Chopper," Luffy gasped, and tried to stand, "Stay down Luffy." Zoro, who was untied by Nami, said. "No. I need to get the seastone out of my body. It makes me heavier and slower." The Straw Hat's blinked. "You can move faster?" They yelled at their captain. "But you're already so fast! Like ZOOM!" Chopper tried to explain, but Luffy still went into his horse stance.

"Gear Second." Luffy mumbled, and the reddish tint on his skin appeared. More silvery red blood poured out from his wounds non-stop, until it finally became pure red again. "It's all out Luffy." Chopper said. "Hey...Chopper...how's...Torao?" Luffy gasped as he panted, blood pooling around him. "If you're talking about Law, he just has a badly hurt knee. Now stop worrying about others, you idiot." Chopper said. "That's...good..." Luffy finished as he smiled and slumped onto the ground, going still once again.

Going into his Heavy Point, Chopper grabbed the limp but definitely alive Luffy and carried him to the infirmary. The rest of the Straw Hats looked at each other and smiled. Their captain was alive, and not on the brink of death.

 **I don't know if he could actually use his spines to redirect the electricity. Also I realise I use Usopp's Firebird Star way to often.**

 **Note – Basil Hawkins' Devil Fruit ability is the Voodoo dolls. In the anime, he holds up his cards with straw.**

 **As for this - 0.0000000000001%...I dunno. I want to exaggerate it a bit. And then write the supernovas expressions when they see Luffy. And I copied that line from when he was checking Luffy's fate during the Marineford war.**

 **I'm so happy. When I thought of this Yukai character, I was like - Damn. I so want Luffy to use Gear Second to kick his ass. Kind of like against Boa Sandersonia in Amazon Lily.**

 **I killed off three marines. Yay. Please note that while Luffy did kill them, he only did so because they threatened his crew, but I'll say he overdid it. And he didn't exactly kill Kagaku and Yukai. They drowned. Luffy would still be that happy-go-lucky, carefree rubber man that we have known. He will never kill on purpose.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Immune

**Yay. I killed three marines.**

When checking over Luffy before breakfast the day after he killed the three marines, he found said boy sitting on the bed attempting to eat his medial equipment. Panicking, he yelled at the rubberman.

"Luffy! Don't eat my medical equipment …..wait, your asleep?" Chopper's voice was heard from the infirmary. "Should we go check on them?" Sanji asked, fidling with Robin's coffee cup. "They'll be fine, Cook-san. You might have to deal with a hungry captain though." Robin smiled. "Yes, Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled as he went back to his kitchen.

In Beast Form, Chopper was carrying the asleep captain of the Straw Hats. Luffy was wrapped up in a lot of bandages, which were mostly around his torso and arms. "How's he?" Zoro asked. "Luffy was in a pretty good shape actually, considering just two days ago his heart didn't even beat and he couldn't even breathe. Most of his wounds were on his chest so I just had to bandage that part, as well as his arms." Chopper replied, before turning to Luffy, "Careful …. You idiot!" Luffy was shovelling food into his mouth at such a fast pace, that he ended up choking, waking him up. Chopper had to hit the rubber man several times till he managed to dislodge the food in his throat.

After eating all that food, Luffy looked around the kitchen. He saw Zoro napping, Nami enjoying her breakfast, Usopp lying, Sanji whipping up more food, Chopper talking to Franky about his machines, Robin staring outside drinking and Brook playing Bink's Sake.

He was glad. Glad that his nakama were safe. Glad that they didn't have to suffer like he did. Glad they weren't close to death. Glad that another Omatsuri Island incident didn't happen.

Looking at his nakama, Luffy smiled. "Thanks for coming back for me." Luffy said aloud. All eyes turned to him.

"What was that, you shitty captain?" Sanji asked. "Of course we'd go back for you." Usopp declared. "You saved us." Nami said. "Idiot." Zoro closed his eyes. "You're helping us to fulfill our dreams, so we'll help you fulfil yours too." Chopper chirped. "You gave us another reason to live." Robin smiled. "You protected us, bro." Franky laughed. "You made us happy." Brook finished.

"You guys…" Tears welled up in Luffy's eyes. All the Straw Hats stood up and walked towards their captain. "I love you guys!" Luffy yelled and used his rubber arms to grab all his crew mates into a tight hug. "You're suffocating us…." Nami stuttered, causing Luffy to release them.

"You guys are the best!" He yelled. "Of course. The Pirate King needs the best crew right?" Usopp said, punching the rubberman lightly in the chest, earning a slight wince from the said boy. "Usopp. His wounds haven't fully healed yet!" Chopper berated the sniper and ordered the captain to go to the infirmary. "I'm fine Chopper!" Luffy whined. "No. Go to the infirmary or I'll tell Sanji not to cook anymore meat for you. Your wounds reopened." Chopper said, pointing at the samll red splotch on Luffy bandage where Usopp had hit. Pouting, the rubberman proceeded to walk out of the kitchen when a kock on the door was heard.

Opening it, Luffy found himself facing Denki. "You're awake already? When I saw Kagaku in the village I had to help the villagers get away, so I didn't see the fight. Your crewmates filled me in. You're so badly injured!" Denki rambled on, staring at the rubberman in awe.

"Denki!" Luffy yelled, pulling the brown haired boy into a hug. "I know you weren't expecting Luffy to be awake, but why are you here?" Nami asked. "Kigi has some things to discuss with you." Denki replied.

"Sure. Just let me fix this guy up." Chopper grumbled, pointing at Luffy. "Give us ten minutes." "Sure," Denki said. Chopper dragged Luffy to the infirmary, all the while grumbling about annoying reckless captains. "You guys are lucky. You have someone who is so protective of you and had the strength to do so." Denki smiled, before exiting.

"What did he mean by that?" Zoro opened an eye and asked. "You saw the condition of his village. He's the only one capable of defending the village, yet he couldn't do much against those corrupt bastards." Usopp pitied the man, "Like me in Syrup Village. I didn't have any strength to protect my village." "But you're strong now, right?" Nami smirked at the sniper. "Come on. We have to wait for Luffy." Robin said and walked onto the deck, with the rest of the crew following.

After disinfecting and patching Luffy up, the reindeer allowed Luffy to go. Cheering, he ran out of the infirmary onto the deck, before stopping and frowning. "What's wrong?" Zoro asked. Without saying anything, Luffy rocketed himself to Nami's tangerine orchard. "You idiot. Don't you dare eat my tangerines!" Nami fumed and chased after him, only to see him stop on front of one of the trees near the sea.

"Why did you come here?" Chopper asked. He, along with the rest of the group, had followed Nami after she started chasing after Luffy. Seeing Luffy reach out to the trees, Sanji yelled, "You shitty captain. How dare you touch Nami-swan's tangerines." He was about to kick the captain before Franky held him back.

Luffy grabbed two fruits of the trees and walked over to the rest of the group. The first one was a light brown fruit made up of many small teardrop-shaped components with swirl patterns, and green leaves sprouting from the top. The other was a pink melon shaped fruit with various swirls on it and a curly stem on top.

"They're Devil Fruits!" Nami stared at the two fruits. "They must be that porkupine fruit and the future fruit, although there's no telling which is which."

"Do any of you want to eat them?" Luffy asked the five non-Devil Fruit users. "Nope. I don't need one." Zoro said. "Neither of the power's suit me." Nami declared. "I would rather retain my power to swim." Franky said. "I need to be able to fish your shitty ass out of the water." Sanji smirked. "Nah! The great Captain Usopp doesn't need a Devil Fruit." Usopp proudly stated.

"What are you going to do with it?" Robin asked. She knew the answer, but it was nice to hear his response. "I want to give them to Denki. Maybe then they can better defend themselves." Luffy smiled, before tuckign both fruits under his arms and saying, "Come on, Denki's waiting for us."

The crew hopped off the Sunny on to the port. As expected, Robin, Chopper and Brook were slightly weakened by the radiation, but surprisingly, Luffy wasn't affected. "Aren't you tired?" Chopper asked Luffy. "Nope. Why? Hey Denki! Ossan!" Luffy sped off. "That's weird. He's a fruit user too." Robin mused.

"Luffy!" Denki smiled and waved. The rest of the crew caught up with their hyperactive captain. "Denki! Here." Luffy said, pushing the two Devil Fruits into Denki's arms. "What? No, you keep them!" Denki said and tried to give them back, but Luffy was stubborn. "Nope. None of my crew wants to eat them, and I your village to be able to protect themselves. You should know what powers thay have, seeing as they belonged to your former boss and comrade." Luffy said.

"The Mirai Mirai no Mi and the Gesshi Gesshi no Mi, Model Porkipine…" Denki stared at the two fruits. "They drowned." Zoro said before Denki could ask how they died. Sighing, Denki smiled. At least he knew his friends didn't kill them on purpose.

Kigi, who was standing next to Denki, cleared his throat. "Straw Hats, we are very thankful to you for saving our village. As thanks, we have agreed to give you most of the money in the village." Nami's eyes lit up at the mention of Beris. "We also found something very interesting in the old marine base." He finished.

Two ex-prisoners hauled out a few bags of gold onto the street. "Here's the Beri. We also want to give you food for your journey. And here." Kigi gave Luffy a box, which he opened. "What's this?" Luffy asked, taking out a weird metal rod with two ends that were slightly thinner than the middle. It was as long as a pen, and as thich as Nami's Climatact.

"We found this in what's believe to be Kori's room's. And this piece of paper next to it." Kigi passed the paper to Luffy, who read it out.

"Dear Kori, we have succeeded. We have made a weapon using Pop Greens found in the Boin Archipelago according to your specifications. No matter how much stress put on it, it will become 150 centimeters."

Luffy put down the piece of paper. "Hmm? The middle part is kind of squishy!" Luffy exclaimed and squeezed it. To everyone's surprise, the two ends of the rod suddenly shot out. "Whoa! Cool!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had stars in their eyes. "How to I make them come back?" Luffy muttered, and squeezed the middle again, causing the two ends to retract back. Fiddling with it some more, he realised that by squeezing one end would cause said end to extend, and by pressing the middle both ends would extend.

"This is cool! And it's like a pipe!" Luffy gushed. "I saw you using a stick in the base while we were escaping, so I thought this would be good for you." Denki shrugged. The rest of the Straw Hat's just let their jaw drop. "Luffy can use a stick? He never used a damn weapon while we were around!" Usopp said.

"Luffy, can I see?" Chopper asked. "Sure" Luffy bent down to pass the small retractable pole to Chopper, but as it got closer to him, Chopper collapsed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Luffy stared at the reindeer. "Don't know. Just feel tired for some reason." Chopper lay on the ground. As Luffy stood up, Chopper regained his strength and stood up again. "You okay?" Luffy asked. Chopper nodded. _That's weird_ , he thought, before a thought popped into his mind.

"Luffy, pass it to Robin and Brook." Doing as the doctor told, Luffy passed the pole to said members, only for them to collapse as well. "It's seastone." Nami concluded. "It is? But how come I'm not tired?" Luffy was confused. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Can you stretch while holding the pole?" Chopper asked. "Yeah. Sure." Luffy pulled on his cheek, and it kept on stretching, much more than a normal human's could.

"Luffy! You're somehow immune to seastone!" Chopper yelled. "Robin, Brook and I are Devil Fruit users, and we were weakened by it when it came close, so it's definitely seastone. Yet, you can hold it and use your powers!"

"So I'm immune to seastone now? Yes! I don't have to bother about Smokey's jutte now!" Luffy cheered. The rest of the people were just dumbfounded. "How?" Denki asked. "The experiments must have either changed hid DNA slightly, or his body found a way to counter it." Chopper said. "Come to think of it, Luffy did say something about using his powers with seastone in his blood was tiring." Franky noted. "Yeah. His body must have already started fighting against it. That's that start of the immunity." Chopper concluded.

"As much as I'd like you guys to be immune, I'm not letting any seastone get into you." Luffy stopped playing with the stick and looked at his crew, a serious expression on his face. "I won't let you get hurt. Neither would I let you fall into the volcano."

Turning back to Denki and Kagaku, his friendly demeanor was back on and he asked, "So, any idea where to find a curved seastone bit?"

After gaining a new weapon, Luffy insisted on finding a piece of seastone, so he dragged Zoro and Denki with him to the marine base. "Aha!" Luffy found what he was looking for in a large box with weirdly shaped things in it. "I'll get Usopp to help me stick it on!" He cheered, and dragged both of them back down to the village.

"Usopp! Fix this on!" Luffy begged the sniper. "I don't want it to fall off!" "This is bad. I found a Den-den mushi in the marine base asking about the condition of the base. I didn't answer, and they ordered someone to check." Zoro said. "We need to go, now!" Nami said. "Get moving." All the Straw Hats loaded up the Beris and the food onto the Sunny before they set off.

"Thanks for your hospitality!" Luffy waved at Denki and Kigi. The Straw Hat's took their last look at Umiishikazan Island before they left.

 **I know, kind of like Nami's new Climatact. But a seastone prototype. But I honestly believe Usopp must have had some sort of inspiration. Also, I want Luffy to have a weapon that's useful to him but small enough to keep hidden and for him to forget. Then whip it out when he really needs it.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Swimming and Fish Friends

**This part is going to be a bit similar to the anime, because I want the story to have a similar plotline, but with Luffy's immunity.**

 **Now, almost to Sabaody!**

"Luffy, stop playing with the pole!" Nami sighed as Luffy kept making his new weapon extend and retract, almost hitting her in the face. "Not a pole, Nami. Pipe. P-I-P-E. See this curved side?" Lufft argued, pointing to the curved bit.

"Fine. Pipe." Nami gave up arguing with the rubber man, "You need to go to the infirmary. Judging from the weather, there's going to be a storm in roughly an hour that would speed up our journey to Sabaody. I think we can get there in two and a half days, maybe two if we're lucky. Chopper wants to give you a check up before the storm. So you better go there before I ban you from eating meat."

"Okay." Luffy said and bounded to the infirmary. Chopper checked things like his blood pressure, temperature and heart rate before taking of Luffy's bandages. "Luffy, I know you usually heal very quickly, but this is crazy. Most of your cuts have healed, and your stab wounds have all closed up." Chopper told him. "You'll probably need the bandages for one or two more days." "Yes! I hate bandages!" Luffy exclaimed. Chopper sighed, "At least you're not Zoro. Idiot removes his all the time." "You're the best, Chopper!" Luffy cheered, while Chopper did his weird dance, "Just because you complimented me doesn't mean you make me happy, asshole."

Luffy exited the infirmary. Looking around, he stared at the tangerine orchard, before walking to the deck and sitting on the head of the Sunny. "Want to play tag?" Usopp asked the captain. "Sorry. No thanks." Came the quiet reply, shocking the crew. The Luffy they knew was a loud, hyperactive, carefree kid, not this serious boy that stared out to sea.

"Do you want something to eat, Luffy?" Sanji asked. "I'm not hungry." This shocked the crew even more. "LUFFY'S NOT HUNGRY?!" "AHH! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Chopper and Usopp were running in circles, and eventually crashed into each other.

Looking at his captain, Zoro sighed, "You're worried because you killed those three marines right?" Luffy nodded. He knew that he didn't normally kill his opponents, but he was sure that some marines had died from this attacks. "But, I don't know. Life is precious, let I just snuffed out three of them. Worse yet, I don't even feel anything bad when they died. It's more like I feel glad." Luffy stared at his hands. "I feel like I'm becoming those bastards that I hate, like Don Kreig."

Zoro just walked up to Luffy and said, "You need to understand, Luffy. It was their lives or ours. The choice was clear. As long as they lived, they would try to kill us. If we left them, they would attack the village. Just thinking about it now shows you're different from those bastards." Luffy nodded. "Thanks, Zoro. You're the best. Sanji, when's dinner?" Luffy hopped off Sunny's figure head and ran to the kitchen. Sanji sighed at yelled, "Stay out of my kitchen!"

Zoro sat down to take another nap, but Robin asked him a question, "How did you know what was troubling him, Swordsman-san." "I don't know. It's just that after you've been with him for a while, you start to see his personality. Yet, he's still so damn unpredictable." Zoro shrugged, and went back to his nap.

"Luffy. Come here. Your shirt is all torn from your fight." Nami said as she tossed a blue version of his shirt to him. "Thanks Nami!" He exclaimed an immediately change his shirt, before fishing with Usopp, Chopper and Brook. Zoro was napping and the rest of the crew was playing cards.

After a while, Luffy became impatient and he leaned back, and whined,"Nami, are we at Sabaody yet?" Nami turned around and told him that they would be there soon.

"After Sabaody, is Fishman Island. Fishman...mermaids! Oh beautiful mermaid! Where is the mermaid I have dreamed of?!" Sanji started yelling, waking Zoro up from his nap. Zoro merely snorted before going back to sleep.

"Gah! I'm sick of this!" Luffy stood and and threw his fishing pole behind him, "Sanji! I need food!" Just then, Usopp spots a huge school of fish.

"You see?" Brook said, "With some patience, everything works out!" as Chopper giggled in delight. To their surprise, Luffy was back and fishing again, "Fish 'em all up! They're coming this way!"

Nami walked over to where the group was fishing, and Chopper offered her his net. Nami, however, just stared at the water. "What is it?" Chopper asked. "Something isn't right." Nami said, leaving Chopper confused.

The school of fish swam by the fishing lines, and Luffy called after them, "Hey, wait up, fish!" Sensing something, Zoro woke up, and stared at the sky, before saying, "That's..." catching the attention of the rest of the crew. Nami looked in the direction that Zoro was looking at, and saw dark clouds blocking the sun.

"This is..." Nami didn't continue as Usopp asked, "What is that obviously foreboding look on your face?"

In an instant, the sky turned dark, and the calm sea all around the Sunny turned into a whirlpool. "Serpent Currents!" Nami said. Chopper asked her what they were, and Nami told everyone to be careful. Suddenly, streams of water came flying out of the whirlpools, and giant water pillars were surrounding the Sunny.

"It's almost like they're alive..." Zoro muttered. "This looks a little dicey." Franky stated. Sanji and Robin stared at the sea in disdain, while Brook laughed, "Yohohoho! Well, this is quite - "

"Cool!" Luffy shouted. Nami yelled "Sanji-kun!" Sanji, who was steering the Sunny, looked back at her and said, "Leave it to me, Nami-san!" A large stream of water came flying at the Sunny, and Sanji tried to avoid it. "It won't budge!" Sanji growled. Chopper stepped back in fear, but Zoro cut it before it reached the ship. Franky fired a **Weapons Left  
** at another stream of water.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Steer the ship!" Zoro yelled at Sanji. "Shut up! In these waves, it won't do what I tell it to!" Sanji yelled back as he desperately tried to steer the Sunny.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** Luffy shouted, smashing apart another geyser of water. Brook slashed apart another, before saying, "Serpent Currents... They certainly do move like serpents. They're very aptly named. Yohohoho!" "Hey, you. This is no timed to be impressed!" Usopp yelled, pointing at the skeleton.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"** Luffy attacked the bases of three water streams directly in front of the Sunny. Franky defended himself and the Sunny using  
his **Star Shield**.Brook and Zoro were cutting them down, until Zoro said, "We keep cutting them down, but there's no end to them!" A geyser was headed for Robin, but she made a fan-like structure with her limbs.

Clutching Sunny's mast, Usopp screamed, "How long are these currents going to last?!" and Choppe yelled, "How much farther do they go on?!" Nami pulled out her binoculars.

"Should we fly out of here with Coup de Burst?" Franky asked. Usopp was on with that idea, but Nami disagreed, "It won't work. I can't see any end to the currents. Even if we fly away with Coup de Burst, we can't escape them."

The whole crew shouted in disbelief, "What?! No way!"

"Yohohoho. Shall I play a song?" Brook asked Chopper, who was still clinging to the mast, "At times like these, we need to boost morale! All storms and currents will eventually recede. Let's just be patient."

Luffy cheered, "Sounds good, Brook! Go for it!" "Then - " Brook was cut off as he lost balance. A serpent current had formed directly under the Sunny, and was raising it up. "We're in the air!" Luffy exclaimed. "Hey, we're going to fall!" Franky yelled as the current tossed the Sunny into the air. Chopper lost his grip on the mast, but luckily Robin saw him and brought him back to the ship.

"Hey, look!" Nami said. "That's.." Usopp stuttered. "I see it...I see it!" Luffy yelled. The Straw Hats saw light up ahead, and they found the Red Line. They were all cheering, and Sanji remembered the day when the five Straw Hats entered the Grand Line, there was also a terrible storm. "It has taken me fifty years..." Brook mumbled and Luffy urged the crew to hurry up.

A huge serpent current formed in front of the Sunny. There were stars in Luffy's eyes as he yelled, "It's huge!" Brook and Zoro readied their swords, with the later saying to Sanji, "Make sure you steer." He snapped back, "I don't want you giving me orders."

"Should we use the paddles to retreat?" Franky asked, with Robin replying, "There's no time." Nami ordered Sanji to steer the Sunny onto the wave, and Franky expressed his disbelief by yelling at her. Nami said with confidence, "Leave it to me! I dealt with bigger stuff than this when I was on Sky Island!" "The Knock Up Stream, huh?" Sanji asked. "Yeah, that was really fun!" Luffy laughed. Chopper said, "That wasn't fun at all!"

The top of the giant serpent current crashed next to the Sunny, and the ship rode the currents up. Franky was now steering the ship, and after lowering the sails, Franky used Coup de Burst just as the ship was thrown off the current. The ship flew out of the storm.

Usopp and Chopper were relieved after they landed and continued sailing to the Red Line. "We finally made it here!" Luffy cheered. Everyone gave their feelings and memories of how they entered the Grand Line, and Luffy said that once they crossed the Red Line again, he'll be the Pirate King.

Franky opened up the fourth channel of the Sunny's Soldier Dock System, which revealed the inflatable pool. "I changed the location of the pool, because it's mechanisms were too close the the Coup de Burst outlet." Franky stated, "Let's relax before going to Sabaody." The rest of the crew was on board of the idea.

"We have to remain alert. We're right next to Mariejois, the holy land of the Navy Headquarters and the World Government." Nami said. Chopper was happily using a life ring to keep afloat as he kicked around the pool, and Usopp splashed in the pool, laughing. "This pool is the best!" Chopper squealed.

Luffy laughed and tried to rocket himself into the pool, but ended up hitting the inflatable ring around the pool and was sent flying into the ocean. "Luffy!" Chopper cried, "Nami! Usopp! Franky! Luffy's in the ocean!"

The three non-Devil Fruit users were about to help him, but they were shocked staring at Luffy.

"Help me! I can't swim! I'm a Devil Fruit user! I'm a hammer!" Luffy was shouting as he splashed around crazily in the water. "He's not a hammer anymore. I guess that seastone immunity works for water as well." Nami stated. Franky used his **Strong Right** to pull Luffy out of he water.

"That's close. Thanks Franky!" Luffy said. "You know, you're not a hammer anymore. We're going to have to give you swimming lessons." Nami stated. "Wait, I can swim now? Cool!" Luffy cheered as he jumped into the water again. "You idiot. I said swimming lessons!" Nami sighed as Franky had to pull the floundering rubber man out of the water.

Zoro was weight training in the Crows' Nest, recounting his fight with Kuma and the corrupt marines. "I'm not good enough. I have go get stronger. I'm still weak!"

As for Sanji, he was in the kitchen.

After Usopp and Chopper got out of the pool, and Franky having to pull a hyperactive Luffy out of the sea at least three more times, because he wanted to start his swimming lessons, Nami sent Brook, Robin and Luffy in the Shark Submerge III to find Fishman Island. After Nami asked for a status report, Robin said _, "Not good. It's pitch dark." "Hahahaha. It's pitch dark! Hey, I just saw something flash!"_ Luffy's voice rangout over the Den-den mushi. _"Y-Y-You think it was some monster's eyes?! We're going to die!"_ Brook stuttered. The Straw Hats on the Sunny, minus Zoro and Sanji, gasped.

 _"Wait, I'm already dead! Yohohoho!"_ The pirates breathed out in relief. Brook prompty asked Nami what kind of inner wear she was wearing, and Nami yelled at him to be serious. Franky warned the trio underwater that the Shark Submerge III couldn't go lower than five thousand meters.

Brook then realised that the hull was creaking and wondered why. "Yes, because we're more than five thousand meters under." Robin said calmly. "Ah, so that's why." Brook smacked his right fist (it's a skeleton, can it be considered a fist?) into his left palm, before realising what Robin had said, "Wait! That's a bad idea! The pressure will crush us!"

A giant sea rabbit appeared from behind the Shark Submerge III, and Robin commented on it's big mouth before steering their submarine away from the rabbit's jaws. The three devil fruit eaters quickly manoeuvred the submarine to the surface, with the sea rabbit chasing after it.

 _"That was close! It's going to eat us!" "It's coming again!" "Hahahahahaha!"_ The four Straw Hats heard over the Den-den mushi. "Looks like this isn't going to go well." Franky commented. Chopper said he didn't want to ride in the Shark Submerge, and Usopp agreed with him.

Sanji came running out of the kitchen, presenting the desserts he made from the pears in Thriller Bark. Nami said that the tart looked delicious.

 _"Behind us! Behind us!" Brook's voice was heard. "Here it comes! We're going to get eaten!"_ Luffy sounded surprisingly happy about that. Sanji and Nami agreed that just like Sky Island, they knew which direction to go, but they didn't know how to get to Fishman Island.

Just then, the three Devil Fruit users emerged from the Shark Submerge III. "We're out!" "Yohohoho! That was fun!" Nami congratulated them, but Luffy said that they couldn't see the sea floor, and asked if Fishman Island really existed. Brook cheered that it was his first time riding a submarine and Robin stated that if they went deeper, they'll die.

The sea rabbit appeared and roared. Jumping onto the Sunny's head, Luffy said, "Don't think you can beat me when we're above the water!" The rabbit just charged at Luffy, who threw his hand backwards while twisting it. **"Gomu Gomu no Rifle!"** He yelled, throwing his spinning fist towards the rabbit, causing it to spit out two beings, before crashing into the water.

The two beings that were thrown into the sky started descending, all the while yelling. One of them had a human body and a tail for legs, and the other was star-shaped.

"Huh? A fish?" Luffy asked. "A person?!" Usopp exclaimed. "No, it's not. That's a ..." Brook said. "It...it couldn't be!" Sanji swooned as he clasped his hands together, and had hearts for eyes.

The humanoid being crashed into Sanji, while the star-shaped one landed and said, "Nailed it!" The humanoid being pushed herself off Sanji, saying, "You saved me!" She then turned to the star-shaped one and cheered, "That was awesome!" The star-shaped being turned to her and said, "You're not supposed to be impressed! We were about to be digested! You just had to stroll right by that monster, didn't you?" "Well, I didn't see it there..." she replied. "How do you miss something that huge?!" The star yelled in disbelief, before pointing and saying, "Hey, not that it matters, but you're sitting on something."

"Huh?" The humanoid being said, before she stared at the ground in front of her. "Gah! I crushed a human!" She shrieked, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She grabbed Sanji and shook him around. Sanji murmured that he was fine and he wanted to know of she was safe. The Straw Hats just stared as she kept shaking Sanji, who was in a daze with hearts floating above his head.

"Is it really a mermaid?" The Straw Hats yelled.

 **Whose idea was it to send three Devil Fruit users underwater in the first place in the anime?**


	24. Chapter 24 - Old Enemy to Friend

**Most of it is like the anime, but I added in some details here and there.**

After Sanji managed to respond, she turned around, and screamed again, "WHAT A SHOCK! THERE ARE SO MANY HUMANS HERE!" Chopper and Luffy expressed their surprise, before she thanked them for saving her, and saying that it was the twentieth time she was swallowed by a monster.

"You get eaten too much." Usopp stuck out his hand.

The mermaid said that she had to repay them, and offered them takoyaki, which Luffy agreed to. "Really?! Then it's five hundred beri per person!" The mermaid said. The starfish hit her and yelled, "You're selling them?" The mermaid then shrieked that she screwed up.

Sanji was dancing across the deck, saying how good mermaids were, and he finally managed to see one. Usopp said how Kokoro from Water 7 was a mermaid. Sanji started sulking about seeing Kokoro's mermaid form was much scarier than Thriller Bark, and Usopo agreed with him.

"You guys are so rude!" Nami said. Luffy asked Franky about her, and he explained that Luffy didn't know because he was fighting Lucci. "Imagining old lady Kokoro as a mermaid is for reason really gross." Luffy said as he scrunched up his face.  
Nami punched him in the face, yelling, "You are too freaking blunt!", earning a whine from Luffy.

Robin commented that she was a cute mermaid, and Brook asked her for some money, before getting kicked in the face (skull?) by Sanji, who yelled, "Why would she?!" The mermaid's face turned pale and she yelled, "A SKELETON!" Sanji tried to chase Brook away, making her comment that it was funny.

Luffy asked, "Hey, can you teach me how to swim?" and jumped off the ship. "You shitty captain, what are you doing?" Sanji yelled and dived after Luffy. He realised that Luffy could move underwater and dragged him back to the Sunny. After getting back on the ship, he promptly asked, "By the way, can you poop?" Sanji also tried to kick Luffy away as she was answering ending up in them having a small fight.

"Camie? Camie? This is just weird...Aren't you missing someone? Who's the one left out of this fun group? Answer: Me." The starfish muttered as he leaned against a wall.

Luffy grabbed the starfish and asked Camie what the "talking glove-thingy" was. Camie introduced him as Pappugg, her pet. Nami asked Usopp if starfish could talk, and Usopp just avoided the question by saying that it was weird that her pet was her master. Pappugg starting singing a song, but the Straw Hats ignored him and were listening to Camie.

Luffy asked Pappugg why he could speak, and he explained he thought he was a human when he was a kid, and when he realised that he was a starfish, he was already speaking in the human language. Luffy then asked, "Hey, starfish! Teach me how to swim!" and jumped off the ship again, but Franky grabbed him with **Strong Right** and pulled him back, yelling,"NOt now, Luffy!"

Nami wanted to ask them about Fishman Island, but Luffy cut her off, demanding takoyaki. Camie said she had to meet up with Hatchin, and called him on the Den-den mushi. After her call was picked up, she realised that the receiver wasn't Hatchi.

" _Hey! Is that Camie I hear?"_ A voice said over the Den-den mushi. Confused, she asked, "Hatchin?" _"You don't know who I am? I'm not Hatchi."_ "What?! You're not Hatchin?" Camie exclaimed. _"I'm Macro! The very same one, from the Dopey Marco Pirates! Hey, I just said it myself…."_

"Sounds like there's some trouble." Robin commemted.

"Why do you have Hatchin's transponder snail?" Camie asked. _"Because I beat up that Hatchi punk, of course!"_ Camie tensed up, and said, "You're lying! Hatchin would never lose to you guys!" _"Yeah, normally we're no match for Hatchi, but this time, we've teamed up with the Flying Fish Riders!"_ Then another voice came over the Den-den mushi, "Camie, you're okay? Thank goodness." "Hatchin, did they really beat you?" Camie asked. _"They sort of caught me off guard, but you mustn'y come here! I'll wreck a little havoc and be back home soon, so it'll be fine."_ "Hatchin.." Camie whispered.

Macro started up again, _"Hey, Camie, I'm about to sell off your buddy! Octopus fishmen are rare, so he's worth a fortune! If you want to come save him, you're welcome to. We're five kilometers east of Grove 44 in the Sabaody Archipelago, at the hideout of the kidnapping gang, the Flying Fish Riders." "No! Camie, don't come!"_ Hatchi tried to deter Camie from interferring, but Marco snapped at him, "Shut up, you octopus!" and a punch was heard over the Den-den mushi. _"Bye, now."_ Macro finished.

The rest of the crew sympathised with Camie, except for one rubber brain. "So, where's the takoyaki?" Luffy asked, and Franky and Sanji both hit him on the head.

"Wait a minute. The voice of the 'Hatchin' guy on the transponder snail sounded familiar. I must be imagining it. Surely it's not…" Nami said asnd rested her face in her hand. Camie offered to treat the crew to takoyaki another time since she wanted to save Hatchin. Luffy whined, and the cyborg and cook hit him again. Nami then offered to help Camie save Hatchin, in exchange for information about Fishman Island.

Camie was really happy, and the boys in the crew were even more eager to help after she said that Hatchin's takoyaki was the best in the world. They told Nami the location of the hideout.

Camie suddenly went to the side of the ship and called out loudly. There were stars in Luffy's eyes as a school of fish began sticking their heads out of the water. She asked them for directions and she told them that the fish would lead them to the hideout, surprising the crew. They were surprised even more as the fish formed an arrow on the surface of the water to guide them.

Zoro came down from his weight training session, and Luffy introduced him to Camie. "First one I've ever seen." He said. "He erased it! He just erased the memory!" Chopper exclaimed. Luffy explained that theu were helping her save Hatchin, and Camie was worried for the friend. Pappugg then asked Luffy if they were confident in their skills, and Luffy said yes. He also warned the crew about kidnapping gangs and the human trades in Sabaody.

Zoro mentioned that Hatchi sounded like a certain octopus fishman he fought before, and Sanji said that if it was really him, he wouldn't save him. Pappugg then told the crew about Duval, and Luffy promised Camie that they would save her friend, before asking Brook to play music.

The fish forming the arrow suddenly scattered, informing Camie about the Flying Fish Riders. Luffy rocketed himself to the Sunny's head, and Camie told him to look up. The three flying Fish riders swooped past the Sunny, and Luffy was impressed that the fish were flying. The fish suddenly dropped a few bombs, but Zoro and Luffy managed to detonate them.

"I hate bombs." Zoro muttered.

The crew was surprised when the Flying Fish Riders suddenly flew away. Luffy said he wanted to ride one, while the others where trying to figure out why they just retreated. Sanji wanted to fight them, and admitted he was surprised when they came from the sky. Usopp suggested bringing the cannons out, and Franky agreed. Pappugg and Camie were leaning on the railing, worried for Hatchi.

When they arrived at the hideout, they saw someone in a cage hanging above the sea. Usopp told them that it was probably a trap after Pappugg suggesting they grab Hatchi, and Franky noted that they were probably watching them.

Hatchin told them he was fine, but Camie and Pappugg freaked out seeing as Hatchin was all black. Hatchin told them to turn back. Zoro, Nami and Sanji all agreed that he seemed like the octopus fishman Zoro fought, and Sanji yelled, "Hey! How's Arlong doing?"

"Ah, Arlong-san? Well, he and Chew and Kuroobi were all captured by the Navy. I was the only one to break out, and now I'm running a takoyaki shop like I always dreamed of doing." Hatchi replied.

Zoro and Nami sighed as Luffy muttered, "Arlong…" before he started screaming, "It's you, octopus?!"

The newer four members of the crew were confused, so Usopp told them how Nami's hometown was controlled by fishman pirates, bribed a marine officer to take away all on her money, and how they defeated them.

Luffy yelled that he didn't want to save Hatchi, but he wanted to eat his takoyaki, to which Sanji said, "Don't waver between your reason and your appetite." Camie wanted to know if they were friends before, but Zoro flashed a scary face at her a told her they were not. The Straw Hats were ready to leave, and Hatchi said that it was okay. Yet, Camie and Pappugg insisted on rescuing him, and dived into the water, only to be caught in less than a minute.

Sanji wanted to save Camie, but Nami told him to wait. They saw Hatchi banging his head against the cage, desperately trying to escape. Nami smiled and said, "It's okay. We'll set Hatchi free too." much to the confusion of the crew. "Hatchi's alright. He's actually harmless. Besides, this isn't what we promised Camie." Sanji was swooning over her again, while the rest of the crew just accepted her decision, seeing as she had the worst relationship with the fishman.

Luffy grabbed Camie and Pappugg and landed on the shore. Hatchi kept thanking him, and Luffy ordered Zoro to cut the rope on his cage. Many Flying Fish Riders suddenly burst out of the water, flying into the air.

As they were flying around, Luffy suddenly grabbed one and flew to it, and three it's original rider off. The Flying Fish Riders threw more bombs onto the Sunny, and Sanji kicked the bombs into the sea. Sanji mumbled about how he wouldn't forgive them if they hurt the women, and about how meddlesome bombs were.

The Sunny's sails were pulled up on Nami's orders, and the Flying Fish Riders dived underwater, bringing Luffy with them. Luffy started floundering in the water, and Chopper and Brook dove into try and save him. "You idiots!" Franky yelled as he and Nami dove in to fish out the three Devil Fruit users. He then asked Chopper and Brook why they would try to save him, seeing as they couldn't swim.

The Macro Pirates started coming closer to the shore, and Hatchi was desperate to save them. Zoro cut through the bars of his cage and his ropes, freeing him. Hatchi yelled at the Macro Pirates and used his **Takoyaki Punch** to knock all three of them out simultaneously. After reuniting with Camie and Pappugg, a Flying Fish Rider tried to attack them, but Zoro intercepted the attack. He then told them to go back to the Sunny.

Chopper and Usopp brought out a cannon, and took out three Flying Fish Riders in a go. A Flying Fish Rider waving a club just started heading straight for the Sunny, and Sanji and Luffy jumped into the air. Luffy used **Gomu Gommu no Balloon** to hit the flying fish, and Sanji kicked the Flying Fish Rider off the fish. Luffy brought the fish to the ship, and said that it was going to be their dinner.

Nami called out to Usopp, just as he turned his head and avoided a Flying Fish Rider in the nick of time. The Flying Fish Riders kept flying around the Sunny, but Brook jumped off the mask and into the air, and said, **"** **Nemuriuta Flanc** **(Lullaby Song)."** He used his sword to strum his violin, and made the three Flying Fish Riders, as well as Luffy and Chopper, fall asleep.

He then started running on the water with his sword behind his back, cutting two of them. Another three Flying Fish Riders tried to chase after him, but they fell into the water as Brook dodged their attempts.

Seeing another flying fish, Luffy grabbed onto it, but found both the rider and the fish asleep. They crash landed on one of the buildings, and Luffy found himself in Duval's room. Seeing his massive stature, Luffy's hair stood on its end.

Zoro was panting from all the accumilated hits from Kuma and the marines. Brook knocked out another two more Flying Fish Riders, before finding himself sinking. He threw himself onto the shore in the nick of time, and said, "I have reache my limit! I have a muscle cramp! Though I do not have any muscles to have a cramp in!" Zoro complemented him for taking out the Flying Fish Riders, before continuing to pant.

"Zoro-san, as I thought, your injuries from Thriller Bark still haven't healed. You were also stabbed in the gut a week ago." Brook stated, and Zoro declared that they wouldn't defeat him. Hatchi then defended Zoro from an attack from behind.

A Flying Fish Rider popped out from the water and tried to hit Hatchi, but Brook intercepted it and Zoro slashed the Flying Fish Rider. Franky misheard some of the Flying Fish Riders instructions as "pervert" and "delinquent", Casuing Sanji and Usopp to yell at him.

Nami and Robin were on top of the Crow's Nest , and lured a few Flying Fish Riders into her thunderstorm using **Mirage Tempo** , shocking them senseless. Robin broke the spine of a Flying Fish Rider, saying, **"Dos Mano, Clutch!"** In his form, Chopper used **Kokutei Diamond (** **Split-Hoof Diamond)** , taking out a Flying Fish Rider. A Flying Fish Rider tried to shoot Franky, but they just deflected off his metal body. Noticing him, Franky used **Strong Hammer** and knocked the Flying Fish Rider into the air.

 **I have to rewatch the anime while I write this, so I'm going to take a break here.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Meetings

_On Sabaody Grove #10 near the port_

"Captain, I think there is a bar around here." A pirate ran up to a man with flame-red hair and goggles.

"Okay. The rest of you can do what you want, just come back to the ship at ten tonight. Come on, Killer, Heat, Wire. Let's go." The red-head said.

"Yes, Captain." The three said pirates replied.

The four pirates walked into a bar, and the people inside froze up, unsure if they should move or run, considering both had horrible outcomes. "Relax, we just want some booze." Kid smirked and glared at some patrons.

"Yes sir" the poor waiter was scared out of his mind, and immediately offered the four Kid pirates a seat. They immediately ordered lunch and some booze and began chatting loudly amongst themselves.

Shivering, the rest of the patrons quickly finished up their meals and paid, before leaaving. They were terrified of the Kid Pirates, considering their streak of hurting civilians. They continued laughing and drinking, ignoring the others.

 _Outside a bar_

"Hmm. I see a bar here. Let me get something to eat." A winged man mumbled. "You guys can hang around and do whatever you want." He told his crew, and walked into the bar.

He was met with the sight of a empty, noisy bar. Urouge looked around and noticed Kid and his three crew members in a corner of the bar, drinkning. He looked in their direction, and Kid felt the urge to stare right back. Realising who he was, he smirked and said, " 'Mad Monk' Urouge, one hundred and eighty million beri bounty. Meh. I was hoping for someone with a larger bounty."

"It does not matter." Urouge replied, and sat at the table in the opposite corner of the bar.

 _On Grove #7_

"My cards say that my life would become more interesting in the afternoon at a bar in Grove #10." Hawkins mumbled, looking at his cards.  
"I'll have lunch first and then check it out. It is called "Supernova", according to my cards."

 _On Grove #15_

"Hey, find the best bar here!" A pink-haired girl yelled as she ripped the meat off a drumstick.

"Yes, Captain!" Her crew yelled, and ran off. A few minutes later, they came back and said, "Apparently the best bar is in Grove #10. called "Supernova". It's not to far from here, since we are in Grove #15"

"Alright, I'm going there next!" The girl exclaimed, swallowing a huge bowl of udon.

Bonney jumped off her ship and headed to Grove #10. Seeing the bar, she immediately made a beeline for it. Barging open the doors, she prompty sat down and ordered a ton of food.

"Bonney the Big Eater, I suppose?" Urouge mumbled. "Hm. Another hundred million bounty plus." Kid grumbled. Bonney heard them, and turned to look at the commentors. "Eustass 'Captain' Kid, 'Massacre Soldier' Killer, and 'Mad Monk' Urouge?" She asked, stunned.

 _On Grove #20_

"Hmm. Let's find a bar from Grove #1 to #29, since it's the lawless area.  
I believe there is a good one in Grove #10. I'll go check it out." Drake murmured, and let his crew wander off.

He walked over to Grove #10 and found the bar, before slowly pushing open the doors. He was rather surprised to see four infamous pirates siiting inside. _As long as I do not attract any attention, I'll be fine._ He thought. No such luck though.

"Finally, someone whose bounty is more than two hundred million beris." Kid smirked. " 'Red Flag' X Drake, if I'm not wrong." Bonney said, and went back to eating.

"Where do you put all that food?" Drake mumbled, and sat down between the Kid Pirates and Urouge.

 _On Grove #23_

"Woo! Let's grab some booze! All that singing makes my throat sore!" A man with two elbows said, and coughed. "Captain, we're out of sake." A man with a pink hat said. "We are? Go have fun. I'll find a bar and have a drink." The captain replied, and coughed some more.

Apoo walked off the ship, coughing. He heard rumours from the people around him. "I hear Eustass Kid is in a bar in Grove #10." "He's with Killer right?" "I think so."

Smiling, he headed in the direction of Grove #10. He found the bar and pushed open the doors. "And here we have another hundred million plus bounty. At least his is almost ot the two hundren mark." Kid grinned.

"You must be 'Sea Roar' Scratchman Apoo." Drake commented. "Sure am." He said, coughing, and immediately ordered some beer.

 _Outside the bar_

"There's a bar here." Law said.

"I smell trouble. Are you sure letting the rest of the crew enjoy theirselves is safe? I mean, they don't have bounties, but they can be used as leverage." Bepo mumbled.

"Come on, it can't be as bad as that last island, right?" Penguin said and pat Bepo on the back. "Hey, you think that kid's okay? I mean, he couldn't even breath on his own." Shachi whispered. "I don't know. Hopefully. He's a nice kid. His crew says he's crazy though." Penguin replied.

 _You have no idea_ , Law thought as he pushed open the doors to the bar called "Supernova".

As he did so, he heard a "Sure am.", followed by coughing and a beer order. "You know, beer isn't good for someone with a sore throat." Law said. All the heads turned to Law. "So you made it, 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law." Kid smirked, "and you have a pretty impressive bounty. Two hundred million beris."

"You're not so bad yourself, Eustass-ya." Law grumbled, and ordered some food for his group of four pirates.

 _At Grove #1_

"I'm hungry." A man smoking a cigar mumbled. He promtly stood up when he saw a man running around yelling, "This is bad! I hear Kid, Killer,Urouge, Bonney, Drake, Apoo and Law are all at Grove #10!"

Rolling his eyes, Bege headed over to Grove #10.

 _At Grove #7_

Hawkins finished his lunch and headed over to Grove #10. Entering the bar, he noticed the seven infamous pirates. "So, I supposed this is the 'interesting' part." He mumbled. He took a seat and Drake mumbled, "Another infamous pirate? I have a feeling all eleven of us would end up here."

"Hey, Hawkins-ya, think he will come?" Law asked the fortune teller. "I do not feel inclined to predict the chaces of that, let alone answer that." Hawkins replied, and took a seat, ordering some sake.

At this moment, Bege walked in and ordered a drink, "So we really do have an imfamous pirate gathering here." "Yeah, by luck or by chance, I don't think anyone called this meeting." Killer growled. "You think Roronoa Zoro would come?" Bonney asked while downing a pizza.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on his captain. Heard he's loyal." Drake mumbled. "Not very high, honesty. Hawkins-ya made a prediction about Mugiwara-ya's chances of surviving yesterday, and it was a damn low number. Even if he did," Law replied. "Chances?" Drake asked. "Erm...0.0000000..There were a lot of zeros." Law stated. "It was 0.0000000000001 percent. There's a very high chance he's dead." Hawkins replied. Kid whistled and said, "Wow. I'll be damned if he shows up."

The eight pirate crews eventually started to make small talk, and severa conversaions were going on at a time.


	26. Chapter 26 - Enter Duval

**I changed some details in the earlier chapters. Nothing major to the plot or anything.**

Luffy ran about as he dodged an onslaught of harpoons being fired by Duval as he was chased by a cow-monster called Motobaro. He quickly found Zoro's group and told them to run. Duval said he was happy because he wanted t kill someone from the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Pirate Black Leg Sanji! I really wnted to meet you!" Duval said. Sanji was confused and he didn't know what he did to piss him off. Duval got mad and fired a lot of harpoons at the Sunny, breaking part of the railing. The harpoons begam emitting a purple gas, and Duval revealed them to be poisonous.

Luffy told Zoro that he knew and would recognise Duval under his mask, leaving him confused. He then kicked Duval's helmet off, revealing a face that looked like Sanji's badly drawn wanted poster, except for the eyebrow. The entire crew was shocked, and Sanji dived into the water and swam to shore.

Duval kept blaming Sanji for all his misfortunes, but Sanji just kicked him and yelled, "LIKE I CARE!" The two blondes ended up yelling and glaring at each other, while Franky sympathised with Duval and Chopper saying that Sanji was upset about the poster.

Hatchi and Zoro said they they looked the same, like two peas in a pod. Brook began laughing as he goes down on his knees and repeatedly hit the ground. Sanji yelled at him and Luffy, and then began saying how Duval could have change his looks to avoid being recognised. Duval smacked his fist into his palm, and Sanji called him a moron. Duval then told Sanji his history, and blamed Sanji, but he just grabbed Duval by the neck and asked why he threatened Nami and Robin.

Duval said that it was also his crew's fault that he was infamous, and shoot more harpoons at Sanji. He dodged them all, and three Flying Fish Riders shot out of the water. Sanji kicked one of the riders, but the remaining two trapped him in a net to drown him. Zoro had to stop Luffy from running into the water and Hatchi jumped into the sea to save Sanji. Duval yelled that the flying fish were faster than fishmen. Camie then dived in to save Sanji while Pappugg explained that while flying fish were faster than fishmen, they can't beat a merman.

Camie swam after the two Flying Fish Riders, as another group pulled a huge anchor out of the sea and attempted to drop it on the Sunny. Seeing this, Franky dragged Usopp and said, "You get on the bow!" Confused, Usopp just followed his orders, while the rest of the Straw Hats panicked. "We're going to use our secret weapon! Believe in this ship!"

The mane of the Sunny's figure head started rotating, much to Usopp's shock. "Emergency Evasion Secret Weapon! **Chicken Voyage!** " and pulled a lever, causing the ship to be propelled backwards in the nick of time. Franky then ordered Usopp to go inside the prow, and the mouth of the figure head opened, revealing a cannon.

"Awesome!" Chopper and Luffy yelled with stars in their eyes. The machinery started pumping the cola barrels and Usopp aimed the cannon at the Flying Fish Riders' Hideout. The mouth of the cannon started glowing white, and Usopp pressed the lever.

" **Gaon Hou! Fire!"** A powerful pressurized blast of air came flying out and smashed into all the Flying Fish Riders in the way, and crashed into the hideout.

After that all the smoke was blown away, to reveal a thrashed Flying Fish Rider Hideout, a lot of fallen Flying Fish Riders and a very impressed Luffy, Brook and Usopp.

"It used three barrels of cola to prevent the ship from being blown away, and uses two barrels worth of Coup de Burst from the cannon. It uses a ton of cola, so don't overuse it!" Franky explained as he drank a bottle of cola.

Deep underwater, Camie saved Sanji and had tied the two Flying Fish Riders with the steel net. As she surface, Nami and Chopper asked her if Sanji was alright, revealing that Sanji had a massive nosebleed as Camie was grabbing him and pressing him on her chest. Usopp and Nami mumbled that it was fine. Duval was pissed that Sanji was still alive, and Luffy said, "Well, it looks like your subordinates are useless now, doesn't it?", angering him even more.

"Why, you...! Then, I guess you should learn how terrifying Motobaro is! Up until today, I've lost count of how many fools have been impaled by his giant horns. They say his horns have even managed to desroy village dams. Put him in a cage, and he'll break straight out! The only reason I've been able to escape from the Navy all this time is because of this guy's horns! They call him the 'Heart-smashing horns'!" Duval yelled and ordered Motobaro to charge at Luffy.

Luffy used both his hands to stop Motobaro's charge, and unknowingly used Conqueror's Haki. Motobaro slowly stepped away from Luffy, and started sweating. Zoro mentioned that it was acting strangely, and it threw Duvel off itself before collapsing.

The entire crew was confused. "What?" Franky asked. "He lost consciousness?" Usopp yelled. "What just happened?" Nami was bewildered, "Luffy, what did you do?" Also confused, Luffy replied, "I didn't do anything!" "It doesn't seem like he attacked it. It seems like Luffy won the cow over by talking to it." Robin mused, and Nami stared at her.

"What? You mean, he psyched it out? But that huge thing just fainted!" Usopp shouted. "Is that even possible?" Franky asked.

Duval growled at Luffy and he prepared to fight. Sanji, however, wanted to finish it himself, seeing as it started from his badly drawn wanted poster. Duval yelled at Sanji and told him he'll never find peace as long as he was a pirate, and shot harpoons at Sanji. Sanji gracefully dodged the spears and kicked Duval. **"Oeil!" "Nez!" "Joue!" "Bouche!" "Dents!" Menton!"** and delivered a flurry of kicks to Duval's face. He finished Duval with **Parage Shot** and kicked Duval's face even more, and a well aimed kick sent him flying back, his head under a building.

"Taste the classiness of my finishing attack, and end your misery. You shitty bastard." Sanji yelled. The rest of the Flying Fish Riders stared as Duval got up, and one handed him a mirror.

"Th-This is…Wh-Wha – What happened to me?" Duval exclaimed at his reflection.

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats were eating lunch at Hatchi's takoyaki boat. Hatchi and Camie kept making takoyaki and Luffy was eating them at a quick pace, downing four trays in an instant. Sanji complimented Hatchi's cooking, Usopp mentioned that it was impressive that he run's the business from a ship, Chopper was stuffing his mouth and Brook said it was his first time eating takoyaki.

Hatchi said that they could eat all they liked for free, since they saved him, Camie and Pappugg. "So… How about you, um…Nami? Er, um… H-How does it taste?" He asked and Luffy and Sanji both froze up. Nami said she wouldn't forgive him for anything, and Hachi started waving his arms in protest, until Nami said, "They're really tasty!" and smiled. Tears were flowing out of Hatchi's eyes, and he kept making takoyaki.

"Hey, you guys! Young Master!" A voice called out. "Who's that?" Zoro asked, and Robin commented that he voice was familiar. Duval appeared, riding Motobaro on the surface of the water, but none of the Straw Hats recognised him, as his looks were totally different from before, except for his eyebrows, where the curly ends were still shown on the ends. "I altered his bone structure." Sanji casually said, "Now he can't complain to me again."

"Wow, Master Black Foot. When I woke up after you kicked the crap out of me, were we ever surprised! You made me this handsome!" And Duval started talking while staring at his mirror. Duval then offered to help the Straw Hats since they changed his face, so he wouldn't be hunted down by the Navy, and tried to wink, though he failed.

"Hey, teach me to swim!" Luffy exclaimed and jumped off Hatchi's boat, though Duval caught him mid-air, and tossed him back onto the boat. "You're a Devil Fruit user." He then caught sight of Nami wiping her lips, and started flirting with her. He then gave Sanji his Den-den mushi number, and rode off, yeling, "Let's go, Rosy Life Riders!"

Soon, all the Straw Hats were stuffed, and Hatchi was exhausted. They made their way onto the Sunny, and Hatchi and Camie both explained that they needed help going underwater, seeing as they couldn't handle the pressure. Hatchi then explained that Fishman Island wass directly below Mariejois, in a huge hole under the Red Line, they needed to coat their ship in order to get to Fishman Island. "Hey, I need to learn to swim!" Luffy said and tried to jump off the Sunny, but Franky caught him, "Not now, idiot."

The Straw Hats then arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago, Grove #41. Luffy was excited by all the bubbles, and Nami commented that it was pretty. Camie explained that the bubbles were emitted by the island, and Nami realsied that he Log Pose was still pointing to Fishman Island. Hatchi explained that the Sabaody Archipelago was a bunch of mangrove trees, and wasn't an island, and each tree had its own towns and facilities. The grove number was written on the trees, and they docked. Hatchi told them to remember the number of the Grove, so that they could get back to the ship.

"Hey, Hatchi, think you can take care of the ship for a while?" Luffy asked the fishman. "Yeah, I think so." He replied, and Luffy smiled. He grabbed his crew with a rubbery arm and grabbed a tree with another. The Straw Hats freaked out. "Shit." Zoro mumbled, knowing whatwas to come. "Take care of the Sunny!" Luffy yelled, and rocketed his crew and himself into the Sabaody Archipelago.

 **I'm adding some extra stuff to the story.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Lucky Streak

**I updated some earlier chapters. This is going to be a short chapter**

The Straw Hats landed in Grove #13. "Geez. Do you have to do that every time?" Zoro mumbled and rubbed his head. "How could you just leave the Sunny like that?" Franky yelled at Luffy. "Don't worry. He's a good guy." Luffy smiled, "Let's have som fun!"

"Hey, you guys are pirates right?" A man asked. Luffy nodded, and he replied, "Good. You guys need to stay within Grove #1 to Grove #29. These are the lawless areas, so they're no marines." Luffy thanked them and they went on their way.

The nine pirates then went around the groves, fighting bounty hunters and other no-name pirates. They went shopping, and Nami bought some jewellery after much haggling. They ate some snacks, like ice cream and fried sea king meat.

They eventually found themselves at a casino. "Come on! I haven't been to a casino before!" Luffy urged and dragged his crew into the casino.

"Alright. We can play a bit. I've changed some money for tokens!" Nami yelled, and gave each member fifty tokens. They went around as a group, since it was a large and crowded casino, and they didn't want to get lost. Even Luffy, who always's strays, stayed with the group. They started off with simple games, where Brook, Usopp and Chopper used up their tokens. "That was fun!" Chopper squealed.

They then headed over to the poker tables, where Franky, Nami, Robin and Sanji participated it. Nami and Robin ended up winning some games, while Franky and Sanji used up their tokens. Brook kept asking Zoro how to play.

"Nami, I want to go to slot machines!" Luffy whined. "Why? Those games are rigged. You'll never get anything!" Nami huffed. "Come on. Please?" and he stared at Nami and pouted. "Fine." The group then headed over to the slot machines.

"Look! There's a five-slot machine! I want to play!" Luffy ran over and sat down. All the other people in the casino stared at him. "He's actually playing?" "He's going to lose so badly." "That is the worst machine here."

Hearing the rumours, Nami tried to stop Luffy, but he had already popped the coins into to machine. The slots started spinning, and first three slots ended up being the same. Some tokens fell out of the machine, stunning everyone.

"He actually won at a five-slot machine?" "No way."

Oblivious to everyone else, Luffy kept putting tokens into the machine. Tokens flowed out at every spin, and eventually Nami had to complain that the machine ran out of tokens. More and more people crowded around to watch the lucky teen. The Straw Hats had to grab a lot of baskets to keep the tokens, and eventually they had to get bags.

"One more Luffy. We've been here a long time. I'm thirsty." Usopp mumbled, his throat parched from all the yelling. The crowds made Chopper hot and sweaty, and Franky carried him on his head. "Okay, Usopp." Luffy said. He was getting sick of it anyway, since staring at a bunch of spinning dials weren't very entertaining.

Luffy put the tokens into the slot. The slots started spinning, and first two slots were the same. The third one ended up the same, and the fourth one, and the fifth one. Tokens started flowing out of the machine, and the crowd's jaw dropped.

"He…won..the ..jackpot..on the..five-slot..machine." "He's insane!" "What luck!" "Damn!"

The Straw Hat's had varied reactions. Nami was cheering as she collected the tokens, and Sanji, Usopp and Chopper were so surprised. "He actually won?" Chopper asked. Zoro merely said, "Come on. If you think about it, he's pretty lucky." "Yeah. Remember the previous island. He was lucky to survive." Franky added. Robin just covered her mouth and laughed, and Brook stated, "I've never seen someone win a jackpot before, on a slots machine no less."

They had received a glare from the person changing their money, but they all ignored it. After exchanging all their tokens at the counter, Nami announced, "Alright. We have a lot of money now, and we're all parched. Let's fine a bar and get a drink, and maybe some food."

Robin said, "Let's head over to Grove #10. We haven't been there yet." "I believe it is in that direction." A passer-by stated when Franky asked about the grove's location, with an added, "Pervert" comment. "Luffy. No!" Zoro yelled as Luffy wrapped his hand around the entire group. "Luffy!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper squealed. "Thank's Ossan!" and the Straw Hat Pirates rocketed off.

"Luffy, We're falling." Robin stated as they flew all the way to Grove #10 and landed in a building, making the ceiling cave in.

 **I believe Luffy is very lucky, and what better way to represent that than through a slots machine. I mean, he was saved from an excecution by lightning and escaped from marines by a storm in Loguetown, finding out he was immune to Enel's powers, the water he spat of Crocodile landed on his after he dried him up and makine Moriah spit up his crew's shadows in the nick of time. I call that lucky. Even as a kid, when people tried to kill him with bullets, he was lucky to have eaten the fruit, or he'd be full of holes.**


	28. Chapter 28 - Supernovas

**I don't know how to write this. I have the main idea, but details kill me.**

 _In the bar_

A loud crash was heard above the entrance, making the Supernovas all look up. The ceiling suddenly fell down, and plaster rained down from the hole, raising a cloud of dust.

"What the…" Drake mumbled. "The hell?" Kid growled. Bepo and Killer immediatey got into a defensive stance, and Law raised his hand, ready to use **ROOM**. Hawkins promptly whipped out his cards to access the scenario, and Apoo, Urouge, Bonney and Bege got ready to fight.

"That was SUPER! Just try not to crash into buildings." "We'll end up dying if you keep doing that!"a female's voice was heard as nine silhouettes appeared out of the dust. Law muttered, "They sound familiar, but….?" as he and Bepo relaxed.

"What? It's the fastest way to travel!" a whine was heard. The four Heart Pirate's eyes widened as the dust slowly dissipated, revealing the Straw Hat Pirates. Drake suddenly started shivering, and sweating. Hawkins stared at the pirates, dumbfounded. The rest of the Supernovas just raised an eyebrow. "You could kill us! We're not rubber like you, you know!" Nami retorted an lightly bonked Luffy's head.

"You're…." Law stuttered, staring at Luffy, who was pouting at Nami. Hearing Law's voice, Luffy turned and saw the captain of the Heart Pirates. "Torao!" He yelled and rushed over to him. "Torao. Hehehe." Kid snickered when he heard the nickname. Luffy suddenly skidded to a stop and asked, "Hey, Torao, is your leg okay now?"

"Yeah, it is…..Hey!" Law yelled as Luffy suddenly jumped up and hugged him. "That's great!" Luffy laughed and clung onto Law. "Let…go…of…me…Mugi..wara-ya. Can't…breathe…" Law tried to say as Luffy's hug slowly suffocated him.

"Sorry." Luffy smiled as he jumped off Law. "But you know, Torao, I was so worried! You couldn't support your own weight when I last saw you!" "That was a week ago, when I was running with an almost broken knee, Mugiwara-ya. Plus, you shouldn't be worried, since your condition was worse than mine. I mean, you ate a grenade." Law grumbled.

"You what?!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper yelled. Robin and Brook stared at Luffy, shocked. Franky was stunned and didn't notice as his sunglasses slipped of his nose. Sanji and Zoro just sighed. The rest of the pirates, minus Law, let their jaw drop.

"He ate grenade?" Urouge asked. "Who the hell would do that?" Bonney questioned, momentarily forgetting her food. "I get that he's rubber and it wouldn't kill him, but why would he do that?" Bege wondered."Is he crazy?" Kid asked. Bepo, Shachi and Penguin were stunned. Drake shivered even more violently. "That does not explain the low living chances." Hawkins muttered. "I'm going to assume you didn't tell them, considering their reactions." Lam mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Chopper yelled. "You didn't ask!" Luffy replied. "Regardless, you should have told us whether ot not we asked. Why didn't you?" Nami shrieked in his ear and bonked him on the head. "I forgot!" Luffy whined, earning another punch on the head. "Please tell me it is a lie." Usopp begged. "Please, he can't lie to save his life." Nami groaned. "Why would I lie about it? It didn't taste good anyway." Luffy grumbled. "That's the least of your worries!" The Cowardly Trio yelled.

"How on earth do you forget that you had eaten a grenade?" Kid yelled in disbelief. "I think it was because I fell into a volcano before it detonated." Luffy thought out loud, "Hey, you're big! And your hair is cool! Like fire!" "Huh?" Kid muttered, "How did my hair get involved in this?"

"Luffy-bro, you do know that the volcano was filled with seastone right?" Franky said. "Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed, "I remember now! That woman said something about sea kings too, right! Aw, man. I want to eat sea king meat now!" "Eating had nothing to do with the volcano. She said it could kill a seaking instantly idiot!" Sanji yelled, and kicked Luffy on the head.

"Sanji, I'm hungry!" Luffy whined. The present Supernova's just stared at the Straw Hats. "That explains the 0.0000000000001 percent survival chance yesterday." Hawkins muttered, impressed. "This crew is crazy." Bege muttered. "These Straw Hats would make good enemies someday." Kid smiled. Killer grunted. "Mugiwara-ya, stop thinking about food." Law sighed. Bonney continued eating.

"Nope. You just woke up last night, and recovered this morning, which is surprisingly quick, considering for the past four days you couldn't even breathe. We should have known better than to let you rocket us around Sabaody." Chopper mumbled.

"How did you get here in a day?" Bepo asked. "Serpent currents." Nami said, and bonked Luffy on the head a few more times, yelling, "What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed yourself!"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!?" Drake yelled. "You Straw Hats are all crazy! Please tell me you didn't defeat Crocodile and Gecko Moriah, as well as get out of the G8 base at night, and wrecked Enies Lobby for Nico Robin, the 'Demon of Ohara', and now serpent currents?"

The aura in the air suddenly turned murderous. Nami, Chopper and Usopp stepped away from their captain, and Luffy's straw hat was on his head, shadowing his eyes. Luffy walked in Drake's direction, and the Supernova's and their crewmates instinctively stepped away, making a path for the furious captain of the Straw Hats.

Luffy stopped in front of Drake, his eyes still shadowed. He then raised his arm, his hand clenched. He then stared at Drake, and said, "Robin is not a demon, you bastard", while hitting Drake on the head at every word.

"Luffy, it's alright." Robin said. "Oh, okay." The murderous aura disappeared and everyone else let out the breath they were holding. Luffy then glared at Drake and growled, "Say anything like that about my crew again and I'll rip you apart." He then bounded back to Sanji, yelling, "Sanji, there's a kitchen here! I want meat!" and a "This isn't my kitchen, you shitty captain!" was heard.

"To be honest, he doesn't seem like the captain. That orange-haired girl keeps hitting him, his cook insults him, his swordsman ignores him, the tanuki – " Killer was interrupted by Luffy, "Chopper isn't a tanuki. He's a reindeer." "Whatever. Reindeer. And the long-nosed guy yells at him, the large guy keeps talking about weapons and the skeleton keeps making jokes. And then there is Nico Robin."

"Brook! Help me catch Luffy. Even though he's recovered I'm pretty sure those wounds will reopen if he keeps running around and rocketing himself around." Chopper yelled. "Brook? You mean that guy from the Rumbar Pirates that disappeared over fifty years ago?" Apoo asked, "That guy's got great music."

"It warms my heart to see a fellow musician who knows about the Rumbar Pirates. Although I have no heart. Yohohoho!" Brook joked, and Killer nudged Kid, whispering, "You see what I mean?"

Luffy, catching sight of Killer, ran up to him and yelled, "Hey! Cool mask! And are those blades on your arms? Are you a swordsman? Wait, those aren't swords. But anyway that thing on your arms look cool! Can I try?" "No." Killer said. "Awww, come on." Luffy whined. "No!" Killer growled, and to prove his point he let the blades rotate, and tried to threaten Luffy. It failed. Luffy's eyes lit up and he shouted, "That's so cool! I want to try! Franky, do you think you can make something like this?" and grabbed Killer's arm and raised it to let Franky see.

"Yeah, I can SUPER make that! Give me a day or two and I can figure it out." The cyborg yelled.

"X Drake, is it? Weren't you a former marine? Why are you a pirate?" Robin asked. "Why should I tell you?" Drake mumbled. "Fair enough." Robin said, and went back to the crew.

"Why the hell did you eat the grenade?" Nami yelled, after Chopper had reverted to his Beast Form. "You already lost a lot of blood, and had a punctured lung. You also had seastone in your blood, and were on top of a volcano filled with seastone! Why did you eat it?" Luffy whined, "It was either we all die, including Torao's crew," Kid managed to bite back a laugh, "or I die. The choice was simple, really."

"Wait, you were there?" Bonney asked, looking at Law, "Who the hell did this?" "Marines." Law said, "Damn corrupt ones."

"There's more to it." Zoro spoke up, catching everyone else's attention. Luffy became quiet and just looked at the floor. After a while, he spoke up. "Because I didn't want you guys to die." He muttered softly.

"Then you're weak. You fear death, kid. No pirate can fear death." Kid snorted, "Especially the captain."

Memories raced through Luffy's mind.

" _Never let me hurt them? You had six nakama in your crew, correct? Just before you arrived, that number went down to five."_

" _While you struggle, another of your nakama is disappearing."_

" _STOP IT! ROBIN!"_

" _Two arrows."_

" _SANJI!"_

" _Since you can't see, I'll just tell you. The man with the long nose just disappeared."_

" _USOPP!"_

" _The other woman has just disappeared."_

" _N-Nami.."_

" _You can no longer move in that state. The very last of you nakama is starting to fade away."_

" _ZORO!"_

Luffy grew angry. _Shit!_ The Straw Hats thought. "Calm down, Luffy-san!" Brook tried to grab Luffy's hand, but he just shrugged it off. "Luffy…" Robin tried to stop him, but he continued. He clenched his fist and punched the much taller Eustass Kid into the wall, effectively silencing everyone by his sudden attack. Kid groaned and sat up, rubbing his cheek where Luffy had hit him. Killer ran up to Luffy and pointed his spinning blades at his throat, but Luffy grabbed the blade and tossed Killer away. "What the…? He got past Killer like he was nothing…" Heat and Wire murmured.

Luffy then grabbed Kid's collar and slammed him against the wall. He growled and yelled, "SHUT UP! You don't know! You don't know anything! You don't understand how it feels like to be lonely! You don't know how it felt like my heart was going to rip itself apart when I saw my friends get killed! You don't know how it feels when you're the only person on your crew left alive! You don't know how I felt when I thought my crew was dead!"

As he said this, a wave of power was felt. All the pirates looked like they were on the verge of fainting. "What the..." Franky muttered. He felt like the power was pressing on his will, slowly and forcefully pushing it down.

Kid and Law stared at Luffy in surprise. Haoshoku Haki, they thought. He has it? Well, he is a D.

Luffy let go of Kid, letting him slide to the floor. He then quietened down for a while, before mumbling softly, "I didn't want my nakama to experience death a second time." But everyone heard looked up, and everyone saw his eyes. They didn't look like one of a seventeen year old, idiotic, silly boy. They were those of a man who had seen too much, experienced too much, felt too much. Everyone was taken aback from his eyes. They never expected this look from the young Straw Hat captain.

 _Wait, so was he the previous captain of a different crew, or was this crew revived?_ Everyone who was not in the Straw Hat Crew thought.

"What do you mean, second time?" Apoo asked. The entire crew became defensive. Nami snapped, "It's none of your business." "You already made Luffy-bro upset." Franky growled. "But it's okay now. It's all in the past." Luffy said, and everyone turned to him. He looked and and smiled, "Because everyone is alive! Including me. So everything worked out! Shishishishi!"

 _What the hell? It's like his can change the atmosphere like a flip of a switch,_ Thought Drake, _And his mood changes are rather erratic. I guess that adds to their craziness._

"Oi, shitty captain, here." Sanji yelled and gave him a plate piled high with food. "Your lucky streak allowed Nami-swan to allow you to eat so much. I swear, at the rate you eat, that flying fish you caught isn't going to be enough."

As he finished talking, Luffy had finished the entire plate of food. "That's good, Sanji." "See what I mean?" Sanji yelled, and the rest of the crew sighed, as if it was an ordinary occurance (well, to the Straw Hats it was). The other crew there jaw dropped. "How the hell did he eat that so fast?" The Supernova's yelled, "Even Bonney doesn't eat that fast!"

"Because I'm rubber." Luffy's simple reply came, as if it made a lot of sense. "That makes no sense!" Kid shouted. "Actually it does. Luffy's body is rubber, so he won't choke if he eats too fast. Plus, his body can accommodate all the food by stretching." Chopper explained.

"I'm not spending any more money on you guys, as for dinner, we have to fish for more." Nami stated, then added, "And no, you can't go fishing with the others, Luffy." "Why not?" Luffy pouted. _He acts too childishly at times._ The rest of the pirates thought. "Because you'll end up jumping into the water again." Nami said. The others blinked, thinking. _Wait what? Did this kid really jump into the water? On his own accord?_

"Come on. I promise I won't jump into the water." Luffy whined. "No. You jumped into the sea six times today, the first time being an accident." Nami poked Luffy in the chest _. What?! Not once but six times!? He's a Devil Fruit user. He should know better than to go swimming! Is he that suicidal!?_ was going through everyone's head. "I swear, if you go fishing, you'll jump in to try to catch a fish." Nami continued, "And if not for you're crazy luck, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"What crazy luck?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head to the side like an owl. "You almost got excecuted in Loguetown and was saved by lightning. Then you defeated Moriah right as the sun came up, getting back our shadows in time. Now, at the casino, you won every single time at a five-slot machine." Zoro sighed.

"THE HELL?!" Everyone yelled.

"Wait, you mean you're not supposed to win every time at slot machines?" Luffy asked, and everyone fell down comically. "No. Their designed to make you lose all the time, Mugiwara-ya." Law corrected him.

"EH?! You mean the slot machines are rigged!?" Luffy yelled. "How did you not know that?! How many times have you been to a casino?" Kid yelled. "First time." Luffy stated. "That explains it." Drake mumbled.

"How did you get a pirate hunter as a crew member?" Bonney asked. "My boat was destroyed by a whirlpool, so I hid in a barrel. And I woke up on this fat hag's ship. Then I saved Coby, who wanted to be a marine, and stormed a marine base." Luffy said

"And you would have failed if I weren't there. You ran in the direction of the exit instead of the base when you saw me in the yard." Zoro smirked. "Hey, your were stuck without your swords! And my sense of direction is better than yours!" Luffy countered.

"Is not." "Is to." "Is not." "Is to." "Is not." "Is to." The two argued, leaving the others sweatdropping at their childish antics.

"Shut up. You're both equally bad." Nami bonked both of them on the head. "No." Zoro and Luffy turned to the navigator and said, frowning. "Considering that it comes from someone who thinks a "coldish" direction is North and someone who can go right when I say go up the staircase." Nami grumbled.

"That is equally bad…" Bonney commented. The rest just nodded. "Come on, let's go." Nami said. "Anyway, nice to meet someone with a three hundred million bounty. See ya around, kid." Kid smirked. "Why can you remember my bounty but not my name? Are you stupid or something?" Luffy asked, pouting. "Why you…!" Kid growled, and Law chucked, thinking, _Hah! This payback for laughing at my stupid nickname._

"You have no right to say that! You can't even pronounce Trafalgar's name properly." Usopp said. "Hey! At least I got part of it right!" Luffy protested. "I don't see how Torao is part of Trafalgar." Usopp shook his head. "Come on. We can't leave Hatchi and the others waiting." Nami grabbed Luffy's collar. She then plunked a small pouch of belis on the counter, saying, "Here. For the food and the damage." The Straw Hats then proceeded to leave.

"Well, that was interesting." Urouge muttered. "Why that little brat! I'll crush him when I meet him again!" Kid fumed. "I have a headache." Killer sighed, rubbing his head (or mask). Wire and Heat nodded. "What a crazy crew." Drake said. "How does his crew stay sane?" Law groaned. "You tell me." Bepo, Shachi and Penguin muttered. "My prediction came true, as expected." Hawkins said, staring at his cards. "They're a handful." Bonney grumbled. "I actually got to meet the Brook for the Rumbar Pirates!" Apoo danced about gleefully. "What a bunch of kids, that crew." Bege sighed.

 **I made Drake a bit more timid here, since he was a former marine, and he knows how powerful Crocodile, Moriah, G8, CP9 and the Buster Call are. Plus, when Luffy's eyes are shadowed, he kicks ass. I know they are jumping around topics, but please, this is how they are. And there are several ongoing conversations at the same time.**

 **Also, I wanted to add this little "Don't mess with Luffy" scene. I feel it might explain why Killer is so muscular after the timeskip.**

 **Plus a lot of Straw Hats joking around.**


	29. Chapter 29 - Nobles and Slaves

**For the past week I had no school, but now I have lessons, so I can't upload as quickly, since I need to watch the anime.**

"That was eventful." Robin muttered. The Straw Hats were walking back to the ship. It was currently very dark, and Franky was carrying Luffy, who was thankfully asleep, from his sudden use of Haoshoku Haki and the soreness of his injuries. "I didn't think we would meet such infamous rookies here. I mean, it is the lawless area of Sabaody, but come on, eleven rookies, including us, all meeting at the same place with no warning." Franky muttered, careful not to make any sudden moves that would awaken Luffy. 

"What was that wave of power just now?" Sanji asked. "Dunno. Probably Luffy. I think it was the same thing with that cow." Zoro said, putting his hands behind his head and yawning. 

"There's the ship." Nami said, pointing ahead. They saw Hatchi, Camie and Pappagg waving at them. "Hey guys!" Hatchi greeted them when they boarded the ship,"We were lucky. When people saw your ship, they were too afraid to board it!"

"You guys are okay, right?" Usopp asked. "Camie, my dear, no one has hurt a hair on your pretty head, have they?" Sanji said and got on one knee in front of the mermaid. 

"Tomorrow I'll take you to my friend. He can coat the Sunny for you." Hatchi said. "Sure. It's pretty late now." Nami stated, then pointed at Luffy, "Plus this guy would want to see more of Sabaody."

"Since Luffy is asleep now, we can go fishing. Sanji, go make dinner. The rest of you better catch enough fish, because when he wakes up, he's going to be demanding meat." Nami ordered, and the rest of the crew went about their duties. They had a hearty dinner, since Luffy was too tired to steal from them and was asleep. They eventually went to sleep, with Brook on watch.

The next morning, the Straw Hats all woke up and ate a hearty breakfast, courtesy of Sanji. They then prepared to depart from the ship.

Luffu jumped off the Sunny and yelled, "I'm first!" and ran off. A soap bubbled suddenly appeared on the ground in front of him, catching his attention. "It popped out of the ground! Cool!" He exclaimed. "Amazing!" Usopp and Chopper ran up behind him and admired the bubble. Luffy jumped on top of the bubble, but it didn't pop and instead, supported his weight. "It's not popping!" Usopp said, and Chopper thought it looked fun. Luffy proceeded to jump from bubble to bubble.

"These bubbles really are mysterious. How do they work?" Robin asked. Pappugg explained that the mangrove roots secrete a special resin, and when the roots breathe, the resin expands into bubbles. Robin put her hand of the ground, only for a sticky substance to stick to her hand. "Gross! It's all sticky!" she commented, and wiped her hands on Usopp's pants, where he yelled at her.

Chopper and Usopp were amazed at the scenery, and was glad that for once, Luffy didn't rocket them all over the place. Usopp then yelled at Luffy, who had jumped on so many bubbles that he was very high up.

"I see an amusement park over there! Let's go! I want to ride the ferris wheel!" and pointed. Chopper and Camie were very eager to go. Camie said that it was her dream to ride a ferris wheel, but Pappugg told her not to, leaving Chopper confused. Luffy jumped on more bubbles and admired the view, but then realised that the bubbles were popping. The bubble he was standing on suddenly popped, and he crash-landed behinds Sanji and Camie, creating a dust cloud. Camie was worried, but Sanji reasured her, just as the dust cleared, revealing Luffy trying to pull his head out of the ground.

Luffy pulled his head out of the ground and squatted, smiling, "Man, I was really stuck!" Camie looked shocked for a second, before sighing. Nami asked Hatchi about the coating of the ship, and Hatchi explained that the ship was to be coated in resin, which allows it to go underwater.

"In exchange, I want you to keep one promise for me." Hatchi said, and Luffy agreed. "Sometimes, there are World Nobles walking around in town." Hatchi started. "World Nobles? Who are they?" Luffy asked. Robin answered, "Residents of the Holy Land, Mariejois." "Hmm… So what about them?" Luffy wondered. "No matter what may happen in town, promise me that you will not defy the World Nobles." Hatchi said, leaving the rest of the crew confused. "No matter what happens?" Nami asked, trembling slightly. "You mean…" Sanji said.

"Understand? Even if someone is killed before your eyes, you must pretend you saw nothing. I'll say it once more. You must pretend you saw nothing." Hatchi finished and places two bandages on his forehead in a cross, covering the symbol of the "Sun Pirates" on his head.

The Straw Hats decided to find the guy to coat their ship, and Sanji and Zoro decided to saty on watch. Franky and Usopp, however, also stayed behind to refill the cola barrels, leaving a hude pile of empty cola bottles on the deck.

Usopp suggested that they go out when they are done, but Sanji insisted on waiting for someone to return, saying that he had volunteered to be Nami's "Knight" to protect her treasure. Zoro, getting bored, ran off the ship, saying he wanted to go for a walk. "Stop!" Usopp yelled. "Don't you dare, you damn bastard! You always get lost! This is an archipelago, you know?!" Sanji continued.

Getting pissed of by the duo, Zoro yelled, "I ain't going to get lost! As if anyone could get lost on such straightforward islands as these! All the trees are numbered! Worst case, even a kid could make it back by asking for directions!" "Oh!" Usopp hit his palm with a fist, "I never expected you to have such street-smarts!" "We underestimated you!" Sanji called out, "Sorry! Take care!" "Make sure to ask for directions!" Usopp jokingly waved at him.. "Don't trust yourself!" Sanji finished. With a vein bulging on his forehead, Zoro grumbled, " I don't know what the hell they are talking about. I just need to remember this tree's number. #1. Okay. They can mock me all they want. I'll never get lost on these islands! Unlike some other guy with no sense of direction."

While trying to find the ship coater, Hatchi told Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook and Robin about the World Nobles, "The World Nobles are also known as the celestial Dragons. They act so high and mighty that they wear masks to keep from breathing the same air as common people. Whatever you do, don't defy them! That's one thing you have to promise!" Luffy casually replied, "Sure!"

"There are a couple other things to look out for, too. Like I mentioned before, people heading for the New World gather on these islands. There are many infamous pirates like you here, as well as marines and bounty hunters who are out to catch them. Not to mention kidnappers." Hatchi informed. "We know about the pirates." Robin mumbled, thinking about the nine pirates they met the previous day. "There's no law here at all against buying and selling pirates. Do anything to stand out and they'll set their sights on you. So be careful whatever you do! The marines here aren't pushovers, either. Navy Headquarters is in the nearby waters, you see. Which is why the bounty hunters are all just as ferocious." He continued. "I know someone who won't do that, that is for sure." Nami sighed, looking at Luffy, who looked like he wasn't listening at all, and had placed his hands behind his head as he walked.

"And one other thing!" Hatchi said, but Luffy interrupted him, saying, "Oh, come on! There are too many things to watch out for. Hey, when did you get hurt there?", gesturing to the bandages Hatchi had placed on his head. Hatchi told him not to worry about it, and to treat both him and Camie as humans. Luffy asked why, but Hatchi just said, "It'll make things a lot simpler."

Robin glanced at Camie, who looked slightly sad, and helped out by saying, "We should follow the customs of the culture around here, Luffy. Let's just do as the octopus tells us to." The group then continued their walk, until Luffy came across a bubble, and tried to stick his head into it. He eventually managed to do it, along with his arms, and then the rest of his body.

A man wearing a yellow shirt with pink flowers came up to them and showed them a contraption that allows the user to "drive" in the air in the bubble. He said, "Aren't they convenient, the Sabaody Archipelago's exculsive Bubble Bike?" He told them that they could either rent or buy it, and they eventually decided to rent it, resulting in Luffy and Chopper pouting, as they wanted to buy it.

After some time, Hatchi asked Luffy why he fell. He said, "Oh, well, when I reached the top of the trees, I thought I'd go any higher, but then all the soap bubbles around me suddenly started popping, and then the one I was riding did, too. So I ended up falling." Hatchi told Luffy, "That's because you left the Sabaody Archipelago's unique atmosphere. This place has a special, unique climate specifically suited to the Yarukiman Mangroves. But once you leave that climate, the soap bubbles won't be strong enough to stay whole."

Luffy, being Luffy, insisted on buying one. Nami told him, "You don't get it, do you? In short, once you leave the island, the soap bubbles will break. It's mysterious, isn't it?" "What's that? They just mysteriously break? Why didn't you say so right away?"

He and Chopper spotted a stall selling packaged buns, and went to go eat the samples. Halfway through his speech about the buns, Brook came to eat the samples too, and asked to open another package. The stall owner, surprisingly, didn't comment about an eating skeleton, but instead snapped at him that they weren't going to buy any.

The group made it to Grove #35, where there were a lot of hotels. Hatchi explained that they were for the people waiting to pass the Red Line through Mariejois. Pappugg explained that the hotels were made by coating the coat bubbles with a special alloy. Nami pointed out a shopping mall that was at Grove #30 to Robin and Brook, Luffy and Chopper went back to the stall selling the buns and bought a pennent, six boxes of the buns and a keyholder respectively. Hatchi told them to leave their stuff in a Bubble Bag, which was a floating bubble attached to a string, and they left for Grove #30.

On their way to the mall, Nami and Robin agreed that Camie was more reserved, and wondered what was bothering her.

Hatchi and Luffy were having a Bubble Bike race, and Luffy took the lead. Chopper was hanging on to Luffy's Bubble Bike for dear life and Brook was going the same to Hatchi's.

A man with a bomb collar on his neck stumbled into Grove #31, and grabbed young girl by the neck. She struggled, but was shocked when the man said, "Please release me! Please! Please….Please get this off me! I'm…I'm… I'm going back home!" The rest of the bystanders just stared flabbergasted and unsure of what to do.

As they approached Grove #31, and they noticed a commotion. The bystanders had stepped away from the man, who was yelling, "I'm begging you! Hey! I'm asking you for a favor here!" He continued to shake the poor girls around, and continued, "Anyone's fine! An axe! A saw! Anything will do! Just give me something! I just want to get this thing off my neck! I won't hurt anyone!" The girl begged him to release her, tears streaming down her face.

Frustrated, the man threw the girl to the ground and yelled, "I've given up on going to the New World! I've got a wife and a child back home! I'm begging you! Please lend me a hand! I want to go home! Last time I saw my kid, he was still a baby! He doesn't even know what I look like! I'm begging you!"

Luffy popped out of his bubble as more people stepped away from the poor man, who continued to beg. Hatchi told him to not get involved, as he was probably a pirate was was caught and sold as a slave, and that his owners brought him here and he attempted to escape. As the man clutched the collar too tightly, it started makinf continueous "Ding" sounds. He started shaking the ring about, "Damn! This ring! If I could just get this off my neck! Damn it! No! Stop! Please Stop! Hey! Hey! Damn it all to Hell!" Camie, Pappugg and Hatchi all looked away, while Chopper, Brook and Luffy continued to look at the man, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Boom!"

The collar on the man's neck exploded, leaving a dust clound, and Luffy was stunned. Camie was trembling, and Hatchi gritted his teeth. As the dust cleared, the man was shown to be on his feet, his feace and hands all bloodied, whispering, "Just let me buy some souvenirs and go home…I've given up on being a pirate…" and collapsed.

"It's a slave that tried to run away! Get away! Don't get involved with him." Someone yelled.

Brook panicked and said, "L-Look at that! We have to help him!" but Pappugg stopped him, saying, "Idiot! You promised to not get involved, no mater what, right?!" Chopper cried and shrieked, "What's with this city?!" Camie said that the Celestial Dragons were nearby, and hatchi comforted her, before ordering the Straw Hats off the Bubble Bikes. Confused, they complied.

"They're here!" A civiliam said, and the rest of the people hurridly got on their hands and knees. Like them, Hatchi ordered the Straw Hats to bow, which they did. A dog wearing a bubble helmet walked up to the backened slave and urinated on him.

"My, how vulgar, Saru!" A sickly sweet voice rang out. Luffy glared at the incoming Celestial Dragons with distaste, "Oh no, Father. Yet another one has been broken. "Did you make sure to give him his tranquilizer every day?" Her father asked. "Why, yes, I did. However, it appears that it does not work on fools like this one." She said as she walked over to the fallen man, "Would you please buy me a new one?" Sighing, her father said, "Your disciplinary skills are truly terrible. You keep destroying my caption collection, one after another." In a haughty manner, she said, "This one is certainly useless. Hmph! So you meet your end amidst crying families and grown men. You are just a mere human!" as she continued to kick the poor man.

The civilians just looked away, trembling. Luffy gritted his teeth and growled, "he can't even move any more!"

The female then pointed her gun at the slave, and uttered, "You disgust me!" She then proceeded to shot him, twice. Chopper and Brook stared in horror, thinking, _What the hell!? How can they do that?_ Camie shut her eyes tightly, and Luffy tried to run out, "Why that-!" but Hatchi managed to stop him in time.

"I would like a giant slave next." She said as they walked away. "You should start with a human child." Her father told her, but she replied, "But I detest the weak." Hatchi kept his hands over Luffy's mouth, and stopped him from attacking the Celestial Dragons _. Damn it. These stupid Nobles! Absolutely no regard for other people! Just like Sabo!_ Luffy internally growled. The marines came and arrested the former slave, and the group headed to one of the ledges of the island.

Brook offered Camie some tea, but she refused. "Think that guy will be alright?" Luffy asked. Hatchi said that he was probably sent to prison, and Chopper wanted to know why the pirate didn't fight back. "Why?" Pappugg answered, "If you hurt one of the Celestial Dragons, an admiral from Navy Headquarters and a fleet of battle ships will come here." Luffy gawked at him, Chopper yelled in surprise, and Brook spit out his tea.

"An admiral! Aokiji?" Luffy exclaimed. Pappugg continued, "It could be Akainu or Kizaru. There's no way to know who'd show up. The Headquarters is right next to us, after all. "What makes those guys so special?" Chopper asked. Pappugg said, "Those guys are descendants of the creators!" "The creators?" Chopper asked, confused.

"800 years ago, a group of twenty kings formed the organization known as the World Government. The Celestial Dragons are their descendants. And over the course of the years, they've come to abuse their incredible influence." Pappugg gave them a brief summary. "The Celestial Dragons…" Luffy growled in distaste.

A bunch of bounty hunters appeared on the ledge above them.

"It's him."

"Yeah."

"No mistaking it."

"It's Straw Hat Luffy. He's worth three hundred million beri!"

 **I think the name of that bun was Grasen or something.**

 **I feel really bad. I hate using the words like "owner" for people. It feels wrong. I really wish Luffy beat them up a bit more.**

 **I added in some thoughts to these scenes, just because.**

 **Also, please forgive me if I keep switching betwee Beri and Beli, because I can never remember which one I used.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Shakki's Bar

**I want to keep insulting the Celestial Dragons, but I'm going to wait.**

 **Note – The group consists of Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Pappugg, Camie and Hatchi. I just thought it would be weird if I just added it in.**

The bounty hunters charged at the group, who noticed them and attacked.

" **Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** Luffy yelled, and punched one of the bounty hunters in the face. Brook charged at another group who commented, "What's with this damn skeleton?! I'll exorcise you…?!" as Brook jumped into the air, completely evading the attack. He landed, and the bounty hunters attacked him. Brook slashed at two of them, and used **Gavotte Bond en Avant** , knocking out a bunch of them. One tried to hit him from behind, but Brook dodged it and hit him in the gut with the sheath of his sword.

Luffy was surrounded by bounty hunters, who said, "He's as fast as a monkey! Be careful!" and brandished their swords at him. Luffy merely kicked and punched them, using the recoil from one of his attacks to dodge a slash and knocked him out.

Chopper had changed into **Heavy Point** and swiped away three men. One commented that they were strong, and attempted to take Camie, who was holding Pappugg, as a hostage. When she notice the bounty hunter moving towards her, Camie was frightened and backed away, but fell. Hatchi, who was blocking a slash, called out to her.

Luffy used **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka** and sent the man flying, breaking his sword in the process. Hatchi picked up Camie, who thanked Luffy. The group then continued on their way. They commented on the number of bounty hunters that attacked them and the lack of people. Hatchi explained that the Sabaody Archipelago was huge, and the place they were at has a low chance of having marines.

"Oh. Like the lawless area from Groves #1 to Grove #29!" Chopper said. "Yes. I believe you came here yesterday. Grove #13 is fairly near here. Also look at this." Hatchi passed Brook a map, and Luffy slowed down so Chopper could look at it. Hatchi then explained the layout of the archipelago, and that they were in Grove #16. Camie complimented Chopper and Brook for their strength, and Chopper did his little dance on the Bubble Bike, and Brook made a skull joke.

When they reached Grove #13, Luffy started asking questions about the coating mechanic. They climbed a long flight of stairs and ended up in front of a bar called "Shakki's Rip-off Bar", much to their surprise.

"Hatchi…This place sounds like a total rip-off." Pappugg said. Hatchi said that they were good people he had known since he was a kid. "Rayleigh, Shakki!" Hatchi called as he opened the door, finding a bunch of bloddied bodies on the ground. And a women who was smoking a lifting up a bleeding man by his collar, called Shakki

"Welcome. What can I do for you?" Shakki asked, "Oh my… could it be, Hatchan? Long time no see." "That's right. It's been at least ten years, hasn't it?" He said. "Just sit down and wait. I've got to finish extorting the money out of these boys here." She told them, and Hatchi said, "Take your time." Pappugg and Chopper were shocked whe she replied, "I'll finish it quickly.", and punched the man she was holding a few times.

Shakki was surprised that Hatchi had quit being a pirate, and they had a nice chat. She asked if Camie was Hatchi's girlfriend, which she started reacting in a weird manner and overreacted. Shakki then wondered of they wanted anything to eat, only to find Luffy raiding the fridge and Brook eating some beans. Shakki then offerend Chopper some cotton candy.

Luffy wondered how she knew what Chopper liked to eat. Shakki then said she knew who they were, leading to Camie asking if they were famous. "Though, I didn't know you had a skeleton in your crew. Or a living skeleton existed, for that matter." She said.

"Oh. I should have introduced myself sooner. I am "Dead Bones" Brook. It's a pleasure to meet you." Brook said, and gave a small bow. "The pleasure is all mine." Shakki said, before picking out and beating the bean that was on Brook's face, "Oh? You've got some food stuck here." A chill went up Brook's spine (since he's a skeleton) and blushed, before the top of his skull opened, releasing smoke. He spun around on his chair and shouted, "Shakki-san! What a nice person!" He then stopped and asked for the colour of her inner wear, shocking Pappugg. Shakki was about to answer before Camie interrupted her, but Brook ended up with a nosebleed.

Shakki served Luffy some tea before saying, "I read an article about you guys. About the Enies Lobby incident…How much of it is true? Is it true that you picked a fight with the government?" "Whatever. It's too much trouble to tell you." Luffy brushed it off and drank some tea. "Not going to brag? What a big shot." Shakki said, and continued, "Come to think of it, your name is the same as that marine, Garp, right?" Luffy told her that Garp was his grandfather. Shakki told him that she was a former pirate, and used to be chased by Garp, and she spent ther time now supporting rookies.

"The reason why you and Camie-chan came here was to help Monkey-chan and his crew get their ship coated, right? In other words, you've got a job for Rayleigh, right?" She then informed them that Rayleigh wasn't around, and was probably in other bars or gambling houses.

"Gambling houses…like that casino?" Luffy asked. "Yeah. I heard the news that a youngster with a straw hat went there yesterday and won ton of money from the five-slot machine. I'm guessing that it's you, since few people wear straw hats here." Shakki said. Luffy nonded, while drinking his tea.

"I don't want to go to another caasino. They're too noisy." Chopper commented. Luffy decided, "Then we'll just wait until he comes back." Shakki told them that Rayleigh hasn't been back for half a year, and the trio decided to look for him. Shakki said that he was probably in the lawless zone, and Chopper shruddered. "We don't know what he looks like, so we don't know if we saw him yesterday." Brook said. Shakki told him he was an eldery man with white hair and a short beard, but none of the crew recognised him, mainly because they weren't looking out for anyone in particular.

Shakki then suggested Sabaody Park, and group decided to start at the Sabaody Park, since they wanted to visit the amusement park there anyway. Shakki told them to be careful.

"According to my information, now that you arrived, there should be eleven people on the Sabaody Archipelago with bounties exceeding one hundren million Beri. Not counting Monkey-chan and Roronoa-chan, there are nine others. When you entered the Grand Line, there were seven paths you could take, and you chose one of them, and have been following the Log on the path ever since, right?" "Yeah." Luffy replied and nodded. "Of course, there were also people who chose one of the other six routes and made it through all sorts of trouble to get here, just ike yourselves. No matter what route you take, each of them eventually leads to the Red Line, and to get past that wall, everyone comes to this archipelago. Although it's pretty amazing that all of the world's rookies managed to show their faces here at the same time. In particular, there's Kid, Luffy, Hawkins, Drake and Law."

"Hey. We met them yesterday!" Brook exclaimed. "You did? These names have been decorating the newspapers for some time now." Luffy said he didn't like to read, which Shakki replied, "Knowledge is power. You should at least learn the names of your rivals. If we're going by bounty value, you're number two among them." "One of them has a higher bounty that Luffy?" Chopper slammed his hooves on the table and shrieked.

"Capone 'Gang' Bege. Bounty, 138 million beri. 'The Glutton' Jewelery Bonney. Bounty, 140 million beri. 'The Mage' Basil Hawkins. Bounty, 249 million beri. 'Roaring Tide' Scratchman Apoo, Bounty, 198 million beri. Eustass 'Captain' Kid. Bounty, 315 million beri. 'Red Flag' X Drake. Bounty, 222 million beri. 'Mad Monk' Urouge. Bounty, 108 million beri. 'The Soldier of Slaughter' Killer. Bounty, 162 million beri. 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law. Bounty, 200 million beri." She said, mentioned that the number of pirates have been reduced to an easily countable number, and that the Grand Line was like a huge survival tournament, and that one of the rookies would become a huge leading figure for the next generation of pirates.

"Also, the reason why Captain Kid has a higher bounty than you is because his crew has badly injured civilians. Not to cute right? Because of that, I'm whole-heartedly cheering for your crew, Monkey-chan." Shakki added. "He injures civilians? Well, for now, I think I'll just enjoy myself." and grinned. Brook and Chopper looked at their captian in pride. "Oh, but if they're all in town, I'm kind of worried about the old mechanic dude. When we met them, they all seemed very strong." But Shakki assured him that Rayleigh was at least a hundred times stronger than they were. They then set off to the amusemet park, but not before Shakki told them be careful, and even though they were doing something else, and won't waste their military resources on a minr problem, so they should stay out of trouble.

 **I slightly altered Shakki's supernova speech, since in this story, the crew already met the Supernovas, but didn't know that they had a nickname for the entire group.**


	31. Chapter 31 - Missing Mermaid

**Hey, just wondering, what do other people think of this? I'm really happy and thankful for yuzukikuran476 and Lightningblade49 for reviewing this story, and I would really like to know how the readers feel about this. This is my first story and I really suck at writing.**

 **Also, how did you guys find this on the internet? I mean, search engines usually show the most popular stories, and when I first started, I'm pretty sure it isn't popular.**

The group arrived at Sabaody Park, much to Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Camie's delight. Pappugg wanted to go find Rayleigh, but the rest of them wanted to go on the rides, like the roller coaster and the merry-go-round. They eventually took the ferris wheel, which Camie enjoyed a lot. She told Luffy that she wanted to come here since she was young, and Pappugg and Hatchi only allowed her to come because of the Straw Hats strength.

Hatchi also admitted that one of his dreams have come true, which was to be able go to Sabaody Park while they grew up. They took a few more rides, before getting some ice cream. Camie told Pappugg to choose a flavour for her, and she sat on a bench. Unknown to her, a bounty hunter in a pink bear costume came up behind her.

At Grove #24

One of Urouge's crew members pointed out one of the incoming Celestial Dragons, who was riding on one of his slaves. Having no choice, they had to kneel before them. Apoo, Bege and Bonney were also there, and also kneeled. Hawkins didn't want to kneel, so he just hid behind a corner, out of sight, but also able to see what would happen. The Noble had no idea where his family where, and getting irritated, started to abuse the slave he was riding on.

Two doctors carrying a man on stretcher came running past, and the Celestial Dragon stood up on his slave to question them. As he walked to them, the nurses told him that the patient they were carrying was losing blood and needed urgent care, and begged for the Noble to overlook it.

"Yes, this is very bad, indeed!" The Celestial Dragon said, seeming to be uderstanding. "In this case, you must be swift…" he said, before raising his foot, shocking the doctors. "…and be out of your misery!" He yelled and kicked the stretcher, knocking the man and the doctors over.

"Please stop!" One of the doctors pleaded. The rest o the bystanders looked away and gritted their teeth, upset that they couldn't do anything to help. "Talk about utterly selfish." Urouge mumbled. Apoo, Hawkins, Bege and Bonney looked on in distaste.

"Which is more important, courtesy towards me, or a commoner's life?" The Celestial Dragon asked, and lifted his head. His guard told him that the commoner's owe their existence to the Celestial Dragons, and the Noble caught sight of one of the nurse and claimed her as his thirteenth wife, and dismissed his first five wives.

A man ran out of a building, and yelled, "She's my fiancee!" but was shot in the chest by the Noble, and collapsed. The nurse started to call for help, but none of the civilians could, and turned away in shame. Urouge mentioned that they were even worse than the rumours said. The Celestial Dragon then told the nurse off.

Zoro came up behind them, drinking some sake. The rest of the civilians began wondering who he was. "Captain Apoo. He's an East Blue pirate hunter!" One of his subordinates said. "I met him yesterday. Pretty sure his name's Roronao Zoro. Bounty, 120 million." Apoo muttered. "Why's he walking in the middle of the street?" "Doesn't he know anything?" "He's going to cause trouble!" Bege's followers said. _What is he doing?_ Bege thought. Bonney merely pressed her hand against her forehead, thinkning, _That idiot!_ Hawkins looked at Zoro with an interest.

Zoro stopped walking when he saw the Celestial Dragon, who was facing him. "What? You need directions or something?" Zoro asked, causing everyone's eyes to widen. Stunned, the Celestial Dragon fired two shots at Zoro. Zoro swiftly dodged them and was about to pull out his swords. "Whoa! What is he doing?" Apoo yelled.

Zoro was about to cut the Celestial Dragon before Bonney leaped at Zoro, pushing him to the side, transforming her age to that of a kid, leaving Zoro confused. "Brother! Why did you have to die, Brother?!" She pretended to weep and covered Zoro in tomato sauce. Zoro attempted to get up, but Bonney told him to play dead, which Zoro complied to, not knowing what to do.

The Celestial Dragon was confused, thinking that Zoro had dodged his bullets, but dismissed it. He then led his guards and slaves away. "Why did you get in the way?" Zoro asked, looking at the tomato sauce on his hands. "Huh? Don't give me that, you idiot! What the hell were you thinking?! Are you trying to attract an admiral to these islands?!" Bonney yelled. Zoro muttered that he was covered in tomato sauce before Bonney continued, "If you're a pirate, you must know some of the unwritten pirate rules! Don't get us caught up in your trouble!"

"Trouble? Who are…? Wait. I saw you yesterday at that bar. Wasn't there a kid?" Zoro looked around, confused. "Are you even listening to me?! You alright in the head?!" Bonney sceeched at him. "Oh, yeah, I'm not hurt." Zoro replied, oblivious to the commotion. "You idiot! I'm talking about on the inside! You're a dumbass! A genuine dumbass!" She continued screeching. The civilians just stared at the arguing pirates.

"We managed to avoid the worst-case scenario thanks to Jewelary Bonney. 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Their crew is crazy, but attacking a Celestial Dragon? That really is insane." Bege grumbled.

"It's only natural he was saved. I don't see the shadow of death upon him this time." Hawkins said matter-of-factly.

"That bastard unleashed an absurd amount of bloodlust for a moment. He's a beast, that Roronoa Zoro. And to think he serves Straw Hat Luffy." Apoo mentioned.

"Worth 120 million, yet only number two on his ship. He does't seem like the type to play second fiddle to anyone, but I guess that goes to show the calliber of his captain, Straw Hat Luffy. I'm not surprised. Their crew is crazy." Urouge muttered, recalling the previous day's encounter of them.

" _SHUT UP! You don't know! You don't know anything! You don't understand how it feels like to be lonely! You don't know how it felt like my heart was going to rip itself apart when I saw my friends get killed! You don't know how it feels when you're the only person on your crew left alive! You don't know how I felt when I thought my crew was dead!"_

" _I didn't want my nakama to experience death a second time."_

"I'm still interested in that story." Urouge smiled.

Zoro asked Bonney where the hospital was, and put the man who was shot on his shoulder. Surpised, Bonney told him to leave the man alone, but Zoro ignored her. "What the hell? A pirate that helps people? Ain't ever heard of that before!" Bonney said, exasperated.

 _On the Sunny_

Sanji, Franky and Usopp were drinking tea, and chatting away, while the Den-den mushi rang. Sanji received it, thinking it was Nami, but realised it was Chopper, bearing bad news.

"I-It's Camie! Camies been kidnapped!" Chopper then told them that a kidnapping team probably did it, and they were probably going to sell her. Sanji ordered him to tell him his whereabouts, and told them that he was calling the Flying Fish Riders.

After calling them, Duval led his crew to the Sunny. Sanji ordered them to look for Camie, which they gladly did. The Flying Fish Riders, now called the Rosy Life Riders, allowed the trio onto their modes of transportation and Duval reviewed their plan with Sanji, "First of, we'll pick up the Straw Hats who are spread all over the Sabaody Archipelago! And at the same time, we'll also track down the slave traders who took that mermaid!"

The riders on the flying fish immediately took to the skies, and Sanji was stuck with Duval on Motobaro, which goes really slowly and couldn't fly.


	32. Chapter 32 - Going Against The Rules

**I'm really rushing through this part about finding Camie, cause I really want to write the part about Marineford! I'm changing some things.**

 _Is this really okay?_ Chopper thought as he walked about, thinking about what had happened. After Sanji told Chopper to stay put, he realised that Hatchi, Pappugg and Luffy had sped off on one of the Bubble Bikes. "In times like this, it's dangerous for us to get separated, right, Brook?" The reindeer asked the skeleton, who was drinking tea. "You're too relaxed! I was really shocked! Camie was kidnapped, you know! If she gets sold, she'll end up being a slave for the rest of her life!" Chopper yelled and rushed up to him

"Chopper-san. Sanji-san was very specific as to what we should do next. No mater how we spend it, we will still be waiting for a certain amount of time. Frantically rushing about won't gain us anything. If we have to wait anyway, should we not relax while waiting?" Brook said. It made a lot of sense to Chopper and he relaxed with Brook.

On board the flying fish, Usopp found Chopper and Brook near the number five den-den mushi, sitting on a bench. Seeing as they were relaxing, he rushed past them in bewilderment. "WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKING RELAXED?!" He yelled at them. Before either of them could react, they sank to the floor. "Usopp-san, please tell me you didn't bring Luffy's stick…" Brook mumbled. "Oh, it's in my pocket. Luffy asked me to properly attach that extra piece so it wouldn't fall off." Usopp replied and forced the duo on board a flying fish each. They were ordered to check on all the slave trading organisations, and to pick up the rest of the scattered pirates.

 _On the Moby Dick_

"Oyaji, we've arrived at Sabaody. Are you sure you want to find Ace's brother yoi?" Marco asked.

"What harm could it do?" Thatch replied, and slung his arm around the Devil Fruit user, "Come on. The kid was the last person to see Ace. They're brothers, so we're sure he's on ourside, or at least won't fight us. Plus, Ace probably gave him a vivre card, which we don't have. Make it quick. The marines would get nervous if we stay in Paradise."

"Gurararara. Listen to Thatch, Marco." Whitebeard said. Sighing, Marco muttered, "Fine yoi." before he spread his wings and took off.

 _At Grove #24_

"That idiot. Come on. Let's go to an auction house. Maybe we'll see something interesting." Bonney ordered her crew. They headed towards Grove #1.

"My cards say that there is a hundred percent chance of a commotion at Grove #1." Hawkins said, smiling.

Apoo and Bege just followed Bonney, not knowing what else to do.

"I'll find that Pirate Hunter." Urouge muttered, and headed towards the hospital, after Zoro.

Zoro just sauntered into the hospital and asked for a doctor. One came running up, saying, "Hey, you! This is the general hospital! What's with that guy?" Zoro just said that he was a patient, leading the doctor the examine the man who was shot, "This is awful…Let's see, there's no ring around his neck."

Zoro just asked, "Does it matter whether he's got a ring on his neck or not?" "Yes, if he's a slave, then he probably won't be able to work any more, so it would be faster just to get a new one." The doctor replied, adjusting his glasses.

Zoro pulled out his _Wado Ichimonji_ , sheath and all, causing the doctor to fall back. "He's just an injured man. Are you going to treat him or not?" Zoro growled. Threatened, the doctor said, "Okay then! I'll see what I can do! Please carry him in here!"

Urouge, who was outside, saw the entire interaction. _He's theatening somebody in order to make sure the man gets treated. What iknd of pirates are they? They definitely aren't normal, but I didn't expect this from the first mate of a crew that outrightly challenged the World Government and destroyed Enies Lobby._ He thought.

Zoro walked out, ignoring Urouge. "This is one messed up island. Guess I'll return to the ship. Grove #1, wasn't it?" He mumbled walked away, Urouge following some distance behind with his crew.

Luffy was questioning random slave auction houses with Hatchi and Pappugg. The man at the place they were at told them not to dig too deep into it, but Luffy grabbed him by the collar and hollered at him, "ARE YOU SURE NOBODY TRIED TO SELL A MERMAID HERE?!" They then looked around the store, saw no trace of Camie and left.

On the streets, they were yelling Camie's name as they walked, attracting several pirates and bounty hunters. "Hey, there's no need to be so depressed. We'll find Camie!" Luffy tried to console Pappugg, who was crying his eyes out. "Damn it! This is my fault! I knew that the amusement park is the best stop for the slave traders and how much they wanted to capture a mermaid!" He thought about him going with the rest of the group to buy ice cream, leaving Camie on a bench. "I don't want that to be my last conversation with Camie!" He continued to wail and blamed himself.

Turning around, Luffy said, "I'm not sure I understand, but she was so happy! It was fine to bring her to the amusement park, wasn't it?" Pappugg protested, and said, "Actually, mermen and fishmen shouldn't even be on this island in the first place. Hatchi just wanted to help you guys out no matter what – " but was cut off by Hatchi. When Luffy questioned them about it, Pappugg said, "Well, you see, Camie and Hatchi's enemies here aren't just the slave traders. Every single human being on this archipelago is an enemy!"

Meanwhile, Robin and Nami were having a similar conversation. "Until just two hundred years ago, that dark history was reality. Fishmen and mermen were considered normal fish, and were discriminated by humans all over the world. Everyone looked down upon them." Robin started her mini history lesson. Nami merely asked, "Those strong fishmen?", thinking about Arlong and his crew.

"Even the strongest creatures are powerless when outnumbered. This continued until the World Government decided to lend a helping hand to Fishmen Island two hundred years ago." Robin finished.

"Bratty girl! Robin!" Franky called on top of a flying fish. He ordered them to get on a flying fish and that Camie was kidnapped.

Pappugg continued to berate himself for even letting Camie onto the Sabaody Archipelago, and Hatchi apologised for causing more trouble for trying to help, but stopped when Luffy said, "What are you guys saying? I never thought you did anything wrong! The three of you are my friends! No matter what might happen, we'll definitely save Camie! So stop crying!" Pappugg continued crying, though they were tears of joy instead of tears of sadness and shame.

The Flying Fish Riders then arrived, and Luffy grabbed Hatchi and Pappugg before jumping onto the flying fish, saying that they would definitely save Camie.

 _At Grove #1_

The Human Auction house was bustling with people. One of the kidnappers dumped Camie there. The two Celestial Dragons, the ones Luffy encountered, apparently named Saint Rosward and Lady Sharlia, arrived at the auction house. One of the workers at the auction house told them, "Oh, my! Saint Rosward! Lady Sharlia! Welcome! I'm afraid that it'll be hard for everyone to get on their knees while talking inside the hall." The Celestial Dragons merely said that they didn't mind and the others may bid freely, and were chauffeured to their VIP seats.

Sharlia said that her brother, Charloss, was late, only for her father to state that it was because he chose to ride on a human instead of a fishman, which are much stronger.

As the doors were opened, light entered the hall, causing some people to get a good look at an infamous pirate at the entrance. "That's.." "Captain Kid, from South Blue!"

"Compared to the 'righteous' greed of the rulers, the villains of the world seem much more honourable. When scum rules to world, only more scum is born. You don't even understand that? At least we're honest about being bad people, right Killer?" Kid asked his first mate, and got a "You're right." in reply. Kid then suggested that they buy anyone that interests them, but Heat pointed out another infamous pirate in front of them, sitting down. "It's Trafalgar Law." He muttered. Law merely looked back at them and smirked cockily, before returning their attention to the stage. "His manner's are bad, too." Kid grinned.

 _Backstage_

Camie was being very roughly handled by the workers at the aut=ction house, who merely told her to stop stuggling because they needed to put a neck ring on her. As a worker walked towards her with a ring, she remembered how the poor pirate had the neck ring explode, and struggled more.

Disco, the man that owned the auction house, treated Camie like an item, and his followers told him if he wanted to kick Camie, he should do so where it wouldn't show. Camie teared up and yelled, "Hacchin will definitely come and beat you up!"

Frustrated, Disco attempeted to put the neck ring on Camie himself, but was knocked out by a wave of Haoshoku Haki.

Sitting in one of the cells, a giant turned to an elderly man beside him and asked, "Hey, gramps! Quit pretending. That was you, right? That 'willpower' just now. Who the hell are you?"

"Just an old man who coats ships. I simply love young girls." Rayleigh said, and pulled out a small bottle of booze and chugged down its contents.

 _On Grove #30_

"Based on Ace's description of his brother, I would assume he'll be at the amusement park. I'll check here, then the lawless area yoi." Marco muttered, and flew over Sabaody Park.

 _At Navy Headquarters_

Chewing on a rice cracker, Garp said, "The Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh, huh?" "Ot would appear that the other's haven't noticed, and think he's just a normal old guy." One marine said. Garp merely ate another cracker and laughed out loud, 'They're going to sell the Dark King in the human auction, huh?" and laughed even louder.

"If he's the real deal, then this is a really bad situation. Although my subordinates can't be a hundred percent sure." He continued, but Garp just offered him some tea and assured him that he would handle it. "You think the Navy can handle two legends at the same time?!" Garp asked.

 _At the Human Auction House_

The auction was starting and the rich people were all bragging about their slaves and the money they had. The workers just brought their caught prisoners onto the stage, where Disco urged people to buy them.

 _Meanwhile_

Duval showed Sanji a list of the prices a slave would be sold for, and the others reported that they could find Camie. Usopp got lucky, and encountered a drunk man who told them that after they sent a giant in as a slave, someone sent in a mermaid. After getting the information, the Flying Fish Rider called the others, "The place they took her to was the auction in Grove #1!" Everyone headed towards the auction house.

Zoro was trying to get to Grove #1, but was surrounded by bounty hunters, which he defeated by merely glaring at them and they lead him to Grove #1.

Everyone, except for Robin, Usopp, Brook, Luffy and Zoro, arrived at the auction house in Grove #1, and threated the guards. Franky wanted to blow the place up, but Hatchi stopped him, saying there were Celestial Dragons inside, and that Camie probably had an exploding neck ring.

Having no choice, Nami said that she'll play by their rules. Chopper, Hatchi, Pappugg, Nami, Sanji and Franky entered the auction house via the main entrance, and where sighted by the Kid Pirates.

"Chief, that's the Straw Hat crew. We saw them yesterday." Heat said. "The Straw Hat's captain isn't there. Based on all the rumors, and what we saw yesterday, I'll say he's rather stupid and naive. I was hoping to see just how dumb he was myself." Kid replied.

The Straw Hats cringed as they saw a young girl be sold off, and worried for Camie. They wondered how to get Camie back, and Nami suggested that they buy her. Hatchi refused, but Nami said that they'll do anything to get their friend back.

Outside, newspapers were raining down on the citizens. "Is the World Government out of its mind?" Apoo asked. Urouge, Bonney and Bege were shocked by the news. "Captain, this could mean trouble!" One of Hawkin's men stated.

"Is that how it is? I understand now. Seeing how close this island is to the Navy Headquarters, I thought it was strange that there were so few marines around." Drake said. "What has happened?" One of his men asked. "It's been decided that Fire Fist Ace, commander of Whitebeard's second division, is set to be executed." Drake told his crew, "If they do that , then Whitebeard is sure to make a move! There's going to be a war."

"Captain, the Straw Hat pirates were seen at Grove #1." "Hmm. What are they up to now? I hope that however crazy they are, they won't touch the Celestial Dragons. That stupid swordsman almost killed one." Drake muttered and headed to Grove #1.

Luffy was pulling on one of the Flying Fish Rider's cheeks, and the others were hurrying towards Grove #1.

Another Celestial Dragon arrived at the Human Auction house and entered. Seeing that the auction was almost over, he kicked his poor slave multiple times. He was then introduced as Saint Charloss, and was led to his seat.

Kid and Law watched as the Celestial Dragon walked to his seat with his family, stopping the auction. The rich people all looked away until he was seated, and then they started cheering.

After introducing another slave, Disco was surprised when the slave fell down, blood trickling down his mouth. Sanji said that he had bit his own tongue off, and would rather die than to be a slave. They then got ready to bid on Camie.

 _On Grove #13_

Zoro had ended up in Grove #13 even though he was in Grove #2 just a few minutes before. He saw the bounty hunters and threatened them for directions, but Luffy just grabbed him from his flying fish.

At the Auction house

Disco had just unveiled Camie, who was inside a spherical tank with a bomb collar attached. After looking around, she saw the Straw Hats and Hatchi, who told Nami that they were selling Camie.

As they were prepared to bid for Camie, Charloss burst out, saying he would buy Camie for five hundred million. The Straw Hats lost all their hope and Camie banged her tank in desperation.

The Kid Pirates were just about to leave when they heard a strange sound. Seconds later, something crashed into the doors of the auction house, startling everyone.

 _In the lawless area_

"He's not at Sabaody Park yoi." Morco muttered

"Boom!"

"Ace also said that his brother was a huge trouble maker yoi." He grumbled, and flew in the direction of Grove #1.

 _At the Auction House_

"What's your problem? You can land better than that!" Luffy yelled at the Flying Fish Rider, who retorted, "I can't! It's a flying fish! Besides, you said to run into it!" Zoro walked in, rubbing his head, "You told me to 'just get on', but why are you guys in such a hurry ot get back to the Sunny? Where are we, anyway?"

Law and Kid just smirked at the appearance of the crazy, rubber headed rookie. "What's going on?" Bonney asked, peering inside through the broken door. Outside was the rest of the Supernovas, Drake, Urouge, Bege, Hawkins and Apoo, who were all surprised by Luffy.

Luffy growled at the Flying Fish Rider, before yelling "Camie!" The other people at the auction were shocked and surprised at Luffy. Luffy turned around and saw Camie in the tank. He immediately rushed down, yelling, "Camie! We've been looking everywhere! What a relief!"

Hatchi raced after him, telling Luffy to calm down, because Camie had an exploding ring collar, and there were Celestial Dragons. Other's were surprised when Hatchi called him "Straw Hat", and deduced that he was a pirate.

"What is he doing?" Drake mumbled. Hawkins pulled out his cards and said, "There's a ninety nine percent chance he's going to do something stupid."

Desperate to stop Luffy, Hatchi instinctively pulled out his four other hidden hands and grabbed him. A rich woman screamed that Hatchi was a fishman, and the poor guy let go of Luffy as insults rained down on him.

"I'm coming to save you, Camie!" Luffy yelled, and Disco ordered his men to stop Luffy. "You guys! Camie isn't for sale!" he continued yelling. Hatchi still hat the other bidders insulting him, and eventually it led to people throwing items at the poor fishman. Pappugg tried to get Hatchi to leave, and Nami muttered that just like Robin said, the fishmen were discriminated.

Luffy shook off the guards when he heard a gun shot. Luffy turned around just in time to see Hatchi tumble down the stairs, Charloss's gun still steaming. "The hell…?" Law muttered. Bonney covered her mouth with her hands in shock, while the rest were just stunned.

"I shot it! I took down a fishman!" Charloss cheered as he danced about. Nami cried out in concern for their fallen friend, while the other Sabaody inhibitants just smiled ad said that it was good that Hatchi was shot.

Luffy turned around and looked back in anger. Camie contined to hit her tank as she cried for Hatchi. "Look, Father! I caught a fishman! I caught it myself, so I can have it for free! Free! Free! An octopus for free!" He cheered happily.

Luffy walked back up the stairs.

"What a deal! What a deal! An octopus slave for free! Free! Free, free, free!" The Celestial Dragon laughed, unaware of the angry pirate.

Walking past Hatchi, he grabbed the young captain's hand, stopping him. Coughing out blood, he said, "W-Wait… Straw Hat…! Don't … Don't be mad…I'm the one…who screwed up…"

Luffy looked back to his friend.

"You promised not to defy the Celestial Dragons, even if you saw someone get shot…! I was a pirate at one time...! This is what I deserve…for doing those horrible things…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to be like this..! I just wanted to make amends with Nami…even if it wasn't much…So I wanted to be helpful to you guys… But I guess I've always been a screw-up…no matter what I do…!"

Luffy knelt down, so Hatchi didn't have to exert so much energy.

"I'm a real screw-up..!"

"Hatchi…" Nami gasped.

"All I ever do is cause trouble…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…!"

"You lousy fish, still blabbering on even though I shot you! You annoy me!" Charloss whipped out his gun again.

Luffy whirled around, defending Hatchi.

"Straw!" Pappugg yelled.

"What's with that look, you?!" The Celestial Dragon flinched.

The fire reignitted in Luffy, he stood up, and walked towards the Noble.

"Stop, Straw! You guys'll get in huge trouble too! Please stop!" Pappugg tried to stop Luffy.

There was a murderous glint in Luffy's eyes.

Charloss pointed the gun at Luffy, "Do you not see this?!"

Luffy clenched his fist, and continued to walk up.

"What's he going to do?" A bidder asked.

"Mugiwara-ya…?" Law mumbled, and closed an eye.

"Is he serious?!" Kid asked.

"Please tell me he isn't going to do what I think he's going to do…" Drake groaned.

"That idiot…" Bege muttered.

"No…Don't…" Bonney managed to stutter out.

"Holy crap, he really is insane!" Urouge said.

"This is as predicted." Hawkins murmured, though he still shivered.

"The hell?!" Apoo yelled.

"You annoy me, too!" Charloss shot twice at the enraged captain, which Luffy just swayed past, not once stopping.

 _Hatchi…I'm sorry…I'm going to have to break that promise…I'm so sorry…_

 _Sabo…Even though this may not bring you back…I hope you're happy…that someone is finally…going to go against…the Celestial Dragons…the ones that killed you…the ones that you loath so much…_

 _Guys…sorry…I'm going to end up bring an admiral here…but you guys won't mind…right?_

Luffy walked right up to the Celestial Dragon and punched him hard in the face. A single tear threatened to fall from his eye, but he managed to stop it.

 _Sabo…This is my revenge…for you…_

The Celestial Dragon crashed into the stairs, diggering a huge trench in the middle of it, eventually crashing into the on of the seats at the back of the Auction Hall, stunning everyone. The Supernova pirate crews entered the hall, to see for themselves, if someone had actually laid a finger of those who carried the blood of the creators.

"If you are as great as you say you are, you can get up from that." Luffy growled. Seeing no movement from the Celestial Dragon, he hissed, "Hmph. I just see a spoiled brat who hides behind the backs of the World Government. There's nothing special about you at all. You bastards took away someone special to me, and made his life hell. I'll never forgive you for it!"

Everyone just gawked at the young captain. The Straw Hats just stood there, their eyes shadowed. Hatchi, Pappugg and Camie stared in shock.

Luffy put his straw hat on his head, and cracked his knuckles.

Kid and Law just smirked.

Marco arrived, but hid behind several buildings, seeing all the marines gathered at the entrance. _The hell is going on yoi?_ Marco asked himself.

 **Hehehe. I just wanted Marco to meet Luffy somehow. Please don't ask me why the last part is different from my usual writing format. I felt like doing it and I don't know why myself.**

 **Also, I really wanted Luffy to say that. I wished he had said something like that about the Celestial Dragons in the anime.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Meeting Rayleigh

**I have been waiting forever to write this part! Also, I may have made Luffy a bit OOC in the last chapter. Sorry.**

"Sorry, guys," Luffy apologised, "Punching this guy means an navy admiral is going to come here with a warship…" He was interrupted by Zoro, "I missed by chance to cut him down because you beat him up first." Nami ran to Hatchi, "Hatchi! Hang on!" Pappugg said, "You're all in big trouble now…!" Nami just smiled, "We can't help it! That's just how Luffy is!"

"Well then," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "Then, it's clear what we've got to do next, right?" Franky asked, and Chopper said, "I'm sure the key to Camie's neck ring is somewhere behind the stage. I have to take a look at Hachi's injuries, so I'll leave this to you!"

"You guys..!" Hachi groaned. The two Celestial Dragons called out to their injured family member, and tried to shoot Luffy. Some of the bidders were afraid of the angry Celestial Dragons, and they all rushed out of the Auction House, save for the nine Supernova crews.

The older Celestial Dragon proceeded to shoot more bullets, but Sanji kicked his gun. His guards tried to attack Sanji but he used **Concasse** , and ordered Franky to find the keys, while he took care of the guards. More guards entered and proceeded to fight the pirates.

 _Backstage_

"How noisy," The giant grumbled, "Seems like something happened." "It's empty…" Rayleigh muttered after shacking his bottle a few times, "Well, then…" "Gramps…" The giant said.

 _Near the Main Entrance_

"Shit. Those stupid Straw Hats." Drake grumbled. "Just so you know, life's never boring with him around," Law smirked. "I told you there was a ninety nine percent chance of him doing something like that." Hawkins said. Apoo sighed.

Luffy used **Gomu Gomu no Mushi (Gum Gum Whip)** to knock out a horde of guards.

"Not bad." Bege muttered.

Zoro sliced two guards up. A lot more tried to stop Zoro but he just used **Tatsu Maki** , blowing all of them away.

"You want to fight him, don't you, Killer?" Kid asked his first mate. "Yup." The masked man replied, "He's strong. And a lot of bloodlust."

Franky threw a bunch of guards off him, turned around, and used **Strong Right** to blast the ones following him away. He then used **Fresh Fire** to burn another few guards.

"Did he eat a Devil Fruit?" Urouge mumbled.

"What destuctive power." The guard next to Celestial Dragon mumbled, seeing Franky chase the guards a way and Luffy pummelling the guards **with Gomu Gomu no Gatling** , with the Noble cursing at the pirates.

Nami ran down the stairs, clutching he Climatact, with guards chasing her. She tripped and fell down between two rows of seats, groaning in pain. Seeing the guards towering over her, she smirked, "Watch out for thunderclouds!" To the guards shock (no pun intended), a string of thunderclouds appeared over the guards. **"Thunderbolt Tempo!"** Nami declared, and the guards were shocked senseless. She got up, and smirked, "So sorry!" and stuck he head out.

"Witch." Bonney stared at Nami.

The older Celestial Dragon looked around. He saw Franky shooting the guards and smirking at him. Turning, he saw Zoro defeating the guards like amateurs and glaring at him. He saw Sanji kick two more and glare at him.

"You intend to defy us to the very end, don't you?!" The Noble growled. Luffy merely used **Gomu Gomu no Battle Axe** and yelled, "Camie isn't for sale!" The Celestial Dragon promptly ordered an admiral and a warship.

"A pirate stuck a Celestial Dragon! Navy Headquarters is going to send a warship now!" Marco heard from behind the buildings. _No shit who did that_ , he thought.

Sanji and Luffy kept on taking out more guards. They barely heard a "duck" from Zoro before the swordsman sent a **36 Pound Hou** flying at the guards. Luckily they avoided the attack, and the flying slash sliced off the top of Camie's tank.

Camie could finally hear what was going on, and expressed her concern for the shot fishman. "Just like the rumors said." Killer mentioned. "Yeah. He's one crazy bastard." Kid replied. "Between our last encounter and this, I can't tell who's more insane. You for starting this, or you crew for following you." Drake murmured.

Usopp was riding on a flying fish, and fell of when he grabbed its rider's cheeks. He was, thankfully, caught by Robin. They later arrived at the auction house, only to find people already streaming out and being xcorted away by the marines. "My my, Luffy really caused a huge uproar." Robin smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he hit one. He looked like he was about to murder the two that we saw. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

Robin and Brook had their flying fish crash into the auction house and joined the fray. Robin used **Cein Fleurs: Wing** to land and used **Clutch** to knock outmore guards, while Brook landed and cracked his back. Chopper gave him a glass of milk, which healed him up, and the skeleton then unsheathed his sword and attacked.

Usopp was deposited on the roof of the auction house, near a hole made by the Flying Fish Riders. Annoyed by his fear, the flying fish rammed him into the hole, where he landed on Saint Rosward, and crushing him and knocking him out cold. "Sorry, mister!" Usopp immediately yelled when he realised he had landed on the Noble. They filled the three crewmates in on the situation, but Law told them that the Navy had already arrived.

"Torao! What are you doing here?" Luffy looked back and beamed. Sighing, Law told them it was none of their business, and Kid had to surpress his laughter. "Oi, Luffy, here. I attached a string to it so you can just pull it off." Usopp passed his shrunkern version of his weapon to Luffy, who stuffed it in his pocket. This didn't go unnoticed, though, and Law was wondering what the sniper had passed to his captain.

"I don't know who they wanted to catch, but I doubt they expected anyone to beat up the Celestial Dragons." Law said. "I don't care who the hell they are! No one hurts my friends!" Luffy replied.

Camie swam to the bottom of her tank as the remaining female Celestial Dragon pointed a gun at her, "This is unforgivable! In which case, I'll kill the mermaid that they're after!" The owner of the auction house tried to dissuade her from killing Camie, but the Celestial Dragon just aimed her gun at him and declared in a high and mighty voice, "Quiet, commoner!" and shot him. She then turned her attention to the defenceless mermaid and snarled, "All right, fish! This is the end, once and for all!"

"Crap! Camie-chan is in trouble!" Sanji yelled, seeing the mermaid threatened. Camie tried to get as far away from the Noble as possible, and shielded herself with her arms. "Quit your squirming!" The Celestial Dragon growled at the mermaid.

"Damn…" Usopp groaned as he aimed a pellet. Robin to ready to bloom more limbs. Zoro unsheathed his swords. "Now you die!" The Celestial Dragon declared, ready to shoot. "Camie!" Chopper, Hatchi and Pappugg yelled. "Oh no! We can't stop her in time!" Nami shouted. Franky readied his **Weapons Left**. All the Straw Hats wanted to rush forward to rescue their friend, but they wouldn't make it in time, seeing as the Noble was right in Camie's face. Smirking, the Celestial Dragon pressed the trigger.

"Leave Camie alone!" Luffy yelled, and a wave of energy was felt. It was like the one felt at the bar the previous day, just much stronger. The Celestial Dragon fell from her ladder, and the remaining guards all passed out.

 _Haoshoku Haki again. Whose is it?_ , the Supernovas, minus Luffy and Zoro, thought.

Outside

"What was that? Whose Haoshoku Haki was it?" Marco asked himself, feeling the wave of power pressing on his skull.

"What powerful haki. Brace yourselves men!" The commander yelled.

In the Auction House

All three Celestial Dragons lay on the ground, unmoving. Camie looked around, confused. "Camie! You're safe!" Luffy exclaimed. "Erm, why the hell is everyone sleeping?" He asked his crew. "No idea. Felt the same thing at the bar." Sanji mumbled and lit his cigarette. "Felt what thing?" Luffy asked. "What?! You mean you didn't feel it?! That feeling like someone is crushing our skulls, trying to knock us out!" Chopper yelled.

"What was that anyway? It was so powerful!" Bonney groaned.

"What? If I meet the person who did that to you, I'll beat them up!" Luffy growled. Just then, a huge hold appeared behind the stage. "I believe if you're going to do that, you might have some problems." An elderly voice said, and an old man walked out from the hole, stunning the pirates there. After looking around, he said, "See, Mr Giant? The place is in a real uproar. I'd say the auction's over. I've stolen some money now, so I guess I'll head back to the gambling houses." They started a conversation, and the old man laughed, before saying, "Oh? Look's like we've garnered some attention…I heard you say something, young man. Mind repeating it?"

"I said if I meet the person who hurt my nakama's heads, I'll beat them up!" Luffy said, confused, "Who the heck are you, Ossan?" "R-Rayleigh!" Hatchi yelled out. "You mean Rayleigh, the coating craftsman?! Which one is he?" Chopper asked the fishman.

"Oh?Is that you, Hatchi? It is! It's good to see you again! What are you doing here?! How did you get that injury?!" Rayleigh asked. He then inspected the area, and instantly understood what had happened. He then thanked the Straw Hats for looking out for Hatchi. Some of the guards got up, leading Luffy to mutter, "Erm, they're waking up." The old man then glared, and the guards fell over, out cold again.

"Is he.." Kid muttered. "It couldn't be…" Law grumbled. "Huh?! How?! What did you just do?!" Usopp blabbered. "Who is that old man?" Sanji asked. The old man merey glanced at Luffy and said, "That Straw Hat suits dauntless men very well. I've been wanting to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy."

Meanwhile, the news about the Celestial Dragons was quickly spreading around the Sabaody Archipelago.

 _On the Moby Dick_

"What's taking Marco so long?" Haruta asked. "Ace's little bro is probably hard to find, considering that they're so close to the Navy Headquarters." Izo replied. "I don't know what's going on, but the people on the archipelago are in a frenzy." Namur said, climbing on the deck.

"Have they seen our ship?" Whitebeard asked. "I doubt it." Thatch said. "We would have seen people looking our way, and we are pretty far from Sabaody."

"I hope Marco didn't run into trouble." Izo mumbled. "Nah. I'm betting on Ace's little brother. I mean, they busted Enies Lobby. What's to stop them from causing a ruckus?" Thatch said.

 _In the Auction house_

"Was it you who gave my friends headaches?" Luffy growled at the old man. "Sorry to say, that wasn't me. I must say, I'm surprised to meet a person with such a strong Haki here." The old man said.

The Supernovas were now looking on in interest. "I'm going to remove that collar now. Is that alright, young girl?" Camie just blinked in surprise. "Don't do anything reckless! It's going to explode!" Pappugg yelled, and Chopper and Brook agreed with him. They then asked Luffy for confimation of the old man's actions.

Luffy stared at the old man. Usopp yelled that Franky was finding the keys, but the old man just said, "It's alright. Stay still." Zoro mumbled, "I don't know why eveyone started falling over, but he's definitely not an average old man. He also mentioned something called Haki, and that someone else here has it."

"So, how about it, Monkey D. Luffy?" The old man asked Luffy, staring into his eyes. They both stared at each other, until Luffy said, "Hatchi's my friend. Camie is my friend. You hurt Camie, you'll regret it."

"What? We're going to leave Camie-chan to him?" Sanji yelled at his captain. "He's Hatchi's friend. I don't see why he'll intentionally hurt one of Hatchi's friends." Luffy growled, and stared at the old man.

The old man reached out an touched Camie's collar, causing it to start ticking. All the onlookers stared at the old man in surprise. Camie tensed up, and the captains, save for Luffy, were all looking on in interest. At the last second, he pulled the collar off Camie just as it exploded. Franky then popped out waving the keys around.

Seeing no need for the keys, Franky gave them to the rest of the slaves, much to their delight. Usopp asked Luffy if he knew the old man which he denied. "Tell me, why did you ask me to repeat what I said." Luffy demanded. "I mean, the first blast that pressured your friends didn't come from me, and I don't know who else did it. Plus it was pretty powerful." The old man shrugged. He then apologised to the rest of the rookie crews.

"Who'd have thought we'd run into such a big shot here? That's the Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh, no doubt about it. First mate of the Pirate King." Kid said, still slightly out of it from the burst of Haoshoku Haki.

"Whatever. Carry Hatchi. We need to deal with the marines outside." Luffy ordered, and turned to the entrance. The rest of th people were stunned at how Luffy addressed Rayleigh. "Crazy kid." Bege grumbled.

"Seems like they got us completely surrounded outside, Chief." Heat whispered to his captain. Just then, the nine rookie crews heard a loud, "Criminals inside. Please release the Rosward family! An admiral will be here shortly! I'd imagine it would be safe for you to just surrender! You don't know what will happen otherwise, rookies!"

"So, they're not just dragging us into this, but they're totally treating us as if we're his accomplices, too." Law said. "I really don't want to fight the mrines now." Drake said, with Bonney and Bege nodding. "I want to see the admiral." Apoo said. "I do not see the shadow of death upon me today." Hawkins mumbled. "I see that Straw Hat Luffy is really crazy. Not to complain, but I'm not going to stick around to clash with an admiral." Kid said.

Rayleigh then said that he couldn't use his abilities again, or he'd risk being found out, so the rookies would have to do the fighting.

"I have no intention of being saved by some old man, but the longer we stay ,the more soldiers will come. I'll being going on ahead." Kid scoffed, as he walked outside, "As an extra favour, I'll save you guys. I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax."

Law and Luffy just gritted their teeth at the red headed captain. They both headed out after Kid. Law felt a bit tired as he walked with the rubber headed idiot to catch up with Kid, but attributed it to his wozy head from the Haki. When they finally caught up, Kid also felt like something was sapping his strength, but like Law, brushed it off and blamed it on his headache.

 _Outside_

"Like I said, I won't let you guys hog all the fun!" "Shut up.." "I said I'll do it myself!" "Stop bickering already… Really?" "Shut up! Just shut up, you two!" "You're so noisy!" "What did you say?" "Like I said, leave this to me!" "No! I'll do it!" "Don't order me around." "You don't get it, do you?" "You're the one that doesn't get it!" "All right!"

The captians of the Straw Hat Pirates, the Heart Pirates and the Kid Pirates stepped out of the auction house, all three of the them ready for battle.

"Take aim!" One of the marines yelled, and the rest of them held up their guns, "All three of them are captains!" "They all came out at once!" "Monkey D. Luffy, worth 300 million!" "Eustass 'Captain' Kid, worth 315 million!" "Traflagar Law, worth 200 million!" "All three of them have bounties easily exceeding 100 million!"

 _Inside the Auction house_

"Man, those guys are so simple-minded!" Nami huffed. Usopp yelled that they were going to cause a huge uproar, and that they should run. Pappugg apologised to Camie, though she told them that they shouldn't be sorry. They then decided to go out and meet at Grove #13.

Rayleigh asked the giant he was with is he wanted to go with them, but the giant decided to help the rest of the slaves escape. He and the slaves the thanked the Straw Hats for freeing.

 _Outside_

"So, that's Straw Hat Luffy, Ace's little brother." Marco mumbled, "Wonder how good he is."

 **This chapter is a bit different from canon. But I feel this is important, it being like this. Please R &R.**


	34. Chapter 34 - Declaration

**Some things are going to be like canon and some things not. I'm telling you guys first.**

 _Outside the Auction House_

"Fire the mortars!" Three canon balls were sent towards the three captains. Luffy used **Gomu Gomu no Fuusen (Gum Gum Balloon)** to deflect it, Kid used **REPEL** and Law used ROOM, followed by **Shambles** to decapitate a marine. He then swapped the marine head for the cannon ball.

"He killed me!" The marine head yelled, "Wait WHAT?!" "Be careful! These three have Devil Fruit powers!" One marine warned. "Our main priority is to save the hostages! Concentrate the troops in this area! Same with the mortar cannons!" The marine officer yelled.

All the cannons and guns were aimed towards the three Supernovas, with the head shrieking, "Wait! Please, wait!" Kid shoved his hands in front of Law and Luffy, smirking, "Keep your hands out of this, you two!You'll just get in my way!" Law, growled, "Didn't I tell you? If you try to order me around..." "Leave it to me!" Luffy ran forward while Kid was focused on Law, leaving the latter smirking and the former staring at him.

"Fire! Shoot him!" A lot of cannon balls were fired towards Luffy, who used **Gomu Gomu no Ami (Gum Gum Finger Net)** , leaving Kid staring at him, "He stretched?! What's with that strange ability?" "No shit" Law agreed with him. He already knew about Luffy's powers, but it still seemed very strange to see a person with elongated limbs.

Luffy caught all the cannon balls with his net and swung them around. One, however, fell out and fell towards Law and Kid, but they jumped away in time. "What are you doing?!" the red-haired captain yelled. The decapitated head sighed, "I thought I was going to die!" Keeping his head in place, Luffy continued swinging the cannon balls around and said, "Sorry!" "Straw Hat! You really are insane!" Kid growled. "I thought that was established when he punched the Celestial Dragon, Eustass-ya." Law said.

"Start with Straw Hat Luffy! Charge!" the marine officer ordered, and him men charged forward. Luffy used this as his cue to release the cannon balls on the incoming marines. "Shoot! Shoot him!" Undeterred, more cannon balls were shot towards the rubber captain, and he was left with dodging. "Now! Don't just stand there! Get him!" Luffy used **Gomu Gomu no Muchi (Gum Gum Whip)** and knocked them down.

 _Behind some buildings_

"Not bad, Ace's brother yoi." Marco commented, seeing Luffy single-handedly taking out tens of marines at one go.

 _Back to the fight_

"Don't hesitate! Fire!" one cannon ball blew Luffy's hat off, he he dived to get it. "Now charge!" Kid raised his hand and all the metal weapons flew towards him. "What the..?" Luffy said, seeing the flying weapons. "Towards himself..." "Does he want to die?" The marines asked.

 **"REPEL!"** All the weapons flew back to the marines, leaving them retreating. Seeing his running men the officer mumbled, "Impossible. Are these guys really just rookies?" He then asked about Kizaru's whereabouts, and he was informed that Kizaru would arrive soon, but their reinforcements had just arrived.

Law was tossing the head up and down, while it was complaining. Luffy walked back to the two Supernovas and said, "You guys sure have some weird powers!" and Kid told him that his were the strangest. "Really?" Luffy asked.

Meanwhile, a few marines have entered the auction house through the back.

 _Outside the auction house_

"The rescue team has made it inside," a marine reported. "All soldiers will commence attack as soon as the hostages are secured!" The marine officer ordered.

 _In the auction house_

"Hurry! On the double!" The marines sneaked in through the storage area and backstage, arriving behind the hole the giant had made. "Rescue team has reached the stage." One reported. _"Alright. Make sure none of the members of the three crews see you, and retrieve the hostages."_

"There they are! Should we capture them?" One marine asked. "No, we can't. Our orders were to secure the hostages." Another hissed, "The Celestial Dragon's lives take precedence above all else. We need to ascertain to their well being first."

Peering through the hole, the first marine mumbled, "Oh shit."

Outside the auction house

 _"There they are! Should we capture them?" "No, we can't. Our orders were to secure the hostages. The Celestial Dragon's lives take precedence above all else. We need to ascertain to their well being first." "Oh shit."_

"What's wrong?" The marine officer asked. _"You said there are three crews, right?"_ "Yeah. Their captains are outside." He replied. _"Apparently all the nine Supernova crews are inside."_

"Shit."

 _"Exactly. There's too many of them. I think we should tell Admiral Kizaru. We can arrest them here and now."_

"Alright." The marine officer growled, glaring at the straw hat teen, the red haired captain, and the man throwing his men's head up and down like a ball, "Why are all the Supernovas here? We can barely take down three, and there're nine more inside."

"I can't believe the mortars don't work on any of them..." "They really do live up to their notorious names." Some of the marines were loosing confidence in beating the three rookies, but one marine yelled, "This is no time to be impressed! Hold out until the admiral arrives!"

"Like we can wait that long." Law smiled and threw the decapitated head towards the marines, saying, "Here. Catch." One of the marines caught the head, and freaked out, throwing the head up, "A head!" "Hey! Don't drop me!" The head protested as he flew through the air and another marine caught him, "How are you talking?!" "I don't know! My body feels hot for some reason, too!" the head yelled. The marines were confused at first, and found a headless body running around with its neck on fire. After someone threw a bucket of water on it, he said, "I thought I was a goner...! Watch out guys! That guy! Don't enter the circles he makes!" turning to Law.

Law decided to use **ROOM** when he said that. "Y-You mean this?" The marine holding the head asked. "Y-yeah, just like this!" The decapitated head replied, and realised they were in Law's ROOM. Law unsheathed his nodachi and and slashed at the marines, cutting each one into several pieces, "We've been cut!"

"What in the world's going on?!" a marine shrieked. Law just cheathed his nodachi and said, "Make yourselves comfortable. This'll be over before you know it." Luffy bit on his thimb, and blew a ton of air into it, inflating it. " **Third Gear! Bone Balloon!** This is the arm of a giant!"

"Don't be scared! Ready your weapons! Fire! Fire like crazy!" The marine officer yelled, only for a voice to call out, "But, Brigadier General! Our weapons…are flying away!" "Wh-What?!" The General yelled in shock.

All their weapons, even the heavy mortars, all lifted into the air like they were weightless.

 _Inside the Auction house_

The crews were ready to leave, and Zoro noticed that his swords were trembling. All of a sudden, to his shock, the flew out of their sheaths, but he managed to catch them in time. "What the…?!" He looked around, only to see all the guns and swords floating in the air.

Usopp and Chopper turned around, only to find a sword flying at them. They quickly crouched down as the rest of the floating weapons flew out of the auction house.

"What's going on?!" Sanji yelled, kicking away an oncoming gun. "What is this?!" Brook leaned on the wall near the entrance, and shrieked as a sword impaled the wall.

 _Behind some buildings_

"Damn. The marines stand no chance. These youngsters are good, I admit yoi." Marco muttered, impressed.

 _Outside_

All the marines were reaching for their weapons as they flew overhead. "What in the…?!" One shrieked as the weapons flew towards Kid's arm, completely covering and building on it. To their shock, all the weapons formed a huge hand many times bigger then themselves. Kid glared sinisterly at them and grinned.

"What is that guy?!" A marine in Law's **ROOM** shouted. Law said, "This is no time to be admiring people." , and made several gestures. The cut up marines found all their parts spinning around as if they were in a cyclone. With a few more gestures, the marine's parts were stuck onto barrels, and other body parts.

"Hey! Those are my legs!" "Then whose are those?!" "You have too many chests!" "Don't look at me!" The marines caught in Law's **ROOM** protested and yelled seeing themselves and their friends.

" **Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol!"** Luffy yelled. "Eat this!" Kid smirked. The marines that weren't cut up by Law were hit by two giant hands, one metal, one flesh.

A loud "Crash" was heard, and the rest of the nine teams ran out of the auction house. Seeing the destruction by the three captains, Zoro said, "Whoa, now! This, already?!" Brook was impressed, "Amazing! I don't believe my eyes!" Sachi sighed, "You sure know how to go berserk, Captain…" "Hahaha! They're quite reliable, indeed!" Rayleigh laughed.

Killer muttered, "What an impatient bunch." Apoo whistled, "Damn. They're good." "Not bad." Bege mumbled.

All the metal was covering the marines, all unconscious. Luffy was in his chibi form. "Captain, did you by any chance touch him?" One of Bonney's crew asked, gesturing towards Luffy.

"What's with that, Mugiwara-ya? That's not a very good finish…" Law snickered, looking at the shrunken down Luffy. In a squeaky voice, Luffy replied, "Really?" "Their formations don't amount to crap now." Kid said proudly.

Meanwhile, the general was staring at the sheer number of pirates that had exited the auction house. "Brigadier General! It appears all the pirates have exited the auction house!" A marine reported. Glaring at the pirates, the general growled, "They intend to escape! Don't let these runts make mockeries of us! We have plenty more reinforcements!"

" _The three hostages have been secured at the back entrance!"_ Came over the Den-den mushi. Seeing as they didn't have to risk hitting the Celestial Dragons, the general barked, "Aim the mortars at those without powers! Firing squads to the rear! We're now commencing out all-out attack! Take those pirates down!" the marines readied their guns and aimed their cannons, and charged.

"Here we go. They got no plan at all. It's a free-for-all now." Kid muttered as Luffy came out of his chibi form, laughing, "Oh! I'm back to normal!" "Alright, Straw Hat. I'm glad I got a chance to meet you. But next time we meet, I won't show any mercy." Staring at Kid, Luffy replied, "But I'm going to find the One Piece!"

 _Behind the buildings_

"Hmm. This is interesting! Maybe I should interfere. After all, Kizaru is coming. I don't want to be caught yoi." Marco said and went closer to the auction house.

"Alright, Straw Hat. I'm glad I got a chance to meet you. But next time we meet, I won't show any mercy." He heard Kid say.

"But I'm going to find the One Piece!"

Grinning, Marco thought, You have a very interesting brother, Ace yoi.

Back to the fight

Kid and Law stared at Luffy, and while they were distracted, a marine attacked Kid, only to be cut down by Killer. "Hey, Kid! What're you just standing there for?!" Killer asked his captain.

Still looking at Luffy, intrigued, Kid replied, "You know, Killer?" Killer just looked at Kid in response to his name. "On our journey up to this point, we've been laughed at and ridiculed whenever we mentioned getting our hands in the One Piece. And each time that happened, I slaughtered everyone who laughed. But what lies ahead is a sea of death for those who don't have the guts to mention it."

Looking ahead and smirking at the two captains, he declared, "Let's meet again in the New World!"

 **I think I'm going to end it here.**


	35. Chapter 35 - Fighting the Navy

**I don't know what to write here. Honestly. Just that this is definitely different from canon. I don't know what you'll be expecting, but I have poor writing skills, since I kind of barely pass by composition writings in school. Just don't get your hopes too high up. Okay?**

 _On the Moby Dick_

"Oyaji! The nespaper came…you're not going to like this…" Vista yelled, waving the newspaper. "What is it, my son?" Whitebeard asked. "Erm…" Vista was interrupted by Izo, who read the headlines out, "Portgas D. Ace, Second Division Commamder of the Whitebeard Pirates, will be excecuted…in eight days…at three o'clock sharp."

"Shit. Marco's not going to like this…" Thatch muttered, "And we can't leave for Marineford until he comes back…you think Ace's little bro knows?" "Who knows. From what I've heard from Ace, he doesn't read newspapers." Izo said.

"We'll wait for Marco." Whitebeard said.

 _Outside the Auction house._

"Let's go, men!" Kid yelled. Heat immediately torched a bunch of marines and Killer cut several up. A marine charged at Law, yelling, "Trafalgar Law! How dare you toy with my comrades earlier!"

Law merely closed his eyes and muttered, "Bepo."

Bepo swooped down (When could polar bears fly? How did he get up in the air?) and kicked the marine in the face. More marines charged and Bepo kicked them all. He landed and saw Law walking towards the auction house, and asked, "Huh? You're going back inside, Captain?"

Law just walked up to the slave that used to belong to the Celestial Dragons, who was still sitting by the doorway, and removed his neck ring. "Why?" The slave asked Law. "Will you come along with me, pirate captain Jean Bart?" Law asked, and many marines ran at Law, yelling that he freed the slave.

Swinging his hand, Jean Bart smacked all the marines away, saying, "It's been a long time since I've been called that name. If it means I can be free form the Celestial Dragons, I'll gladly serve under you!" Law smirked and said, "Give half of your thanks to Mugiwara-ya. He punched your former owner." Jean Bart stared at Law, and yelled, "He really did that? I heard people running out yelling that, but I didn't think he would actually do that!"

"How did we get stuck in this mess?" Bonney grumbled, smacking the marines around her and de-aging them. "You saw everything, you should know." Bege muttered, opening the doors on his body and having his men fire their cannons. Drake, who had transformed into a carnovourus dinosaur, was biting and smacking marines. Urouge was crushing the marines with his pillar. Apoo was playing a very loud tune on his arm, which he changed to a trumpet, making the marines cover their ears in pain. Hawkins just transformed into his scarecrow form and sweeping them away with his arms.

"Oi! Luffy!" Usopp yelled. "Oh! There you are!" Luffy replied, smiling and cracking his knuckles, "Alright! It's time for us to go, too! Let's do it! Alright! Bring it on!" A huge group of marines charged at the Straw Hat Pirates. Brook used **Nemuriuta Flanc (Lullaby Parry)** and made some marines fall asleep. Robin used **Clutch** and broke a few people's backs. Usopp used **Multi-shot : Flame Star** and roasted the marines. Chopper changed to his Horn Point and **used Roseo Colonnade (Cherry Blossom Colonnade)** , crashing through the marine ranks. Nami used **Thunferbolt Tempo** , frying the marines. Sanji kicked some random marines away, while Zoro slashed at the marines.

 _Sneaking closer to the fight_

"Not bad. You're brother has a pretty good crew, Ace yoi." Marco muttered.

 _Auction house fight_

"Old man! Franky! Go on ahead!" Zoro yelled at Rayleigh, who was carrying Hatchi, and Franky who had Camie and Pappugg. Seeing as Rayleigh and Franky couldn't exactly fight back, the marine general yelled, "Go! Get the old man and the pervert!"

All the marines charged at the duo. "Stop! Leave them alone!" Luffy yelled, his eyes widening, as he saw the marines aim at his friends. "Fire! Fire the mortars!" The general ordered, and several cannon balls were fired at the cyborg, mermaid, fishman, starfish and coating mechanic.

"Franky! Watch out! Don't let Camie-chan get hurt!" Sanji hollered. Camie turned around and yelled in fear as the cannon balls came closer. She closed her eyes in fear and wrapped her arms around Franky.

"BOOM!"

The cannon balls exploded, producing a huge dust cloud. "Camie! Hatchi! Pappugg! Franky!" Luffy yelled, in fear that his friends were injured. A bright blue flame was seen from the smoke, which was extinguished, and an unknown silhouette was seen.

"Who's that?" Nami asked. As the dust cloud slowly faded, they saw a man with blond hair, a purple shirt that opens at the front, revealing a tattoo with a cross and a crescent, dark blue jeans and a light blue sash. "It's not nice to attack people with their backs turned, especially those carrying the defencelss and injured yoi," He said.

Looking at his tattoo, Luffy thought, Man, that tattoo looks familiar…It looks like the one on Ace's back! Luffy immediately bounded over to Marco, and a marine tried to cut him, but Zoro intercepted him. Luffy asked, "Are you a Whitebeard Pirate? How's Ace? Where's he? His vivre card was burning badly like a week ago! I'm worried! Is he okay?"

"I actually came to ask about Ace. You know him, right yoi?" Marco asked the rubber captain, feeling slightly tired when Luffy appeared in front of him. "Yup! Ace is my big brother, Pineapple head! Sorry. The last time I saw him was when he was in Alabasta, chasing after some Blackbeard guy." _Pineapple head? What is he thinking?_ Law thought. The rest of the Supernovas were equally shocked by how Luffy addressed Marco _._ The rest of the Straw Hats weren't bothered by Marco, and were trying to get the marines away from Rayleigh and Franky.

"My name is Marco, not Pineapple Head yoi. We're trying to find Ace." Marco sighed, irritated at the nickname Luffy gave him. Drake tried to tell Marco about the excecution but Nami spoke up, "Luffy! I have the marine's Den-den mushi!" , raising the snail in the air. Just then, a message was broadcasted through the Den-den mushi, _"Hello? Hello? This is Admiral Kizaru. We are arriving at the Saboady Archipelago soon. More reinforcements should have arrived…Hello?"_ Drake promptly forgot the excecution, _Screw this. An admiral?_

 _On the Moby Dick_

"Oyaji. There's a warship headed to Sabaody!" Namur yelled, popping out of the water. "Really? I bet it's Straw Hat!" Thatch yelled. "Why him? It could be that Eustass kid!" Haruta asked. "I bet two thousand beri that it has something to do with Straw Hat!" Thatch said. "Fine. I'll take that bet." Haruta replied.

 _The Auction house_

"Shit. Could you give us a piece of his vivre card yoi?" Marco asked. As strong as he was, he didn't want to tangle with an admiral. Not when they had to find Ace. "Yeah, sure…Here – hey! When did it become so small?" Luffy took the vivre card out of his hat. Seeing the card, Marco frowned, This is bad? What are you doing, Ace?

Luffy tore the now thumb-sized vivre card into two, and gave one half to Marco. "Please take care of Ace!" Luffy looked at Marco. "Sure! We Whitebeard Pirates always take care of each other yoi!" Marco said, and a marine used that opportunity to shoot a cannon ball at the two Devil Fruit users. Luckily, he was a bad shot, at it landed a meter from Marco, who then used the opportunity to transform into a pheonix and fly away.

Luffy wasn't affected by the dust, but yelled when he couldn't see Marco, "Hey! Where did Mango go?" "Mugiwara-ya, did you know that that was Marco the Pheonix, First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates?" Law asked, stunned that Luffy treated him like a regular person. "He is? Cool! So he's stronger than Ace!" Law sighed at the rubber captain's lack of respect.

"Anyway, an admiral is coming. We should split up, so it's harder for them to catch all of us." Nami said. Apoo, Hawkins, Bonney, Urouge, Drake and Bege headed to Grove #27, thinking at if they stuck together, they would be safer, since they weren't the main perpetrators. Law and Kid headed to Grove #2, not knowing that the other had gone the same way, since they used different bridges, and Luffy and his crew went to Shakki's Bar in Grove #13.

The Straw Hats were about to leave, when a marine yelled, "Don't let Straw Hat Luffy escape! He's the one that hit the Celestial Dragon!" Sanji kicked a marine trying to attack Luffy and pointed to something behind them, "Luffy! Look there!" They found the Flying Fish Riders near the water, waving at them, "Hey! Young Master and friends!" Luffy yelled back, "Flying Fish! Hey!" "Eh, did you just say "Handsome"?"

Waving his arm, Luffy said, "No, I didn't. Not at all." "Anyway, we're all set to escape! Right, men?" Duval shouted over the incoming marines. Sanji muttered, "I wasn't expecting help from them again, but I guess we're in a hurry…" "Alright! Let's go!" Luffy yelled and ran off, with Sanji following suit. Brook used **Nemuriuta Flanc** and made the marines sleep, and yelled, "Escape while you can, you two!"

Some marines targetted Duval, seeing as he was helping Luffy, but Robin stopped them with **Nueve Fluer: Twist**. Usopp shot more Fire Stars at the marines, Chopper changed to his Heavy Point and knocked marines away, and Zoro cut them. The marines decided to shoot the pirates, but Nami used **Thunderbolt Tempo** to fry them. Together, they managed to escape from the marines and boarded the flying fish, with the marines continuing to shoot.

"Damn! Can't this slowpoke cow go any faster?" Franky yelled at Duval. He and Rayleigh had boarded Duval's ride, and they were lagging behind. "Actually, this is his top speed.." Duval muttered. Rayleigh saw that the marines had caught up on boats, and Franky grumbled, "Can't we speed this thing up, somehow?!"

"Did we manage to lose them?" Usopp asked, and Luffy suggested going to the amusement park after they dropped of Rayleigh. To their surprise, Duval, Franky and Rayleigh were ahead of them, due to the improvements Franky made to Motobaru. They then arrived at the slave trader who kidnapped Camie, and beat them up. They then dropped them off at Grove #13, and sped off.

They arrived at Shakki's bar, and quickly laid Hatchi down to rest. "What happened?" Shakki asked, clearly concered, "Never mind. I'll get a bed ready for him." After entering the bar, they settled down and Rayleigh told them that he was on Roger's pirate ship, surprising the Straw Hats.

"You didn't tell them, Hacchan?" Rayleigh asked, surprised that the Straw Hats were shocked. "We only needed him to coat the ship…" Hachi mumbled. "Oh, you didn't notice?" Robin asked. Usopp, Nami and Sanji all said that he was famous, and Brook said while eating beans, "Gold Roger? There might have been a rookie by that name, or maybe there wasn't…"

Waking up from a mini nap, Zoro asked, "How does that octopus know a big shot like you?" Rayleigh said that Hachi had helped him when he was stranded at sea over twenty years ago, saving his life, and that they used to get along before Hachi became a pirate.

Sanji asked how Rayleigh was still alive, considering his captain's excecution, and Rayleigh revealed that the marines lied about catching him, and that Roger turned himself in. When asked why, Rayleigh said, that he knew that his journey was join to end as he had caught an incurable disease, but was able to reach Raftel and conquered the Grand Line with the help of Crocus, who held of his disease for three years.

"C-C-Crocus-san?! Oh, how nostalgic!" Brook yelled, and Usopp burt out, aying he thought Crocus was at the Twin Capes for fifty years taking care of Laboon. Rayleigh was just happy that as they had seen Crocus, he was doing well, and that the main reason Crocus agreed to join Roger was to find a certain pirate crew, leaving Brook in tears.

Rayleigh also said that after Roger conquered the Grand Line, he was named the Pirate King, and since he liked things to be done is a grand style, he ordered the disbandment of the crew and turned himself in, telling the world about the One Piece, with his last words to Rayleigh being that he wasn't going to die.

He then said that the ones creating the current era were those alive, and that many people received something from Roger that day, including Shanks. This caught Luffy's attention, who asked, "Pops, you know Shanks?" while munching in a banana. "If you're fomr East Blue, then maybe you know a pirate named Buggy as well?" Rayleigh asked back. Luffy, Nami and Zoro all grimaced at the mention of the clown. "Those two were swabbies aboard out ship." Rayleigh said.

Spitting out his food, Luffy yelled, "SHANKS WAS ON THE PIRATE KING'S SHIP?!" Surprised, Rayleigh asked, "What? He didn't tell you? It was about ten years ago. I encountered him on chance on this island. He'd lost his trademark straw hat and his left arm. When I asked him why, he excitedly started telling me about you." Shocked, Luffy swallowed his food. Rayleigh thought about the time he met Shanks.

 _Flashback_

"Rayleigh-san. I was really surprised. There was a kid in East Blue who said the exact same thing Captain Roger said. Those exact same words as the captain!" Shanks said proudly

 _Flashback end_

"Ever since then, Monkey D. Luffy, I've wanted to meet you someday." Thinking about the good times with Shanks, Luffy tugged down on his hat, smiling, "Shanks…!" Rayleigh said, "If Shanks hadn't told me all those things about you, I wouldn't have told you any of this either. Anyway, you did well to make it this far. He must be awaiting your arrival in the New World."

Excitedly, Luffy exclaimed, "Really? Yeah, he must be! I want to see him again, too!" Smiling, Rayleigh then got ready to coat the Sunny. Hachi said that ship coating cost a lot, but Rayleigh said he would accept payment from the Straw Hats, as they were friends. The Straw Hats, especially Nami, were very glad to hear that.

Robin stood up and said, "Rayleigh-san, I have a question. Exactly what is the 'Will of D'? On the Poneglyph I saw on Sky Island, Roger's name was engraved with the ancient language. How did he know those letters? Do you people know what happened during the 'void century' 900 years ago? "

"Yeah, we know." Rayleigh said, "We learned the entire history. However, miss, don't be hasty. Please push forward with your ship, one step at a time. Perhaps we, as well as Ohara, were too impatient. If I were to tell you the entire history here and now, it's not like you could do anything the way you are now. After you've taken your time to see the world, the conclusion you'll reach migh be different from what we found. If you still want to hear it, then I'll tell you everything about the world now." 

Smiling, Robin said, "No. Don't tell me. I'll continue on my journey."

Usopp then butt in, "hey, are you sure, Robin? Didn't you just let a great chance slip away?!" Turning to Rayleigh, he then asked, "Hey, Old Man! I want to ask something too! The legendary treasure, One Piece, is it really…"

"USOPP!" Luffy yelled, and slammed his fists into the table, shocking everyone, "I don't want to hear where the treasure it! I don't even want to hear if there IS a treasure or not! I don't know anything about it, but everyone sets off to sea to find out for themselves! If Pops were to tell us anything here, then I'll quit becoming Pirate King! If we're going to have a baring adventure like that, then I won't do it!"

Usopp immediately got up, scared of his captain, and yelled at Rayleigh not to say anything about the One Piece, and that he got a "I'll-die-if-I-hear-anything-about-One-Piece" disease.

Shakki was shocked at Luffy's attitide, and Rayleigh asked, "Can you do it? The Grand Liine far exceeds anything than you can imagine. The enemies will be strong too. Can you conquer such a terrifying sea?"

Rayleigh and Luffy looked at each other, and Luffy said, "I don't want to conquer anything. It's just that the person with the most freedom on the sea is the Pirate King!" Rayleigh smiled, seeing how similar Luffy was to Roger, and said, "I see."

Hearing this, Shakki smiled, "I'm a big fan of yours, Monkey-chan." Rayleigh then headed to Grove #41 to coat the Sunny, and Straw Hats decided to split up, and Shakki gave them Rayleigh's vivre card, and he told them to find him in three days. The Straw Hats then walked away from Shakki's bar.

 _On the Moby Dick_

"Hey Marco." Thatch greeted." "Ace's brother gave me his vivre card yoi." Marco said, holding up the piece that Luffy gave him. "About that….The newspaper came, Marco. Ace is going to be executed." Izo said. "WHAT?! Come on, Oyaji! We have to go save him yoi!" Marco yelled.

"No. Infiltrating Impel Down is too dangerous. First, it is in the Calm Belt, with sea kings that can be the size of islands. Second, Impel Down is guarded by the Magellan, the user of the Doku Duko no Mi. He can poison you with a touch. It's too risky. We save him at Marineford." Whitebeard said.

Huffing, Marco agreed. Izo, Marco, Whitebeard, Thatch, Haruta, Vista and Namur were standing there, looking at each other in a tense silence. Trying to lighten the atmosphere, Thatch asked, "So, um, why was there a marine warship headed to Sabaody?"

"Straw Hat, who else yoi?" Marco replied, rolling his eyes. He didn't expect Thatch to suddenly yelled at Haruta, "See? I told you Ace's little bro had something to do with it!" Haruta, trying to change the topic, asked, "What did he do?"

"He punched a Celestial Dragon."

The pirates there, minus Marco, stared at him like he was crazy. "What?!" Thatch, Haruta, Vista, Namur and Izo yelled. "Is he crazy?" Vista asked. "Apparently they bought one of his friends, who was a mermaid. So they tried to have her, but his friend, who was a fishman, got shot." Marco said.

Namur sighed, "Thank god." "Gurararara! That brat sure has guts!" Whitebeard laughed. "I swear! That kid has a death wish! First Enies Lobby, then hitting a Celestial Dragon. I bet he's going to strike Impel Down or Marineford when he hears about Ace." Thatch yelled.

 **Sorry. I like Marco to comment of the fight very now and then. Since he is akind of a cool and collected person, I would think he's a more analytical type.**

 **Also, I didn't say anything about Haki, cause Luffy's an airhead, it wasn't important at that time, and they were in a rush to get to Fishman Island.**

 **Lastly, screw this. The last part is totally canon (not counting the Moby Dick). As for the Moby Dick part, I bet it totally sucks.**


	36. Chapter 36 - Six Supernovas Down

**Forgive me, Supernova fans. I had to do this. For the sake of One Piece future in this fanfic. Also I change some of their texts to fit the sitaution I'm going to put them in. I'm sorry, this is going to be really messy, since some scenes are character based, but some of them have multiple characters later, so I can't split them into different chapters. So some are going to be separate then merged later in the chapter, and it's going to be jumping around a lot.**

 _Grove #27_

Apoo, Hawkins, Bonney, Urouge, Drake and Bege had made it safely to Grove #27, and split up. Bonney was sitting on top of a building, eating. Hawkins, Drake, Apoo and Urouge headed to Grove #24.

The warship then arrived, and they fired cannon balls at the the archipelago, with Kizaru riding on top on one. Several pirates there turned away from the attack, only to find that Kizaru had moved to the grove. He said to the Den-den mushi on his watch, "Ah. Kizaru here. I've arrived. Requesting a response."

The pirates tried to use that opportuity to escape, and the marines chased after them, yelling, "There are wanted men everywhere! Watch out for the ones worth over 100 million!"

Kizaru was still trying to get a response, and a random pirate thought it was a good idea to try and kill him. He shot Kizaru in the head, but it just passed straight through. Thinking he missed, he tried again, only for Kizaru to notice him. They tried to run but Kizaru somehow appeared in front of them, and asked, "Say, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for a man called Sentomaru. He's a subordinate of mine, you see…"

By this point, the two pirates were too scared of the admiral and ran off. "Sheesh. All I did was ask a question." Kizaru scoffed, and sent a bright yellow beam at them, causing an explosion an the collapse of a mangrove tree.

"Uh, I think Kizaru-san is going a bit overboard. He knows better than to break the mangrove trees." One of the marines on the warship muttered. Unknowingly agreeing with him, Kizaru said, "I think I might have overdone things a tad…"

Apoo, who was oberving him, muttered, "Talk about crazy! So that's Admiral Kizaru, huh?" His crew mates tried to persuade him to run, but Apoo merely wrapped his long arm around his neck and said, "You're such a fool. Where's the fun in slinking away? Nothing beats running away after making an enemy mad!" His crew mate asked, "What are you planning to do?!" Apoo just smiled.

Meanwhile, the marines were catching the pirates with bounties, and grumbled that many got away. They then tried to get reinforcements from the warship, but a weird message was transmitted over the snail.

 _At the harbour_

"I don't know! I don't know why, but all the soldiers have turned into either kids or old people!" A marine yelled into the den-den mushi, back against a wall. A faint, "What's going on?" and a "Oh…my aching back…" was heard, and the marine was startled by faint laughing on top of a building.

Bonney yelled, "A masterpiece!" "It was her doing!" The marine yelled, "It was Jewellary Bonney! She has a bounty of 140 million!" After eating some more food, she asked, "Which one do you prefer?" She then jumped down and touched him, shrinking him into a child.

"Get out of here!" More pirates ran by, and Bonney grumbled, "I still haven't eaten enough…" "I'm sure there'll be good food on the next island, too!" Her subordinate said. Then some pirate said something that caught their attention.

"Hey, did you hear?! A Shichibukai has joined the attack!" "Are you serious?! Who is it?!"

"A Shichibukai?! Damn that Straw Hat!" Bonney yelled.

 _In the streets_

A loud crying sound was heard over the den-den mushi, and no matter how much the two marines yelled, they couldn't get a response. They came to a conlusion after hearing Bonney's bounty, and yelled, "Watch out for the rookies worth over 100 million!"

After yelling, they called the marine base on Sabaody, "Call for more warships and reinforcements from Navy Headquarters! All nine supernova crews are here, and they're strong. We have to catch them before this gets out of hand!"

" _Got it. They should be here soon. Try your best and limit the casualties."_ Came over the den-den mushi.

"You're Capone 'Gang Bege', worth 138 million, aren't you?! You can just forget about setting sail! Where's your crew?! Gone off on their own?! You're one unlucky bastard! Give yourself up!" a marine yelled at Bege, who merely replied, "In terms of troop strength, you lose!"

Inside of Bege, a door slammed open, and someone yelled, "Enemy attack!" All the pirates stopped what they were doing, and readied the cannons.

"Hurry it up!" "Commence attack! Cannons, ready!" "Open the gunports!"

Small openings on Bege's body opened up, and the cannons were rolled out. Seeing the miniature cannons and doors, the marines were confused and blinked. "Commence bombardment!" a pirate in Bege yelled. "What?!" several marines asked. "Are those toys suppose to hurt us?" A marine sneered at Bege.

"Fire!" Many small cannon balls were fired from the cannons. "What the?! There's stuff inside his body!" A small, pinkish, circular bubble, much like Law's **ROOM** , but smaller, surrounded Bege's body. The cannons flew through the bubble walls, and slowly grew bigger, until they were the size of real cannon balls. They then flew towards the marines, who barely had any time to react. **(I do not know how to describe this. Forgive me.)**

"It turned big…" All the cannon balls crashed into the marines surrounding Bege. "What's going on?!" A few marines who were further away yelled, "He didn't do anything himself!"

A trumpet was heard, followed by a "Cavalry! Charge!" "Something else is coming out of his stomach now!" The marines yelled ,"Troops keep coming out!" Just like with the cannon balls, now a stampede or horses came out. "I-It's horses this time!"

The marines tried to shoot down the horses, but they were quickly trampled underfoot (Hoof?) by the Bege's cavalry. "Capone 'Gang' Bege! What the hell kind of power does he have?!"

"Firing squad! Aim!" the sharpshooters yelled from the hole that was Bege's eye, before a thick, white smoke covered their view, "What's this smoke?!" They then realised it was because of Bege's smoking, "Father! There's too much smoke!"

Ignoring them, Bege grinned at the marines, "I told you you don't have enough troop strength!

 _At the fountain_

A hoard of pirates ran past Hawkins, leading his crew to wonder why. "There is no need to hurry. Fate has already been decided." He said.

"Say, I was wondering if you could help me." Kizaru asked, suddenly appearing in front of him. Hawkins crew said that they were going to buy time for him to escape, but Hawkins just said, "Don't panic. I will not die today." He then took out his cards.

"Please, just escape, Captain Hawkins!" "Captain Hawkins!" His crew tried to tell him, but he just shuffled his cards and used his straws to hold them up. "Combat: Chance of Defeat: a hundred percent. Escape: Chance of success: ten percent."

"I'm looking for a man named Sentomaru." Kizaru told Hawkins, but her continued evaulating his situation, "Defence: Chance of Evasion: forty percent." "Hey…" Kizaru managed to get a reply from Hawkins, "I know no such man. Ask someone else."

Kizaru just sighed, "Well, actually, if I can't find him, then that leaves me with spare time. And if I'm not busy, I obviously can't let a wanted man go. Especially one like you, with a 249 million bounty, 'Magician' Basil Hawkins."

He then said, "Speed is weight! Have you ever been kicked at the speed of light?" His leg began glowing yellow, and before Hawkins could react, he was kicked in a wall.

"Captain!" His crew yelled.

Near the port

"We're ready to set sail!" A pirate said. "Alright! Let's scram!" his buddy said. All of a sudden, he suddenly hit a building. "Wh-What happened?!" the first pirate yelled.

"H-Hey! What happened?!" Another pirate asked. "I don't know! He suddenly went flying!" The pirate who slammed into the building fall to the ground, bleeding and bruised.

 _On the rooftop_

Apoo saw Kizaru attack Hawkins, and another pirate smashing into a wall. "This guy's strong, alright." He muttered, "Whoa! He's still going!"

 _Back to Hawkins_

Kizaru pointed a finger at him, and shot him with a light beam. A huge explosion was seen.

 _Somewhere on the grove_

Some pirates were running away, and suddenly, one of them dropped dead. "H-Hey! What happened?! He just suddenly - !" "Where'd the attack come from?!" the pirates were all confused.

 _Back to Hawkins_

Kizaru was surprised that as the smoke cleared, Hawkins was still standing. "Captain!" His crew yelled, relieved. "Impressive. You far surpass what I imagined." Hawkins muttered.

"That's odd." Kizaru mummbled, confused as to why Hawkins wasn't dead yet. "To think two would be destryoed already. Against an admiral, ten isn't enough to feel secure." Hawkins said, and two voodoo dolls fell out of his arm.

Urouge was fighting Kuma, and was beung pushed back. "I was fully expecting an admiral…!" he huffed, "I guess quietly passing the Navy Headquarters is out of the question… But… I have my pride to think of too!" He then smashed his long pillar at Kuma, who blocked it from hitting his face. He tried to punch, kick and smack Kuma, but he was just sent flying, and landed between Hawkins and Kizaru. Kuma then jumped down beside him.

Panting, Urouge mumbled, "I'm at a loss! What strength!" "There's an even stronger foe to worry about." Hawkins said, pointing to Kizaru. From Urouge's vantage point, it seemed that Kizaru was towering over him.

"You can't be serious! That's Kizaru!" Urouge excaimed, "What tragic fate! A navy admiral ahead, and a Shichibukai behind! Is this the end of the line?!" only for Hawkins to say, "Not necessarily. I do not yet see the shadow of death upon you."

"That's really comforting. Thank you for the joke, foe as you may be!" Urouge stood up. Kuma got ready to punch him, but Drake hit him with his axe and kicked him. Unprepared for the attack, Kuma was sent flying, and crashed into a building.

"Is that the extent of your power, Mad Monk?!" Drake questioned Urouge. "You again?!" Urouge asked, "You seem to LOVE interruppting my fights." Kizaru walked up to them and said, "Rear Admiral Drake."

"Crap! I hadn't planned on running into Kizaru!" Drake yelled, seeing the admiral. Kizaru was about to say something, but something stopped him. Panting, Urouge gave of a weird aura, and Hawkins just looked at him, confused.

Urouge suddenly increased in size, ripping his shirt to shreds. The muscles on his arms and legs bulged. Drake stared at Urouge, shocked, as Kuma stood up. "I've take quite a beating, but let's find out now if I really have any hope left or not!" He yelled. Urouge was already a large sized man before, towering over almost everyone, but he was still small compared to Kuma. Now, he was at least a head taller than said Shichibukai.

Raising his fists, he said, "I think I'll start with a small counterattack."

From his position on the rooftop, Apoo exclaimed, "Look! Things are really crazy now! This is great stuff!" but his crew mate just stared at him like he was the crazy one and yelled, "This is really dangerous! They're all going to die! This is our chance to escape!"

"Are you crazy?" Apoo asked, "The real fun is just about to begin!"

"You hurt me pretty badly, but don't think that I'm the same as I was earlier!" Urouge yelled, and used Inga Zarashi (Karma Exposure), and punched Kuma multiple times, making him spit out blood and smashed him through a building. Drake and Hawkins just watched and Urouge said, "That must have worked a bit, at least."

" 'Mad Monk' Urouge. How can a man who was so badly injured until now have gotten this big and strong all of a sudden?" Hawkins asked. A beam of light shot through Urouge's shoulder, and he fell to the ground in pain.

Kuma then stepped out of the wrecked building, as if he hadn't taken any damage at all. He then lifted his hand, revealing a light cannon. "That was Kizaru's laser!" Drake muttered, and thought, _Did you manage to put Kizaru's destructive power in Bartholomew Kuma's body, Vegapunk?! Are the Pacifista already this developed?!_

"This is getting out of hand!" One of Hawkin's men said. "Yeah, even three men worth over 100 million can't possibly survive when they're up against a Shichibukai and an admiral!" Another of Hawkin's men agreed.

"Rear Admiral Drake…No, Former Rear Admiral, didn't you come to see this? If you'dlike to try fighting, then go on ahead. Seeing how you know the circumstances already, I guess you're just too terrified to try, right?" Kizaru said, "But try not to lose your cool, my flimsy little friends. I'm here too, after all."

Kuma ran at Drake, who turned around and transformed into a dinosaur that towered over the Pacifista. "Well, I just got to see another interesting thing. This is the first time I've seen a rare, ancient Zoan-type." Apoo said, still peeking down from the roof.

Drake roared, and bit down on the Pacifista's head, who just fired a laser at him. He did, however, manage to make the Pacifista bleed. After changing back to a human, Drake grinned and said, "I'm surprised to see that even you have red blood flowing in your veins."

"I just saw soemthing really unusual." Urouge mumbled, but Kizaru, who was behind him, said, "I said that I'm here too, didn't I?" Just as Urouge turned, Kizaru had already kicked Urouge's side, causing him to smash though two buildings and crash into another.

He then turned to Hawkins, who had transformed into a giant scarecrow-like entity. He towered over Kizaru, who just said, "Seems like all you people worth over 100 million are monsters. That's pretty scary."

Hawkins, who had nails (Metal ones for hammering) for claws, used **Goma no So** **(Devil Conquering Phase)** , and swipped at Kizaru several times, only to find that he disappeared. "He vanished!" Hawkins said, incredulously. Suddenly, two finger's appeared in front of Hawkins, and two light lasers were fired right in his face.

Hawkins used a hande to cover his eyes, and yelled, "M-My eyes! I can't see!" and his crew was worried for him. Kizaru then continuously fired lasers through Hawkins' torso, while saying, "I don't know what kind of ability you possess, but you have a physical form, so I suppose you're not a Logia-type."

Multiple voodoo dolls fell out of Hawkins, seven in total, and one of him men yelled, "He's exceeded his damage limit! He's really going to die!"

"Here's the first one." Kizaru said, "Good work making it this far in your long journey." And almost kicked Hawkins, but Apoo used his chest as a drum, and then his teeth as a piano. He then used his arm as a saxophone, successfully distracting Kizaru, who said, "What's with him?"

"Is this music reaching you? If you hear me, then tune in!" Apoo rapped as Kizaru and Hawkins stared at him, dumbfounded. "Navy Admiral Kizaru!" He continued to sing. Now, even the Pacifista and Drake were staring at him. Hawkins changed back into a human and Drake said, "He's the 'Roaring Tide'."

"Everybody, listen to my fighting music! **Scratch!** " Apoo then pressed on his head. One of Kizaru's arms fell off. Kizaru just stared as his arm flew off, surprised, "What?"

"Here we go!" He drummed on his chest and opened his mouth, releasing a soundwave, causing his torso to fly off. "Check it out!" Apoo yelled, "That settles it! Well, I doubt a navy admiral would die from something like this, though." He jumped up and said, "Wow, I sure got to see a lot of interesting stuff today. First 'Straw Hat' hitting a Celestial Dragon, then 'Red Flag' turning into a dino, then the 'Magician' becoming a scarecrow. Well, I'll be getting out of here now. See ya!"

Apoo then bounded off on top of the buildings. "That's awful." Kizaru said. His legs jumped up, and his body and arm phased on top of it, resulting in a restored Kizaru, "Ooh, what a surprise." He then looked at the running Apoo, and used **Yata no Kagami (Eight Span Mirror)**. He formed a ball of light between his hands, and fired it. It reflected off the many windows of the buildings. He then transformed into the light, and appeared right in front of Apoo. He then kicked the Supernova, causing him to fall through the building, completely demolishing it.

While Drake was looking at the destruction, Kizaru appeared and kicked him in the face. With no time to react, he too was kicked through a building. Hawkins stared, shocked by how quickly he defeated two Supernovas. Kizaru then turned to him, and shot a laser through his abdomen.

Walking up to him, Kizaru readied another laser, but his Den-den mushi rang. Stopping his attack, he said to the snail on his wrist, "Hello? Huh? Hello?" he then pat himself down, and took out another den-den mushi. "Oh, here it is. Borsalino here." _"Old man! You did have your baby den-den mushi with you! Why didn'y you contact me?"_ a voice came over.

"Oh, Sentoumaru-kun!" Kizaru said. _"Don't just say 'Oh'! What are you doing?! You've arrive on the island, right?!"_ "Well, I couldn't get in touch with you, you see." Kizaru answered. _"I bet you tried to talk into the black den-den mushi again, right?! I told you before, the black den-den mushi on your arm is just for tapping!"_ "Oh!" Kizaru said, enlightened (No, no pun intended. I can't beliece he doesn't know how to use a den den mushi.)

" _Whatever! Just hurry up and get back to work! Weve already indentified our targets! Straw Hat Luffy, Captain Kid and Trafalgar Law, who do you want to start with?"_ "Oh, is that so? Then I'll take Straw Hat. But first, send some troops here. There are four downed Supernovas. I don't want them to escape. I'm at Grove #24" Kizaru said.

" _Fine. Call in the troops. And take out their crews. We don't want them to escape. By the way, Straw Hat is in Grove #12."_ Sentoumaru said over the snail. "Okay." Kizaru stuffed the Den-den mushi in his pocket, and with one swift kick, he knocked over the buildings surrounding the downed Supernovas.

"Hello? I have four Supernovas here." He called over the den-den mushi again. A few minutes later, a horde of marines came over, and Kizaru ordered the four captains to be brought to Impel Down. "They should be out for a while, so wait and see if we can down others." Kizaru said.

The four Supernovas were cuffed and hauled to a marine warship, and Bege, who was in an alleyway, and Bonney, who was on a rooftop, spotted them. "What the hell?!" Bonney asked, a bit too loudly, "Who the hell defeated them?!"

"I'm afraid that will be me." Kizaru, replied, having heard Bonney's loud outburst.

"What an idiot." Bege mumbled, seeing Bonney's predicament.

"Shit. An admiral!" Bonney cried. She told her crew to escape, since her powers were pretty useless against Kizaru, considering she needed to actually touch her opponent, and Kizaru was far deadlier up close.

She and her crew managed to run for a short while, but Kizaru was too fast. Using **Yata no Kagami (Eight Span Mirror)** again, Kizaru managed to catch up and delivered a devastating kick to Bonney's crew.

Seeing that he was hopelessly outmatched, Bege let all his men out from his castle and ordered them to hide, in case they had to fight Kizaru.

Kizaru looked at his handiwork as he started at the downed Bonney Pirates. Sighing, as the demolished buildings were too dangerous for his men to climb, he grabbed Bonney and walked towards the harbour.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bege hiding in a alleyway. "So, there's one more here huh?" He mumbled. Seeing Kizaru turn his attention to him, Bege ran further down the allyway, hoping that Kizaru would follow him and fall into his ambush.

Suspecting that the pirate was up to somwthing, Kizaru activated his Observation Haki and found all Bege's men hiding in the alleyway, behind barrels, in buildings and such.

Sighing at the attempt, Kizaru just walked up to the mouth of the alleyway and mumbled **"Yasakani no Magatama"** , and crossed his arms in front of him. He then used both of his hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, completely destroying the buildings surrounding the alleyway.

Screams and shouts were heard as Bege's men were surrounded by falling plaster, shattered glass and the collapsing buildings. Stopping, Bege turned around, concered for his crew. Kizaru used that opportunity, still holding Bonney, to flash in front of Bege.

Stunned, Bege could do nothing as Kizaru shot several light lasers at Bege, taking him out.

Kizaru sighed again, as he dragged the two downed Supernovas to the harbour, and ordered the marines there to keep them with the others, with the cuffs and such.

"Six down, five to go." Kizaru mumbled, "Man these Supernovas are a pain. They're powerful, but they're too weak."

 **I'm used Kuma all the way though, cause honestly, besides from the Bible, no one can tell the real Kuma from the Pascifistas. And they didn't know (And we, until Drake thought about it) at that time.**

 **Note : Bege ate the** **Shiro Shiro no Mi, so he is a Castle human, so his body is practically a fortress.**

 **Damn, Kizaru's such as ass.**


	37. Chapter 37 - Kuma or a Lookalike?

**This is canon, so if you don't want to ready this, you can watch Episode 401, 402 and 403. Just a few minor changes. Also, the Straw Hat's don't know about the Pacifistas until they saw the real Kuma.**

"I'm telling you, we should hid in the amusement park!" Luffy whined. The rest of the crew protested, and headed to Grove #12. They continued wandering around, until heavy footsteps in front of them caught their attention. Usopp freaked out, Sanji frowned, and Zoro growled at the large man in front of them, Kuma. "It can't be!" Nami gasped.

"Who are you?!" Luffy asked, not recognising the Shichibukai. "Get back, Luffy!" Usopp yelled. "He's one of the Shichibukai!" Nami continued. "A Shichibukai?! How come you guys know that?!" Luffy turned around and asked.

Kuma just removed his hands, and a light cannon was seen. Sanji yelled, "Don't let that attack hit you! It's a shockwave!" Kuma shot a light beam at Luffy, who managed to dodge in time. "What is this?! He can do this, too?!" Usopp yelled, clinging onto the ground so as to not be blown off. Chopper, Franky and Nami also did the same.

Luffy just yelled at Sanji, "Hey! You lied about it being a shock wave!" "That was a beam!" Luffy and Chopper had stars in their eyes as they admired the weapon that almost killed them. Usoop just shouted, "This is no time to be excited, you morons!"

"Bartholomew Kuma! Why are you back?!" Robin asked. "That bastard!" Zoro growled. Hearing the Shichibukai's name, Luffy asked, "Wait, is he the guy you siad showed upon Thriller Bark afterwards?!" Pointing at him, Usopp replied, "Yeah, that's him! Things got realy bad when he hit us with shockwaves from the paws on his palms!"

Changing into his Heavy Point, Chopper said, "He had planned to wipe us out there by throwing a bomb of compressed air at us, so he must've come back when he found out we survived!"

"You gave us plenty of trouble back then!" Franky shouted, ready to shoot. **"Coup de Vent!"** A large blast of air was shot at Kuma, who flew some distance away and slammed into a tree. "Did that work?" Nami asked, clutching her climatact. "No. The guy's still right as rain." Franky said, just as Kuma got up.

"Luffy-san!" Brook yelled, as Luffy shouted, " **Gear Second!** We know he's strong, so let's go all out at the very start!" Untightening his tie, Sanji frowned, "Guess we have no choice!" Zoro growled, "Something's off here. He seems different from last time. Is it just my imagination?!"

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled, and Kuma attacked them with the laser in his mouth. Luffy ran off, dodging all the laser blast Kuma sent at him. "Unbelievable!" Franky said, seeing the lasers. "From his hands, and from his mouth, too?" Usopp asked. "Scary!" Brook yelled.

Kuma fired another blast at Luffy, who dodged. It ended up hitting Franky, Usopp and Brook, who managed to avoid the worst effects of the laser by running off and hiding behind some buildings.

"Just what in the hell is that?!" Franky asked. "Like they said, it's a beam!" Usoop yelled. "A beam is just a ray of light! Having something like that working as a weapon is just a fantasy!" Franky retorted. Brook then leaned against the wall, not moving. "Uh, what are you doing!" Franky asked. "Playing dead." Brook replied, still not moving. Both Usopp and Franky yelled, "he already know you're not!"

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji ran at Kuma, who kept shooting at beams at them. The 'Monster Trio' elegantly dodged them, and they attacked using **Santoryu Gomu Gomu no Diable Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pound Cannon** , which was a combination attack of Luffy's **Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling** , Zoro's **Hyakuhachi Pound Ho (108 Calibre Pheonix)** and Sanji's **Diable Jambe** **:** **Mouton Shot**.

The sheer intensity of the attack sent Kuma flying into some buildings, but left the 'Monster Trio' winded, and Luffy dropped out of his **Gear Second**. "Alright!" Nami cheered, "Did they get him?" Chopper said, "They're awesome!"

"The opponent is a Shichibukai. They can't beat him so easily. I can tell just from their expressions." Robin calmly said, staring at the 'Monster Trio' and the Shichibukai.

"Is he really that different?" Luffy asked, "Does that mean he's his twin or something?" Sanji replied, "Yeah, that's a possibility." "Anyway, if he was a real guy, then he would have instantly dodged our attacks."

Zoro panted, getting tired more quickly due to the damage he took at Thriller Bark, and on the previous island, "More importantly, he's not shooting out shock waves, and he doesn't have pads. But if he's a fake, then that's a problem as well. That means that there are two people as strong as him."

Kuma kept firing lasers at the trio, who kept on dodging. Zoro ran up behind him, dodged a laser, and used **Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou** , ripping oven the Shichibukai's shoulder, revealing the machinery beneath. Sanji used **Concassé (Concasser Crush)** on his leg, causing Kuma to be unbalanced. Zoro was about to attack again, but Kuma shot another laser at him, which he dodged in mid air.

When Zoro landed, Kuma started to charge a cannon from his mouth at him. Trying to move, Zoro found that he couldn't, as his injuries hadn't fully healed. He managed to dodge the cannon, but was sent sprawling.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled. He ran in front of his swordsman and asked, "Hey, Zoro! Were you really so badly injured that you can't move?" "Leave him alone, Luffy! We have to defeat this thing first!" Sanji yelled, and thought _You think? He took your pain, Luffy. And the outcomes were definitely worse for him, seeing you're a rubber man. There's no way his wounds from back then could've healed completely. From what I can see, just standing up to face the enemy must be really painful for him. If this bastard isn't Bartholomew Kuma, then who is he?! He looks exactly like one of the Shichibukai. What the hell is going on?!_

Zoro managed to get on his hands and legs, but he kept coughing and panting. Kuma then fired more lasers at the Straw Hats, who tried to dodge and attack, but the most damage they were able to do was a gash on Kuma's shoulder, revealing his mechanical parts. Upon landing, Zoro collapsed on one knee, panting.

"Damn it! We don't even have time to counterattack!" Sanji grumbled. Zoro got up and tried to used, but the Kuma lookalike locked onto him, and prepared a laser at him. Seeing the laser, Luffy and Sanji ran towards the swordsman, but Chopper rushed in front of him and used **Kokutei Roseo Michieri (Split Hoof Rose Blizzard)** , stopping his attack and pushing the opponent back.

The Shichibukai lookalike then grabbed Chopper with one hand, stopping his attack, and prepared to fire a laser at point blank range. Franky rushed up and pulled the skin coloured covering off his right hand, and used **Strong Hammer** , punching his's hand, causing the laser to be shot towards a mangrove tree.

Chopper ran away from the Kuma lookalike, just at Franky used **Franky Boxing** on said opponent. As he was delivering the final blow, he dodged it and slammed Franky away. Robin used Spider Net to catch Franky, and Usopp yelled, "We can't take his physical strength lightly, either!"

Brook ran up a tree and jumped down, yelling, "Take care! Here I go!" He then used **Swallow Bond En Avant** , but it couldn't penetrate the cyborg's skin. Facing upwards, He prepared to fire a laser from his mouth, and Brook tried to shake his sword free, and shouted, "W-Wait! That's dangerous! Are you planning on killing me?!...Though I am already dead... Wait! This is no time to be saying that...!"

Usopp used **Hissatsu Atlas Suisei (Sure Kill Atlas Comet)** , which hit the cyborg, and ran away. "That was scary! Thank you very much!" Brook yelled, and ran in front of Usopp. He emerged with slight scratches and fell to his knees, and Chopper noted that he was acting strangely. It then fell to the ground, and Usopp yelled, "What? Bombs work on him NOW?!"

"One shot went inside his mouth... Something inside his body must have short circuited..." Franky noted, "His body might be tough, but he's still got blood on the inside. He's had his entire body modified to become a weapon, just like me... but he's really a normal human!"

Nami ran past the Kuma lookalike just as he got up. Sanji saw Kuma staring at Nami and yelled, "Nami-san, watch out! He's found you!" It aimed a laser at Nami and she yelled, "Oh no!"

 **"Ochenla Fleur: Qualro Mano: Shock!"** Robin formed four hands on top of it's head and slammed down onto him, causing the laser to blow up his' mouth. "You did it! He fired off the beam inside his own mouth! He self-destructed!" Usopp cheered.

The Kuma lookalike fell on his knees and a hole started forming in his chest, sparking. "Sorry to interrupt your break, bro. But you should watch out for lightning there! From dark clouds to the Climatact, **Thunderlance Tempo!** " Her Climatact started sparking and she threw a bolt of lightning at her opponent.

Upon seeing him sparking violently, as well as smoking from the mouth, Brook exclaimed, "That definitely worked! Fantastic!" At that, he began firing lasers blindly, and the Straw Hats dove for cover. Panicking, Usopp shrieked, "It didn't work at all, did it?! He's still perfectly fine, isn't he?!"

"But where is he aiming anyway?" Chopper asked. "Had he become desperate?" Franky yelled. Covering his head, Usopp yelled, "He's completely lost his mind!"

Spinning, Sanji ignited his foot and said, "Once you become desperate, the fight is over." Zoro tied his bandana around his head and yelled, "Hey, blast him over here!" Sanji grumbled that he was too stubborn, and ran towards Kuma. Kuma aimed a laser at him, and Sanji used Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot. Kuma was engulfed in flames and bits of metal flew off him, and Franky commented that he was falling apart.

Zoro used **Kiki: Kyuutouruu: Asura: Makyusen (Demonic Spirit: Nine Sword Style: Asura: Nine Demonic Slashes)**. "W-What's that?!" Brook exclaimed, shocked that Zoro suddenly had three heads. "Zoro multiplied?!" Chopper yelled.

Kuma tried to aim a laser at Zoro, but he quickly slashed him up, revealing more mechanical parts. Luffy then yelled, "Gear Third! Let's go! Gomu Gomu no Giant Riffle!" and finished him off with a giant rotating inflated fist, and the glow in Kuma's eyes faded.

 **For starters, let's just say Luffy forgot about his retactable staff.**


	38. Chapter 38 - Nine out of Eleven

**Sorry for the long wait for these chapters. I had a two day campt two days ago, as well as computer problems. I also had to write three chapters at one go, seeing as the anime keeps jumping around all three groups.**

 **Also, I had to rearrange the chapters a bit. Sorry. I don't know which grove they're on, but they crossed a bridge, so I'm assuming it's #2. Is there even a Grove #0?**

 _Grove #2_

Kid and Law had both destroyed the bridges they used to escape, but Kid had encountered Kuma. On Grove #2, Kid had used his powers to form two giant metal hands, and he and Killer were trying to fight Kuma.

Law and his crew had just arrived at Grove #2, and Shachi, who was ahead, yelled, "Captain! Look!" "Eustass-ya, and …That's…?! What's a Warlord of the Sea doing here?" Law said in shock, seeing the Warlord.

Eyeing Law, Kuma said, "Trafalgar Law…" Law got ready to unsheath his nodachi and muttered, "You know my name?" To everyone's surprise, Kuma opened his mouth and shot a laser at Law, destroying the land he was on.

"Captain!" Bepo yelled, concerned. Jean Bart said, "We're right next to the Navy Headquarters and Mariejois. Just about anyone can show up here!" Looking back, Shachi yelled, "Marines are coming up the rear!"

Seeing Law, Kid yelled, "This guy acts at random! Trafalgar! Stay out of my way!" Law just walked up to him and said, "Do you want to be destroyed? I told you not to tell me what to do. We're running into unexpected big-shots today. I'd rather not add an admiral to that list. So you'll let us pass, Bartholomew Kuma." He then lifted his hand, ready to use **ROOM**.

Killer slashed a Kuma and jumped back, letting Heat torch him. "How'd you like that?! You're charred black?!" Killer yelled. Kuma just expelled the flames, and the Heart Pirates jumped in front of them, yelling at them to get back.

Shachi and Penguin continuously attack Kuma, and fell back for Bepo. The polar bear kept trying to punch and kick Kuma's head, but he swiftly dodged each one. Bepo then kicked Kuma's leg, but instead of hurting Kuma, Bepo's foot hurt and he yelled as he rolled on th ground in pain, "Oww! So hard!"

Kuma got ready to punch the downed bear, but Law used **ROOM** and **Shambles** , swapping Bepo out for Jean Bart, who had the strength and size to counter the Shichibukai.

"I got you now!" Jean Bart yelled.

"How irritating." Kid mumbled, and formed another two hands out of metal. "How about this, then?!" He yelled, and smashed, Kuma into the ground, with Jean Bart falling back while Kuma was istracted by Kid's giant hands. "Troublesome bastard…" Kid grumbled, and turned away.

"It's not over yet, Eustass-ya!" Law called out, and Kid stopped, and looking back, saw Kuma standing up, as if he hadn't taken any damage at all. "Looks like you still haven't had enough of me!" Kid yelled, forming two more giant hands. Kuma took off his gloves and faced his palm at Kid, revealing a hole in his hand. Light was emitted from it, and before any of the pirates could react, Kid was blasted with the light cannon.

Luckily, Kid managed to avoid the attack, and Law used **ROOM** and **Shambles** to swap Jean Bart to wrestle the Kuma-looking person. Sadly, he was tossed aside and Kid growled, "You're in my way! Get lost already, Trafalgar! I'll take care of this guy!" "You're the one who's in my way, Eustass-ya." Law growled back.

"Eustass 'Captain' Kid, 315 million beri. Trafalgar Law, 200 million beri." The Kuma copy said, and fired a laser between the two Supernovas. Law jumped over the Shichibukai copy and used **ROOM** and got ready to cut him, but he just fired a laser at him from his palm, forcing him to cancel his attack and dodge.

"Doesn't he have the brains for anything other than lasers? I mean he's a freaking Shichibukai!" Law grumbled.

"There they are!" The marines yelled, as they rushed towards the two Supernovas, "Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirates, and Eustass 'Captain' Kid of the Kid Pirates! Don't let them get away!" "Yes sir!" The rest of the marines yelled.

"Damn it! Now even the marines have arrived!" Penguin yelled, "We can't let them hold us off here forever!" "Bepo, we're going to attack them head on! Let's go!" Jean Bart said to the polar bear, and ran at the marines. "Hey, Jean Bart! You're the new guy! Don't order me around!" Bepo yelled at the pirate. Bepo and Jean Bart were ready to attack the incoming marines, but the Kuma lookalike shot a laser at them, causing them to dodge the attack mid air.

"Take this!" Killer yelled, and slashed at his leg while he was distracted. "That bastard! Taking all the spotlight!" Bepo growled as he landed. Kid created a giant arm out of metal, and blocked a laser from the Kuma copy. He then used REPEL to send a huge ball of scrap metal at him, who super-charged a laser to break it apart before it reached him.

"Is that really the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma?" Law asked, seeing how he rarely talked and kept firing lasers. The Kuma copy kept firing lasers from his hands and mouth, leaving the pirates running and dodging. Several almost hit Law, who used **ROOM** to escape, and Kid, who used his giant metal hands to block them.

Kid used metal bits as bullets and kept using **REPEL** to send them at the copy, and Law kept using **ROOM** and **Shambles** to try to cut him, but he either fired lasers at them or evaded them completely.

The fight kept on going, and the two Supernovas were getting tired. Several lasers almost hit them, but they were are scraped from falling, lasers and explosions.

"Here he comes!" Law said, straightening his back. The Kuma lookalike shot a laser at Kid and Law, who jumped to the side. The beam flew past them and hit the marines behind them.

The copy then stood up, unscathed by the two Supernovas continuous onslaught. He fired another laser at Law, who quickly dodged it. Killer managed to get up close and scratched the copy's outer exterior, and he fired a laser at him. Bepo charged to attack, but he was punched by the Kuma lookalike into the ground. Bepo landed and played dead.

"Hey, damn Shichibukai! Come at me! This time, I'll crush you for sure!" Kid yelled. The Kuma lookalike turned to the Supernova and fired a laser from his mouth, but Kid used his giant hand to block it. "Kid!" Killer yelled.

" **REPEL!"** Kid yelled, and shot his entire metal arm at the Shichibukai copy, sending him flying into the air, and he crashed into the ground. Worn out, Kid disengaged the metal on his right arm and rubbing his sore arm, he walked up to his downed opponent, muttereing proudly, "There's no way he'd be able to get up after being hit by that attack!" 

He then raised his arms and yelled, "We trashed one of the Shichibukai!" The rest of the Kid pirates cheered along with him. "Bartholomew Kuma wasn't any stronger than this?" Law questioned.

All the gashed on the Shichibukai's body started glowing yellow, and he started getting up, shocking Kid and making him back up. "What the hell?! This guy…He's an artificial human?!" Kid exclaimed, and the cyborg aimed a laser at him.

" **ROOM!"** Law yelled, and appeared on the cyborg's chest, and stabbed him with his nodachi, stopping the Kuma lookalike's attack. He then fell over, and Kid asked, "Why'd you interfere?!"

"You overestimated your own abilities, Eustass." Law said, earning an enraged, "What?!" from the red-haired Supernova. "Did you really think this guy was a Shichibukai?" Law continued. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kid asked. "We've got some more compay. We'll talk afterwards." Law finished and looked at the marines.

"Charge!" The marines all ran at the two crews, but Bepo kicked a few away. "A white bear?!" Some asked. Jean Bart walked up the them and puched a few of them down like bowling pins, shocking both Bepo and the marines.

"Hey, Trafalgar! About what we were talking about earlier. What do you mean he wasn't a Warlord?" Kid asked. Just then, a large figure dropped down in front of them. "What now?!" Kid growled, taking out his knife. Law readied his nodachi, ready to attack. As the dust cleared, both Supernovas were stunned to find another Kuma waiting for them, with a glowing red eye. 

"Another one?" Law groaned, "One was already a pain, now another one?" K+Just then, the first one, which lay on the ground, defeated, stood back up again. "Shit! Trafalgar, you didn't stop that one!" Kid yelled at the fellow Supernova,"Now we have to deal with two Kuma's!" Kid grumbled. "They're not the Shichibukai Kuma. Didn't you hear what I told you, Eustass-ya?" Law rolled his eyes at the red-head.

"Not the time for it, Captain." Bepo shouted. "Captain, be careful!" Heat yelled as the two Pacifista's converged on either sides of the Supernovas. Law sighed and used **ROOM** to move him and Kid away from the two Pacifista's, and Kid smirked.

"I don't need your help, Trafalgar." Kid smirked. He then raised his hand, and a Pacifista rose into the air and floated towards him. "What the…" the marine's voices died in their throats as they saw to floating Pacifista.

Using **REPEL** , Kid sent the human weapon at the marines, taking out tens of them. The remaining Pacifista, which was the worn down one, fired several lasers at Law, but he managed to dodge them. Law then took out his nodachi, and with one swift slice, cut off the Pacifista's head.

"So, what are you going to do without your head?" Law asked the Pacifista head, which was on the ground next to the headless body. The body was confused, and started firing lasers around at random.

"Bepo! Tell the others to be careful! This thing is crazy!" Law informed his first mate as beams started flying all over the place, hitting marines, trees, buildings, and almost hitting the pirates as they dodged.

"What are you doing, Trafalgar?!" Kid hollered as he jumped out of the way of several lasers, "Are you trying to kill everyone?!" "Maybe not everyone. Maybe just you." Law replied, grinning. Killer just sighed as he continuously leapt around, dodging attacks.

"Why you…!" Kid growled, but was interrupted by another randomly fired laser, "For gods sake, just destroy the damn head!" Law just swung his nodachi at the Pacifista head, destroying it. The Pacifista body starting sparking even more violently, and the beams from his two palms were more powerful than ever. They completely ripped apart buildings and trees, and dug huge trenches of the ground.

Kid formed all the metal, which wasn't much, into another hand, and used **REPEL** to shot it at the Pacifista he was facing, trying to slow him down. Seeing as it didn't work, Killer tried to slash it's head off, but he was swatted away by the Pacifista's giant fist.

" **ROOM!"** Law moved himself so that he was right above the Pacifista body, and slashed downwards, cutting the human weapon him half. A bit of blood spilled out, and all the machinery sparked. The Pacifista's arms sagged, and the cyborg's body went limp, completely stopping the random attacks.

"Now we only have to deal with one." Law panted. Using his Devil Fruit ability drained him, and he barely heard Bepo's startle cry of "Captain!" He glanced back, just in time to see the other Pacifista shooting a laser, that hit his gut.

Blood poured out of Law's wound as he fell to knees, grunting in pain. "Captain!" Shachi and Penguin cried as they tried to rush to their captains's side, but the Pacifista that Kid was fighting spotted them and tried to hit them with a beam. Luckily, his aim was off, but it did hit the ground under the two Heart Pirates, sending them sprawling.

"Shachi! Penguin!" Law managed to get on his feet, hearing his crew's cries. The Pacifista aimed another beam at him, and Law used **ROOM** to save his crew. "Thanks, Captain! We have to get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Penguin yelled out.

Kid attracted the remains of the destroyed Pacifista and used **REPEL** to send the scraps flying at the remaining one. The Pacifista used his lasers to destroy most of the metal, but several embedded themselves on his body, causing some sparking.

Killer tried to finish him off, but another Kuma looking person, who was holding a bible jumped down, smacking Killer away. "Great," Kid groaned, "Another one?" "I have agreed to work for the marines, and have orders to find Straw Hat. Do you know where they are?" The Kuma looking-being said. Law yelled out, "Be careful! This is the real one!"

"No, we don't know were Straw Hat is!" Kid snapped, "Now can you go away?!" Kuma said nothing as he pulled off his gloves, revealing his padded hands. He then put one in Kid's face and muttered, **"** **Pad Ho (Pressure Cannon)."**

A loud "Bam!" sound was heard as a huge dust cloud was sent into the air. When the dust cloud settled, the only thing that wes seen was a Kid-shaped hole where Kid was standing. "Kid!" Killer, Heat and Wire yelled, and ran towards their captain. Killer, who was the closest to his captain, managed to lift an almost unconcious Kid out of the hole, who had a small paw-shaped bruise on his chest. Kid grunted as he was dragged out of the hole.

"You bastard!" Killer spat at the Shichibukai. "You were reported helping Straw Hat. Them as well." Kuma merely said, gesturing towards the Heart Pirates, who used the moment where everyone was distracted to help their captain. "There are too many of you here." Kuma muttered, **"** **Tsuppari Pad Ho (** **Slapping Thrust Pressure Cannon).** **"**

Kuma planted both of his feet firmly on the ground. He then threw his palms forward multiple times, firing a huge number of **Pad Ho** at the pirates, smacking all of them in the chest and sending them flying backwards. "My ..ribs…" Shachi groaned, struggling to stand.

"I wan't using my full power." Kuma said, and gathered air with his palms and slowly compressed it. Seeing a giant bubble which resembled a paw-print, Law gasped, "What the hell is that?"

Kuma continued compressing the bubble, until it was about the size of his head. He then sent it to the heart of the pirates and finished, **"** **Ursus Shock (** **Bear Impact)** **."**

The air bomb that Kuma released quickly expanded outwards, and all sorts of rubble, trees and metal were blown apart. Buildings all trembled and collapsed from the shock wave, and soon after, everything that was shot out was soon sucked back to the source of the bomb, from the contraction of the air.

"Was that necessary? I'm pretty sure you could defeat them. Plus, you broke another Pacifista." The marine captain asked Kuma, who was beside him. Kuma had adjusted his attack to only cause devastating damage to the pirates. "Nope. I have to find Straw Hat, and this was the fastest way to finish them." Kuma said, and headed to Grove #12.

True to his word, when everything has settled down, none of the pirates were moving. All of them were unconcious, burried under rubble. "Just get the Supernovas, Trafalgar Law, Eustass 'Captain' Kid and 'Massacre Soldier' Killer. The rest can't function withour their captains." The mairne captain ordered.

It took the marines some time to dig out said pirates, but they managed to do so, cuff them, and dragged them towards the harbour.

 **Took me some time to figure out the logic, which I suck at.**

 **On the One Piece Wiki, it states that if he cuts a non-living object, it will be cut like normal. But then, the Pacifista are modifies humans, right? So they're techinically living? But the body part is more mechanical than the neck, so it cut like it was a non-living thing? I don't know. Please comment if I got this wrong.**

 **Also, I believe that Kuma can actually defeat them this easily, since he's part cyborg, and they were all tired fighting two Pacifista's, plus their injuries.**

 **I figure Kuma can control the size of his blast, since he just needs to change how much the air is compressed.**


	39. Chapter 39 - The real one arrives

**I hate this part. I really do. Add this with my lack of vocab and you get a piece of shitty writing. If you don't want to read, watch episode 403, 404 and 405. Note that mostly everything is the same.**

 **Sorry for the late post. Kind of had computer problems, tests, english essay writing, and all sorts of shit. And then came Undertale, which I play when I have no wifi. And I find myself loving it. Updates will be a bit less frequent until I can figure out how to stop resetting as I keep killing Papyrus in Genocide Route.**

 **Sorry.**

"I'm shrinking!" Luffy exclaimed, letting the air out of his fist, and flew back, crashing into the ground. At this point, all the Straw Hats were exhausted. "We stopped that bastard, right?" Franky panted. "We must have..." Usopp replied. "It almost seems like he's going to start moving again...Creepy..." Nami sat down and sighed. "If he does, we're doomed." Usopp grumbled, "I'm totally beat. I can't move anymore."

"Maybe we should have escaped, instead of trying to fight him?" Chopper asked. Standing up, Robin said, "No, if we can beat him, then that's what we should do. He'd chase us wherever we go." "But what was with that guy, anyway?" Zoro asked.

"He's definitely a modified human. That means that he was once a human that looked just like Bartholomew Kuma." and experience Franky said, "I guess they were twins, or perhaps they just found someone who looked super similar. I suppose that's the most likely explanation. There's no way they could've actually created a human, after all."

Sanji walked up to the lookalike and said, "PX-4?" "Let's rest for a bit." Luffy said, while panting, "I never thought we'd be forced to go all-out in a battle so soon..." "I want to rest, but we should find a hiding place first. If they find us now, we're in big trouble, you know." Sanji said. "I guess that's true," Luffy gasped for breath, "but wait a minute, okay?"

"Man, you guys have really done it now!" A voice rang out behind them. "What?! Another enemy?! Where'd that voice come from?!" Usopp screeched as the Straw Hats immediately stood up and looked around. Looking up, Chopper saw two silhouettes and exclaimed, "Up there! There they are!" The two figures jumped down from the mangrove tree and landed in front of the Straw Hats, creating a dust cloud. "Who's there?!" Luffy yelled.

"Hey, hey! What a pitiful state you're in, PX-4! Just building one of you Pacifista cost us as much as an entire warship! Man, how am I supposed to explain this to that damn Punk?!" The unknown voice ranted. As the dust cloud cleared, a slightly large man wearing a red shirt carrying a broadaxe and another Kuma was seen. "Another Shichibukai?!" Brook, Chopper and Usopp screeched. "D-Don't tell me that's the real guy!" Usopp yelled.

"Doesn't matter whether he's real or a fake! We don't have the strength to stand up to that thing again!" Sanji said. "He just said 'Pacifista'." Robin noted. Nami then stated the definition of said word, and wondered if they just defeated one.

"Who are you, Broadaxe?" Franky growled.

"You don't call a man by his weapon's name! There's no point in asking me questions! I have nothing to tell any of you! I'm the man with the toughest guard in the whole world! Of course, my mouth is well guarded too!" The man with a broad axe proclaimed.

"Can't you at least tell your name?!" Usopp yelled.

"I have no obligations to answer that! Didn't I just tell you?! I'm the world's most tight lipped man, Sentoumaru!" The now named Sentoumaru said.

"Really? Sentoumaru, is it?" Usopp asked. Sentoumaru looked shocked, and growled, "I just felt like telling you that! I wasn't answering your question!" He then turned and yelled, "Let's go, PX-1!"

PX-1 prepared to fire his lasers, but he ended up exploding, sending the Straw Hats tumbling backwards. Sanji said that he also fired beams from his palms, and Zoro said that they should get away rather than think about the Pacifistas.

"Yeah." Luffy's voice startled Zoro and Sanji, "Let's run away from here! We can't stay together! We'll split up and escape!" The rest of he Straw Hats were stunned that Luffy decided to run, since he usually never ran from a battle.

Usopp shouted that he agreed with Luffy, and he and Chopper ran off. Surprisingly, PX-1 could still fight and prepared to fire a laser at them. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro agreed to split up to protect the rest of the crew. Sanji ended up protecting Nami and Franky, Zoro with Usopp and Brook, and Luffy with Robin and Chopper.

PX-1 shot a laser at Usopp, who dodged it. He clung onto Zoro, who grumbled that he was injured, and Brook offered to cover for them, and told Zoro that he had seen him sacrifice himself for Luffy.

Pointing ahead, Luffy yelled, "We're running over there!" "Right! Those beams are scary!" Chopper shouted. "Everyone, we're meeting up at the Sunny in three days!" Luffy told the entire crew.

Sentoumaru realised what they were doing, and ordered PX-1 to chase them. Hanging off Zoro, Usopp shot a smoke bomb at them, and they all ran off. Suddenly, a beam flew over Sanji's group, destroying the bridge. "Here he is!" Sanji told his group. "Why did he come here?!" Nami shrieked seeing a Pacifista in front of them, ready to shoot, and used Franky as a shield.

Luffy turned when he saw the explosion, and wondered if his crew was alright, when a broadaxe landed right in front of him, followed by Sentoumaru, who said that he doesn't have to worry about others. Luffy used **Gomu Gomu no Gatling** , but Sentoumaru just sent him flying, leaving Luffy confused.

"What did he just do?!" Chopper asked. Sentoumaru complimented Luffy's offence as he ran to his landing point, before using **Ashigara Dokkoi (Leg Locked, Heave Ho)**. Luffy was sent tumbling into a broken building. Sentoumaru told him that he wasn't a Devil Fruit user, and Luffy said that his techniques were strange.

A figure flashed past Zoro, causing him to stop and Usopp to fall. He yelled at Zoro for stopping, but he told him to stand back as the light in front of them intensified. A finger emerged from the light, pointed at Zoro, and a beam hit Zoro straight in the chest.

"Zoro!" Usopp shrieked, seeing Kizaru. Zoro dropped hos swords and fell to the ground. "W-What?! W-Who ate you?!" Usopp yelled and aimed a pellet at the man behind Zoro, "You! You get away! Get away from Zoro, you freak!" Brook shouted out in concern, "Zoro-san! Zoro-san was hit by a beam!"

"Be careful! He's an admiral!" Robi warned. Kizaru merely mumbled how pitiful Zoro was, and that he must be tired. "Damn," Zoro mumbled, coughing out blood, "He's an admiral." "Take yourself a long rest." Kizaru said, and raised a glowing yellow leg.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried out.

"Hey, he can fire beams too!" Franky exclaimed, "This is bad! We've got to do something! If he's hit at such close range, especially with all his injuries, he'll die!" "Oh no! Zoro's in trouble!" Luffy yelled, "USOPP!"

"You…Stop it!" Usopp prepared to shoot ammo at Kizaru, hearing Luffy. He shot a pellet at Kizaru, but it just went through him. Shocked, Usopp yelled, "Why you…?! Damn it?! Why?!" as more of his pellets flew right through Kizaru, not even affecting him, "I can't hit him!"

Brook charged up to the admiral and stabbed him with his sword, only to see that it didn't affect him, "I can't stab him wither! What do we do?!" He and Usopp kept yelling at Kizaru to move, and tried to attack, but all of them just went through him.

"That's no use. I ate the Pika Pika no Mi. I'm a light man. I'm a Logia." Kizaru said. "Light man?!" Franky confirmed. "You're kidding, right?! He's going to die!" Nami gasped. "Zoro! Run!" Chopper yelled as he teared up.

"My body… won't …" Zoro grunted, trying to stand by failing miserably. "It's no use! That guy's at his limit already!" Sanji yelled. Robin crossed her arms and used **Veinte Fleur Veinte** to roll the almost unconcious Zoro away from Kizaru. "Alright! Great, Robin!" Usopp cheered.

Kizaru merely flashed to where Zoro was and put a foot on his back, stopping Robin from rolling him away. "He just… got over there in an instant!" Usopp shouted. "How?!" Brook was confused.

Robin tried to pull Zoro out from under Kizaru, but Kizaru was stepping on Zoro very hard. "I won't let you get away. It's useless. You'll die now." Kizaru said, and his leg lit up very brightly. All the remaining Straw Hats tried to call out for their swordsman, while said pirate was groaning and trying to get away.

Suddenly, Kizaru's leg was forced upwards, resulting in an explosion. All the Straw Hats, including Zoro, though he couldn't see anything, were surprised. "so, now you decide to appear, 'Dark King' Rayleigh?" Kizaru mumbled, staring at Rayleigh, who was in front of him.

"I already heard what you did to the other six rookies, as well as your Shichibukai friend. I won't let you take out these youngsters. Their era is only beginning!" Rayleigh smirked.

"Pops!" Lurrfy cried out. "He saved him!" Franky exclaimed. "Thank god…" Chopper smiled. Nami fell to her knees and Sanji was panting, wide eyed. Robin let a small smile be seen.

"He just said 'Dark King'. So that's him…" Sentoumaru mumbled.

"I'd heard some rumors that you were on this island. So, that was true? Seeing how you helped out these brats, that must mean you're still a pirate, at your age, Rayleigh-san?" Kizaru asked. "If you people would withdraw my bounty, I'd be able to retire in peace, too. The pirates' sins won't disappear, right? Especially not those of the Roger Pirates." Rayleigh replied. "But if we were to try and catch you, it would require a bit more dedication than we have right now." Kizaru mumbled.

"What a relief, Zoro! This old man really is amazing!" Usopp exclaimed. "The body I could not pierce no matter how many times I stabbed him… he just stopped him! How?!" Brook asked, stunned.

"You can't let them leave, can you, Kizaru-kun?" Rayleigh slightly mocked the admiral with the honorific. "Give me a break here. If we can't catch these kids, then we at the Navy Headquarters woudn't be able to face the Celestial Dragons in Mariejois. Would you please get out of my way?" Kizaru tried to negotiate with Rayleigh, not wanting to fight him.

Seeing how the admiral was distracted, Luffy yelled, "Usopp! Brook! Take Zoro and run!" "Right! Let's go Brook!" Usopp dashed to the admiral and hauled Zoro away. "Everyone, only think of how to escape! Right now, we can't beat these guys!" Luffy shouted. Everyone was stunned, but still followed anyway.

"Oh, great. That's really annoying." "I'm going to use all my cola energy. This'll be my last attack!" Franky yelled, facing his palms outwards, **"Coup De Vent!"** The large blast of air sent the Pacifista flying away. "That damn idiot must have felt that!" Franky said, and turned around, "Run!" He, Nami and Sanji proceeded to run off. Robin and Chopper also started running. "Pops! Thank you!" Luffy yelled as he ran.

"No problem! I'll pray for your safety!" Rayleigh replied, waving. Kizaru used **Yata No Kagami(Mirror of Yata)** , and reflected the beam off a tree towards Brook, Usopp and Zoro. "It's bright!" Usopp yelled. "Light! He's doing something!" Brook screeched. Kizaru appeared out of the light, and Rayleigh intercepted him. "I won't let you pass!" he said, "It's been a long time since I used my sword."

" **Ama No Murakumo(Gathering Clouds of Heaven)."** Kizaru created a sword of light, and he and Rayleigh clashed swords. "I'm in trouble here. I was expecting things to be easy when I came to this island." Kizaru muttered. "Worries are also a part of life, Kizaru-kun." Rayleigh said.

"The light ahead of us disappeared!" Brook said. "Seems like the old man saved us again." Usopp stated, carrying Zoro. "T-T-That was scary!" the skeleton exclaimed.

Kizaru and Rayleigh continued their ferocious attacks, shaking the entire grove. "Seems like he's the real 'Dark King'. This is the first time I've seen anyone stop the old guy. But we're just one step away from catching Roronoa with his bounty of over 100 million." Sentoumaru muttered.

PX-1 got up from where he was shot by Franky's **Coup De Vent** , and Sentoumaru, seeing this, called out, "PX-1! Roronoa is half-dead! Go take him out!" PX-1 focused his attack on Zoro, and chased after his group. Sanji spotted him, and yelled, "He's…Franky! Take care of Nami-san! Please go on without me!" He then ran after the Pacifista, and Franky replied, "Be careful! We'll be alright!" "Sanji-kun?!" Nami asked, surprised that he was leaving her with Franky. "He's going after Usopp and the others!" Sanji yelled.

"Put me down…" Zoro groaned, "I'll let you escape…" "Don't be ridiculous! You're even more useless than I am right now!" Usopp told him, "We're running together! That's what Luffy wanted us to do!" Brook heard heavy footsteps, and muttered, "Could it be…?!" He turned around, and saw PX-1 behind him. "He's here!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs (not that skeletons have lungs, but now's not the time for a skull joke) Brook and Usopp ran as fast as their legs could carry them, but since Usopp was weighed down by Zoro, Brook got ahead.

"Usopp-san!" Brook yelled, and slowed down, "Usopp-san, go on ahead!" "Stop it, Brook!" Usopp turned back to the skeleton, "You know how strong he is, don't you?! Hurry!" "All for one, one for all!" Brook unsheathed his sword, "There are times when a man has no choice but to act!" He whirled around to attack the Pacifista, but was shot by a laser.

"A bone crushing defeat…" Brook mumbled, a huge crack running through his skull. "Brook!" Usopp turned to the skeleton, but PX-1 quickly caught up, "Don't come here!" Sanji came up behind the Pacifista, and growled, "Stop right there, you damn bastard!" He spun around, and lighted his foot on fire, and kicked PX-1 with his flamming foot.

"Sanji!" Usopp said with relief, stopping. Sanji clutched his leg and groaned, "My leg…" He fell and tumbled in front of PX-1, who started to get up. He aimed his palm laser at the cook, and Usopp cried out, "Run, Sanji! He's aiming for you!"

"Idiot! Hurry up and go!" Sanji yelled, as PX-1 fired his laser. Everyone looked towards the explosion, and Kizaru said smugly, "As you can see, my subordinates are more than strong enough. As the dust cleared, Sanji lay on the ground, exhausted. Usopp panted and saw Zoro lying said, "Zoro, I'm sorry! I dropped you! Are you alright?"

PX-1 walked towards Zoro, but was stopped by Sanji, who desperately clutching at his leg. "Wait, you damn bastard!" Sanji growled, but the Pacifista just ignored him and carried on walking, "Damn it! Stop already!" "Zoro…" Usopp crawled towards the swordsman, who was trying to get up.

"They're in trouble over there!" Luffy yelled as he ran. "I won't even need my broadaxe, will I?" Santoumaru said, as he chased after Luffy, "I thought I told you, you don't have time to worry about your friends!" He then used **Ashigara Dokkoi(** **Leg-Locked Heave-Ho)** to send Luffy tumbling.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried out, "How can that guy's attacks hurt a rubber man like Luffy? Damn!" "Chopper! Don't stop!" Robin said. A "Sanji!" was heard, and both Robin and Chopper turned, only to find PX-1 holding the cook with his hand, then shooting him with his palm laser at point blank range.

Usopp, who was carrying Zoro again, shouted for Sanji, only for another laser was shot at him, causing him to drop Zoro to avoid the attack. Chopper turned to find Sentoumaru going after Luffy, who was sprawled on the ground, panting heavily. "Damn it! They'll all be killed!" He ran off towards Luffy.

"Don't do it, Chopper!" Robin tried to stop the reindeer. "Stop it, you people! Rumble!" Chopper ate a Rumble Ball and ended up changing to his Monster Point.

Franky and Nami both stopped to see the monstrosity Chopper had become. "Chopper!" Nami cried out. "That's the thing from back then!" Franky said. Shocked, Sentoumaru asked, "What's this?"

Chopper roared and Robin gasped, "I had heared of this…" Chopper slammed his giant palm onto Sentoumaru, who jumped back. "That's an interesting power, but it seems like you've lost your common sense, huh?" Chopper roared again and swipped at some rubble, which flew towards a downed Luffy and Robin who was trying to help him. Seeing the flying rubble, Robin said, "Luffy, watch out!" and hauled him away.

"That Chopper…he did that again?!" Usopp cried out. He then saw that the Pacifista looking intently at Chopper. _I don't know why, but he seems to be distracted by him. Now's our chance!_ Usopp thought, and immediately tried to help Sanji and Brook, "Sanji, Brook! Get up! Let's hurry up and get away from here while we have the chance! He's going to fire another beam!"

PX-1 heard all this and turned back to the three Straw Hats. Usopp then tried to shake Brook up, "Hey, hurry and wake up, Brook! Sanji!" PX-1 aimed a beam at them, but was interrupted by a "Wait, PX-1." PX-1 cancled his attack, and Usopp froze up, recognising the voice behind him. Brook managed to get up, and his jaw dropped. Usopp slowly turned around, and shrieked, "ANOTHER ONE SHOWED UP! What's going on?!" He fell back and continued yelling, "No way! How many of these guys are there, anyway?!"

Zoro pushed himself up, slowly, and thought, _This guy…He's the real one!_ "So, you survived, Roronoa?" Kuma asked. "Thanks to your mercy…" Zoro grunted out. "H…Hey, Zoro… This is no time to be talking…Hurry!" Usopp tried to tell Zoro to get away.

Kuma pulled off his gloves and asked, "If you were to go on a vacation, where would you like to go?" "Hey, Zoro! If you don't hurry up and run…" Usopp didn't get to finish his sentence as Kuma smacked Zoro with his palm, and Zoro disappeared.

"Huh?" Usopp fell backwards, stunned and strated looking around for Zoro. "Zoro…san?" Brook stuttered. Sanji lifted his head, trembling. "Zoro? Zoro! ZORO!" Usopp yelled. "What?!" Nami asked. "What just happened?" Franky was worried for their swordsman. "Zoro…vanished!" Usopp managed to get out, before yelling angrily at the Shichibukai, "Zoro…DAMN YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ZORO?! HE WAS…HE WAS JUST…RIGHT HERE!"

"Zoro…Zoro? Z-Zoro? ZORO!" Luffy cried out. A memory flashed through his mind.

" _You can no longer move in that state. The very last of you nakama is starting to fade away." The Baron's voice rang out._

 _Zoro's body, trapped mid-scream slowly faded into the Lily._

" _ZORO!"_

He was snapped back to reality when Chopper slammed his palm down and Robin pulled him away in time, sending both of them sprawling. "Stop it, Chopper! Don't be reckless!" Robin begged.

"Zoro…Where did you go?!" Luffy cried out. Chopper atempted to attack Sentoumaru again, but he dodged in time. He then randomly punched the ground in front him. "He doesn't have any self-control. Regardless, that Kuma boy…What is that bastard doing here?"

"Bartholomew Kuma…This is why you can't trust pirates." Kizaru sneered. "They're surrounded over there too?" Rayleigh wondered.

"Zoro just vanished. Does thif mean that the real one showed up at last?" Franky asked. "There's no mistake. I've seen that ability before. Back at Thriller Bark, he used that to get rid of a girl and she never came back!" Nami stuttered. "This is really bad!" Franky muttered.

"Hey! What'd he do to Zoro?!" Luffy yelled out, "Where'd he disappear off to?!"

"I have no obligation to answer that. I'm the most tight lipped man in the world. They say that anyone who gets blasted off by his pads is sent flying through the sky for three days and three nights, though I'm not sure whether it's true or not. Nobody except the person who was sent flying knows were to, though, but it definitely won't be on this island, or anywhere else where you might meet them anytime soon. They might end up on the edge of some distant sea." Sentoumaru ended up explaining.

"What?!" Luffy yelled, and turned back to PX-1, Usopp, Sanji and Kuma. "Say something, you damned freak?! Where'd you send Zoro?!" Usopp stuttered, as Sanji clutched his shoulder in agony, "So, he finally showed up… The real Shichibukai… There are three of them who look the same… what's going on?!"

"Th…The real Shichibukai…" Brook stuttered. Kuma walked towards the group, and Usopp aimed his slingshot at him, threatening, "Don't come any closer! Damn it! Stop! Stop it!" Kuma kept walking forwards, and unknown to them, PX-1 aimed his lasers at Usopp. "I've fot 8000 subordinates, you know! Hey! Can't you hear me?! Don't come any closer!" Usopp yelled out, and Sanji, hearing the familiar whiring noise of a soon to be fired laser, turned around. "Look out, Usopp! Behind you!" Sanji yelled out. "Behin…" Usopp turned around, confused, and realised that PX-1 was going to fire a laser at him. "Usopp-san!" Brook shouted.

PX-1 was about to fire his laser, except that Kuma suddenly appeared in front of him, and shoved his padded palm into his chest. "Stay out of this." The Shichibukai mumbled, and like Zoro, PX-1 disappeared.

 **I called Chopper a monstrosity because he couldn't control himself, and thus would end up hurting everyone around him by accident. I don't mean to insult him.**


	40. Chapter 40 - Complete and Utter Defeat

**Yep, back here again. Watch episode 405 Mostly the same, just for some extra flashbacks and stuff. Nothing major.**

"He even got rid of his own comrade?!" Sanji asked, confused as to why Kuma was send PX-1 away. "Even PX-1?! What are you doing with your allies, Bear?!" Sentoumaru screeched at the Shichibukai.

Usopp was shivering as to how quickly Kuma stopped a Pacifista, and was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Luffy. "Run, the three of you! Just run away, everyone! We'll think things over once we're safe! GO!" Luffy shrieked. The memory of Zoro disappearing kept replaying itself in his mind, causing him to panic. His heart tightened. _I lost them once already. I can't lose them again. We'll regroup, and find Zoro._

"Hey, let's go!" Franky urged Nami, who stuttered, "But… Zoro…" "Like he said, we'l thnk about that later! Let's go!" Franky said, and ran, with Nami following behind him.

"Let's go! The beam only grazed me! I'll carry you on my shoulder, so let's hurry!" Usopp told Sanji, and supported him as they got up. Kuma immediately started walking to wards them, and Brook slid between the two parties, saying, "Be careful, you two!"

"Brook! BROOK!" Usopp screeched at Brook, as Kuma brought his padded palm ionto him. "I shall protect you! Even if it costs me my life!" Brook declared, not even flinching as Kuma sent him away. The last thing he managed to say was "…Though I am already d…" (Really Brook? Not really the best time for a skull joke."

"BROOK!" Usopp yelled. Seeing another crewmate a friend being sent away, Luffy was stunned. The Baron's voice played in his head, sneering.

" _Another one of your nakama disappeared. It's the musician this time, I see."_

"Shut up…" Luffy's voice trailed off, and Robin looked at him, concerned.

"He did it again!" Sentoumaru growled. "Damn it…What am I doing?!" Sanji berated himself, "Two of my comrades just vanished before my eyes!" He turned around and glared at the Shichibukai, and shoved Usopp away from him, "Damn it!"

"Sanji!" Usopp hit the ground, and Sanji just told him to run. "Don't be ridiculous! We're leaving together, Sanji!" Usopp tried to make Sanji run, but the hot headed cook refused to listen. "Why, you…!" He charged at Kuma.

"Stop it, Sanji!" Luffy called out, but Sanji ignored him. "Damn pad-bastard!" Sanji spun around and kicked Kuma, but was just deflected by his paw pads. "SANJI!" Luffed yelled, seeing Sanji crash into the ground.

Usopp turned in time to see Kuma looming over him. Scared, Usopp stuttered, "D-Don't come any closer! Don't come any closer! Don't come any closer…" He tried to run, but tripped. He continuously fired **Flame Star** after **Flame Star** at the Shichibukai, but did nothing to stop his approach. Kuma stepped out of the smoke his ammo produced, and Sanji, struggling to stand, called out to him.

"Run! RUN!" Luffy called, but like Brook and Zoro, there was no trace of Usopp.

" _The man with the long nose just disappeared."_

"Usopp!"

Sanji managed to get to his feet shakily, and charged at the Shichibukai. "Sanji?" Luffy asked, confused. _Did he not hear what I just said? We're in no condition to fight now!_

"Damn it to hell!" Sanji yelled as he charged towards Kuma. "STOP IT, SANJI!" Kuma hit Sanji with his palm.

"Who will be next? I see. The cook."

Luffy just kneeled on the ground beside Robin, his entire body shaking. First Zoro, then Brook, then Usopp. "Even Sanji…" Luffy was torn up inside. He felt like his heart would shatter to a million bits. The thought of being alone, of having to suffer seeing all his friends disappear, one by one, slowly, was torturous. Luffy was no longer his usual, cheery, joking, happy self. He was now close to his breaking point.

"No way…Everyone's…" Nami stuttered.

Rayleigh and Kizaru were still clashing with each other. "The situation over there seems pretty hopeless… I'd like to help them out, but I'm getting too old…" Rayleigh panted. Obviously his age was catching up to him, and having retired from being a pirate wasn't helping either.

"You're holding off a navy admiral on your own, and you're still trying to do more? You're making me look bad here, so just cut it out already!" Kizaru grudgingly admitted it, not out loud, that Rayleigh was very strong. If he was in his prime, he had no doubt that Rayleigh would have defeated him long ago.

Kizaru slashed his sword at Rayleigh, who jumped back a bit to dodge. _Finally, some breathing room._

"You are the 'Dark King', Rayleigh, are you not?" Kuma suddenly appeared in front of Rayleigh, surprising both the old former pirate and the admiral. "Kuma?" Kizaru muttered. Kuma leaned forward and said something to Rayleigh.

Luffy stiffened and walked towards the Shichibukai.

"You really expect me to believe what you just said?" Rayleigh questioned. "Decide that for yourself. I am already endangering my own position." Kuma merely replied. "Just what're you planning to do, Kuma?" Kizaru asked.

"As long as it doesn't directly affect the World Government, we have no obligation to get along with the navy. I will not answer that question." Kuma said.

"You bastard! **Gear Second!** " Luffy shouted, glaring at Kuma, his skin taking on a pinkinsh tint. "Luffy!" Nami shouted, surprised that Luffy would suddenly choose to fight instead of running. "Let's go!" Franky yelled, and grabbed Nami's hand. Kuma immediately turned his attention to them, and appeared in front of them.

"Get out of our way! **Strong Right!** " Franky bashed his metal hand against Kuma face, but it didn't do a thing, stunning Franky. Seeing this, Luffy immediately dashed off, leaving Robin alone, who called, "Wait! You can't, Luffy!"

Luffy charged at Kuma and used **Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol** , which was merely deflected by Kuma's paw pads. Luffy then used the recoil to get close to Kuma and punched him again, but was sent flying.

"Luffy!" Franky yelled, but just as he said so, Kuma shoved his padded palm at him, and he disappeared into thin air.

"NOOO!" Luffy shrieked.

" _Looks like it's the cyborg, this time."_

Kuma started going after Nami. She stretched out her hand for Luffy, calling, "Luffy! Help!" Luffy raced to Nami's side, yelling her name at the top of his lungs.

She disappeared

" _The other woman has just disappeared."_

Luffy panted heavily, his eyes shadowed. Nami's disappearance kept replaying through his mind. Yelling, he charged at Kuma and tried to hit him, but he moved away, causing Luffy to crash into the ground.

"Luffy!" Robin called, but Chopper, who was still in Monster Point, was thrashing about beside her, "Chopper…" Kuma appeared in front of Chopper, who immediately tried to attack him when he saw him. Kuma just stuck out his palm and waited for Chopper to touch it.

"CHOPPER!" Luffy screeched.

Chopper hit Kuma. Chopper disappeared.

" _You had six nakama in your crew, correct? Just before you arrived, that number went down to five."_

"Chopper…" Luffy muttered brokenly. Kuma just looked down towards Robin, and walked towards her. Robin backed away from Kuma, slowly.

"Stop it… Stop it… Stop it… Stop it! Stop it!" Luffy repeated. He clenched his fist and yelled, "PLEASE, STOP THIS!" There were tears at the corner of his eyes. He rushed to Robin, as Kuma seemingly teleported in front of her.

"ROBIN!" Luffy yelled, stretching his hand towards Robin. "Luffy!" Robin reached out to her captain, just as Kuma sent Robin away.

Luffy's eyes widened. His last nakama was gone.

" _The very last of you nakama is starting to fade away."_

Luffy continuously bashed his head against the ground, clutching his head as whimpers escpaed from his lips. Kuma looked on, mouth slightly parted, flabbergasted at the young captain's reaction.

"What… What's…wrong with me?!" Luffy muttered. The joining of his friends, his nakama, flashed through his mind. "Zoro… Nami… Usopp… Sanji… Chopper… Robin… Franky…Brook…Everyone's… I couldn't even… save a single on of my friends!" Tears streamed down the boy's face as he continued to berate himself.

"So, you're going to send him off and be done with it?" Kizaru asked, surprisng the Shichibukai, "I hope you have a good explanation for this. This is a huge problem, you know?" Kuma just walked up behind the still greiving boy, and muttered softly, "You will never see them again."

Hearing this, Luffy was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face the Shichibukai. "Farewell." Kuma hit Luffy with his palm, sending him away.

 **Sorry. Don't know that Baron guy very well. Plus I bet this turned out pretty bad. I hope the next one will be better for you guys, since it's kinda not part of the anime and I was kind of thinking about it since Chapter 28…. Anyway I will try to finish it as soon as possible. I started writing in on my school bus… and end up with headaches. Yay.**


	41. Chapter 41 - Day 1 - Supernovas caught

**Sorry for the long pause. I was staying up for the past week till 4am for school work, waking up at 6.15 for school, then the past two days my relatives came over to stay. Sorry.**

The first thing Drake noticed when he woke up was that he was cuffed and in a cell. Groaning, he sat up. His body ached like hell, not like he would admit it, especially since he had no idea where the hell he was. The cell he was in was very dimly lit, only a single light lit in the center. The cell kept rocking, their chains wuietly clanking against each other.

He noticed something in the corner shift. The thing shifted, and groaned, "Aw...My head hurts..." Drake blinked. He recognised that voice. "Scratchman Apoo, I assume?" Drake asked. The figure leaned forward to the light, showing Apoo's face.

"So, you're here, huh? I think you're X Drake... so where the hell are we?" Apoo asked. "No idea. I think we are on a boat. The last think I remember was getting hit by Kuma...or was it Kizaru?" Drake wondered. His memories of the past few days were pretty fuzzy, probably from a concussion, he thought.

"I'm hungry..." a voice whined. Drake rolled his eyes. He would recognise that whiny, wanting food voice. "So, you're awake, Jewellery Bonney?" Apoo asked. "Who else? And who the hell is lying on me?" She screeched, and shoved a body that was leaning on her to the floor.

The blond groaned as his face made contact with the cold, hard floor. Hawkins managed to pull himself into an upright position, before trying to run his sore face, and realising he was cuffed.

"So, I didn't die, but was caught instead." The Magician muttered. "Urg... my body... aches..." Urouge mumbled, the ruckus in the cell waking him. "So, we're all caught. This will be interesting." Bege mumbled, "Who else was caught?"

" 'Captain' Kid, Trafalgar Law and 'Massacre Soldier'. All the Supernovas, except Straw Hat and his swordsman." Drake replied, looking at the rest of the bodies. "So, when we get out of here, can we all agree to blame this on Straw Hat?" Kid asked, having just woke up, before cursing, "That damn Shichibukai..."

"Yeah. That idiot. Of all things, why would he hit a Celestial Dragon?" Bonney grumbled. "I predict that something interesting would happen in seven days. The day of Portgas D. Ace excecution." Hawkins mumbled, looking at his cards. "Really? They took all our weapons but they left your stupid fortune telling cards with you!" Bonney retorted, while Law, who woke up, said, "Why not? That first division commander came looking for Luffy, when Fire Fist's execution was coming up. There could be a connection." Just then, they heard footsteps and an ongoing conversation, and quietened down.

 _"So, they're making a ruckus now?"_

 _"Yeah. Think all the Supernovas are awake."_

 _"Not all of them. Heard Straw Hat and Pirate Hunter got away at Sabaody."_

Bonney cursed, "He started this. Why were we caught instead of them?"

 _"Naw. Think that damn Kuma Shichibukai helped them escape."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. Sent his entire crew away right in front of him, one by one."_

 _"Damn!"_

"That's cruel." Kid muttered. Urouge just frowned. What Luffy had said a few days ago still rang in his mind.

" _SHUT UP! You don't know! You don't know anything! You don't understand how it feels like to be lonely! You don't know how it felt like my heart was going to rip itself apart when I saw my friends get killed! You don't know how it feels when you're the only person on your crew left alive! You don't know how I felt when I thought my crew was dead!"_

"Man, he must feel horrible now. I mean, he said he had lost his crew before, didn't he?" Urouge muttered. "Yep. Tough life, poor kid." Law mumbled.

" _So, we're sending them to Impel Down, aren't we?"_

" _Yeah. Putting them in Level 5, I think."_

"Great. We're going to prison now." Bege grumbled.

" _I think Fire Fist Ace is there."_

"… What an honour. To be locked up in the same place as a Whitebeard Pirate." Killer mocked the marines.

The two marines walked up to the cell, just in time to hear Killer. "Shut up, pirate!" They snapped. They then talked about some more marine sstuff, before walking out.

"Great. So we're trapped here until we get to Impel Down." Bonney grumbled. "According to what I know, it's going to take three days for us to get to Impel Down." Drake mumbled. " 'Magician', can we use your cards?" Bege asked Hawkins, who was still fiddling with them. "No. I specifically use these cards for my fortune telling." He then took out a handkerchief to wipe his cards.

Law stared at the cards, and remembered his time with Luffy on the island, trapped and locked up.

" _Anyway, Torao, want to play? I can play Go-fish, Poker, Blackjack, Rummy and Twist. Which one?"_

" _Roll the dice. 1 for Roll Again, 2 for Poker, 3 for Blackjack, 4 for Rummy, 5 for Twist and 6 for Go-Fish."_

" _I was told I have very shitty luck, so you roll it."_

" _3\. Looks like we're playing Blackjack."_

Law smiled at the memory. He wondered what Luffy was up to. "Hey, Trafalgar, what are you thinking about?" Kid's piercing voice shattered his thoughts. "Nothing much, just playing cards with Mugiwara-ya." Law shrugged. "You played cards with the brat?" Bonney asked incredulously, "Voluntarily? Why?"

"Nothing much to do at that time." Law just shrugged it off. "Back to 'Magician's' prediction. Does Straw Hat have any connection with the Whitebeard Pirates?" Bege asked. "Not that I know off." Law answered, "Hey, 'Magician', know anything? I mean, it's your cards." "No. I can predict the future, but I don't know the exact details. That would be seeing the future." Hawkins replied.

"Seeing the future, predicting the future…what the hell in the difference? They're all the same." Kid nonchantly said. "They're not the same, idiot. That's what the 'Magician' just said." Law rolled his eyes, "Geez. I understand if Mugiwara-ya said something like that, but you? Come on. He's a teenager, a very immature, childish, naive one at that. How old are you? Twenty?"

"The age difference isn't that big!" Kid snapped. "So, you're admitting that you act like an immature, childish, naive brat, eh? Or should I say, kid?" Bege taunted. Killer growled, "If I had my weapons, you would be wishing you were dead. I'll slash you open, force you to watch as I spill your guts, and then carve up your body and feed it to the seakings."

"Yeah, except that you don't have your weapons." Law leaned back and closed an eye. "Too bad. You can't back up your threats." Urounge laughed at the pirates. "Can you please keep quiet? I think a den-den mushi ringing…never mind." Drake mumbled.

Just then, the den-den mushi in the jailer room rang, and a few marines rushed inside, startling the pirates. "Hello? Who is this?" A marine asked _. "You better have not touched a hair on my grandson, you hear me?"_ "I'm sorry, sir, but who is this? It's too noisy for us to know who you are and who your grandson is…"

" _I'm pretty sure I told you that he escaped and was not caught!" "Whoops! Mistake! Anyway…" "And how may times have I told you about the wall!"_

"Huh?" The Supernovas were currently confused.

" _Bashing through the wall surely makes an entrance! Bwahahaha…" "Garp? Garp!? Of all times, why do you have to fall asleep now?!"_

"Garp?! Vice-admiral Garp?! The one known as Garp the 'Hero'?" Drake asked.

"… _urg…what? Come on, Sengoku!"_

"Even the fleet admiral?" Hawkins mumbled.

" _Bwahahaha! I knew my grandson would get away with it? And I told you he wouldn't tell anyone about Moriah's defeat."_

"I think this only means one thing." Law mumbled.

"Your grandson punched a Celestial Dragon, for gods sake!"

"Wait, Garp is Straw Hat's granddad?" "I mean, come on, they're both 'Monkey's, they're both D.s." "Who the hell hooked up with that crazy only man?" "He had a son?"

The Supernovas spent the rest of their time discussing about the Monkey family.

 **This sucked. I know. I'm just showing how well everyone is getting along with each other. I have exams soon, so don't expect an update any time soon, or maybe I'll update, with a very short chapter. I dunno. Sorry.**


	42. Chapter 42 - Day 2 - Discussions

**I'm running on empty for ideas.**

"So, you really think Straw Hat is in some way related to Fire Fist?" Bonney asked while chomping down on the rice balls the marines had given them. They just tossed the food into the cell and told them that they would only get one meal a day, much to the chagrin of Bonney.

"Duh." Law rolled his eyes, munching on the rice ball. Thank goodness they didn't give us bread. It'll be pretty embarrassing to reject it in front of all of them. At least Mugiwara-ya can keep a secret to some extent.

"So, thoughts on Straw Hat? Besides him being a crazy suicidal kid?" Kid asked, leaning against the wall of the cell. Before he could stop himself, Law mumbled, "Overprotective." "What was that, Trafalgar?" Killer asked, raising an eyebrow (which was not visible because of the mask). "Yeah, Trafalgar should know the best. I mean, they seemed to be on pretty good terms when Straw Hat crashed into the bar in Sabaody." Bege said. "Something about seastone and a volcano…" Drake trailed off.

Law sighed. "Never mind all that. You all remember how he reacted when Drake called Nico Robin the 'Demon Child', especially you Drake. Then there was the incident with him punching Eustass-ya over someone dying. It's pretty obvious he's overprotective." "He kind of deserved that." Urouge mumbled.

"If he's overprotective, then I get why he's the captain. It's just…look. He's a childish energetic kid. His swordsman or even the orange haired girl seems to fit the title of 'Captain' better." Bonney said. Each of them only had two rice balls, and considering how much the female captain usually ate, that was no where near enough for her.

"So, about the crew. He said he saw his friends and crew get killed." Hawkins said. All the eyes turned to Law. "What? Don't look at me? I only met him like a a week and a half ago." "Clearly it's something no one wanted to talk about. You saw how defensive the crew was when we questioned them." Drake said, "Let's just leave it."

After Drake finished his statement. There was silence. The Supernovas looked around and stared at each other, now knowing what else to do. Killer decided to try and break the awkward silence. "Erm…So, about Straw Hat jumping into the water…" Before he could finish, the tension between the captured pirates disappeared and everyone had something to say.

"See? That kid is crazy, and suicidal!" "I have no idea why he would do something like that! I mean, he knows he is a Devil Fruit user, right?" "I believe so. He said so himself that he was rubber!" "Then why the hell would he jump into the water? Did someone not tell him that Devil Fruit users can't swim?"

The Supernovas' loud chattering caught the attention of the marines onboard the ship. Several marines trooped down to their cell and swang their weapons onto the metal bars, creating a loud clashing sound.

"What the hell, man?!" Kid fumed, and uttered a few swear words (which I will not write because I don't know many swear words and I don't really like swearing). "Geez. You're keeping us trapped here, and we can't even talk?" Law raised an eyebrow at the marines, while smirking. Bege, Hawkins and Bonney stared at the marines. Urouge looked on, amused. Killer and Kid glared at the marines. Apoo grunted and leaned back against the wall.

Drake, on the other hand, although he didn't show it, was a nervous wreck. To him, he was completely surrounded. To the Supernovas, the marines were the enemy. Not only was he an enemy to the marines, but he was a former marine, which made him an enemy of the pirates. But on the outside, he just had a bored look on his face, like the marines had interrupted his nap or something.

"Just keep it down." One of the braver marines hissed. Most of the marines that came down were just scared of the number of high bounty pirates, and the glaring eyes from Killer and Kid. "Then can we at least have like a pack of cards or something?" Law snorted. "There's pretty much nothing to do here, and it can get kind of hard to be heard if there are eight other voices speaking at the same volume at the same time."

The marine thought about it for a while, and one whispered, though everyone heard it, "What if they try to escape?" "Don't worry. It's just a pack of cards. It won't kill anyone. Plus, they're all bound in seastone." One marine said. "Yeah. I'd be pretty restless too if I were tied up and tossed in a cell for over a day." One chimed in.

Seems like these are the more reasonable marines. Law thought. He was immediately reminded of the day he was tossed into a room with Luffy, who had asked and thanked the marine guard for giving them a pack of cards to play with.

" _Can I at least get a pack of cards and a dice?"_

" _Have fun."_

" _Thanks a lot!"_

" _Erm….no problem?"_

Law shook his head. He was caught now. He didn't have time to think about Straw Hat. The guards then tossed a pack of cards and a dice into their cell. "What's up, Trafalgar?" Bege asked, seeing him shake his head. "Nothing. Just remembered that Mugiwara-ya actually thanked the marine that was guarding his cell for giving him a pack of cards to play with."

Every pirates and marine's jaw dropped.

"Se…Seriously?" Bonney stuttered. "The hell…" Bege muttered. "You're kidding me, right?" Urouge mumbled. "…" Apoo was speechless. "Okay. Now I know for sure that kid is bonkers." Kid mumbled. "Did he get hit on the head when he was a baby?" Killer asked. "Nope. That is for sure." Hawkins mumbled, glancing at his cards. "Maybe Garp had something ro do about it. Heard he's crazy too. Probably left him to be raised by bandits or something like that." Drake sweatdropped.

The marines were equally confused. "A pirate thanking a marine?" "Why would he thank someone that trapped him?" "What kind of pirate is he?" "He is Garp's grandson. Probably threw him into a bottomless pit to 'shape him up'."

By this time everyone was confused, and the marines just left, discussing the strange pirate they were talking about. "Okay, let me get this straight. Supernova 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy is the grandson of the marine hero, Monkey D. Garp, the man who captured Gold Roger, the pirate king." Kid said. Everyone nodded. "And Garp is some supposed psychopath who throws kids into bottomless pits to train them?" Everyone turned to Drake, who was in the marines before and should know more about them.

"I don't know about the bottomless pit part. I do know he is kind of crazy. He's friends with the fleet admiral, Sengoku the 'Buddha'. Don't know why he's called 'Buddha', but anyway, I think Garp is a vice admiral. He's been offered the title of admiral several times already, but he's kept refusing it. Straw Hat is from East Blue, and I believe most of the time when Garp had his leave, he heads there, so it is possible that he trains him, even if it is a bit." Drake said.

"So we basically have a marine training a pirate." Hawkins said. "So…cards?" Apoo said, holding up the pack of cards that was thrown in, "What do we play?" "Don't know…maybe Stress?" Killer suggested. "No, I want to play Blackjack!" Bonney huffed. "I prefer Rummy, if you don't mind." Hawkins stated. _This is starting to get very familiar._ Law thought. "Twist." Urouge said. "Poker." Drake mumbled. The rest didn't really have an opinion, and were like "Meh. Whatever."

"Roll the dice. 1 for Stress, 2 for Blackjack, 3 for Rummy, 4 for Twist and 5 for Poker. 6 for roll again." They rolled the dice, and ended up playing Poker. "So, about the crew…" Urouge started up again while playing. He was still very curious about it. "I thought we agreed to leave it." Drake mumbled.

"…I remember something…" Law thought aloud. Everyone turned to him. " I remember Zoro-ya saying something like him watching Mugiwara-ya fall into the volcano being not as bad as him seeing his crew die. If I'm not wrong, his exact words were 'It was worse for him. We just lost him, and it was his choice. He lost us, one by one, slowly. He tried to fight. He was slowly being incapacitated as he watched us fade. It was torture for him. You heard him. He wanted to die if he lost us…'."

"He's just a teenager. And he went though all this?" Apoo asked. He was starting to feel sorry for Luffy. "…wait. 'watched us fade' ? You mean that his original crew died and got revived?" Urouge asked, confused. "Nah. Pretty sure it's not. No known Devil fruit can revive people. Just that **Yomi Yomi no Mi (Revive Revive Fruit)** , that I'm pretty sure that skeleton ate when he was alive. I mean, a living skeleton?" Drake mumbled.

"Your turn." Bonney nudged Bege. Bege sighed and placed down his card, "Can we stop talking about that brat? I mean, he's the reason we're in here." "I agree. Things about people not dying and reviving and stuff is just too complicated." Kid grumbled. "Awww. Too much for your brain to handle, Eustass-ya?" Law smirked. "Why you…!" Kid growled at the surgeon.

 **Just to tell you, in case you don't know how to play Stress, it's like a two player card game. I usually play it with Uno cards, minus all the power cards, but I played with Poker cards too. With the King cards linking to the Ace card. You can search it on Wikipedia and read the alternative version at the bottom of the page. I kind of suck at explaining rolus and prefer to show how it is played than saying it or in this case, typing it. I thought Killer would suit this game, cause he's kind of fast, and he'll like this fast paced game.**

 **Damn this was a long ending.**

 **Sorry if I'm repeating thing from the previous chapters, but I thought it'll be kind of funny, with Law comparing the Supernovas with Luffy and the said pirates noticing him thinking and point it out…**


	43. Chapter 43 - Day 3 - More Discussions

**Okay. I'm going to make this one a nice, quick, but still nice chapter. I want to hurry up and get to Impel Down. Not that I like it or anything, but, you know, keep the plot moving and stuff.**

 **And I got a few reviews about rumors. I don't really like to use things not mentioned in the anime, even if it is implied, so yeah…**

"Why must they insist on giving us so little?" Bonney continued to whine, munching on a rice ball, "This is hell." A marine stomped in and smacked the bars of the cage, grumbling, "Enjoy it while you can. We'll be arriving at Impel Down soon. That is real hell."

"Grumpy. And stingy too." Bonney mumbled, and shoved the remains of her food into her mouth. Seeing as Kid was still napping on the floor, somehow sleeping through the loud banging on the metal cell bars, she leaned over to try and steal his rice balls. Emphasis on tried. Killer promptly smacked her hand away and grabbed the rice balls, out of Bonney's grasp.

"Meanie." She pouted. Killer dryly laughed and shot back, "We're pirates. We don't play nice." "What's all the commotion..." Kid woke up, stretched and yawned, before continuing, "about?" He scratched his head, and Killer shoved the rice balls at him. "Glutton tried to steal your food, Captain."

Kid immediately started yelling at Bonney while chomping down his food, who was arguing at she should have to food. Drake rolled his eyes at the childish squabble. Urouge and Apoo leaned against the walls and watched the arguement. Killer was trying to calm Kid down. Hawkins and Bege were playing poker.

Law sighed, and said, "You know, Eustass-ya. I expected this kind of behaviour from Mugiwara-ya, not you." This immediately grabbed everyone's attention. He then smirked, "I didn't expect you to be so childish."

"Who the hell are you calling childish?!" Kid fumed and growled at Law. "Geez. Cool it, will ya?" Bege mumbled. "Yeah, you know, only eating four rice balls for two days can't be good for your stomach." Urouge grumbled.

"You can go more that three weeks without food." Law stated, "But water is a different story. Sixty percent of our body is water, so you can go at most three days without water before..."

He was rudely cut off by Kid, who grumbled, "Okay, we ge the point, science guy. We don't need all the sciency stuff." Law grumbled at being interrupted, and Bege spoke up, "So…any thoughts on Impel Down? I heard it's impenetrable."

"Based in rumours, I hear that it's a living hell. Besides from the marines, no one who enters leaves alive." Hawkins said. "I think the warden ate some poison fruit…or something toxic. I think he's a logia?" Kid stated. "No. He's a paramecia." Urouge corrected. "I overheard some stuff." "I think there's like, er... four? Or five levels? And each one gets worse and worse?" Apoo said.

Since he was working with Dol=glamingo when he was younger, he had heard a bit of Impel Down and it's horrors, "I believe the first level is called a crimson hell or something. The second has wild beasts, I think. Not sure about the others."

"He's right. The first floor is called Crimson Hell, second being Wild Beast Hell, Starvation Hell, Blazing Hell, and the fifth Freezing Hell. However, I believe there is another floor. The sixth floor, called the Eternal Hell. I don't know much about them." Drake closed his eyes and said.

"So you do know, ey? Former rear admiral?" A marine teased, overhearing their conversation. "Former…rear…admiral?" Bonney asked, surprised. All the pirates heads turned to Drake, who just sighed. "You never told them?" The marine asked. "So? You quit being a marine to be a pirate, huh?" Kid asked, and stared at him. Drake leaned against the wall, with his cool facade on the outside. But on the inside, he was terrified, _Shit! What am I going to do? Either pirates or marines…_

He was surprised when Kid grinned and punched his chest, "Nice going, buddy! Pirates are much beter than those shitty marines, huh?" Law had no idea Drake was a former marines, but he was glad. Drake was a pretty nice guy. Apoo and Urouge were glad too, but for different reasons. After all, who wanted to fight an ancient Zoan Devil Fruit user? Maybe, just Luffy, and perhaps Kidt too?

The marine, however, was shocked. He had expected the pirates to turn on Drake for being a former marine. Heck, even Hawkins and Bege were slightly smiling. Drake was relieved than he didn't have eight powerful Supernovas against him.

"So, marine, anything to say about that?" Drake asked, a bit smugly. The marines started sweating furiously, as the remaining pirates turned to look at him. _Oh shit_ …the marine thought. His face turned red, since he couldn't think of anything to say, and just stormed out of the room, cursing under his breath.

"Well, that was fun." Killer muttered. Bonney laughed at the red marine. Apoo and Bege were chuckling. Hawkins stared at the marine, and Drake had a victorious smile on his face. _Well, I guess being a pirate suits me better than being a marine._

A few minutes later, and large group of marines came in, and said, "Better have fun while you can, pirate scum. We're docking at Impel Down in an hour. See ya later, suckers!" They then walked out, laughing and smiling crazily. One of them, one of the more sane ones, yelled out, "Cool it guys. It's not like they're Straw Hat." "Geez, lighten up, man. Just because you were posted here from that G8 base doesn't mean you have to be so harsh." A marine smacked him of the back.

"No! You don't get it! That Straw Hat is just crazy! I was on look out duty, and you know what the hell happened?! Straw Hat's ship fell from the sky into the middle of out base. THE FREAKING SKY! I mean, how the hell does a ship fly?!" The sane marines screeched.

"…the hell?" Kid muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"You must have been hallucinating or something. Ships don't fall from the sky!"

"You think that's crazy? You want to know how they escaped? They used a gigantic octupus as a hot air balloon, and some impact thingy to send them into the air!"

To the marines, that was an unbelievable story, but to the pirates..nah. Not so much. "Normally I wouldn't believe that, but considering Straw Hat's history… that seems…believable." Hawkins stated.

Urouge's eyes widened. _The sky? You mean he has been to Sky Island? Enel was causing trouble up there…that's why I came down to get stronger…maybe he defeated him? Seems probable. Enel's electricity wouldn't affect Straw Hat, and he seems like the kind of guy to beat that egoistic bastard up. Hmm…_

Law sighed. He had enough of Straw Hat's craziness. "Next thing you know, he's busting into Impel Down, picking a fight with that poison jailer, and outrightly challenging Whitebeard." He muttered. The rest of the pirates "hmm"ed in agreement. Little did they know…

The pirates spent the rest of their time in the cell playing card games. "Might as well have fun, since we can't do anything else." Kid had said.

The marines came in again, with huge grins on their faces. "Welcome to your new homes, bastards. Welcome to Impel Down."

 **Yes. That is a fact. The human body can go more than three weeks without food. I believe you can also go three days without water and roughly three minutes without air for a normal person.**

 **Again, I don't know much about Drake, so I might've gotten his personality wrong…**

 **This sucks this sucks this sucks this sucks this sucks this sucks this sucks..**

 **Sorry for my ranting.**


	44. Chapter 44 - Amazon Lily

**Ok. Back to canon. Maybe a few tweaks, but meh.**

 _At Sabaody_

The Celestial Dragons wwere fussing over the escape of the Straw Hat Pirates, the Flying Fish Riders, or the Rosy Life Riders now, were vowing to protect the Thousand Sunny. Camie, Hatchi, Pappug were worried for the Straw Hats, and Shakki was rooting for the Straw Hats.

 **Sorry for this very crud paragraph. I feel that this isn't very important, but still, have to say what's going on.**

 _Somewhere in the air_

"Dammit! Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook!" Luffy yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Where'd he send my crew off to?!" A flashback of Kuma shoving his padded palm at him flashed in his mind. "Where'd all of you go?! I'll never forgive that bear like Shichibukai! Anyway, how far am I going to fly?! Oh, that's right… that means…maybe everyone didn't vanish, but instead were sent flying like I was?"

Luffy crashed into a huge cliff, but was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice it. "Maybe what that broadaxe guy said was true. In that case, I'll be flying around like this for three days? I'd die if I fel into the sea… I'm hungry, too… but I feel really sleepy for some reason…Zoro… Nami… Usopp… Sanji… Chopper… Robin… Franky… Brook… Everyone…"

He then fell asleep, soaring through the air.

As he flew, he blasted in front of some sea kings. Seeing him, they tried to eat the rubber boy, only for the speed of his flying to shock them away. As he flew towards an island, the seakings blinked at him in confusion.

 _On Amazon Lily_

He landed on the island, in the middle of a huge paw print shaped hole, courtesy of you know who. Dazed, Luffy stared at the sky, blinking. He sighed, and sat up. "I survived.. Doesn't seem like I survived because I'm rubber, but what's this thing that looks like a bear's footprint?"

Something fell out of his pocket, and he bent down to pick it up. "Oh. My extendable pipe. Don't want to lose that." He then hung the shrunkern down weapon over his neck, like his hat, except that it was on the front. He tucked it into his shirt, and started to look around.

He patted his pants down, and muttered, "I hope everyone else is safe like this too." He placed his hat on his head, unaware of the humongous boar snaking up behind him, who was drooling. "Anyway, I've got to get back!"

The boar behind him lunged for the kill, but Luffy unexpectedly moved to the left, unknowingly dodging the attack. The boar tried again, only for Luffy to move to the right, thinking out loud, "Any which way is Sabaody Archipelago?" Moving back to the middle of the paw print shaped hole, Luffy sat down, as the boar bit down too hard and ended up shattering its own teeth.

"Oh, right! I got the Vivre Card! I'm so relieved that everyone got one!" Luffy pulled Rayleigh's Vivre Card from his back pocket, "All right, we can return! Anyways, I'm going back there! I'm sure I'll meet the others." He placed the vivre card on his palm and watched the direction it went it.

"That way, huh? Luffy smirked and ran in the direction the Vivre card went, screaming the whole way, the memories of losing his friends flashing in his mind.

" _EVERYONE, ONLY THINK ABOUT ESCAPING! RIGHT NOW, WE CAN'T BEAT THESE GUYS! Anyways, let's all run! We'll think things over once we're safe! GO!"_

 _One by one, his crew disappeared._

 _WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I couldn't even save a single one of my friends!_

Luffy continued running, and eventually crashed into a stone wall, the boar, who was chasing him, falling behind him. Seeing Luffy fine after crashing into the wall at full speed left the boar staring and gawking at him.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt, but…what's that? Damn, a dead end, huh? But the card points to the other side of this cliff. Right." Luffy blew into his thumb and used **Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol** , freaking the boar out even more. He punched the wall with his inflated fist, but ended up falling back in his chibi state.

"Didn't work, huh? I don't have any strength left… Sanji, food! Even if I say that, he's not here, huh?" Luffy panted. The boar, seeing how he was outmatched, slowly backed away from Luffy, but ended up stepping on a twig, catching Luffy's attention, who up till that point, was oblivious to the boars presence.

Just then, Luffy's stomach rumbled.

Tears started streaming down the boars face as Luffy grinned and licked his lips.

"Food!" Luffy shouted, and chased after the boar. After he caught it, he made a fire and cooked it. "Thanks for the food!" Luffy said, after he ate his fill of the boar, leaving only it's skeleton.

"This reminds me of the past, back when gramps threw me into the jungle." A flashback of Garp appeared in his mind. He sat up, "I don't want to remember that." He then stood up and started walking around.

"Anyway, it sure is quiet around here…" He then thought of his crew, and noticed a funny coloured mushroom on the ground. "Ain't that a laughing mushroom?" He asked nobody in particular. He squatted down in front of it and picked it from the ground. He then started eating it. "Right, this is exactly what I need right now!"

After chewing for a while, he started laughing and clapping. "I'm suddenly having fun!" He exclaimed. He laughed, "Even though I'm alone!" He noticed more mushrooms around, and went over to eat it, "There's a strange one growing over here too! I'm really pissed off for some reason!" The then blew fire out of his mouth.

Pretty soon, he was eating whatever mushroom he saw. "Laughing mushroom… laughing mushroom… There's another weired mushroom over here! A crying mushroom, huh?" He shovelled the mushrooms into his mouth at an alarming rate.

 _In another part of the forest_

"Hurry! The smoke was rising from over here!" a female voice rang out. "Could it be that someone from some distant coastline managed to come here in secret?" Another girl asked.

"Then this would be the saga of "A Human Crisis", right?"

"No, they're keeping a close eye on the waters arounf this island. And even if someone managed to get past unnoticed, it's hard to think that any intruders would intentionally do something to get themselves noticed."

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know… let's split up here!"

"Understood."

After a while, they found a clearing.

"What is that?"

"Margaret! Margaret! Look at this!"

"What is it, Sweetpea?" The girl known as Margaret said.

"What could this be?" Sweetpea asked.

"What?"

Both girls noticed Luffy was lying on the ground, with mushrroms growing out of him.

"The saga of "What Could This Be"?"

"Isn't this a human?" Margaret asked.

"Could she be someone from the village?"

"I don't know … she'd got so many mushrooms growing on her body…"

"Perhaps she was sending smoke signals so someone would save her?"

Margaret then picked up the mushroom that was in Luffy's hand, "This is it… look at this. She ate this mushroom. The mushrooms-growing-on-your-body mushroom. If you eat it, mushrooms will grow on your body. This is awful! If we don't do something, she'll have her life-energy sucked up by the mushrooms and die!"

"So this is a the saga of "No Time To Lose"."

"Aphelandra! We're going to carry her back to the village!" Margaret shouted.

A tall giant women said, "Yes!"

"The saga of "We Must Hurry and Get This Girl Back to the Village"! Let's hurry!" Sweetpea shouted.

They then carried Luffy to the village.

 **Sorry for the late update. I kinda have two other fanfics to work on (They're on Wattpad) about Undertale, plus I have exams in two weeks. So, Updates would probably come faster after a month or so.  
**


	45. Chapter 45 - Snakes and Impel Down

**YES IM BACK WHOOO**

 _On Amazon Lily_

After plucking off all off the mushrooms off Luffy's body and attempting to remove the remaining "mushrooms", Luffy woke up shrieking in pain after being burnt and passed out again.

After some time, he woke up, completely deprived of clothing, in a cell. There were murmurs from the outside of the cell by curious women.

"The man has awakened…"

"Let me see, let me see…."

"I want to see too…."

Luffy sat up and yawned.

"It moved… look…. No chest at all.."

"Such a ruggedly unusual beast."

"It looks so weak with that short scruffy looking hair…"

"It certainly had a long sleep…and apparently it was eating in its sleep…."

"Do you know…?"

"What is it that men eat? Raw meat?"

"From what we see, it seems to eat anything."

"What's all this commotion?" Luffy asked.

"Ahh it spoke!" A female said.

Luffy sat up straight in realisation, before putting a hand to his forehead, "What is this place? What was I doing again?"

Memories of Kuma blasting his crew away one by one flashed through his mind, and guilt filled him. He had failed to save his crew at Omatsuri Island….. and failed to save them again.

"Oh yeah, we were all beaten up and separated on Sabaody… I only remember eating some mushrooms…. " Luffy muttered to himself and he stood up. He swallowed his guilt and emotions. After all, he was alive. He was pretty sure, no matter how harsh the Shichibukai had been, the rest of his crew was alive.

"Where's my hat?" Luffy realised, after patting his head. "There it is!" He saw it on a random woman's head. "Give it back you bastards!" Luffy growled, stretching his rubberly hand to get his precious straw hat back, ignoring the shrieks of shock from the women.

Putting the hat back on his head, he smiled, "That's better." Another women started jotting things down in a book, but Luffy didn't really care for her.

Luffy then noticed he wasn't wearing anything, and voiced it out loud. Once could almost see the exclamation marks above his head. "You're too slow!" The women said in unison.

"I feel cold now… do you know where my clothes are?" Luffy asked.

Before he knew it, a blond women knelt down and asked Luffy about the so called "bag between his legs". Luffy, being Luffy, said they were his family jewels, which resulted in the women wanted him to take them off…..

….

…

…

….

Which resulted in a shark teethed Luffy (Probably from when he fought Arlong….) indignantly refusing. He did, however, get some clothes from the blonde….. which were covered in lace, much to Luffy's shock, and fell over. Then he started whining, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you trying to make fun of me!? Huh!?"

All the women jumped backwards, taking Luffy's childish rant about clothes as a threat, and aimed their arrows at Luffy.

"What a vicious temper! Is that your true nature?"

"Wantonly yelling without any care for the fact that we saved his life!"

"What a savage temperament!"

"His words and actions haven't shown a shred of elegence whatsoever!"

"His kind is really incompatible with us after all!"

The woman which Luffy took his hat from tried to defend him, and Luffy, learning that they saved his life, demanded an explaination. Another woman told him about the mushrooms. Luffy immediately thanked them for saving his life an apologised for complaining about the clothes, but they refused to be pacified.

"Your apologies and excuses mean nothing! This is the woman empire of Amazon Lily! Men are forbidden! That has been the absolute rule here for centuries! Never in history has it been broken!" The woman yelled.

"Woman empire?" Luffy muttered.

She said something about having no sympathy for him now that he has woken up, and Luffy, being Luffy, just realised there were no men.

The giant lady spoke up, and was revealed to be Aphelandra. She was berated, along with the bonde called Margaret and Sweetpea. Without waiting for Luffy to finish speaking they fired their arrows at Luffy, but he escaped by breaking out of the roof and running off.

He was chased by the female warriors, and their arrows shattered the roofs like glass. He was continuously chased, and used his rubber arms to escape. Aphelandra cut off his escape, and Luffy crashed into her palm. She swatted him like a fly, but it didn't have much effect him, as he bounced around the buildings like a human pinball while he contemplated his situation.

The chase became more like hide and seek, and after a while, Luffy got tired and stole a piece of meat from a vendor. This just resulted in more Amazon Lily warriors being on his tail, and Sweetpea got Aphelandra to toss her at Luffy.

Luffy dodged in time before he was slashed, and Sweetpea crashed into a building. His pause in running resulted in the warriors surrounding him. Luffy then realised he didn't have his Vivre card with him, as the warriors, stupidly enough, attacked him one by one. (Seriously why is it whenever they surround the good guy, they attack one by one? Ever heard of a group attack?)

He jumped off a warrior onto the roof, and realised the Vivre care in his other pants. He then grabbed Margaret and ran over to the other side of the rocky wall, using **Gomu Gomu no Fusen (Gum Gum Balloon)** to save himself and Margaret.

Patting himself off, he asked, "Hey. You alright?"

Margaret immediately pulled out her sword, "Stay away! You…. turned at just now, didn't you? You must be crazy to jump from way up there! I was ready to die! It's a miracle we're still alive!"

Being ignorant as ever, Luffy smiled, "Really?"

"Stay away!"

"I'm not going to do anything!"

"I've heard that you men have a virus! Do all men suddenly grow fat!?"

"I don't have any kind of virus, and it'll be a pain to explain, so let's just say all men suddenly grow fat." Luffy replied in the Luffy-est way possible, before asking, "Anyway, was there something in my torn-up pasts pockets? It's really important."

Margaret pulled the Vivre card out, and handed it to Luffy, "Is this it?"

Clutching her hand in gratitude, he took the Vivre card, "This is it! This is it! What a relief! I wouldn't know what to do without this! Thanks for holding onto it! What a relief!"

Margaret struggled out of Luffy's clingy grip, "There was something written on it… so I figured…. What is it?" She asked out of plin curiosity.

"Here look!" Look showed her the paper with Rayleigh's name on it.

"How odd! It looks like it's moving!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Luffy lost his cheery attitude, "A bunch of stuff happened and all my friends went flying through the sky in different directions. But thanks to these pieces of paper, we can all get together again. They're all tough, you see! Oh, I've been thanking you non-stop! Is there anything I can do for you."

Margaret just had to ask to see his family jewels.

Shark-Teeth Luffy came out again, "I told you they don't come off!"

"Men are cheapskates afterall!"

"You're really serious about taking them! Put the sword away!"

"Who are these "friends" of yours?"

"Oh I'm a pirate." Luffy said. "Do you know what a pirate is?"

"You're a pirate? This land's empress is a pirate too."

"Really? Then she has a women only pirate group? Are they strong?"

Margarate replied, "That's a foolish question. The most elite warriors of this land ride aboard her pirate ship. They are very strong. Everyone here looks up to the Snake Princess. She's strong, noble, and the most beautiful woman in the world. The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock! This land is closely protected by her and her two sisters!"

After the long explaination, Luffy pulled the bangages off himself and said, "I sure owe you a lot for all you've done! Sorry I can't do anything to repay you. Well I'll be going now." Luffy waved and ran off, but not before long he came back and requested the flowers and frills to be removed.

After no time, she removed them, though commented that men were strange.

"Uh, whatever. Thanks for taking them off! Well see ya! I can't calm down until I find my crewmates!"

"You're pretty impatient huh?"

"As long as everyone else survived, like me, then that's fine. As long as we're alive, we'll fight them time and again! We're gonna surpass them one after another!" He yelled with determination, and for some reason….. started walking on his hands, "Alright! I'll go all the way to the Sabaody Archipelago on my hands! This will make me stronger!"

He then stopped, "Can you give me a ship?"

Sweatdropping, Margaret said, "you really are impatient…"

 _After some random thing Margaret said_

"There's no ship!? And this is the Calm Belt!?" Luffy exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's right. This island of women lies deep within the Sea Kind territory, the Calm Belt. That's why sailors cant even reach this island in the first place, and even if, by some miracle, they were to drift here by some tide, by the time they arrive ashore, they're already dead." Margaret said.

"You said you girl have a pirate crew, right?"

"The Snake Princess's ship is pulled by two brutal, poisonous snakes called Yuda, so the sea kings never attack it. It's the only ship we have on Amazon Lily."

Luffy groaned, "I'm in trouble… There's no wind here either…. I suppose I'll just buuild a raft and row back…"

"This is ridiculous…."

"RIGHT! I'll go build a raft and row back!"

"Just like that!?" Margaret said in disbelief.

Sadly…. Luffy's workmanship on the raft….wasn't very good. Yet he shouted proudly, "Its done!" standing on the haphazardly tied up logs.

"What a piece of shit! It's already starting to fall apart!" Margaret sceeched.

True to her word, the ropes snapped and the entire raft, if you can even call it that, fell apart. Luffy fell into the water and starting splashing about.

"No way! Didn't he say he was a pirate?" She watched as Luffy spashed around helplessly in the water, just managing to stay afloat but really getting nowhere. She helped Luffy back onto land, and asked him, "Can't male pirates swim?"

"That was close… I wish Franky was here! I'm in trouble!" Luffy mumbled, ignoring Margaret.

"I'm the one who's in trouble! You should have just ran far away from here…." She growled, and aimed an arrow at Luffy's heart, "If I stay with you like this, I would only get attached to you!"

"Hey stop that!" Luffy yelled in protest. Margaret fired the allow, but Luffy dodged it in time. She shot several more that indented themselves deeply in the rocks. Luffy was mesmerised by the power in the arrows, but was wondering why they were so powerful as he snapped it like a twig.

Margaret decided to enlighten him, "What are you saying? That arrow has Haki embedded in it. Of course it's powerful."

"Haki? What's that?" Luffy asked. Just as Margaret was about to answer, the rest of the warriors found them. They started chasing Luffy again, and Sweetpea mentioned that Boa Hancock has returned.

Luffy made a comparison to Nami…. And couldn't decide who was worse. He decided to climb up a cliff, but was shot down into the jungle. Like a monkey, he swang to from tree to tree, but was shot into a river. A fish, grabbing the string for his hat, starting flailing about madly.

Luffy was flung deep into the jungle, and ran out with snakes biting him all over. Screaming, he ran all the way up the cliff, and the snakes let go of him in terror. Getting to the top, he muttered, "If I keep lingering here, they'll find me again. She did say there was a pirate ship here, right? It's be nice if I could borrow one…no that's not good. If Nami isn't with me, I'll get lost. I know! It'll be great if they'd let me on the ship! I'll ask if they can bring me to Sabaody Archipelago!"

Assuming important people living in tall buildings, he thought until his head turned red, he saw the tall bath house overtowering all the other buildings. Deciding to follow his instincts, he looked around before rocketing himself to the tallest building he saw. Sadly, he crashed through the roof instead of landing.

 _Meanwhile in Impel Down_

The guards led the nine super rookies to Impel Down, and the young pirates looked around the underwater prison in awe. Despite it being their prison. "Move it, bastards." A guard shoved Killer, who was at the back of the group. Killer growled under his mask, but otherwise didn't do anything.

The pirates first went through the so-called "sterilization process", and through much prodding with weapons, the Supernovas quickly (and reluctantly) went through the process, without as much as a couple grunts. Besides from Bonney, who muttered a landslide of curses about the heat.

"Welcome to my Impel Down! Oh sorry, calling it my Impel Down is too ambitious!" a man with a weird green and yellow headdress smirked as he walked up to the nine pirates. "You have all their weapons, right? Good. Put them with the rest." He ordered a few marines, who carried Killer's blades, Law's Kikoku and the massive pile of guns, ammo, swords and knives from the rest of the pirates. (Seriously where do they keep all that stuff?)

You're in for a real treat. Not many pirates as young as yourselves will ever visit Impel Down." Hannybal, as he was addressed by the guards, proudly led the pirates into the elevator. How they all fit… nevermind that.

The elevator went down and down and down, and the Supernovas caught a glimpse of the levels in Impel Down.

They went by Crimson Hell and Wild Beast Hell, and all the pirates didn't even look fazed. But you could tell from their eyes that they were a _slightly_ disgusted at all the blood spattered over the floor, weapons, blades, pretty much everything. I mean, come on, can't the marines _afford_ to clean up their prison? Heck there were broken bones strewned all over Wild Beast Hell.

Starvation Hell was next, and the pirates fought the urge to cough from the dryness. Seeing several shrivelled up and dead looking prisoners, Law couldn't stop himself from muttering, despite looking weary and was blinking constantly, "Malnutrition. They're suffering from malnutrition. And probably diabetes mellitus….." Kid glared at him with the "Shut the hell up" look. He contemplated using the stupid guard's sword to kill Law….. nope. He slumped against the cagey wall of the lift they were in.

In fact, most of the pirates, save for Killer, seemed worn out. _Damn that seastone…._ Kid thought.

Blazing Hell made all of them sweat profusely, and Bege grumbled, "Geez, trying to fry something here?"

By the time they got the Freezing Hell, the quick transition from extreme hot to extreme cold made them shiver. "Jesus Christ do they have a freezer here or something?" Urouge mumbled.

Drake was sure that they were going to be dumped here, so he was surprised when the elevator didn't stop. "Wait, Eternal Hell is real? The rumors are true?" He asked aloud. Hannybal was shocked at first, then grinned, "Former rear admiral right? Ha. You actually thought it was just rumours?"

Hannybal became silent as the lift stopped. The doors opened, and Hannybal "ushered" the Supernovas out of the lift. He graciously opened a cell door, before bowing in mock courtesy, "Welcome to your cell, pirates."

The young pirates all grit their teeth at the mockery, but they were all forced into the cell, one by one. As they entered, they felt their strength sap even more, except for Killer.

 _Drats. More seastone,_ Drake thought, _How much of that shitty stuff do they even have?_

After Hannybal and the guards departed through the lift, their prison became eerily silent. All the Supernovas slumped against the bars of their prison. It wasn't like they could do anything anyway.

"So…. What? We're gonna spend the rest of our days rotting here?" Apoo mumbled. "Maybe….. I think we're going to die of starvation first here. I doubt they'll feed us…." Hawkins muttered. To him, their future seemed bleak. They were countless of miles underwater, surrounded by ferocious sea kings, and there was no way they could escape normally due to all the seastone.

"What? No food?" Bonney whined, making Killer roll his eyes behind his mask. "Seriously that's the only thing you think about now?"

"Heh… reminds me of my baby brother…." A voice from a cell beside them muttered softly.

The young pirates turned to the new voice, and saw the faint silhouette of a man kneeling down, being chained to a wall.

"You mean Mugiwara?" A deeper voice that Drake recognised asked.

" "Knight of the Sea" Jinbe? What is one of the seven warlords of the sea doing here?" Drake asked.

"Mugiwara… do you mean Mugiwara no Luffy?" Law asked.

"That means you're…. Hiken no Ace?" Urouge asked.

"Yeah….. Luffy's my weak little baby brother….. I wonder how he's doing…." Ace mumbled.

Drake frowned and asked again, "What are you doing here, being a Warlord?"

"That…. Is none of your business." The whaleshark fishmen replied, and the Eternal Hell fell silent once again.

 **Im sorry if I got Hannybal and Jinbe and possibly Ace's personality's a bit wrong. And I know I didn't keep some dialogue the same but…. Its not like its** _ **that**_ **important right?**


	46. Chapter 46 - Battling the Snakes

**Shishishishishi don't worry I didn't forget about that seastone staff huehuehuehue. I know this part is mostly canon….. and tried to add some humour.**

 _At Amazon Lily_

Luffy landed in the bathhouse with a splash and started struggling. "Water...water…." He started struggling, but found it shallow enough for him to stand up, "I'm safe… is this a bathhouse?"

He saw a figure in the distance, blurry from all the steam. The figure turned, and exclaimed, "A man…"

Extremely bluntly, Luffy pointed to her back, "Hey you…that thing on your back….I've seen it before"

The woman whirled around and hid in the water and growled, "You saw it!"

The doors burst open, and two large sized women came in. "What is a man doing in this kingdom? What exactly happened in here?" The orange haired one asked. The woman in the bath stepped out slowly, moving backwards so as to not slip.

"No…well…" Luffy had no idea what he did wrong.

"He saw my back. " The black haired woman said.

The two women seemed stunned, and the first one said, "Then we must kill him, right?"

Luffy was aghast, "Why? I only saw her back…. But it's as if I've seen that somewhere before…"

"The thing you saw on my back is something we don't want revealed even if we die!" She shouted.

"Why? Who are you?" Luffy just asked.

The black haired woman did not reply, but just said, "Take everything you have seen here to your grave! **Mero Mero Mellow**!" She shot a beam of hearts at Luffy, but he mistook it for Foxy's **Nore Nore Beam** and thought he was going to slow down, but he didn't.

Confused, Luffy put his hat on.

" **Mero Mero Mellow!"**

Luffy panicked again, but nothing happened. He started back at the three woman, who tilted their heads comically in shock and surprise.

"WHY DON'T YOU TURN INTO STONE!?" The black haired woman screeched. "Didn't you feel anuthing wicked in your heart even after you saw me naked in the bath?!"

"That's ridiculous sister! The beauty of your naked body is at a level that could nenevr fail to capture anybody, regardless of their age or gender!" The orange one said.

The green haired lady (Finally) hissed, "It's probably his fear of death that's suppressing his wicked desires! He's pathetic, but he's a lucky man."

Luffy was still confused, and ran out of the bath, "I don't know what's going on, but I'd better get out of here at any rate. I just wanna find someone important, that's all!" And jumped out of the window.

The three sisters looked on in surprise, "He jumped out from this height?"

The black haired one kissed her finger, before aiming at Luffy, "You can't run away from me! **Pistol Kiss**!" It hit Luffy square in the stomach.

"What? I couldn't make it bounce. Wasn't it a bullet?" He asked, before crashing headfirst.

"That man is an intruder! Capture him, Kuja Pirates!"

Luffy was quickly surrounded and was asked to surrender, but he just asked for a ship. An arrow was quickly aimed at him, "Do you really think a man who intrudes into Amazon Lily, a place forbidden to man, can leave alive?"

She fired the arrow, and Luffy dodged it, "I can't be captured right now!" He stretched out his arms, alarming the pirates, but instead of attacking, he grabbed two poles holding a really long piece of cloth up, and escaped with **Gomu Gomu no Rocket** into town, but more of the inhabitants started going after him.

Luffy landed on a roof, and started wondering where to find an important person when he dodged an arrow. He started running with more arrows fired after him, and stumbled, falling right behind the Kuja pirates. He slinged himself away again, and when he landed, proceeded to steal a piece of meat from an old lady reading newspaper.

He attempted to run away again, but the old lady called, "Wait! You!" She compared him to the picture in the papers, but before she could say anything, Luffy was chased by more pirates. "Wait! Show me your face one more time!" But was ignored.

Huffing, she kicked Luffy into a wall, startling him, "Even the old women of this kingdom are strong?" Looking up to his alarm, he saw many arrows aimed at him.

"As I thought, that man is …."

Luffy was immediately caught and tied up using snakes. "Damn it, get off!" He complained, "What's with these snakes being as hard as steel? What's with this kingdom? There really isn't a single man here."

His thoughts were interrupted by loud cheering.

"Now then, let me ask you, man. How, and for what purpose, did you come here?" the black haired lady sitting on a …snake throne? asked.

"I don't know how I came here either! I was just flying through the sky and before I noticed, I was just here!" Luffy tried to explain.

"Liar! You can't fool us with a ridiculous story like that! You must have a purpose, right?"

"If it's a purpose you want, then I want a ship! I'd be very happy if you gave me an escort too…but… Anyway I must get out of here as soon as possible. There's somewhere I have to go! If you are the most important person here, that's what I request! I want to go out to sea!"

This raised many protests from the crowd, and the Snake princess said, "Don't think that you will leave here alive. You won't be able to escape from death."

A familiar voice rang out, "Wait a second please, Snake Princess!" Margaret jumped onto the platform, "He isn't the kind of person who would lie! Snake Princess, whatt he has all said is true! I don't think he had bad intentions for this kingdom at all!"

"Oh you! That's right. Please tell her!" Luffy asked gratefully.

"Are you one of the guards?"

"I'm called Margaret."

"The punishment of the crime of intruding into this kingdom, which is forbidden to men, is death. Why are you defending him?"

"I feel responsible. The one who brought that man here… It was me."

The Snake princess started walking down the long flight of stairs, and another voice rang out, "Snake Princess, the saga of "There's a Reason for that!"" "We just thought the man we found covered in mushrooms in the forest was one of the villagers, that's all!" Aphelandra said. "We're just as responsible as her for the sin of bringing him here!" "The saga of exactly!" Sweetpea finished.

After some arguing, the Snake Princess was at the arena, and Margaret apologised for bring Luffy into Amazon Lily.

To Luffy's delight, Margaret was asked to raise her head and was asked if she wanted forgiveness. To his horror, they were blasted with **Mero Mero Mellow** , turning them to stone, "What is this!? Hey what happened to you? What happened!? They turned into stone? Why?"

Boa Hancock turned and walked away, but Luffy said, "Hey….Hey!" But was ignored.

"Hey, what did you do to them!? They saved my life!"

"Yes, they have been punished for helping you." Hancock calmly replied, walking away.

"Because of me? Wait! Turn them back to normal!" Luffy shouted.

"Who do you think you are ordering around?"

"Hurry up and turn them back to normal! Hey! I told you to turn them back to normal!"

"This place is the kingdom of the warriors, Amazon Lily! (yes we know that already Hancock.) where if you are powerful, you are beautiful (what utter bullcrap. No offence). You should die fighting, and we're going to watch it!" Hancock declared, and a black pather appeared behind Luffy and the warrior statues.

Hancock "introduced" Luffy to Bacura the panther, and Luffy asked about Margaret, Sweetpea and Aphelandra, which earned more displeasured protests.

On Hancock's signal, Bacura lept at Luffy, who just whipped around and punched the pather's face. Hard. The poor pather went flying across the arena, and everyone's jaw dropped. They had never seen Bacura defeated so easily.

"There is something wrong with all of you." Luffy muttered angrily, "Even after you comrades have been turned to stone by that woman," Luffy aggressively gestured to Hancock, "why are you still laughing childishly!?"

The crowd started defending Hancock, who just said, "I will be forgiven no matter what I do. If you ask why, indeed, it is because I'm beautiful!" She then flipped her hair back and winked, infactuating _almost_ everyone. Almost.

She then looked at Luffy, who had no reaction, "You think so too, right?"

Glaring back, Luffy growled, "You're pissing me off."

Hancock was shocked, and was consoled by her sisters, "Go! Marigold! Sandersonia! I can't stand the existance of that man! Take that man's head!"

The two sisters jumped onto the platform. "Those peopl use devil-fruit powers, too?" Luffy asked, seeing the sisters turn all snake-like. From all the cheering from the crowd, he heard that the sisters were cursed or something like that….

"Cursed? What are they talking about? No matter how it looked, you just ate Devil Fruits!" Luffy grumbled.

Sandersonia, or so he heard, hissed, "Maybe I should swallow him up?" and Marigold followed up, "Or maybe I should strangle him to death? "Could it be that he is scared?" "You're gonna get killed like that without doing anything!" They taunted.

"Wait a second!" Luffy yelled. Sandersonia asked, "You're gonna beg for your life?" "Even if you apologise now, your sins won't be pardoned."

"It's nothing like that" Luffy said, walking towards the three statues. The carefully lowered them out of the arena, much to the shock of all the warriors. "They don't have any cracks right? You three wait here. Sorry about this. Because of me you guys turned to stone. If Chopper was here I'd asked him to check you over right away. It's just like when Robin and I were turned to ice by Aokiji. You guys might be able to turn back to normal."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your own safety instead of theirs?" Sandersonia asked.

"Shut up! I can do what I want!" Luffy yelled, "Well then, anyways, I just have to beat you guys up right?" The crowd laughed at him, confusing him. "I can do that right? Beat you up, I mean?"

"Yeah sure you can," Marigold laughed, wiping tears from her eyes, "If you havent't given up on your life yet, let me tell you something. You'd better not fall into the space between the audience and the arena. I don't mind if it happened, but if you fall, you will be impaled by the spikes below." 

Luffy then saw the spikes, glinting in the darkness.

"You don't have anything else to do right?" She asked again. "Nah I'm fine." Luffy replied. "I see… Then let's start!"

"Kill him! Sandersonai, Marigold! For the crime of intruding on this island of women, for the sin of insulting me, show him the art of punishment!" Hancock declared.

Marigold brought her weapon down on Luffy, who dodged. She kept swiping at him, and Luffy just barely managed to avoid them. "Take that and that and that!"

She yelled, but Luffy managed to dodge all her attacks. _He's not bad at this huh?_

She swiped at him again, and Luffy jumped to dodge. She then spat a gooey purple sludge at him, who barely was able to lean back midair to dodge, "What!?"

The sludge landed on the railing, making it smoke. "Poison? That was close!" Luffy sighed, stretching his arms to keep him in the arena. "It's a deadly poison. Too bad for you!" She spat more poison at him, who managed to flip out of the way each time. One blob landed too close to the frozen warriors, making Luffy growl. He dashed at Marigold, dodging more poison.

"Gomu Gomu no Stamp!" He smacked Marigold with his leg, but she just reflected it with her palm, "She bounced it back!?" The snake lady then smacked him with the butt of her axe, and he crashed into the railings.

Luffy coughed and rubbed his stomach, "That hurts… Why? I'm rubber…" Marigold swung her axe again, and Luffy jumped out of the way. "What? Did I lose my rubber powers? Maybe I still have that icky stuff in my in.." He stretched his cheek, dispelling his guess, "Guess not… Then why are their attacks hurting me?"

"That's unfair. Don't hog all the fun yourself Mari." Sandersonia grinned, grabbing Luffy using her tail, "I want to have some fun too." Luffy struggled in her grip, "Why does it hurt when I'm rubber? That's right… the guy with the battle axe…"

He remebered getting beating around by Sentomaru, "But he wasn't a Devil Fruit user! Which means this isn't a Devil fruit ability?" Luffy whined, as Sandersonia lowered him upside down, grinning, "You're a Devil Fruit user too right? You seem to be a Paramecia type."

"I knew it! Why'd you guys have to make up the lie about being cursed!?" Luffy screamed, trying to free himself.

Sandersonia looked away from him, "It's a secret…. I can't tall anyone… Even if they're about to die…"

Luffy saw a hint of sadness, fear, as if she was remembering a horrible memory….. like him, when he remembered losing his crew, and his struggling lessed slightly.

"But you can't use Haki, right? Peopl who are not from this island are unfamiliar with it. That's why you're weak." She said, the glint disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"A kick with the left foot…" She murmured, as Luffy stretched his leg out to kick her, which she dodged with ease, "I'm over here."

"She predicted it?" Luffy asked in disbelief. Sandersonia smashed him headfirst into the ground, **"Hebi Slam!"** Luffy just back flipped away, being freed after the smack.

"Attacks like that won't work on me. Just like always! **Gomu Gomu no Gattling!** " He punched Sandersonia rapidly, but she just dodged all of the gracefully, saying, "You're too easy to read. I've already grasped your movements."

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, continuing his onslaught while being confused, "She's predicting all of my moves."

"I don't mind if you focus on attacking her, but… **Hebi Stick!** " Marigold yelled, hiting him in the stomach with her tail, "Don't forget that there are two of us!"

"That hurts!" Luffy groaned. As he was sent flying, we almost crashed into the statues. "Oh shit!" He immediately pushed off the wall, saving the turned-to-stone warriors but falling closer onto the spikes. He was about to save himself but was smacked by two tails, courtesy of the devil fruit snake sisters.

Luffy snapped out of it and grabbed a railing, and used his legs to stop his fall. He stopped just in time, before he was poked in the butt by a spike, "That was close."

Hancock tucked her hair behind her ear, infactuating the crowd again. "Ths man is nothing but talk. How silly."

Luffy jumped back onto the platform, "Shut up you idiot!" He yelled at Hancock.

"I can't take it anymore!" Hancock said, over-dramatically leaning behind with a hand on her forehead, "Sonia! Mari! Put an end to that man's life right now! So that I will never have to hear his filthy talk again!" She ordered, leaning back so muc hhe was looking at the sky.

"I wanted to enjoy it a little more, but since it's out sister's order, it can't be helped." Sandersonia said. "Then, play time is over. Let's hand the convict over to his despair and death.

Sandersonia used her tail to grab Margaret, making Luffy yelled, "What are you doing?! Don't touch them. What if they break!? They saved my life!" Sandersonia waved the statue around like a toy, before coming to a silent agreement with Marigold, "I'll break them."

"Your said they saved your life, right? Then she deserves it!" Marigold said. "Too bad for this girl, but it's your punishment."

"Stop screwing with me! This fight is between me and you! Stop it!" Luff yelled, running at the duo. "From above." Sandersonia said, and Marigold smacked him, but Luffy dodged.

"Hey you!" He yelled, but was smacked into the ground but Marigold's tail, who grabbed him.

"Dammit! Let go!" He struggled.

"You're the only one who thinks that this is a fight," Marigold said, "This is a public exectution. Watch it quietly."

Momentarily forgetting about Margaret, Luffy stopped struggling. "You're supposed to watch executions quietly? The last execution I was at, we were fighting….. What was his name again? Buffoon? Balloon?" The snake duo stared at him like he was crazy.

"This is nothing compared to the wound in our sister's heart." Marigold mumured. Sandersonia sighed, and started tossing Margaret up and down, catching Luffy's attention, "Hey stop it! She admired you!"

"Everyone in this kingdom does." Sandersonia replied, "That's why I think she would be satisfied with that."

"Like hell she would! Are you stupid!?" Luffy screamed.

"Such insolent words. We'll break the other two are we're done with this one. Slowly and taking out time." She spared a glance towards the other two statues.

"That way you will suffer more, right?" Marigold hissed. Unknown to her, she tore open the wound in Luffy's heart. They were going to kill them. He was going to have to watch. They helped him when they didn't have too… but he couldn't save them…..

"Three .." Sandersonia counted, so as to prolong Luffy's suffering.

"Hey stop it!"

"Two…."

"I said wait! Can't you hear me!?"

"Useless" Marigold sneered.

"One…."

Sandersonia proceeded to smash Margaret against the ground. _I wont let anyone get hurt because of me again….._ "I TOLD YOU TO STOP, DAMMIT!" He screamed, letting loose a huge, uncontrolled blast of Haki, stunning everyone. Some, well most of the warriors passed out, and Marigold and Sandersonia carefully put down Luffy and Margaret respectively, shocked.

Oblivious to what he did, he quickly checked over Margaret's statue. "Thank god. Not a single scratch on her. What, so you listed to me after all! Thanks!"

The just staed at him, stunned, _I have never seen anyone use Haoshoku Haki besides from out sister. This kid has the quality of a king, capable standing above all others!_

Biting her lip uncertainly, Hancock muttered, "He has Haoshoku Haki… just as I do… What is going on? Isn't he just an ordinary kid? Who on earth is that boy?"

Hearing the commotion, Luffy asked, "What's going on? What are you talking about? What's this…. Shoku? Can I eat it?"

"He doesn't realise he used Haoshoku Haki?"

"So he doesn't have control over it, right?"

"Alright! I can tell that you guys are strong! Let's continue the fight!" Luffy smiled, cracking his knuckles. Sandersonia and Marigold just stared at him.

"What are you waiting for!? You have nothing to fear from that man!" Hancock yelled, hiding the confusion.

"That's right. We have nothing to fear from that man."

"Indeed, even if he does possess an immense Haki. He can't control it. It's nothing but enthusiasm."

The sisters prepared to pummel Luffy, but he said, "But first, if we're going to go all out, I've gotta move her. It'd be bad if she broke."

Sandersonia calmly said, "It seems that you still don't understand the situation you are in. That statue doesn't matter one bit!" She yelled, smacking her tail at the statue, but Luffy took the hit.

"Why would you defend that statue when it means taking an attack for it? She has nothing to do with this. She has nothing to do with this figh, does she!?" Luffy snapped back.

Hancock became slightly curious. To take an attack for someone… no, something he barely knows….. "Very well. Let him move the statue. We will let that man fight to his heart's content. And then, we will take him down without mercy and show him just what worthless creatures men are." She also caught Luffy's unintentionally hidden message, _He wasn't fighting all out?_

Luffy happily moved Margaret aside, and promised ot help her after beating the snake sisters, before walking back to fight, "Alright. Go ahead."

"Oh? Are you ready?"

"Ready to be taken down by us?"

Cracking his knuckes again, Luffy replied, "You're the ones who are gonna get beat up."

"As insolent as ever, I see!" Sandersonia rose up to her full height, and Marigold spat poison at him. He dodged it, but Sandersonia hit him with a Haki-infused tail.

"That hurt, dammit!" Marigold spat more poison at him, but he dodged them, "I ain't scared of that attack when you can't hit me!" He prepared to attack, but stopped, "ACK What's up with this smoke!?"

"My poison melts anything it touches. But that's not all it does."

"This is nothing." Luffy said. He attempted to avoid the smoke, but stumbled, "Huh? What's this… I feel… dizzy…."

"I won't underestimate you any longer. You are our prey, I will weaking you with my poison. I will trap you, and then bring you down for good. If you so much as inhale my poison, your consciousness will fade. "

Using their tails, Marigold and Sandersonia smaked him around in the poisonous fumes.

"That hurts dammit!" Luffy growled, **"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** He attack ed Sandersonia, but his aim was so off he missed by a long shot. "What's wrong?" She taunted as Luffy kept missing, "Could the gas have already taken effect?"

Luffy panted.

"As expected, he's practically dead meat. No matted how hard to try, as long as you can't use your ability, you're no differenct from a mouse to us. Give up already!" Marigold yelled, bringing her axe down on Luffy, who dodged it. But then he was smacked down onto the spiked by her tail. Luffy exhaled the poison, clearing his vision. He stretched out his hand and swung around, deciding what to do with Marigold's poison.

Hearing that Luffy was still alive, Marigold shot more poison at him. He slinged himself into tha air, and inflated himself, barely avoiding the boilet she spat at him.

" **Gomu Gomu no Fusen!"** He blew all the poisonous fumes away, and the sludge was also blown away.

"I finally cleared it!" To Sandersonia and Marigold's shock, the arena was cleared from the toxic. "I've blown away both the poison and the smoke. Now I can fight without worrying."

"Fight without worrying, you say?"

"Even being that badly injured, you still say such insolent things!"

"Alright!" Luffy went into his horse stance, pumping the blood faster around his body, and his skin took on a red sheen, "I'm not gonna hold back my full power anymore. **Gear Second**."

The snake sisters looked at him, shocked. "Full power? You mean you weren't fighting at full power before?" "So you have steam coming off your body. How's that gonna help?"

"We can predict your every move. And have you forgotten that your attacks have to affect on us."

"Let me try." Luffy raised his palm, and Sandersonia attacked with ther tail.

" **Gomu Gomu no …."**

He appeared and disappeared, using his speed to confusing Sandersonia as she tried to hit him.

"… **Jet Pistol!"**

To her surpise, he landed an attack, and she couldn't predict it.

"Sonia! It seems he wasn't bluffing when he said this was this full power.." Marigold said.

"If so… I will use my full strength to kill you too!" Her hair became snakes, **"Yamata no Orochi!"**

The snake hair started to attack Luffy, but he just dodged all of them.

 _Why aren't they hitting him?_ Sandersonia thought in shock. _I can predict his movements but I can't keep up with them!_

Luffy appeared in front of her, out of the blue. She attempted to attack, but before she could do anything, Luffy had grabbed her by the neck and smacked her into the ground.

Marigold was concerned for Sandersonia, but turned her attention to Luffy. "Useless! Your attack will bounch off me just like before. If I can just endure your speed, then your brute attacks won't be able to break throught my guard."

Ignoring her, Luffy attacked, **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka."**

Marigold toppled over from the force of the attack.

The two snakes crawled back up, and Hancock yelled, "Mari! Sonia! What are you playing around for!? Haven't you forgotten that you are here to punish that man!?"

"Please forgive us Big Sister. We will finished him off right away." Sandersonia stammered. Marigold and Sandersonia got up, and Sandersonia used **Hebigami Tsuki, Yamata no Orochi** , while Marigold set herself on fire with **Hebigami Tsuki Salamander.**

The duo launched their snake hair at Luffy, who beat them up with **Gomu Gomu no Gattling** , before kicking the sisters in the stomach. Marigold and Sandersonia crashed into each other, but Sandersonia didn't have the fire resistance Marigold had and burned up.

The sisters attempted to get away from each other, but realised that Luffy had tied their tails together in a knot.

"It burns! It burns!" Sandersonia screeched. "Please wait big sister! You'll pull me too!" Marigold yelled.

Luffy just turned away from the duo and gave everyone a victory sign.

Sandersonia fell over the railing, and in order to no fall into the spikes, she grabbed the other railing where the spectators sat.

"That's was close…" She muttered.

Hancock murmured, "What an outrage..." But realised that in the fire, Sandersonia's shirt had burnt off. "The mark on her back, it's in plain sight!"

Luffy immediately latched himself onto Sandersonia's back, much to Hancock's displeasure, "That man!"

"You damned man!" Sandersonia growled, but Luffy just said, "Don't move. Even if you intend to kill me, I won't kill you."

"Don't get cocky, damn you!" Sandersonia hissed in disbelief, "Mari! Hurry up and kill him now that you have the chance! What are you doing Mari!"

Marigold stood there, not moving, "I can't. Right now that man is protecting us."

Just then, the crowd cried out how her back was exposed.

"You're covering my back?" She asked, surprised.

"You mentioned this earlier, right? You'd rather die than let anyone see it, right? So don't move." Luffy said.

Hancock was grateful to Luffy, but didn't show it. "The show is over. Before the Gorgon's Eyes is exposed, everyone clear out the arena." She declared.

All the spectators promptly rushed out of the arena, and Hancock slumped back onto her throne, memories getting the better of her.

"You were just fighting me. Why are you helping me?" Sandersonia asked softly.

"The thing you don't want anyone to see doesn't have anything to do with our fight. Can I let go now?" He said, seeing the empty arena. He hopped off Sandersonia's back and Marigold helped her up.

"We're so sorry, Big Sister. Not only did we lose, but we were saved by our enemy."

Luffy rightened the statue and asked, "You gonna fight me next?"

Hancock sighed, "That is enough. That is not my intention."

"Really? She doesn't have any cracks anywhere right?" He checked over the statues, "Alright, so you can change these guys back from stone now?"

The three sisters glared at him, "What did you say?"

"You should be able to do that somehow right? They were only protecting me. They didn't do anything wrong. Hey! Please!" Luffy asked.

"I do indeed know hot ot turn those three back to their old selves. However, you said that there was a place you wanted to sail to, did you not?"

"Yeah, my friends are waiting for me."

"Is that so? I will only fufill one of your requests. Do you choose to have those three statues turned back or do you choose to leave the island. You must choose one of the two and give up on the other." Hancock declared. _This will show how selfish men really are._

Marigold and Sandersonia smiled. _That's our big sister. Show us your ture nature, man._

To their shock, Luffy got on his knees, "Really? Thanks! Then you'll save them, right? Thank you so much!"

The three snake sisters were shocked. Hancock honoured the deal, and turned the three warriors back.

"What a relief! I was afraid you might have died!" He said. He turned to Hancock, ""Hey you! Thanks!"

The three warriors bowed before her, and Hancock just told them to protect the island. She then told Luffy to meet her at the Kuja Palace.

 **Ok that's a wrap for now. I'll try to get the next part done as soon as possible.**


	47. Chapter 47 - rest in peace, law

**UWU… Have a small mini chapter while my stupid wifi is out.**

 _At Impel Down_

All the Supernovas were lying against the bars, too tired and hungry to move. They have been trapped there for 3 days, and on the first day, Bonney kept complaining about food, which annoyed Kidd and the others a lot.

Drake sighed. He was getting restless. They all were. All that power, rushing through their veins, unable to get out. Its like trying to contain the sea. Except that it was actually contained. And the sea was trying to fight back.

He shook his head at the irony. The sea was supressing his powers, and yet….

Bonney, who had falled asleep, just woke up to complain…. about food. "The last thing I wanted was to be separated from my crew AGAIN, with Supernovas AGAIN, to be complaining about food AGAIN, to be trapped in seastone shackles, unable to use my powers…. AGAIN." Law snapped. Having put up with Luffy was bad enough last time, but at least he had an indoor voice and didn't yell and demand food like a _pink-haired age changing girl_. and wasn't constantly teasing him like a _certain red haired captain_.

"Jesus Trafalgar. What happened to you?" Kid asked. It wasn't normal for the Surgeon of Death to lose his cool so easily. And over something like whining for food…. 

Drake and Hawkins looked at Law, and Bonnie just kept quiet, for once.

Ignoring Kid, Law leaned back against the bars. _Jeez I'm tired. I just want some peace and quiet so that my injuries would heal, no matter how slowly. That Pacifista laser hurts like shit. Would it kill those damn marines to at give me bandages? I feel like I may bleed out at this rate…_

He unconciously put his hand over his wound, where blood, while it had slowed down considerably, was dripping. He tried to hide the wince from the sharp pain that shot up his spine, but apparently it didn't work.

"Can't the doctor heal himself?" Kid taunted. He was curious as to why Law was acting strangely.

"Kid. Leave him alone." Drake grumbled.

Urouge shifted slightly, accidentally bumping into Law.

"Watch it," He hissed.

Law tried to huddle into a corner without aggravating his wound, hissed again as he accidentally touched it again, before falling asleep to try and escape the pain.

"What on earth happened to him?" Kid asked. "He was captured before… I think with Mugiwara… and that was like… I don't know… a week ago? Ten days? Probably he's just upset that he was caught again." Bege grumbled.

"Mugiwara…. Wait you don't mean Mugiwara no Luffy right?" Ace asked. "Um yeah him. You know him?" Drake replied. "He was captured? When? Where? Is he hurt?" the flame user rattled off more questions asking about Luffy's wellbeing when Hawkins stopped him, "Last we saw him, he was quite well. However, so was Trafalger."

Suddenly, the elevator made a "ding" sound, and several guards entered, "What's the ruckus about!?" They asked and smacked their weapons against the bar, waking Law up. He growled.

"Hey gimmie food!" Bonney demanded.

"Why should we give prisoners, criminals no less, food? You should suffer for your crimes."

Their loud voices and constant clanging of weapons against the bars pissed him off. _I just want to rest, is that so much to ask for?_

After more of the marines threatening the pirates, Law snapped. He turned to face the guards, and glared at them, "Look here you dumb shits. If we were free I would cut you to pieces and throw you into the Calm Belt with you still alive and feed you to the Sea Kings. But now you enjoy yourselves threatening injured and tired prisoners, so can you guys just shut the hell up before I make you!" Law growled at the guards.

The guards stepped back in fear at the pissed off Supernova, before grinning, "Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

Unlucky for the guards, Law was sitting in the corner closest to the door, so he just stuck his leg out through the bars and harshly kicked the guards leg.

The guard hopped away in pain.

Law huffed and tried to sleep again.

Scared, the guards ran away. _He can do that even though he's bound in seastone!?_

 **Ok Law may be a bit OOC but being stuck with eight supernovas can't be good for anyone's health. Tried to make it a bit funny…. Not sure it worked. And a bit of dark humour in the title?**


	48. Chapter 48 - Maybe she'll help?

**Yosh I may be rushing through some parts cause now it boring.**

"Hey whats going on?" Luffy asked impatiently as he shook his leg, sitting on the ground, "Oh, is this like a feast of the the battle? If that's how it is, then I'd be happy to join. What's the speciality around here? It's a kind of meat right?"

"We have to show our gratitude," Sandersonia said, "Thank you."

"No you don't have to do that. I can't eat gratitude or anything." Luffy replied.

"If anyone were to see the mark on out backs, we would no longer be able to stay in this country." Marigold said.

"You may enter. Come inside, man."

"Inside?" Luffy asked, looking around, "Inside the curtains, is it food?"

He pulled back the curtains, "Here I come….Oh its not food. Hey. How come you're naked?"

"You are still as impudent as ever. No matter."

Nervously, Hancock's snake turned her around and she lifted her hair, memories flashing through her mind, "This mark… you… said you've seen it somewhere, did you not? Please take another look to be sure. Where have you seen this? Do you know the meaning of this symbol?"

Luffy bent down to inspect what looked to be a circle with three triangles on top and one at the bottom.

"Answer me quickly! Its not something I like to have on display for very long." Hancock demanded, with eher sisters with their heads down, nervous.

After some time, Luffy said, "Nah. It's not the one I was thinking of."

Hancock put here hair back down as Luffy continued, "My friend, a fishman called Hachi, has one"

"A fishman?" Hancock asked.

"Yeah a fishman. He's got one kinda like it on his head, so I must have gotten them mixed up. I've never seen your mark before." Luffy said.

 _What….. a fishman….. must be from his crew…. But how does a sun tattoo even look like this thing on my back if he doesn't even recognise it?_ Hancock thought to herself, although her expression didn't change.

"If he does not know, then we should tell him." An elderly voice spoke up.

"Elder Nyon!" Two of the snake sisters greeted.

"Again you appear out of nowhere!" Hancock yelled, slightly enraged.

"Be honest, Snake Princess. You have already seen what big a heart the man has."

Hancock had nothing to say to that.

"It is alright. Just relax and tell him everything." Elder Nyon reassured her.

Hancock contemplated what the elder had said.

Elder Nyon walked over to Luffy while asking, "I am not mistaken in assuming, that you are the pirate, Monkey D Luffy, am I?"

"Yeah that's me. How do you know who I was?"

"You have caused such an upraor, anyone would know. Look at this newspaper! Just the other day, on Sabaody Archipelago, close to the world's center of power, this man attacked a Celestial Dragon! This is an act that only one who does not fear the wrath of gods would perform!" Elder Nyon exclaimed.

All three sisters were shocked, letting their jaw drop.

"A… Celestial Dragon…?" Hancock gasped.

"After that, he miraculously managed to escape from the strongest fighters of Central! After that, he somehow mayde it to out distant kingdon in a mere two days! There are so many things about this that I cannot understand!"

"What are you!?" Marigold asked.

"I'm telling you, I was sent flying all of a sudden! I don't have a clue where this place is!" Luffy seemed very proud of that fact for some reason.

Turning serious, Luffy said, ranting, "And I don't regret attacking that Steel Dragon or whatever that shitty guy's name is! Do you know what he did to my friends? He tried to buy Camie! BUY HER! As if she was a thing to be bought! And he shot Hachi! And he was happy about it!"

"Then that means… You really did stand up to the Celestial Dragons?

Luffy nodded.

"So… such a fool… still existed in this world?" Hancock clenched her fists, and Luffy eyed her as she let a tear drop. "Someone who would defy the heavans with no regard for his own life… just like he did.." Hancock covered her face.

"He…?" Luffy asked, curious.

After calming down, Hancock said, "I will tell you everything. Even the meaning behind the symbol branded into your friend's forehead."

"Hachi's mark?"

"This is…. The Hoof of the Dragon Gallopping across the Heavans, the Crest of the Celestial Dragon."

Luffy had no idea what that meant…. But he could tell it was bad for her to even talk about it.

"It was burnt onto the flesh of those bought by the World Nobles. It is a symbol that will never disappear, forever marking the bearer as less than human.

"The Celestial Dragons?" Luffy asked, astonished.

Nodding, she continued, "We three sisters were once slaves of the Celestial Dragons." Hancock trembled, clutching her hand. The other two started tearing up, hating to have to remember their painful past.

"You were slaves?" Luffy asked, truly concerned.

"It happened when I was twelve years old. We were abducted from the Kuja Pirates and fell into the hands of slave traders. We were sold into slavery. Everything after that is a disgusting path which I do not wish to be reminded of. The first men I ever saw in my life were a terrifying crowd."

Sandersonia started crying out loud, and Marigold tried to help her.

"The memories keep coming back." 

Sensing the fear, the hatred, the sadness, the loathing, Luffy tried to stop them, "Hey Hey! It's okay! Don't force yourselves! You don't have to tell me!"

But Hancock continued, "It was a horrible life. We could not even see the tiniest silve of hope. I only wanted to die."

"H-hey are you okay?"

"However, one day, four years later, an incident occurred that shook the World Government to its very core. No one dared to stand against the Celestial Dragons. That was an undisputed law. But then an man climbed the Red Line bare-handed and snuck into the Holy Land mariejoa, home to the Celestial Dragons. He was an adventurer who would one day come to command an entire crew of fishman pirates, Fisher Tiger. He entered the city responsible for so much cruetly towards his fellow fishmen, and razed it to the ground in order to free the fishman slaves. It was in his nature to hate humans, yet he indiscriminately freed slaves regardless of species. We, too ran away as fast as we could. We cannot express how indebted we are to him."

"Wait hold on a second. What do you mean by he raised it to the ground. The ground is below!" Luffy asked, acting like his stupid self in ignorance.

Hancock sighed, "Razed. Not raised."

Seeing as Luffy cocked his head, not knowing the difference which had the exact same pronounciation, she just said, "It simple means he burnt it to the ground."

"Oh!"

"Anyway, Tiger allowed countless fishmen escape into the sea, but their slave markings would never fade. Having made an enemy of the World Government, Tiger formed the Sun Pirates with those fishmen and left those waters. Like lifting a curse, he covered the marks of the Celestial Dragons and replaced them with the symbol of the sun. The mark which you mistook for my symbol was most likely the symbol of the fishmen pirate crew."

"Oh yeah. The mark on Hachi's forehead does look like the sun. Does that mean… he was a slave once too?" Luffy did not want Hachi to be a slave…. He _did_ kinda hurt Nami… but they're even now. And he makes good takayoki.

"That is not necessarily the case." Hancock said.

"That symbol was put on everyone in that crew so nobody could tell who was a slave before. It definitely means he was a Sun Pirate though." Marigold finished.

"Fisher Tiger has long since died, and his crew has split into several smaller pirate crews. I guess this, Hachi, friend of yours led a complicated life. That's why the mark on our backs resemble the fishmans brand."

"Really? Ok I get it now."

"Ironically, the Devil Fruits that we were given as slaves to entertain out masters, the Mero Mero no Mi and the Hebi Hebi no Mi, were what made it possible for us to deceive the country and protect our secret. If you haven't covered Sonia's back earlier, then we would not have been able to stay on this island any longer."

Tears fell from her face, "We must never let anyone learn of our past! Even if it means deceiving an entire kingdom! We must never let our guard down as long as we live! We will never be slaves again! The idea of being at someone elses mercy, it's too frightening for me to endure….."

The elder balanced on her snake, "But it sure has been a long time since you were sincere about your feelings. I was wondering if your heart had turned to stone by now."

"Be quiet, you traitor who abandoned the kingdom!" Hancock wiped her tears and retorted.

"You're the one who should be silent!" Nyon replied, saying how she had brought them back after being freed, and that was because she lived outside the kingdom.

Obviously this didn't pacify Hancock.

"You try to change my mind because of such a small debt…"

The snake sisters had to hold the elder back, as she screamed about taking care of them.

"Do you hate me, now that you know that I was a slave?" Hancock asked uncertainly, shaking in fear of the answer.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked, confused, "I told you, I hate the Celestial Dragons."

 _How straightforward…. But still….._ Hancock thought, before smiling, "I like you. You had another request, did you not? Very well. Tell me where you want to go and I shall lend you a ship!"

"Really? You're gonna lend me a ship?" Luffy asked, stars in his eyes.

Hancock blushed, _He…. Still accepted me… for being a slave…. I still hate men… but he's an exception….._

"Don't worry about it. I would not lie." Hancock reassured him.

"Then please lend me a ship! It doesn't matter what kind of ship, it just has to sail." Luffy enthusiastically said, "I promised my friends we'll be at the the Sabaody Archipelago…. I hope I'm not too late.."

"The departure is tomorrow morning. We will get you to the Sabaody Archipelago."

"On the pirate ship!?" The sisters asked.

"Thank you for your trouble." Luffy thanked them.

"It's no trouble at all. You should rest well tonight to prepare fo the journey." Hancock said.

Excited to see his friends again, Luffy exclaimed, "I'm getting off this island tomorrow! I wanna see everyone as soon as possible!"

Hearing this, Hancock felt her heart ache.

"He really is a strange man…" Nyon commented.

"Sonia. Mari. Make sure Luffy has a seat for tonights banquet."

They looked like they were going to say no, but they eventually agreed to it.

Hearing anything food related, Luffy asked about it, and hearing there was going to be lots of food, he asked Hancock if she was going to join them, but she jst said she was tired and was going to go to bed.

"I see. So you're gonna give me a ship and food. Man when it rains, it pours." Luffy smiled.

"You mean to say, 'you're generous', perphaps?" Nyon asked _. I never would have imagined the Snake Princess would trust this man so much._ She then realised what was wrong with her.

Hancock was confused about her feelings, while Luffy just cheered for the food.

After the banquet was prepared, Luffy rushed into dining hall and ate everything he could get his rubbery hands on. Seeing no one eating, he turned to see everyone looking at him in shock.

"There's lots of delicious food! Aren't you going to eat anything?" He asked, oblivious and with food in his mouth, being Luffy and all, "Then I can eat yours too, right? This one too?" Using his rubber abilities, he stole from from almost everyone.

Suddenly, Luffy looked around angrily, "Quit screwing around! Cut it out already!" He grabbed a wok and a ladle, to everyone's surprise.

To his surprise, they all ran at him.

"Why aren't you singing?" He asked, taking everyone off guard. They all fell at his feet, and Luffy as annoyed, "What are you doing?"

He then addressed the rest of the pirates, "Listen up, you all! You gotta do this to have a banquet!" He then banged the ladle against the wok and sang Bink's Sake.

Everyone started laughing at Luffy, who was enjoying himself. Soon after, he stuck chopsticks up his nose and into his jaw, "Just like I showed you, you do it like this! Like this! Like this!"

The female pirates started getting into it, and started pretending to shovel things while having a stupid face due to the chopsticks.

They all started to laugh at Luffy stupid actions of inflating himself with a funny face on his stomach, and was thrilled to know he loved their speciality. Sneaking up on him, all the women started grabbing at him face, but the only thing Luffy complained about was not being able to eat.

He ran away, and with Margaret's help, managed to get away to a place where he could eat in peace.

Marigold and Sandersonia was worried for Hancock.

"Tomorrow morning…" Hancock muttered, looking at a glass of water, before fainting.

Margaret led Luffy to Nyon, who was reading the papers. She asked Margaret to get Luffy some tea as he munched on the food happily.

Nyon told Luffy they didn't get any news, and since Hancock was a Shichibukai, it was better to be aware of what's going on.

"Who's a Shichibukai?"

"The Snake Princess." 

"WHAT!? SHE'S A SHICHIBUKAI!?" Luffy yelled, "Does that mean she's strong?"

Nyon sighed, "You're a pirate, yet you did not know that?"

"Nope. I didn't know."

"Don't you read the newspapers?"

"Nope. Don't read em. What a surprise."

Nyon told Luffy Hancock's first bounty was 80 million beri, and since the Kuja Pirates already has a reputation, the Government was wary of Hancock and made her a Shichibukai.

Margaret brought the tea, befor taking something out, "Oh. Luffy. I forgot that I took this when we… kinda rescued you…." She held out Luffy's shrunkern staff, and his eyes lit up.

"I had totally forgotten about it! Thanks so much!"

"Her title is at risk of being lost, since she refuses to battle with the marines against Whitebeard."

"WHAT!? WHITEBEARD!? Wait a second. This is more than I can take in all at once!" Luffy drank some tea, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"The battle will happen sooner or later. But sooner now that he Government made their first move. Whitebeard would never let his mates get killed. Even though they know that, they have announced the public execution of Whitebeard's elite subordinate, Portgas D Ace."

Luffy's eyes widened, "Who…?"

"Ace. Fire Fist Ace."

"Ace is going to be executed….?"

With no heed to Luffy's plumuting thoughts and emotions, Nyon continued on, "I heard a pirate called Blackbeard turned him in to become a Shichibukai. The Government wants to make use of this large chip they gained against Whitebeard."

Luffy grabbed her by the shoulders," Granny! Granny! He's my big brother! Ace is my big brother!

"What? Is it true? Is he your older brother!?

"I didn't even know he was captured…. What do you mean execution?! He can't get out of it?!"

"If Whitebeard wins, he can probably be saved."

"What do I do…? Where is he gonna be executed?"

"It says it will take place in the plaza of Marineford where the Navy Headquarters stand, in a week, which sould be six days from today."

"THAT'S TOO SOON! How long does it take to get to the Sabaody Archipelago from here?"

"I think it takes more than a week….."

Luffy clenched his fists. "If it takes that long, it will be all over for Ace before I meet my nakama. Then how long would it take to get to where Ace is from here?"

"Impel Down is where he is imprisoned. It would take a week by pirate ship, four days by marine ship."

"Why are marines so fast!?"

Nyon explained about the current the marines used, and Luffy took the paper Ace gave him.

"Could that me your older brother's Vivre Card?" Nyon asked.

"Is that why the paper was so important?" Margaret asked.

"That was a different piece. This is Ace's piece."

Again, Nyon explained what Vivre Cards were.

"When I first got it, it was ten times bigger than this! Ace has his own adventure. Me wanting to save my strong big brother…. Will just make Ace angry… But…"

At that time, Luffy made a heart-breaking decision.

"Sorry guys. I'm gonna take a short detour. I wanna go save Ace."

"You know how reckless this is and how big the battle is gonna be, right? It's like an ant jumping into a storm. It's futile. You may just get cast aside without a chance of doing anything." Nyon tried to reason with him.

"I don't care about what may happen! I wanna go anyway! I can't just sit around and let this happen!"

"Alright. I understand. So you're going to save the most important prisoner in the world. If there is any chance at all, you must go to the Great Prison where he is being held without any delay. Once he is moved to the execution ground in Marineford, he will be guarded by the Admirals and the Shichibukai. Since Ace is so important, the prison should also be heavily guarded. It's impossible to break in."

"I don't care what happens. Right now I just need to get there. I have to get Ace while he is still there! If I had a big enough oar I'd just paddle out there…"

Luckily he was stopped.

"Wait! This can't be solved with just brute strength. This is a slim chance, but the Snake Princess has refused to answer the call for the Shichibukai to assemble. If she responded, she could take advantage of it and sneak you onto the battleship."

"There's a Marine ship here? Then I'm gonna go ask her!"

Suddenly the door burst open, and warrior messenger reported about Hancock with some disease, much the shock of both the pirate and elder.

"Collapsed?!"

"What did you say?!"

 _Somewhere on Kuraigana Island_

"Urg…. Where am I?"

"Stay still you idiot. I'm trying to bandage your woulds."

"Wait… you seem familiar….. WAIT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS WITH THAT WARLORD WE BEAT UP!"

"what…. YOU AGAIN!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"ME!? I WAS HERE FIRST! I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT QUESTION!"

Upon hearing the ruckus, a man with a huge sword on his back walked into the room.

"…. what the hell are you two doing here? And more importantly, how did you get here?"

"…"

"…

"MIHAWK!?"

 **Erm….. Let's just say… Luffy** _ **may**_ **get some extra help. Maybe nine more hands? And I didn't randomly add y s to Nyon's words. Its annoying.**


	49. Chapter 49 - Entering Impel Down

**OK let's get this over and done with… Also mind that I have edited Chapter 45, since after writing this I realised I forgot to edit Hannyabal's part…**

To make a long story short, Hancock was in love with Luffy and agreed to go to the summonings of the Shichibukai (or whatever that's called.) She got a quick lesson as to what love was, and Hancock called Momonga to agree to let her see Ace before accepting the summons. Luffy promised the inhabitants of Amazon Lily that he would be back with his crew. He and Hancock boarded the Kuja's ship, and set off for the Vice-admiral's.

 **Ok crappy summary. Put please. Most of use have watched One Piece Episode 417 and the first part was nothing but… rather aimless talking to be honest. No offence. And I may have lost my patience… hehe….**

"I have been waiting for you, Boa Hancock." Momonga said.

"I told you my conditions over the Den Den Mushi." Hancock went back to being the usual man-hating woman (except for a rubber captain) she was.

"If this is about your request to make a stop at Impel Down, then I have permission from above. Only you and the snake will be coming, correct? Pirates, espiecially the Shichibukai, are forbidden to approach the prison. This is a special case. There's no time, so you can't stay there for long."

"I realise that."

Marigold, Sandersonia and the rest of the Kuja Pirates sent them off.

"I will be going then. I leave the kingdom to you for the time being."

Hancock boarded the ship.

"Looks like the wait was worth it. Now it seems I can fulfil my mission. Still, considering how opposed you were to coming along earlier, you still made the right decision."

Hancock's ,or rather Luffy's , stomach rumbled.

"Well it seems even the Snake Princess is still human. Even your stomach growls in hunger." He commented, slightly amused.

"Do not be absurd. An empress would not make such a disgusting…."

Cue the Luffy's-black-hole-stomach-wanting-meat sound.

"What was that?"

"It was me." Hancock replied, her face red. Now most would assume it was because of her stomach, but she was red mostly because, well, Luffy was kinda pressing against her butt.

"Sorry Hancock. Just now everyone kept chasing me so I couldn't eat properly…." Luffy apologised softly, not knowing how many people would die, or have already died, to be in the same position as he.

"If you are discovered here, there will be no recourse. I will give you food later, but now you must endure it."

"Ok."

"But can you climb a little higher? It's hard to walk like this."

"Like this?"

Luffy did what he was told, making Hancock make a weird sound, stop walking, and turn even more red.

Momonga seemed to notice this, and asked her, "Do you have a fever? Your face is red."

"It is nothing."

"In that case, could you please do something about my petrified crew? I can't return to the Navy Headquarters like this, with them in such disgraceful states."

"Are they all dead?" Luffy asked, forgetting.

"Whs that a man's voice just now..?"

"It was me!" Hancock snapped, trying to cover up for Luffy.

Momonga looked at her weirdly.

Hancock fakes a sneeze, and said, "The night air is bad for my body. I've likely caught a cold."

"Sorry your hair tickles."

"It would seem I have deceived him, somehow."

"This is only a hunch, but you aren't planning on anything, are you?"

"Whatever could you mean?" Hancock put up an accusatory tone.

"Your behavior seemed different from our previous encounter."

"He knows?" Luffy asked quietly.

"My mind and body are untarnished and free of sin. If you have such doubts, why not examin my body yourself? I do not mind. I give you my permission." Hancock challenged.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked.

Momonga turned away, "No. When you put it like that, I have only to take your word. Take care of my crew, we're going to Impel Down."

"But we cant even move the ship as it is now." A solder said.

Hancock used **Awaken** to turn the Marines back , and Momonga ordered the unstoned, confused crew to head to Impel Down.

Hancock settle into the private room the Marines gave her, and Luffy passed out, sleeping, but not long before waking up again, the scene of him losing his crew not once, but twice, replaying in his mind.

"Luffy." Hancock said.

"Just a dream huh?" Luffy asked sadly, guilt overtaking himself. _I'm sorry guys…. I have to save Ace…_

"Seemed like a very bad dream."

"I was dreaming about my friends."

"I see…" _What can I possibly say to him._

Hancock started covering her face and screeching, while Luffy just spun his hat on his finger, bored, "What are you doing, Hammock?"

Just then, the door slowly creaked open.

Hancock sighed, "Again? Wait here Luffy."

She strode to the door, proudly, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT MYSELF BEFORE YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Hancock kicked the marine that attempted to enter her room, the marine scuttling away in fear and awe of the female pirate.

A marine attempted to hand her some food, but she just kicked him, seeing the small potions of food.

"You ought to remember after the first time, you imbecile! My meals must weigh no less than 100 kilograms! Any less than that will not satisfy my hunger!"

She did her look-down-on-you-so-much-I-look-backwards thingy, "Do you wish for me to turn you to stone again?"

"No.. please forgive me… I'll be more precise this time! Someone bring her another meal bowl!" The more marine shruddered.

Luffy and Salome attacked the meat while Hancock was stuck in her daydreams.

"Hey what are you doing over there in the corner?" Luffy asked while eating. Hancock turned away from him.

"You're not eating anything? This Sea King meat tasts awesome.

"I… I'm fine… my heart is already full…"

"Damn I can't see her!" A voice was heard outside the room.

"She's got the curtains up!"

"It's true! I can't see!"

"Maybe I can see through this crack…"

Pissed off, Hancock opened the door and promptly used Mero Mero Mellow on the two marines. She sighed. _This trip is going to be much more annoying that I expected…. But that's ok because Luffy is with me ~_

Luffy questioned her about it, but she just brushed it off. After he finished eating, Luffy laid down on the sofa bed, looking at Ace's Vivre Card. _Don't worry Ace. I'll save you. No matter what._

And it was like this for the four days until they got to Impel Down, resulting in the Marines food supply severely depleted, another ten marines petrified, a love-struck Hancock, a worried Luffy, and a sighing Momomga at the dumbness of his bunch of marines.

 _In Impel Down._

"I hear footsteps." Hawkins muttered, catching the attention of his fellow Supernovas. Law opened an eye, before going back to sleep. Some visitor was not going to interupt his recovery.

"Who is it?" Killer asked.

"He seems familiars… wait Garp!?" Drake hissed.

Garp the Hero walked up to the cell next to theirs, taking note of the some awake, some partially-awake, and one sleeping pirate, but paid no heed to them.

"You still alive there, Ace?" 

Tired eyes looked back up at the Vice Admiral.

"Old… man….."

"I'm impressed that you're still consious, with all those wounds. Ace. Because of you, Navy Headquaters, no the entire World Government is in an uproar. BWAHAHAHA."

Law woke up from the laughter, and along with the rest of the supernovas, sweatdropped. You're a marine Vice Admiral. How the hell is that funny?

"Kill me… Just kill me."

"Kill you, you say? You fool. Anything we could do now is pointless. If you died now, it wouldn't stop Whitebeard. No one can stop this now. We have angered the King of the Sea."

Tears welled up in Ace's eyes, "Pops…."

Garp sighed, "I wanted you and your brother to be marines. Don't even mind marines, you two became notorious outlaws instead. I'm sure you heard the rumours about him too. He picked a fight with the World Government at Water 7, and managed to evade the Island of Law, Enies Lobby. I shot over there and gave him a taste of the old man's Fist of Love!"

 _Enies Lobby….. Mugiwara?_

Ace's eyes shot up, "Leave him alone, shitty gramps."

He shrugged, "Doesn't seem to have helped one bit. He caused a huge uproar on Sabaody Archipelago. I don't expect less from him. BWAHAHA!"

 _This old man is crazy… Hero of the marines or not…_ The Supernovas thought.

"Also, I told Luffy about his father. He was really surprised to hear that he had a father."

 _Apparently Mugiwara-ya never had a good education….._ Law thought.

"Doesn't matter. Whether we know about it or not, as annoying as it is, both of use carry the blood or a world-renowed criminal. There's no way we could have been marines. Even thought I own my mother a great debt of gratitude and took the name 'Portgas', I still can't stand the thought that I carry the blood of that worthless father of mine. I don't remember him at all, and I don't owe him anything."

 _Now what does that mean… renowed criminals…? Even that idiotic kid stetchy captain?_ Drake wondered.

"Yeah… I get what you mean. But he was just…"

"That's why my old man is Whitebeard. And no body else."

Standing up, Garp proceeded to leave, "You don't want to die now. Whitebeard isn't going to stand for that. Not to mention…. He would be devastated if you died here. You saw how he acted when he died."

He walked to where the lift was, "You know.. I'm glad Kuma sent Luffy's crew away. It was heart breaking for him, for sure.. but at least he won't be able to act recklessly while searching for his crew."

 _At the entrance to Impel Down_

"Vice admiral Momonga! We've arrived at Impel Down!" A marine yelled.

"Hurry and open the gates."

"Aye Aye sir!"

Luffy pushed the curtains aside to see, "That's the largest prison in the world?"

The Marine ships entered the Gates of Justice, towards Impel Down.

A knock on the door was heard, "Hancock-dono! We have arrived!"

Turning, Hancock replied, "I will be there shortly."

"What is this?" Luffy muttered to himself. "There are more warships here than there were in the Buster Call.''

"Currently this is the most dangerous place in the world. Obviously it would be well guarded. But are you telling me that you have witness the Buster Call?" Hancock asked, "I've only heard rumors about it. From what I understand, five Marine Vice Admirals will bring ten warships and attack the target all at once. It's the Marine's ultimate tactic."

Luffy ignored her and asked, "So… Ace is inside here?"

"He's probably far below the surface." Hancock said, tying up her cloak, "How hide under my clothes."

Momonga and Hancock walked to Impel Down, and the marines started cheering for Hancock. Annoyed, Hancock wanted to petrify them, but Momonga stopped her.

"Are we inside yet?" Luffy asked.

"Not yet. Do not be impatient Luffy." She replied, keeping her movements to the minimum and a fair distance between herself and Momonga.

"Your condition for helping us was that you wanted to see the man at the center of these events, Portgas D Ace, for yourself, right? I told you before, but this place is usually strictly off-limits to pirates, even the Shichibukai. Once you enter, you will be restrained with sea prism stone cuffs. You will also have to go though a full body check at the entrance. We cannot let you free any of the inmates or anything, after all." Momonga said.

"Luffy… they will do a full body check once we enter." Hancock saidm worried. With sea prism stone cuffs, she could not use her powers to help Luffy if he needed it, and a body check would probably mean they will remove her cloak… and finding Luffy.

"We'll figure something out. Just keep going." Luffy was determined.

The gates to Impel Down opened. _Here we go, Luffy._

The second they entered Impel Down, torturous cries of the locked up criminals rang though the prison like a chorus, echoing off the walls.

 _What an oppressive atmosphere. Is this what Hell is like?_ Momonga thought.

 _We have finally made it inside. We cannot relax yet,_ however. Hancock thought..

"I welcome you to my Impel Down! Ah. My mistake. Calling it my Impel Down is too ambitious. I am still but the Assistant Warden, Hannyabal! Pleasure to meet you!" Hannyabal stuck his hand out for Momonga to shake.

"I'm Momonga."

"I've heard what you are here for. And you must be the Empress, Hancock-dono? My empress, Hancock-dono? Oh forgive me. I'm being too ambitious again!"

Momonga sweatdropped, _This idiot is the assistant wardern?_

"That stinking warden, oh my mistake. Warden Magallan is in his office down on Level 4. You will be taken there right now. Your escorts will be the Vice Chief Jailer Domino here and myself."

"It seems you are short on time, so please, come this way. Vice admiral, you go over there and undergo your body check. Snake Princess, please follow me." Domino said.

She lead Hancok to the inspection room, "Our prisoners are all sent into this cage where they are stripped of their clothers and lowered into pots of boiling water. We call this the "Lukewarm Bath of Hell." We use it to disinfect and baptize our prisoners before they are put in their cells. Even among those prisoners, there are some who are tougher than others. A few of our recent inmates, Hiken no Ace, as well as the Shichibukai Jinbei, former Shichibukai Crocodile, as well as those new and uprising pirates, the Eleven Supernovas."

Luffy tensed up upon hearing Ace's name, and even more so when he heard about the Supernovas. Wait….. Torao too? He was caught?

"I went though the baptism without even batting an eyelash. Here you are," Domino entered a room, "Guests check in inside this private room. Don't worry."

Hancock entered and looked around the room, trying to find any Den Den Mushies or things like that.

"Now please remove the cloak." Domino requested, "It's the easiest way to conceal someone, so please hand it over to me. I have no reason to suspect you, but if you were thinking of pulling anything suspicious, we have Den Den Mushies all over Impel Down. They transmit everything they see to the security monitors."

Well she just told me what I needed.

"Well then, first things first. Put on the sea prism stone shackles." Domino said, raising up said item.

"I am not a prisoner, and yet I still need shackles? You are too cautious."

"So show me your hands."

Hancock looked around. It was just that snail and Domino. That should be easy.

Putting up a cute face, Hancock said, "Please be gentle with me."

Domino and the Den Den Mushi blushed, and Hancock used Mero Mero Mellow to petrify them.

"You can come out now, Luffy." Hancock said sweetly, letting Luffy out from under her cloak.

"That was close. I thought I'd have to make a break for it when they weren't watching. You can turned anything into stone, huh?"

"This seems to be as far as I can take you. After this, my abilities will be restained by sea prism stone, and you cannot hide once they've taken my cloak. I had hoped to be of more help to you."

"What are you saying? There's no way I'd have made it all the way here by myself. You got me inside a building surrounded by warships. You've helped me plenty!"

"Luffy… This is a strongehold made to lock people away. No matter what happens, please do not cause an uproar here. If you get captured, you will never be able to get out. Though you are strong, will you promise me to not cause any disturbances?"

Luffy grabbed Hancock's hand, "Right! I got it! I promise! Thanks a lot, Hancock! I'll never forget what you did for me here! I'll repay you someday."

Hancock was… stunned again. _He called me Hancock! Now my life is complete!_

Luffy crawled to the ceiling, "Hey, you can turn them back now! I'll be fine!"

"This must be mutual affection!"

"Hey!"

Hancock turned the Den Den Mushi and Domino back and the body check was done.

"A tasteless treatment of someone who isn't a prisoner. Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Please tolerate it. It's one of the rules of Impel Down."

Luffy took the chance to crawl out of the room and followed the group, while on the ceiling.

Hancock and the three marines entered the lift, and Luffy hung himself slightly upside down.

 _Luffy? I pray for you fortune._

Luffy gave her a thumbs up and mouthed, "Thanks a lot!"

Stunned, Hancock stumbled a bit, _He called me "Love"!_

She collapsed, and Domino and Momonga tried to help her.

"Hancock-dono? What's wrong?" Hannyabal asked.

"Be careful with her! What's this all of a sudden?"

Seeing the lift gone, Luffy asked himself, "Well… now where do I go? The lift's going down, Hancock said Ace was probably at the bottom of the sea…..that's it! That's what I've got the Vivre Card for! Over there huh?"

Following the Vivire Card, Luffy set off to find Ace.

 **Sorry for the late update.. I was kinda sick and stuff.**


	50. Chapter 50 - Level One and Two

**I'm back…. Again…um….. so…. Who wants an entirely OP group going to save Ace? (Or entirely OP group mostly going to save Ace.. some have their own goals).**

Luffy placed the Vivre Card on his palm, and looked down the staircase where the Vivre Card was moving towards, "So Ace is down there, huh?" He rushed down the stairs, "The Vivre Card is telling me to go down there… but it looks like a dead end."

He heard footsteps, so he quickly slung himself to the ceiling.

"They verified him as a Devil Fruit User!"

"Don't forget the Sea Prism Stone!"

"Hurry!"

"We'll split up and surround him!"

"They found me already? But I promised Hancock not to make a scene….. maybe if I stay quiet they'll forget me…"

Luffy headed to where it seemed to be the quietest, "Are all these rooms prison cells?"

Down the hallway, painful, tortured screeches were heard.

"Screams? Well, whatever. I've got to find Ace."

Luffy ran off again, but for no reason, spikes fell off the ceiling. "EEP!" Luffy jumped out off the way just in time, "What the?"

More traps were activated, as Sea Prism Stone arrows were shot at him from all over the place.

"That was close." Luffy sighed, as he successfully dodged all the arrows.

The second he stepped on the next stone, a trapdoor opened, but Luffy grabbed onto an arrow embedded into the wall, "What is this all of a sudden?"

"Hey! The Anti secape traps over there have gone off!"

"Crap… I didn't even do anything!" Luffy slinged himself to the ceiling, just as the guards came running.

"The trapdoor is open."

"That is quite a drop…. Forget it. We have to find Prisoner 8200!" The guards yelled, running off.

Luffy dropped back to the ground, but another batch of guards saw him, "Wait!"

Luffy ran out the corridor, before grabbing several hanging chains, which activated another trapdoor.

"What!" The guards yelled, falling into the hole.

"Huh? No one's coming? Whatever."

Luffy ran along the hallway, ignoring the prisoner's pleads to free them. He did ask for directions though, "Do you guys know where Ace is?"

"Ace?"

"You mean Hiken No Ace?"

"Yeah! I wanna save him."

"Don't be reckless."

"True, I did hear that he'd been sent here."

"If he is, he's probably down in Level 5. You can't get there. It's impossible."

"They keep guys with over a hundred million there."

"Level 5?"

"Anyway, mind stealing the keys for us?"

"Yeah please bro?"

"Don't you think it must be fate that we met here in this world?"

More screaming and footsteps were heard, and Luffy saw Buggy and five more blue gorrillas chasing him.

"The Blugori!"

"Blugori!?"

"Run bro!"

"They'll kill ya!"

The six beings came closer to them, as a Blugori brought an axe down on Buggy. Forgettting who he was, Luffy was startled by the brutalness of the Blugori.

"What is with these guys!" Luffy screamed as he ran.

"Fools! Don't look down on the man with the power of the Bara Bara no Mi!" Buggy yelled gleefully, before realising Luffy was with him, "MUGIWARA!? Why are you here? Did you come to save me when you heard I was imprisoned?"

"Shut up Buffoon!"

"Don't screw with me, you moron! You're as cheeky as ever, I see! I didn't know you've been captured too!"

"I wasn't captured. I came here on my own!"

"What do you mean – "

Luffy turned the corner, as Buggy slammed into a wall. He peeled himself off the wall to follow Luffy.

"What do you mean!? What sort of idiot would willingly enter a prison!? Impel Down of all prisons!?"

Luffy blatently ignored him question, "I promised Hancock that I wouldn't couse a ruckus, but you dragged me into this!"

"Its not like I wanted to get you involved!"

The two Devil fruit users grabbed each, oblivious to the approaching Blugori in their silly argument.

Suddenly, Luffy jumped backwards, dragging Buggy with him, as a Blugori attempted to hit them.

"Well I just got foiled in "Buggy's Great Jail Break Plan!"

"Who gives a shit, Balloon!?"

"HAA!? WHAT YOU CALL ME!?"

Turning the corner, they saw Blugori coming at them.

"They're coming from the front."

"No shit."

"SHUT UP MUGIWARA!"

"Why are you escaping anyway?"

"What are you talking about, stupid rubber for brains?! You don't know what they put me through! These guys are cold-blooded monsters!"

"Obviously, Button. They're not humans."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"You just have to avoid getting caught. It's that simple, Ruggy."

"STOP GIVING ME STUPID NAMES MUGIWARA! MY NAME IS BUGGY! BUGGY!"

"Anyway, I'm in a hurry. Come to think of it, I've already caused an uproar, which is your fault by the way Nosey."

"I can't stand you and Red Hair! You always think positively in a bad way. AND DON'T INSULT ME."

Luffy just yelled back at him, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS, CLOWN FACE! I JUST WANT THESE GUYS OFF MY BACK AND BE ON MY WAY!"

"Fine. Let's do this! We just have to fight em, right? Time for a great, flashy clang of plans!" Buggy yelled, stopping.

"Agreed! **Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"** Luffy stopped too and yelled, taking out the Blugori before Buggy could even move a muscle.

Shock, Buggy put on a brave face, "So, you've become a little stronger now, haven't you?"

"Amazing! He beat all the Blugori with one move!"

"Hey! What are you?"

"Please open the lock for us!"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled at them, scaring the prisoners half to death, "I didn't come hear the free random nobody's! I wanna free Ace!"

"WHAT!? YOU WANNA FREE ACE!?"

"Yup."

"Quiet!""

"You're the one shouting, Nugget."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN SOUND LIKE MY NAME ANYMORE!"

"Hey, come one, get the key to the cage!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! SHUT UP!"

"You know Ace?"

"Sure, unlike you, he was a gentleman. We had a blast and became drinking buddies. It's a shame what happened to him. To lay a hand on Whitebeard's crew, the Marines sure are stupid."

"I wanna go to Level 5."

"…." The prisoners and Buggy said nothing, before yelling, "WHAT!?"

"I wanna save Ace."

"Think I care? If you wanna go, then go by yourself! Think we're friends or something!?" Buggy yelled, "No way I'm going somewhere that dangerous. See ya! If you ain't leaving, I'll just escape on my own!"

"Even with over a dozen warships out there? You think you can get out?"

Before either of them could say anything, more Blugori came rushing at them.

"EEEK!" Luffy and Buggy ran off again.

Buggy considered ditching Luffy to let him handle the Blugori, but he noticed the arm back on Luffy's, well, arm, "That bracelet of yours is nice! Give it to me!"

"What are you talking about?! Nami gave it to me!"

"I'll tell you how to get to Ace!"

"Seriously?"

"Sure. Will you give me the braclet?"

"Yeah sure." Luffu promptly peeled the bracelet off and tossed it it Buggy.

"ALRIGHT! First, let's loose these guys! Carry my feet!"

"Feet?"

Luffy grabbed hold of Buggy's feet, and Buggy flew in the air above him.

"Run Mugiwara! Don't lose those! I'll take you to Level 2!"

"LEVEL 2? THAT'S NOT IT! LEVEL 5! LEVEL 5!"

"That's why I'm taking you there! You can't go straight to Level 5! I was sent to Level 4, and some prisoners say there is a Level under Level 5! Though it's probably just a rumour. If it is true, Hiken no Ace would be there. I can't take you any deeper than Level 4 though."

Luffy smiled, "Really? You're a nice guy, you know!"

Buggy blurted out the truth behind wanting Luffy's bracelet.

Luffy didn't care, "You can keep the stupid bracelet thingy. I don't care. Saving Ace is more valuable to me!"

"You do know I can just fly off and leave you in here!"

"You could, but you said you'll show me the way."

"Don't look at me with honest eyes like that! I'm just a cheap worthless scumbag! You can't just take my word!" Buggy started crying.

He was thinking of how to get away from Luffy when he slammed into another wall, not looking where he was flying.

"Hmm? So we'll get there faster if we break that wall? Leave it to me!"

Luffy punched the wall with all his might, directly into the Marine's intercom station.

"Who are these guys?!"

"That's Buggy the Clown, who escaped from his cell… but who's the other one?"

Luffy smashed through the other side of the room.

"What the hell is this place? A forest inside the prison!?... A red forest? Lots of people down there too…"

Screams of prisoners getting cut from the metal edges rang inside the prison, echoing off the bloody walls.

"Those are the prisoners. This isn't an ordinary forest. The blades on the trees are razor sharp, called Sabertrees. The grass on the ground, Needlegrass, pierces your body like spikes. Chased by poisonous spioders and jailers, prisoners run around getting cut, staining them with blood. This is Level 1, Crimson Hell." Buggy explained.

"This really is hell! Did Ace have to go through this?"

"I got it. We can keep falling like this! Throw my feet onto the ground."

Luffy threw Buggy's feet to the ground, and being a Bara Bara no Mi user, Buggy didn't get cut, so Luffy safely flew above the grass, riding on Buggy's back.

"As long as I have my feet on the ground, we'll be fine. We don't need a ket or a staircase either. Crimson Hell has an escape route."

Buggy flew to the center of the bloody prison.

"A hole? It's pitch black!"

"Its an escape route, but there's nobody who tries to escape through here, since this leads to Level 2, which is a worse hell than this."

"Ok. We just have to jump in."

Luffy leapt off Buggy's back, resulting in the clown yelling, "HEY! He has no self control. Ain't he afraid of anything!?"

Suddenly, Buggy was shot by a few jailers. He dodged them, but it resulted in him leaping into the hole, in a rather dramatic fashion.

"You're kidding! I'm finally out of that cage! I can't be falling into that hell!"

"This hole is deep. Wonder what's in there."

Luffy landed on the ground and continued running, while Buggy just crashed into the ground.

"Come on! Let's go!" Luffy grabbed Buggy by the head and ran off.

"Wait a second!"

Luffy dragged Buggy all over the place, until he reached a dead end, "So this is Level 2."

"That's right. This is the Hell of the Accursed Beasts, even more horrifying than Level 1. Damn you. You were running around like a moron! Beasts roam this entire floor!"

"Like that thing?"

"They already found us?"

A small hippo appeared, and Buggy tried to poke it, but it just enlarged its jaw and tried to eat the pirate.

"RUN!"

"AWESOME! He's fast for a hippo!"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE ADMIRING IT! PREPARE TO TURN LEFT!"

The hippo ended up crashing into a wall.

"He's fast, but he only runs in a straight line!"

The hippo leapt out of the smoke and ate Buggy's body. Screeching, Buggy's head floated away.

"I'm Buggy- sama, the Bara Bara man! No stupid hippo is going to eat me!"

Just as he said that, the hippo screamed in pain, throwing up Buggy's body.

"You got your body back, Buffy."

"SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING MUGIWARA! Isn't there some way to get out of here?"

A faint sound was heard on the ceiling.

"What was that.."

"Maybe it's a bat?"

A being swooped down, almost slicing Buggy to bits.

" **Bara Bara Kikyuu Dashita!** It's some sort of mantis monster!" Buggy screamed in fear.

"It sure is a big mantis…" Luffy commented, before jumping out of the way and the bug monster attempted to slice the both of them into shreds, "Man he sure can cut."

"This is no time to be impressed. If I'm chopped much more, its gonnna be a big problem."

"You're pretty good!" Luffy walked up to the mantis, and stuck out his hand, "Do you wanna be my nakama?"

The mantis looked confused, and turned to look from the hand to Luffy.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MUGIWARA!?" Buggy screamed at him.

The mantis seemed to be proud that Luffy asked it, and started to display its moves, eventually getting its blades stuck in the ground.

"Think he's stuck?" Luffy asked Buggy, "What should we do?!"

"What do you mean, What should we do!?"

"Wanna go?"

"Yeah let's go."

The two pirates left the poor mantis stuck.

"Those things are accursed beasts? They don't seem all that tough…"

"True, they're nothing like what I heard… Level 1 was worse than this. If you thinkg about it, there's no way accursed beasts could really - !"

A gust of wind stopped Buggy from continuing his sentence.

"What was that?" Luffy asked, before seeing Buggy tense up, "What's up?"

Luffy looked in the direction Buggy was looking, and a scaly face stared back at him.

"HUGE! IT'S AN ACCURSED BEAST!" They yelled in unison.

They ran from the giant Basilisk, and Buggy started lagging behind.

"Hey! Mugiwara! Wait up!"

"Hurry up, stupid Big Nose!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"ARE YOU DEAF TOO, RED NOSE!?"

 _On Kuraigana Island_

"Please! Train me as a swordsman!"

"I am disappointed in you, Roronoa. Are you asking your enemy for instructions? Shame on you. Get out of here. I have no time for a boring man. I think I was overestimating you. What are you doing? That's just embarrassing."

"I wanna get stronger."

"You were beaten, and couldn't go out to sea, so you came back here. I have nothing to teach you. Now if you please excuse me, I have to go now."

"Hm..? Where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern, Ghost Girl. However, if you must know, there is going to be a war between Whitebeard and the Marines, over Hiken no Ace's execution."

"Hiken no Ace…"

"Then, let me go too."

"What are you saying?"

"Knowing my captain, he won't let Ace be executed. Not like that."

"Very well then. Impress me. Impress me on the battlefield, Roronoa Zoro."

"…"

"WHAT!? YOUR GONNA LET HIM FIGHT IN THIS CONDITION!?"

"When we reach there, I will drop you by the side of Marineford, where Whitebeard would enter the war. Anything after that, its your own doing."

 **I changed the events a bit, so instead of them all gathering before the war, the Shichibukai have to get to Marineford on their own… Hope you don't mind.**


	51. Chapter 51 - Old Friend in Hell

**I would like to apologise for the confusion in Chapter 50. Basically, here, the marines are acting as messengers to the Shichibukai, so thus Mihawk has the message and would go to Marineford before the war as he sees fit. Whereas for Hancock, she has a crew, and knowing her attitude, calls won't work, so they have to send someoen personally to get her. Because she requested to go to Impel Down, a marine warship also had to be there.**

 **Also the formatting was wrong. It was right in my word document…. My apologies.**

"Dammit! The rumors were true after all!" Buggy yelled, "We're going to die! I never wanted to come to Level 2! I was planning to leave you behind and make a run for it!"

"Did you say something? What the hell is that chasing us?"

"It's the rarest of the mutants! The snake that hatched from a chicken nest, the Basilisk!"

"It came from a chicken?! You sure it wasn't a chicken that hatched from a snake nest!?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? DOES THAT EVEN MATTER!? It's just attack and eat people so they brought it down here as a guard!"

The Basilisk chased them all over the place, and eventually, Luffy got fed up, "I don't have time for this! **Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol!"** Luffy inflated his fist before Buggy could protest and hammered him hand into the face of the Basilisk, knocking the beast out, and also smashed a room in the process, before shrinking, "Alright! I beat it! Stupid chicken snake!"

"Your hand became large?!" Buggy yelled in shock, eyes popping out of his skull, "What did you do just now!?"

"Gear Third." Luffy replied in hi little squeaky voice, "seems like we beat it somehow…"

"YOU SHRUNK!?" Buggy yelled at the little rubber man.

"Right, I'm back to normal!" Luffy exclaimed, shooting up to his proper height.

A clank was heard, as something fell out of Luffy's pocket.

"Hmm? What's this?" Buggy yelled, and reached out a hand to pick it up, but Luffy smacked his hand away, "Don't touch that!" Luffy yelled.

"Ow! Why you do that for, Mugiwara!?" Buggy screamed back.

"Shut up, Stupid Nose!"

"You shut up, rubber face!"

"The gods have come to free us from hell!" A cheerful voice was heard from neighbouring cells.

"Amazing! They beat that monster!"

"They defeated the Basilisk!"

"You did it!"

"You guys are awesome!"

"I don't know who you are, but thanks!"

Buggy, having his self-esteem raised, Buggy fetched the keys from the knocked down security room that Luffy just happened to knock down, much to Luffy's protest.

The rest of the prisoners started hailing Buggy as a god, much to Luffy's disgust. Grabbing Buggy, he dragged him along, "Are you satisfied now? Hurry aup and show me the way! Is there another hole to take me to Level 3?"

"Shut up Mugiwara! I can't remember all the passageways in this maze of a prison! Cut it out!"

"You told me you'd guide me to Level 4!"

"That was a lie! A lie to get the treasure!"

"You…. lied?" Luffy looked at Buggy, hurt.

Suddenly, all the prisoners rushed back where they came from, almost trampling the two pirates underfoot.

"What's up with you guy? Wasn't think your chance to escape?" Buggy yelled.

"We… got a little ahead of ourselves…"

"We don't have a chance here…."

"As long as the boss on this floor is here…"

"We're better off inside the cells…."

"Mugiwara! I'll tell you how to get to Level 3!"

"DIDN'T YOU SAY JUST NOW THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW, BIG FAT RED NOSE!?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE!?"

"If you hav problems, how about I lend you a hand?" A familiar voice was heard.

Luffy turned his head, and saw the guy that he met at Little Garden, who was trying to kill his friends by making them statues.

"It's been a long time, Mugiwara no Luffy. Thanks to you, I am now a free man. I am a man who always repays his debts."

"You… seem familiar… but who are you?" Luffy asked.

The guy pinning up the drooping 3 on top of his head.

"Oh you! You were on the giant's island! Three!"

"It's Mr Three!"

Several beast's noticed the trio and started chasing them.

"We can't keep running forever!" Luffy yelled, Buggy and Three behind him.

"True, but if we get caught, we'll just end up as food! And if we wait, the prison staff from other floors will come here to catch us!"

"I'm tired…." The former Baroque Works agent sighed as he followed along.

" **Gome Gomu no Pistol!"**

" **Bara Bara Cannon!"**

" **Candle Lock!"**

The trio lanched their attacks at the beasts, knocking out the manticores, but ended up scattering the scorpions into smaller ones.

"The giant centipede exploded!" Luffy screamed.

"It's made up of several smaller puzzle scorpions!" Three yelled knowingly, "They're poisonous!"

"They just keep on coming!"

The trio was chased all over the place, up until the beasts had no idea where they were.

"Whew…. I think we lost them…" Buggy said, turning back while running, before he crashed into a large furry pile, "What's …this?"

"Run, Buggy!" Three yelled, pulling Buggy away, as more manticores started chasing them.

"Please help!"

"It hurts! Help!"

Luffy turned back, when he heard the beasts calling for help.

"Don't listen. They're just imitating what they've heard. They don't know what they're saying." Three yelled.

"Creepy…." Buggy shivered.

"Hey you said you'll lend us a hand right!?" Luffy asked.

"Of course! We should combine out resources to escape from here!"

"How do I get further down? I wanna get to Level 3!"

"You can…. Wait what!?" Three's eyes poped out of his face, "Why do you even want to go down!? Aren't you trying to escape!? Aren't you going to Level 1!?"

"Mugiwara wants to free his brother, Ace…" Buggy informed Three in a bored tone.

"WHAT!? Mugiwara and Hiken no Ace are siblings!? And you're gonna rescue him!?"

"Yeah I am. So what? I'm in a hurry."

"Ace must be in Level 5. You're gonna go there…. STOP JOKING AROUND! You're insane! I'm getting outta here!" Three ran up a staircase, but Luffy pulled him back, "Can you tell me where to stairs are or something!?"

"Alright. Let's go on together." Three replied willingly, to Luffy's surprise.

The three of them ran, and Three ran into something.

"Something's ….. here…."

"ACK! It's the guardian of the stairs, the Sphinx!" Three yelled.

"Lion.. no it's an old guy?" Luffy muttered.

The rest of the maticores caught up with them, but they were scared off my the Sphinx.

The sphinx raised its humungous paw, and attempted to smash them, but they all dodged in time and took off.

The sphinx started spouting random noodle types, causing Luffy to stop, "It's been a long time since I had some food… Dammit how strong is that thing!? What are you guys doing!?" Luffy turned to Three and Buggy.

"Here it comes, Mugiwara!" They both yelled, and Luffy jumped up in time to avoid the Sphinx, and smashed his fists into its face. It injured it, but it wasn't enough to stop it.

Three used his wax to make fake statues, successfully distracting the beast, and promptly escaped with Buggy.

"Hahah! That one! No that one!" Luffy was having the time of his life, riding on top of the Sphinx, letting it play Whack a Mole, not knowing that the two had escaped.

"He's playing with the Sphinx?" Buggy exclaimed in disbelief.

Eventually Buggy and Three had gotten away from Luffy, and attempted to sneak into the security room, just as several guards rushed out, "We have visual on Mugiwara no Luffy! Go capture him! The other two escapes shouldn't be too far behind!"

"Heheh…. We got away from him." Three commented.

"Let's free the other prisoners to make some chaos." Buggy said.

Meanwhile, the sphinx had smashed a hole through the ground, and Luffy went tumbling down with him.

Luffy landed face first in the sand, "OWW Its hot. Hey… where's Buggy and Three?"

He looked around, realised that we was alone with the Sphinx. "Alright… it's hot… it's sandy…. This must be Level 3. Now… how to get to Level 4…But why is it so hot!?"

"It's really big…. I wonder where are the stairs…." Luffy muttered, standing on top of the sphinx. Luffy just jumped off and ran in a random direction.

His running slowly became walking, which slowed to a crawl.

A roated bird dropped like a rock onto Luffy's head, "Wow! Grilled chicken in served! It's cooked perfectly! Yum!"

Luffy pat his stomach. "I wish that lion thing that fell with me was barbequed…. With Sanji's BBQ sauce….Sanji! Meat!" He yelled out of habit.

He continued wandering along, before noticing a few prison cells up ahead. He walked there, and noticed all the prisoners shrivelled up.

"Eeh!? What happened to you guys!?"

"This floor….. no food… no water….." A prisoner slumped over.

"50 million….. hungry… starvation…" another tried to continue.

Luffy looked around, and saw several skeletons lying in the cages, "OH Skeletons!" He rushed over, "Hey… hey! You look like Brook! Do you poop?" Luffy reached into the cell to poke the skeleton, but the skeleton just broke apart into dust.

"E…eh…." Luffy glaced to his feet. It looked just like what the skeleton had reduced into….

Luffy ran away in fear from the sand, and ended up right where the Sphinx was.

"I'm back here again…. I wanna go to Level 4…."

The ground started rumbling, and as Luffy started looking around, he realised that he, along with the Sphinx, was caught in a giant net.

"Oh no! It's a trap! They got me already!" Luffy attempted to bite through the ropes, but realised he couldn't, "It's made of iron!"

"We got the invader Mugiwara no Luffy! It's over!" Soldiers poured around the net.

"I have to get out! I have to rip the net!"

"Get the Sea Prism Stone handcuffs!" '

"Dammit!" Luffy yelled, still trying to bit through the net.

"It's useless." A short man in a suit walked up to Luffy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Saldeath."

"Saru-desu!? But…. You don't look like a monkey…" Luffy muttered, loud enough for Saldeath to hear.

"Saldeath! Not Saru!" He yelled, "You're not listening!"

"So monkey right!?"

"NO! Get it right! It's my name!"

"So you're not a monkey!?"

"URGG. Never mind… It's pointless talking to a brainless fool like you. It's no use holding out. Just give up. There's no place to get away in this underwater prison."

 _With Buggy and Three_

The two were surrounded with prisoners.

"Captain Buggy-sama!" All the prisoners were shouting Buggy's name like a cheer.

"Alright! Let's break everyone out!" Buggy cheered.

 _Back with Luffy and Saldeath_

Luffy had gotten bored with Saldeath talking about how he could not escape Impel Down, and idly started fiddling with the hairs on the Sphinx's head.

"… .. no matter which way….."

The Sphinx woke up, "CARBONARA!"

"Spaghetti now?" Luffy questioned as the Sphinx started struggling in it's confined space.

"SPAGHETTI!"

"He's gonna break the net! Don't let Mugiwara escape!" Saldeath yelled.

"RAMEN!" The Sphinx tore the net in half like paper and crashed through the ground. Luffy took the chance to escape, with many Blugori chasing him. Luffy knocked them out with **Gomu Gomu no Gatling** , but ended up surrounded by more Blugori and guards.

"Dammit! I don't have time for this! **Gomu Gomu no Whip**!" Luffy stuck his leg out, and knocked out most of the guards, before running. More guards chased after him, but most were occupied with the rampaging Sphinx, who was no happy at being caught.

"Where are the stairs to go down!?" Luffy yelled while running, "It's hot!"

Luffy panted, "If I keep going down…. I think I can get to where Ace is…"

"Un, deux, come on! Oh oh Come my way…"

"Who's….singing.." Luffy mumbled to himself, and wandered over to where the singing was heard.

"Yeah yeah! Oh come my way!"

"It sounds familiar… Bon-chan!" Luffy yelled, running towards the cell where the queer was pirouetting.

"Mugi-chan!" Bon Clay yelled, happy to see his friend, "What are you doing here? It's been a long time!"

"I'm trying to save Ace…. Why are you in a cell?"

"I was caught….. Mugi-chan! Help me out please! There is also someone here I want to save!"

"Alright! Bon-chan…. Where are the keys?" Luffy asked, looking around.

"They're in the security office, I think… Over there!" Bon Clay did a very exaggerated pirouette and pointed to a nearby building.

"Alright! I'm on it!"

Luffy started running towards where Bon Clay pointed, but some guards were ready, and shot multiple Sea Prism Stone nets at him.

"Again with the nets?! That's close!"

Luffy smashed into the security room with **a Gear Third: Gomu Gomu no Gigantic Pistol**. After getting back to his normal size, he retreived the keys and ran back to Bon Clay, but the Sphinx pounced on him, and the keys flew in the direction of Bon Clay's cell.

"The lion again! Dammit!"

The Sphinx roared, and attempted to take Luffy's head off, but a voice rang out, "Wait a minute, you lion!"

The Sphinx looked around for the source of the voice, seeing Zoro making a weird pose, "I'm here to help you!"

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I fooled you!" The Zoro smirked, and pirouetted again, " **Swan Arabesque!** " And delivered a powerful kick to the Sphinx's face, "Swan, Swan! Spin, spin! I'm spinning!"

"He's not Zoro… Bon Clay!"

"It's our last chance to get Mugiwara no Luffy!" Guards gathered around the duo.

"Go away!" Bon Clay yelled, "You assholes! What do you think you are doing to my friend!?" All the guards went flying from Bon Clay's powerful kicks. The Sphinx got back up, but together, Bon Clay and Luffy beat it up with a combination of **Swan Arabesque** and **Gomu Gomu no Gatling**.

"Okay! He's not gonna attack us after getting busted up like this!" Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"You gotta get rough to teach wild animals lessons!" Bon Clay cheered gleefully.

"Bon-chan! I thought you were dead after sacrificing yourself for us!" Luffy hugged his friend. "Gimme a break! Queers never die! Oh is that right!?" Bon Clay started tearing up.

"Blugoris! Don't let them get away!" Saldeath yelled, and they surrounded the two.

"Let's do it together!"

"Uh huh!"

"Let's go!" Luffy cheered. **"Gomu Gomu no Whip! Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"**

"Spin!"

Luffy and Bon Clay took out all the Blugori with several moves and went on their way.

 _In Eternal Hell_

"Nobody's getting away!"

The Minotaurous smashed he club into Jinbe's face, but the fishman didn't even flinch.

"Didn't even hit that itchy spot." Jinbe casually commented.

"You got beaten up pretty badly, huh boss?" Ace asked.

"It ain't my body in pain. Ace-san. The pain lies in my heart for unable to do right."

The Supernovas, by this time, were getting restless. Kid tapped his feet against the ground, and Bonney kicked him, "Stop it!"

Kid shoved her back, "Don't tell me what to do!"

The duo started having a shouting match, and Killer rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"It's your fault!"

"You started it! How's that my fault!"

"You kicked me first!"

"You're being annoying!"

"What a bunch of kids…." Jinbe muttered, before sighing, "I'm fine, Ace-san. As things are, I cannot accept death. I don't care if they take my Shichibukai position anyway. I don't need it!"

Ace smiled sadly at this.

"If only I could prevent this battle.. I don't even need my own life!" Jinbe clenched his fists so hard, blood spilled from his palm.

The two Supernovas kept arguing like two kids throwing a tantrum, and Ace lost his patience, "SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

"Hiken no Ace is right. If you want someone to blame, blame Mugiwara."

"What does Mugiwara no Luffy have to do with anything?" Ace glared at the Supernovas, his protecting instinct coming out again.

Jinbe tried to distract the furious fire-user, "The government calls me a pirate who hates pirates, but your group is a different matter."

"Hates pirates? You do?"

By now, the Supernovas were scared of Ace and just clammed up. Law leaned back against the cage and sighed, relieving some of the pressure in his wound.

"I suppose you would be surprised. I spent a lot of time on Whitebeard's ship, but because I was a Shichibukai, I had to travel underwater to get there. I do like you guys. Unlike those newbie pirates…. Who cause major unneccesary damage and civillian casualties…." Jinbe muttered, glaring at Kid slightly.

Kid tried to ignore the glare from the fishman, but it unnerved him. Killer tensed up.

If Ace saw the glare, he didn't act like he did. "I seem to recall you almost killed me once though."

"Well.. you almost killed me too, didn't you!?"

"I just wanted to help him… After all, Fishman Island is at pleace because of Whitebeard's protection. All pirates in the Grand Line have to pass through Fishman Island. My home was thrown into chaos when the Great Pirate Era began, with too many humans to hold back. Many of my kind were kidnapped to be sold, and in our moment of dispair, Whitebeard appeared. It just took those few words and no one could lay a hand on Fishman Island. I'll never forget that day. Just like that, he protected countless of countries and islands by claiming them. He's the pirate boss, we can't let him fail. If he were to die, the oceans would be in chaos. The Government must have realised that too."

Jinbe slammed his head against the wall, making everyone jump, "I want to stop this fight, even if it cost's me my life. I want to save you too, Ace-san…."

Ace leaned back against the wall, "Stop it Jinbe…. You're being too hard on yourself…."

"I still haven't abandoned hope, I have faith in miracles and chances."

"Seems like things have gotten pretty interesting out there…." A sandy voice muttered. Everyone turned to the cell across the hallway.

"The perfect chance to take down Whitebeard. The thought of it makes my blood boil."

"Why didn't those stupid marines remove your hook?!" Drake yelled. Seriously, the marines either couldn't be bothered with who they were tossing in Level 6, or they were just plain idiots.

Ace growled, "You wanna take the old man's head?"

"I'm not the only one." Crocodile grinned.

All the prisoners started cheering for Whitebeard's downfall.

"Silent fools!" Jinbe yelled.

"Jinbe, Fire Fist. Remember this well. Count the number of people who were forced to swallow their tears after being unable to beat Whitebeard or Roger. There would be thousands of them.

Ace chucked grimly.

The lift opened.

"Magellan is here, what's going on?"

The pirates strained their necks to look at the Warden. "He reeks…" Apoo whispered to Urouge, who just nodded in agreement.

"That bastard.." Law and Kid cursed under their breath, seeing Hannyabal walking to Ace's cell.

"You have a special visitor Ace! Guess who'se here! Jinbe! Even you have never met here before, so Ace would have no idea who it is! She's well know but never shows herself! She leads the Kuja tribe of warriors! She's the Shichibukai, Boa Hancock! Strong, noble, and the most beautiful woman in the world!"

 _Seriously? What's she doing here?_ Drak thought.

Apoo whistled, "Damn she's hot!" The rest of the Supernovas just started at her, gobsmacked.

"Yeah yeah! Hancock! Hancock-sama!" Hannyabal started fawning over Hancock, "When I become warden, will you marry me!? Please!?"

 _This guy's a joke….._ Killer sweatdropped.

Megallean smacked Hannyabal.

"Ouch! I really wanna be the warden! I mean, it really hurts to be hit by the warden!"

 _Geez… shut up…._ Kid growled slightly.

 _My cards say that he would be a slight problem in the future…._ Hawkins looked at his cards.

"What are you doing?" Megallean bellowed.

"Wow is that her!? She's beautiful!"

"She's the Snake Empress!?"

"Hey turn around!"

"Hancock-san!"

"Look how sexy she is!"

"Hey girl! Come to Papa! We will love you tenderly!"

"What a good smell! I wanna visit Maiden Island!"

"There's only women and everyone's naked there, right!?"

"Are these prisoners or perverts?" Drake mumbled.

"Probably both." Law answered.

Hancock ignored the prisoners and stepped up to Ace.

"What do you want from me!?" Ace demanded.

"Nothing. I just want to take a look at you. Because you will become the cause of the war that I will take part in."

"So I'm worth a look, then!?" Ace growled.

"Boa Hancock! Are you ignoring us!?"

"Come here!"

"You've always been an empress with a strong will who never obeyed the summonses. Yet you are taking part in this war? Suddenly, you value your title of Shichibukai!?" Jinbe asked.

"So you're Jinbe. Don't snarl at me."

"Yo! Yo!"

"Young lady! Young lady!"

"They're talking! Shut your mouths!" Megallean yelled.

"Shut up Megallean! Go have a shit as always!"

"Yeah he's right! Hey Snake Empress! I bet the girls on Maiden Island are hungry for us guys!"

"Hey you! Give me your post as a warden!" Hannyabal suddenly asked.

"Hey girl I said get your ass over here!"

"You guys…" Hancock growled. This was the kind of men she hated with a passion.

"She turned!"

"You keep taunting me with those coarse voices…. I'm scared." Hancock put up a cute, innocent face.

"My cards say that there will be chaos." Hawkins informed the Supernovas.

"Oh god! I can't resist!"

"How cute she is! Let us have her, Shit man!"

"This is the vilest place in the world! It makes me sick!" Momonga growled.

"These prisoners call you Shit man! How can you stand it!?" Hannyabal asked, "They must have crushed any pride you take in your job….. Shame on you Shit man!" when he saw that Megallean, too, was enraptured by Hancock.

"Let me have her, Shit man!"

"Shit man! Let me have Hancock!"

"However…. I am infuriated at their rudeness!" Megallean bellowed, and started pulsing. His body was covered in a purplish sheen.

"Uh oh…." Bonney mumbled.

"Warden! Wait!" Hannyabal whimpered and poison flowed out of every pore on Megallean's body, "That's gonna harm us too! NO!" Poison dripped off the warden like sweat, covering every inch of his body. It started hissing and steaming, and all the Supernovas tried to get as far away from the poison man in their tiny cell.

"You've gotten carried away!" Megallean growled.

"Uh oh!"

"I have to show you who's the boss in this prison!" Three snarling poisonour dragon heads emerged from Megallean's back.

"His Hydra appears!"

"What are you doing!?" Hannyabal asked.

"You fool! We were just joking! Don't!" The prisoners started pleading.

Hancock walked closer to Ace's cell. Ace's face changed from an angry one to a shocked face, taking in every detail.

The Supernovas were watching as Megallean's Hydra ate a prisoner, covering him in purple, poisonous goo.

"You bastard! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh no! You're gonna die!"

"I need an antidote! Shit!"

Law did a brief scan of the prisoner, "Poison in his blood stream….. will die in maybe…. Five minutes? Probably less if he keeps screaming….."

"I have the authority and the ability to execute any of you at my whim! Don't forget it!"

The prisoner covered in poison dropped dead.

"Called it." Law smirked.

"You're creepy. How can you just announce that while smiling!?" Bonney hissed.

Megallean turned back to normal," Alright, Hancock-dono. You may speak freely now."

"I am done." Hancock turned away from Ace and headed back.

"Hey! Is what you just told me true!?" Ace asked, straining against his restrains.

Everyone else just wondered what Hancock said to inflict such a response from him.

"Why would I lie to you? Oh. Yeah. He was worried you might get mad." Hancock turned back for the final time.

"He?" Killer muttered.

"Are you done already?" Momonga asked.

"What were they talking about?" Megallean asked Hannyabal, who shrugged, "I don't know. I was trying really hard to get away from you."

"Ace-san. What did she just tell you?" Jinbe enquired.

"She…said my brother's here." Ace replied quietly.

"What!? The one with a straw hat that you always talk about!? That's insane!"

"What!? Mugiwara-ya is in here!?" Law asked.

"Who else wears a straw hat around here?" Bonney snorted.

"Wait what? How? It's impossible for anyone to get in here besides the marines! We's located in the middle of the Calm Belt that is only accessible by the Tarai Current!" Drake yelled.

"Maybe he was caught." Kid smirked.

 _On The Moby Dick_

"Oyaji… who called just now yoi?"

"That damned Red Hair brat again. He said he'll keep the other Kaido and Big Mom away from us…. And that Shichibikai brat Mihawk told him he would leave a swordsman near the entrance to Marineford, so we're gonna have to pick this new brat up."

"…who do we have to pick up yoi? I'm not picking up some stray swordsman."

"Don't know. But he should be on our side, according to the red haired brat."

 **Hue hue hue…..**

 **How ya like this chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52 - Level 4

**Welcome back to Immunity. I hope you guys aren't getting bored yet. Luffy is finally on Level 4 UWU!  
**

"Hey Bon-chan! How can we get to the lower levels?!" Luffy asked the Okama.

"There are stairs on the opposite side!" Bon Clay danced around, glad to finally be free of those god foresaken Sea Prism Stone shackles.

"Nice! I'm so glad to see you, Bon-chan! Thank you!"

"You needn't thank me! We were destined to see each other again!"

The two suddenly stopped running, hearing heavy footsteps that did not sound human. A giant shadow loomed over the two, and Bon Clay screamed, recognising who it was, "Mugi-chan! This is not good!"

The Minotaurus smashed it's club right where Bon Clay and Luffy were, but they dodged just in time.

"What is this creature!? I've never seen moves like those before!?" Luffy yelled.

The bull-like creature raised it's head, horns glinting menacingly.

"It's the Minotaurus!" Bon Clay screeched in fear, with Luffy questioning him.

"A cold blooded demon guard! A monster that tosses people around like garbage! That's who it is!"

After Luffy had gotten a good look at the demon guard, he started laughing. Before him was a cow standing on two legs that had a comical runny nose. "Th.. that thing is a monster? Shishishishi….. did he eat…shishishi…. A devil fruit?"

"Stop laughing!" Bon Clay proceeded to scream at the younger pirate, "How do I know?"

Before either of them could move a muscle, the Demon Guard moved, effectively smacking Bon Clay clean across the prison cells. Luffy shut up immediately, "Bon-chan!"

Bon Clay fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"What speed!" Luffy commented.

The Minotaurus attempted to smash Luffy again, but he backflipped out of the way. A second smash caught Luffy by surprise, and he tumbled across the prison, more surprised than hurt, "That thing sure can move fast even though its so big."

Luffy smacked into the bars of a cell with more force than he thought, leaving him more dazed and open for a attack. The Minotaurus raised its club, ready to attack th downed pirate.

"Mugi-chan! Watch out!" Bon Clay yelled, "Wait just a Fouette!" He viciously kicked the Demon Guard away from Luffy. Luffy tumbled out of the way, but the Minotaurus grabbed Bon Clay's face and smacked him into the floor.

Luffy growled, and went into his Gear Second, as the Minotaurus proceeded to strangle the poor okama.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!" Luffy smashed his hands into the Demon Guard's stomach and blasted it off Bon Clay, freeing him. The Minotaurus crashed into a bridge, and the rubble all fell on top of him.

The Okama gratefully took in all the oxygen he was deprived off, and Luffy helped him up, "You alright, Bon-chan?" "I… almost…. died…." Bon Clay panted, "I…. saw the… great heavenly graden of Oh….Come… My Way!" He managed to sit up, and complimented Luffy, "You're very strong, indeed! I'm sure…that the monster's still alive, but I thinnk he must be pretty hurt….Oh no no! Fume fume fume! My makeup is ruined! Cosmetics! Cosemtics! I need some cosmetics! And pointe shoes and clothes and weapons and drinks and tears and Oh Come My Way!"

Luffy stuck out his tongue, "I wanna get going now… I'm thirsty and hungry…"

"Don't rush, Mugi-chan! It's too easy to go down to Level 4 from here, actually!" Now the Okama was twirling about.

"Oh really!?"

"Yes! It's too-too easy! Much too easy! Much too-too! There it is, Mugi-chan!" Bon Clay pointed in a direction.

"Heh?"

"Climb this big wall!"

"All the way to the top?!"

"Yes! But don't barge in! Watch your step!"

Luffy just stretched his arm, "This is too easy… OW OW OW!" He immediately retracted his arm, "What the hell! It's hot like a heated iron pot!"

"A heated iron pot? It's something like that, Mugi-chan! Your hand okay?" Bon Clay asked.

Luffy shook his hand around, before jumping onto the platform with Bon Clay. "Ouch!" Luffy cried out, "The floor's hot!"

"Here, Mugi-chan! You should take a look at this!"

Luffy walked forward to see what Bon Clay was talking about, only to flinch at all the smoke and the heat, "There's a huge amount of hot air and smoke!" He started coughing slightly, "It's hard to even stand here!"

"Right. But this is Level 4, the Burning Heat Hell! Right where you wanna go!"

Luffy was sweating bullets by now, "Burning Hell? Is it down there?"

"Yes! As you mentioned before, Level 4 is exactly like a giant iron pot! That's why it's so hot up here on Level 3! When you get down there, you'll see a boiling pool of blood and a bazing sea of fire!"

"The heat on this level is nothing compared to down there!" Luffy whined. "And I'm hungry."

"We can just jump down from here… but you'll burn if you land on the wrong spot. You have to risk your life just to go further from now on."

Luffy jumped closer to the edge, before asking, "Bon-chan, you said that there's someone you wanna see. Who do you wanna see at the risk of your life?"

The Okama smirked, "People call him a miracle. He was imprisoned on a baseless charge! He's known as Ivan-san! He's the queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, the pink paradise of the Grand Line! Every queer looks up to this world's greatest queen of all queers!"

"Queen of all queers? There's a queen for queers? Wow!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yes there is! I wanna see him even just for a little bit and rescue him if I can!"

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard. The duo turned to look at the source, and Bon Clay screamed, "WHAT!? HE'S UP ALREADY!?"

The Minotaurus was charging at them.

The duo ran as the Minotaurus chased them in circles.

"I can't keep wasting time! Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Luffy went into Gear Second and punched the Demon Guard straight in the guts, but it was barely fazed.

"Fly fly I'm flying! Oh Come My Way Kenpo Memoirs of a Winter Sky!" The Okama spun in the air and kicked the Minotaurus into the ground, "Ready, Mugi-chan?"

The rubber man threw both his arms backwards and shot them at the guard, "Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!" His hands hit right on, sending it crashing into the presumed lava.

"We did it!" Bon Clay cheered.

"Alright! Let's keep it up and go on to Level 4!"

"Well…. Here we go!

 _On the Moby Dick_

"Thatch! Did you put flour above the door again!?" Jiru frustrated yells were heard.

"Thatch! Where is my make-up!?" Izou screamed.

"Where on earth are my swords!? Thatch! I swear if you took them!" Haruta growled.

"Ack! Cold! Who on earth used a tripwire to dump water on me!? Thatch!" Vista rushed into the kitchen, dripping wet, trying to find the cook.

Marco sidestepped the shower of feathers and glue that was supposed to rain down on him as he exited his room. He looked at the scattered feathers, before sighing. So that was where the feathers in his pillow went.

"Thatch!" Jozu yelled from the shower, covered in paint.

Marco found Thatch hiding behind some barrels, covering his mouth as he snickered, hearing his crewmates frustrated screams.

"What's the occasion? You've never tried to prank so many division commanders at one go -yoi." Marco asked.

"War tension relieving pranks!" Thatch smiled at Marco, like he had a bright idea.

"….. is that supposed to be funny? We'll be at war in a day -yoi."

"See? You're all tense and serious and stuff! Lighten up a bit! Ace isn't going anywhere ya know? Stop ruffling your little mama pheonix feathers." Thatch pat Marco on the back, but Marco could tell that inside, Thatch was just as worried about the war. He just wanted to relieve some of the tension that had been building up in his fellow crewmates for the past week.

Marco grinned slightly, "Don't change, Thatch."

 **That's it for now. Sorry for that late update. IGCSE is getting in the way.**


	53. Chapter 53 - Poison Healing

**EH sorry for the late chapter I was busing working on my comic. It's called Kage ni Sumu… so if ya wanna find it, its on Wattpad and DeviantArt.'**

Suddenly, the ceiling caved in, and Luffy and Bon Clay , crashing through the ground that they were standing on.

"Oh no! We're gonna fall straight into the Pool of Blood!" Bon Clay yelled.

"I'm falling!" Luffy screeched.

The section of the floor they were on splashed into the Pool of Blood, with the duo landing on it.

"AH! We're gonna sink!" Bon Clay yelled. Luffy grabbed him and jumped to the platform beside them. They stared at the stone as it melted and sank into the Pool of Blood.

"Which way should we go?" Luffy asked, jumping up and down, "It's too hot!"

Bon Clay was spinning, "Keep your cool, Mugi-chan! The fire is like your queer little friend! The floor is a little hotter than the upper level!"

Suddenly, Luffy ran off in one direction, "That way!"

"Mugi-chan! Where are you going!?"

"FOOOOD!" Luffy screamed, running where he smelt a delicious aroma.

"MUGI-CHAN! WAIT FOR ME!" Bon Clay twirled after Luffy.

"Hey! You! Get back in your cell!" Several guards pointed their weapons at Bon Clay. Luffy was too far away, running towards the supposed food, leaving Bon Clay to deal with the guards alone.

Sadly, the guards in Impel Down were all taken out by several of Bon Clay's kicks. I mean, come on, this is supposed to be the strongest prison in the world! Can't they get better guards!?

Luffy ran into a room, and heard a loud roar. He turned to the source of the sound, spotting some more of those blue monkey apes trying to wrestle a huge sea king.

The sea king roared again, and smacked the Blugori away, but they kept swarming around it. It's body already had many bloody gashes from the axes the Bluegori swung at it.

More human guards were yelling at the Blugori to hurry and kill the sea king. One of them noticed Luffy, "There's the intruder!"

"I'm hungry. Do you have food?" Luffy asked them.

"YOU DON'T JUST ASK FOR FOOD IN A PRISON!" The guards screamed in disbelief at Luffy, "Blugori! Get him!"

With a quick **Gomu Gomu no Gattling** , Luffy beat up the Blugori. The guards shivered in fear as Luffy calmly walked pass them, before steeling themselves and attacking the pirate. Luffy smacked them away with a **Gomu Gomu no Muchi**.

"Hm…. It smells good here…. But I don't see the food." Luffy mumbled. Just then he spotted the sea king, "SEA KING! I WANNA EAT IT!"

The poor sea king was lying on the ground, bleeding. Upon hearing Luffy's shout, it blinked before growling at Luffy, in fear that it would be eaten. After all, it already had such a hard time with the Blugori, and this guy easily beat them up.

"Huh? Then do you know where the food is?" Luffy asked.

The sea king blinked, before growling again. It turned to face in the general direction of the kitchen, and growled.

"Okay!" Luffy fist pumped and ran to the kitchen.

The sea king rested its head on the ground again.

Seconds later, Luffy reappeared, with two giant slabs of meat in his arms.

"Hey! Sea king! Thanks for telling me where the food is!" Luffy smiled, before chomping off a huge piece of meat, freaking the poor sea king out. Luffy looked at the sea king's expression, before grinning, "Don't worry! I won't eat you! You told me where the meat is!"

Luffy continued chomping on the meat, before saying, "You know… You're the biggest sea king I have ever seen! There was one that bit of Shank's arm in my island, but I beat him up! I don't like that sea king, but I like you!"

The sea king stared at the pirate, blinking comically, before turning its head like an owl. It grunted.

"What do you mean why? I mean, you didn't eat me, and you gave me food."

Another grunt.

"Same thing. I get to eat."

There was silence, as the sea king contemplated what Luffy has told it. Luffy broke the silence, "Do you have a name? Mine's Luffy! I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!"

The sea king growled at Luffy, and Luffy smiled. "Isato huh? Nice name!"

By this time, Isato was already rather fond of Luffy. Most people tried to attack Isato on sight, mainly because of his size and looks. He didn't even like violence but he was still attacked anyway, and he didn't even do anything. But Luffy didn't do such things and even talked to him.

"So… whacha doin' here?" Luffy asked, chomping away. Another series of growls enamated from the sea king, and Luffy frowned, "Back up food? That's a good idea. But I like you. You told me where the food was. I don't wanna eat you. "

More chewing was heard, until Luffy asked, "Hey. Wanna be my nakama?"

Isato cocked his head in confusion.

"Nakama

Luffy proceeded to take another bite out of his meat, but instead quickly moved his head backwards as a blur of purple flew by his face, landing on his meat instead and a sizzling sound was heard.

"Eep! Hey! Who did that!?" Luffy yelled in indignition.

Isato narrowed his eyes at the intruder. There stood a huge man, wearing all black and devil horns on his head, dripping poison.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

The being just fired more purple goo at Luffy, who jumped around dodging them. One was accidentally fired at Isato, but he moved his head away in time, smacking into the wall.

"Isato! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Luffy cried out, which was followed by more growls, "That was close!"

Luffy turned to the new guy, "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"I've had enough of you running around and playing by you're rules!"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Magellan, the Head Warden of Impel Down! You're dead, vermin!"

"Damn you! I was about to finish my meat!" Luffy growled, "I'm hungry! Get out of my way!"

"You're so high spirited. Don't worry. You won't have to think about eating ever again!" Magellan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah it's Magellan! Get away! His **Doku Doku no Mi** will kill us!" All the guards woke up and ran away from the two devil fruit users and the sea king.

"Doku Doku? He's poisonous?"

"Yes I am. Mugiwara no Luffy. You're a rookie with a 300 million beri price who cause way too many problems by rebelling against the Marines and the World Government! And now you snuck into this great historic prison with iron-tight security!"

"Tch." Luffy growls at the warden.

"I have to thank you for ruining my reputation as a warden! I know why you're here! You want to rescure your brother, Portgas D Ace, who is also the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates! I can assure you that you can never save him and get out of Impel Down alive! Mugiwara no Luffy! This is where you will meet your fate!"

Isato lowered his head and growled at the warden. He knew that the warden was just doing his job, but he didn't like that he was threatening Luffy.

Magellan glared at the sea king that glowered at him, before turning back to Luffy. "I'll find out all about when and how you tamed a sea king and how you broke in after I pass your sentence!" 

Luffy had a flashback to when Hancock helped him get into the prison, before yelling defiantly, "I'm not gonna tell you even if it means I die."

"Every prisoner says that before they are tortured! However, Mugiwara, you're going to go through far worse than torture. You cannot even run. The three demon guards and their commander are guarding the staircase to Level 5! All exits on this floor have been covered. They's no way for you to get out of here!"

Luffy growled. He spotted a lever on second level of the kitchen, way to far for anyone to reach. "Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!" He struck the lever.

"Isato! Water!"

He immediately slung himsef to the level, as a huge door opened. Isato roared once more and using his giant tail, washed a huge wave of water at Magellan.

Magallen was washed out of the kitchen. Isato nodded at Luffy, before swimming out of Impel Down.

"Bye Isato!" Luffy waved to the swimming sea king, before grabbing the lever and stopping the water flow.

Magellan sat some way away from the kitchen, coughing out water. The heat evaporated most the water, and Magellan stood up shakily. "MUGIWARA!"

A force hit him in the gut, and he slid back a few feet.

Luffy landed and prepared to fight.

"Tch." 3 dragon heads emerged from Magellan's back, dripping wit purple poison. "What is that? Made out of poison? A body of pure poison?"

Bon Clay watched from behind a pillar. He had finished off the remaining guards and was looking for Luffy, but he was too scared of Magellan to help Luffy.

The poison dragons twirled around in the air, before charging at Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!"

"NO!" Bon Clay came charging out behind the pillar and Luffy's fist bashed right into Bon Clay's stomach.

"Mugi-chan!"

"Bon- Chan!"

"Why did you do that!?" Luffy yelled at the okama.

"You can't fight! He's poison! The poison would harm you once you touch him! It's leathal!" Bon Clay yelled back at Luffy.

"I can't fight without touching it!" Luffy protested. The Hydra's started to get ready to attack the duo.

"You can't fight him." Bon Clay said.

"Can't you say anything other than 'You can't'?!" Luffy yelled.

Bon Clay sensed something, and kicked Luffy away just as the Hydra was about to smash into them both. Amongst the smoke, Magellan was about to attack Luffy again, only to see a Luffy wearing a prison uniform, "Gomu Gomu no Queer Pistol!" The Okama tried to imitate some of Luffy moves, "Gomu Gomu no Queer Giant Scythe! Now can you tell which is the real Mugiwara? I'm sure it's really hard to tell!"

Bon Clay twirled in front of Luffy, who just stared at him, either baffled or just thinking how stupid this was.

"Really?" Luffy mumbled.

"You have to get away while I draw the Hydra's Attention to me, Mugi-chan! Here! Here! I'm here! Hydra-chan! Come on, come on, Oh come on!"

Magellan merely created more Hydra's and sent them towards the duo, and they jumped out of the way, hiting some of the other guards in the process.

"Tch." Luffy growled.

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

"Hey, jailer! Tell me the truth! Is there something going on in the upper levels?" Ace yelled.

"No there isn't."

"Tch. That Warlord was probably lying or something." Kidd grumbled.

Hawkins shuffled his cards, "I forsee horrible circumstances for Strawhat."

 _ **~Massive Timeskip cause I'm lazy to describe the entire fight~**_

Megallean defeated Luffy and he was taken to Level 5. Bon Clay came, saved him, and brought him to Ivankov. Wolves attacked em, Luffy used Conquerer's Haki and they were saved by Ivankov and Inazuma. Where he was healed. And ate a shit-ton of food.

 **Sorry XD Im lazy.**

 **~Scene Change~**

"Ace-san, I don't know anything about that woman, but I think that you better assume she's lying." Jinbei said.

"So you's saying she came all the way here just to lie to me?" Ace yelled.

"Fire Fist-ya. We're pirates. We ain't exactly honest." Law said.

Ace ignored him, "But to tell you the truth Jinbei, he would do something like that! He does stupid things! Since we were kids, he had always made me worry, that fool!"

"Finally, the day has come. I hope that we can get rid of him successfully." A jailer said.

"I don't want any wars in Impel Down!" Another replied.

"Warden Megallean will be here any minute." Was heard over the loud speaker.

 **~Scene Change~**

"Oh you mean my dad."

"Yes. When your father makes a move with his army, then I'll reappear and enter the world again! If I escaped now, I'll just end up on countless of wanted lists all over the world!"

Ivankov turned, and blinked, " D-D-DAD!?"

"DID HE SAY MY DAD!?" Everyone else yelled.

Ivankov comically crashed into a wall, "Dragon is… your dad!?"

Luffy looked around, not understanding the confusion.

"D-D-DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! You're a son of Dragon!? He has a son!? Ivankov screeched.

"Oh I shouldn't have said anything! I guess it's okay. Grandpa didn't keep it a secret! I don't really know about him. I've never seen his face." Luffy replied.

Ivankov gawked. "Where did you come from?" 

"East Blue."

And Ivankov had a major misunderstanding.

"Inazuma, check to see when they'll take Ace boy away! There isn't much time! But the Vivre Card is pointing down which means he's still there! I'm gonna go to Level 6 with Mugi-boy!" Ivankov ordered.

"What! Are you gonna show me the way!? But… did you just say Level 6? Isn't it Level 5?" Luffy asked.

"It can't be! We're on Level 5.5!" Someone pointed out.

"Whatever alright Let's go!"

Ivankov yelled at Luffy not the randomly blurt out that Dragon is his dad, and spouted out a bunch of reasons why he's helping Luffy.

 **But we all know in reality that Ivankov likes the little rubber head.**

"Wait for me Ace! I'm coming for you!" Then he fell down. And Ivankov injected him with adrenalin.


	54. Chapter 54 - Level 6

Seconds later, Luffy shot back up to his feet, all energised. Ivankov felt strange, but didn't think anything of it. _Probably because Dragon has a son…_ he thought.

Ivankov led Luffy to Level 6, generally kicking butt and being awesome while trashing the marines. "STUPID MARINES! You won't stop me from getting to ACE!" Luffy screamed, smacking a marine on the nose while kicking another.

"Ace huh… then you're all ready too late." The head of the group of marines sneered at the pirate, receiving a bloody nose in return. "What do you mean too late!?"

"Never mind that now, Mugiwara-boi! We must get to Level 6 as fast as possible!" Ivankov yelled, grabbing the boy.

 _At Level 6_

"Great. Now I'm bored." Kidd mumbled. Ace had just been taken away, and Jinbe had tried his best to prevent them from taking him away, but to no avail. He did earn several punches for his efforts.

Law checked on his own wound. It was healing , slowly but surely. He felt much better since Bonney and Kidd had fallen asleep, making it much quieter. Now if only he could get out of his damn handcuffs, and have some water… that would be perfect. He was REALLY thirsty. That was, until Kidd woke up.

Law grimanced at the condition the fishman was in. Clearly, being locked up for so long, being fed so little, and being used as a punching bag for the marines wasn't good for anyone, but Jinbe still seemed as strong as determined as before. He tried to shake that thought out of his head, deciding to tease Kidd, as usual, instead. However, Apoo beat him to the punch.

"Really Kidd? We're locked up in IMPEL DOWN of all places, and you're bored." Apoo grumbled, kicking the Supernova lightly in the shin. Killer rolled his eyes behind his mask, before growling slightly to protect his captain.

The guard posted outside their cell glared at them, before the Den Den Mushi rang. He hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?... Yes…. What? Damn it! Alright…" He put down the snail.

"Damn you *beep * *beep * *beep * *beep *" He cursed under his breath with many choice words following. Jineb glanced up upon hearing that, and the Supernovas got curious.

"What on earth is going on?" Drake mumbled. "None of your business Pirate Scum!" The marine snapped. The pirates decided to have a little fun with the pissed off marine. Risky? Sure. Gonna lead to them getting hurt? Probably. Fun? Definitely! Dry out their throat even more? Yup!

"Ohhh looks like the marine is mad!" Apoo sang. "I guess the marines just SUCK at their jobs huh?" Kid snickered an glanced at the guard while Killer glared at the marine. Law gave the marine a cocky grin. Drake continued, "Yeah, getting frustrated at a pirate. A rookie at that!" Before the rest could say anything, the marine screeched in frustration, "Shut up!"

Suddenly, the ceiling somewhere along the hallway collapsed, bringing up a large cloud of dust. The guard muttered, "Shit." before taking out his gun and rushing into the smoke to find the perpetrator, or in this case, the perpetrators.

"What the hell was that!?" Kidd growled while coughing from the smoke. Honestly, dehydration sucks. Killer tried to fan the dust away with his hands to no avail. Law tried to peer outside their cell, but his vision was obscured by the smoke. Drake merely looked up in interest, and Bonney once again complained about, you guessed it, food. Bege snapped at Bonney for thinking about food at this time and Urouge just laughing looking at the messy commotion in their cell. Apoo laughed, singing, "Well shit just hit the fan!" before coughing.

Hawkins pulled out his cards, again, and said, "There is a 100% chance that something surprising will happen." "Why the hell do you still have those!?" Kidd grumbled and Law muttered, "Not very surprising if you tell us it is gonna happen."

"Hey… I think I see someone walking outta the smoke… wait two…. Three people?" Drake muttered, spying the silhouette of several figures.

"ACE! ACE!"

 _Just a few minutes before_

Luffy, Ivankov and Inazume dropped in from the ceiling into a cloud of dust.

Seconds later, a guard rushed out brandishing his gun. Luffy immediately smacked him out cold. Another guard near the other end of the hallway confronted them, before gawking.

"This…. This ain't possible! You're dead!" The guard exclaimed, shakily raising his gun.

"Hey, where's Ace?" Luffy growled. 

"And why would I tell you, pirate!?" The guard demanded, aiming his gun at the rubber pirate.

Ivankov swiftly made his way to the guard, overtowering him completely. He grabbed the guard, causing him to drop his gun and squirm in fright. "We're looking for the Whitebeard Pirate, Portgas D. Ace. Would vyou be so kind as to tell us? The place where he's kept…"

Trying to keep his cool, the guard shrieked in Ivankov's face, "Never!" It was supposed to sound all manly and menacing, but instead it sounded like a hoarse kitten.

"Oh what a dilemna." Ivankov fake-sighed. Dropping the guard, he said, "Vyou have to be a more honest individual!"

"What are you gonna do!?" The guard asked, trying to crawl away from the Devil Fruit User.

Brandishing his nails, Ivankov yelled, **"Emporio Onna Hormone!"** He stabbed his nails into the guard. The guard started spasming and trashing for a while, until he….. her…. finally stopped, looking at…. her new body in shock, "What…. the…"

"Woah! He turned into a woman!" Luffy exclaimed. Ignoring the rubber boy, Ivankov bent down to show the now female guard her new face, and said, "So? How does it feel to have been awakened to vyour true self?"

"What? Is this…. me?" The guard said in shock, taking the mirror to examin herself more closely.

"Vyou have been reborn! Vyou are no longer a guard, but a Newkama!" Ivankov exclaimed while the guard was gushing over herself, "Oh how beautiful! Thank you very much, Iva-sama! I realised who I really am!"

"Oh no, don't thank vme! More importantly…" he was cut off by Luffy.

"Where's Ace!?"

"He's that way!" The guard turned Newkama pointed down a hallway. Luffy ran down the hallway, screaming Ace's name.

"ACE! ACE!"

Luffy ran and stopped in front of Jinbe's cage, "Is this it? Ace?"

But all he saw was the blue fishman in shackles and a set of empty shackles hanging from a wall. Panting, he declared, "He's not here."

"Are vyou sure this is the right cell?" Ivankov asked the former guard, who replied, "Yes I am! I'm not lying…" before crying.

"We're a bit too late." Inazume said.

Seeing the kid, Jinbe got the shock of his life. _It's a straw hat! So he must be…. Yes! He's really here! He broke into the inpregnable Impel Down! And made it all the way to Level 6!_ Jinbe thought.

The rest of the Supernovas were as shocked as he was.

Law's jaw dropped mentally, "I don't believe it."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kid and Apoo whispered in unison. Hawkins' eyes grew wider. He had expected surprising, like maybe a random giant chicken snake crashing to the ground, but HIM? No way.

"Is that HIM!?" Bonney hissed, her eyes bulging out. Urogue nodded. "How the hell did he get in here!?" Drake squeaked. Impel Down, the most fortified place in the seas for pirates, and it was infiltrated by a brainless rookie pirate brat who was too stupid for his own good?! And, Drake swore on his life, wasn't the clueless guard at the other end of the hallway male?!

"You're Mugiwara no Luffy, aren't you?" Jinbe asked. Upon hearing his name, Luffy turned to the fishman, replying, "Yeah?"

"They took him just now! Go! They've taken Ace-san to the elevator! Go! You can still catch him!" Jinbe quickly told Luffy.

His voice came out hoarsly…. Law noted…. Fishman and lack of water, definitely not a good mix. Especially since he had been in there muck longer than they had….

To everyone's surprise, Luffy said, "Who're you, old man?"

Law sighed mentally. This kid was gonna be the reason all the Supernovas were gonna get their jaws shattered, considering how many times their jaws have dropped from his….. smart-ass remarks, putting it mildly.

"He's a big deal! Don't you know who he is!?" Ivankov screeched, as Luffy and Jinbe paid no attention to the okama, opting for a staring contest.

In the end, Luffy nodded, "Okay! I got it! Thank you! Whoever you are!" With that, Luffy ran back from the elevator. Surely, one of the Supernovas would have called out to the rubber pirate, right? Well, all of them were STILL in shock that Luffy made it all the way down. Surely he would have run into Magellan at some point right? It's not like Luffy was that god forsaken Caesar Salad… wait, not salad, Caesar Clown with that poison gas fruit. And they had sore throats. Horrible. Sore throats suck. So yeah.

 _I don't believe it! Even after risking your life, it's almost impossible to get all the way here! Did he really get through all five hells?!_ Jinbe thought, impressed by the pirate. The last jailbreak was twenty years ago by a renowned pirate called Shiki the Golden Lion. Now, it was a rookie that hasn't even been sailing for a year. _Either the marines are doing a horrible job or the kid is that good. And according to Ace, it's probably the latter._ He thought.

"They took that to the upper floors! Let's go!" Ivankov said, "They left the iron door to the elevator open!"

"Nice!" The rookie exclaimed, only for Ivankov to continue, "The operation system is locked! It's no good!"

"It doesn't work?!" Well now, time for some Monkey business, "But we can just climb." Yup that was gonna – no screw it, some random marine just made a spikey donut fall down the elevator shaft, along with the chains. Ouch! What if they squished someone under it – never mind.

"T-that was close!" Luffy panted.

Examining the situation, Ivankov just sighed, "Of course they wouldn't allow us to climb it! It's not usable! They're already keeping an eye on it! Let's go back up the stairs!"

And everyone rushed to the stairs. Upon reaching, Luffy said, "Hey! They blocked the staircase!"

Ivankov insisted on breaking through, and tried to have Inazuma cut through the bars with his **Choki Choki no Mi** powers. Suddenly, they heard a loud hissing sound, and quickly jumped backwards as a green coloured gas rushed down towards them. They all jumped backwards.

"That's a lot of gas! Is it poisonous?!" Inazume covered his mouth and nose. On a completely unrelated note, how on earth does he do all that without spilling his wine? "Again!?" Luffy whined. He had enough of poison gas.

"I don't know who you guys are, but don't make us suffer with you!" A prisoner complained.

"Shut up, you Level 6 people!" Ivankov yelled in indignition.

"I don't care if it's poisonous or not!" Luffy yelled determindly, running through the cloud of gas, or would have if it wasn't sleeping gas.

"Wait!" the okama tried to stop the pirate, but it was too late. Luffy had fallen asleep, lying on the ground. "How reckless are you, Mugi-boy!"

"You really need to stop…. We don't want to…." Fall asleep?

"They wanna make us sleep to stop us in our tracks." Inazume stated calmly, a huge contrast to Ivankov's panicked yelled, "We're completely trapped!"

 _On Level 1 somewhere_

"How unfortunate. Mugiwara just made it to Level 6 just after you left." Magellan said.

Ace's eye's widened, "Luffy!"

"The emergency sleeping gas has just been released! It's only a matter of time before they catch Mugiwara! The Freezing Hell wasn't punishment enough for him! Since the cell you were in is open right now…" the warden continued without a care that Ace was glaring at him.

"Don't even continue that sentence!" Ace lashed out, kicking a guard who had poked him from the rear, and all the guards surrounding him.

"You!" Another guard rushed him with a fork-like spear, but Ace expertly bit the prongs of the gigantic fork, using the long shaft to smack all the other guards away. Even with his Kairoseki cuffs, Ace was still more that capable of taking care of the remaining guards. After all, the trident-ish weapon was long and thin, just like his pipe from his childhood, except the prongs though.

Towering over the fire user, Magellan grabbed the trident right out of his bound arms, snapping it like a toothpick. Glaring at Magellan, Ace took a few steps back before trying to run back to the elevator shaft, only to get pinned down by the poison user's gigantic hand.

"You better not resist because it's useless!"

Just as the head warden said that, a metal gate covered the entrance to the elevator. "Your brother is also a pirate! There's no way he'll walk out of here alive! In fact, he should have been writhing in agony now!" Magellan growled, still confused how the rookie was running around after he was poisoned by yours truly just a day and a couple of hours ago, but didn't let the Whitebeard pirate know his real thoughts. _How did you recover from my mixture of deadly poison, Mugiwara!? There isn't even an antidote. You running around like you just woke up is incomprehensible!_

Ace let out a desperate shout, "Luffy!" _I wish she had been lying…. Why did you come to this hellhole Luffy!?_

 _Back to Level 6_

"Do something! The floor's gonna be filled with gas! Help me!" The prisons started banging on their cells desperately.

Law could hear echoes from their cramped cell, and felt the urge to correct them. _Technically the floor is already filled with gas. Nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide, argon…._ He started rattling off a bunch of gases in his head.

Inazuma tossed his drink to Ivankov, and using his abilities, Inazume skillfully sliced up the floor like it was paper with his newly transformed scissor-like hands, and threw them against the staircase, successfully sealing the gas. He retrived his drink from Ivankov.

Luffy got up, rubbed his eyes, slumped forward and fell asleep again.

"Wake up! I'm fighting the urge to sleep but I.. I….DON'T SLEEP!" Ivankov screeched, waking up Luffy in the process. "I wanna keep going, Crab-chan! You blocked the stairase but now I can't catch up with Ace!"

"That was the only way to stop the gas. If you're unconscious, you can't save him!" Inazuma calmly stated.

"I'm gonna save him even if I'm unconscious! I don't want him to die!" Luffy whined.

"Their plan worked. We are now confined to Level 6. I'm sorry but this is all I can do now!" Ivankov sighed, earning an angry pout from the rubber pirate, before sending a **Death Wink** to the Den Den Mushi on the wall.

Grinning, Ivankov said, "Now they can't see us." He turned to face Luffy, "You have to realise we're too late. They must have gotton to the top floor with Ace-boy by now. On the other hand, we have many obstacles standing in our way! The Marine's convoy is pretty quick! Look at the Vivre card! It's not pointing straight up, is it? I think Ace-boy has already been handed over to the Marines!"

Taking out the Vivre Card, Luffy realised that Ivankov was right. "We need to move on now!" The Okama exclaimed, "I'll do my best to help you break out of this great prison safely! They'll hand Ace-boy to the Marine Headquarters at any cost! You need to give up on him! I mean….. You need to trust Whitebeard. He's not gonna give up on one of his own."

Gritting his teeth, Luffy clenched his fist, "I'm going."

 **Ye… sorry for not updating for a long time hahahha! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55 - Escaping

Hearing what Luffy said, Ivankov yelled, "HUH!?"

"I'm going to the Marine Headquarters." Luffy confirmed his statement.

Shivering, Ivankov retorted, "Don't be stupid! There's a battle brewing between the world's two leading forces! What can you do? Do you know how strong Whitebeard is? What about the admirals, vice-admirals, and the Warlords on the side of the Marines!? Don't you remember that you fought Magellan and almost died!?"

Upon hearing that from their cell, Urogue joked, "Well he's looking pretty good for an almost dead guy."

"Do you have that many lives to spare!?" Ivankov continued, only to stop when he realised Luffy was staring at him, "What?"

"If I give up now, I'm gonna regret it!" Luffy declared.

Ivankov was shocked. He had seen that face so mamy times, on Dragon. That determined expression to complete a mission no matter what.

"But first of all, how can you get off this floor?" Inazuma asked.

"Kuhahahaha…"

They heard a laugh.

The trio turned in the direction of the sound. "I know that laugh." Luffy growled, "He's being held here?"

"If you wanna get out of here, set me free! I can create a hole in the ceiling. What do you think?" The chained up, former head of Baroque Works stood up from his seat in his cell, his hook gleaming. "It's been a while. I thought that there was no reason to get back on the street, but Whitebeard and the Marines are gonna start a war? It's my chance to bring that old man down! This war has piqued my interest, and with my power, you and I could get out of here. It's not bad, huh? We both get what we want."

Luffy was gritting his teeth, "Screw you! You messed up Vivi's country!"

"That was a long time ago. I no longer have any interest in that country." Crocodile stated, bored. He looked up, and saw Ivankov walk up behind Luffy.

"Let's release him, Mugi-boy." Ivankov said, "His power will aid us greatly."

"EH!? Ivan-chan! If you knew what he did - " Luffy's rant was cut off by the Revolutionary, "You wanna keep going right? If you wanna make it to the Marine Headquarter's, you'll need him."

"Ivankov." Crocodile glowered at said person.

"Nice to see you, Croco-boy." Iva greeting the former Shichibukai sacarstically, much to the surprise of the Supernova, "Just a passing acquintance! I met him when he was just a rookie. Don't worry. I can bring him under contrl in case he tries to betray us. I can't trust him at all."

Luffy just wondered what Ivanko meant, before the Revolutionary started laughing, "But I know one of his weaknesses!"

Gritting his teeth, Crocodile growled, "Hey, if you so much as say it…" He was cut of by Ivankov, "Oh? Do you wanna take that tone? If you like, I can just reveal your past here! But if you just shut up, and help us, I keep the secret for Y-O-U! YEEHAWW!"

"You bastard!" Crocodile grumbled.

"Why don't you release me too?!" "Me too! I have something against Whitebeard!" "Let me out too!" Random prisoners started screaming out.

"All of you shut up! **Death Wink!** " Ivankov knocked them unconscious.

Law groaned. It may have been impressive for Luffy to somehow get into Impel Down and get to Level 6, but now he and his Revolutionary friend were making a large ruckus.

"Hmm..? Oh it's Torao. Wait… TORAO!?" Luffy screeched, rocketing himself towards the cage. "And you guys too? What are you all doing here?!"

"We got caught, dumbass." Kidd yelled. Hanging from the cell, Luffy called, "Iva-chan! Can you free them too?"

Looking at Ivankov for approval, Inazuma released to Supernovas. Clearly, to him, they weren't much of a threat.

"Finally! I'm out of these shackles!" Bonney exclaimed. Killer stretched his arms, and cracked his knuckles. The other Supernovas acted pretty much the same.

"Have mercy on me! I want to rescue Ace-san too! I can help you for sure! Take me with you! I have known Ace-san ever since he joined the Whitebeards! He always told me about his brother! I was arrested because I objected to the war! So please! Let me die for him!" Jinbe asked.

 _Such a strong bond between a Shichibukai. "First Son of the Sea" Jinbe and the second division commander of the Whitebears – Portgas D. Ace! Who would have guessed!?_ Ivankov thought.

The Supernovas watied for Luffy's reply. Luffy really wanted to save his brother, and they had seen how close the fishman and fire-user were, but Luffy didn't know.

"Alright!" Luffy's reply came immediately, and Inazume expressed his worry, "What? We don't know about him and how dangerous he is!"

"It's okay! Let him out!"

"Thank you!" Jinbe was grateful to the rubber pirate. Inazuma was against it, but after getting approval from Ivankov, he proceeded to pick the lock on Jinbe's cell, cut his chains and do the same to Crocodile as Ivankov **Death Wink** -ed more annoying prisoners.

"A Shichibukai and a former Shichibukai both on our team!" He declared.

"Eh? Two of em? Who is the other one!?" Luffy asked.

"EH!?" All the Supernovas jaw dropped. _HOW ONE EARTH DOES HE NOT KNOW!?_

"I appreciate this! Now I can be of some help!" Jinbe smiled.

"Maybe you can stop the war between the Whitebeardsa and the marines, but it's a waste of time. I'm gonna get that old man anyway." Crocodile sneered.

"You better not hurt anyone that's on my side." Luffy glared at Crocodile. Crocodile merely looked back at him in curiosity, though he would admit that if he were a lesser being, the mere glare that Luffy was giving him would have made him flinch and he would have locked himself back in his cell.

It seemed like Jinbe had the same idea, "I won't let you touch good old Whitebeard, Crocodile."

"Do you wanna fight me here?" Crocodile challenged, the light glinting off his hook menacingly.

"Why did the marine even leave that stupid metal hook on him?" Luffy asked.

"Don't know." Law replied.

"Probably cause they believe he won't get out." Drake said.

"Stupid assholes." Kidd grumbles.

"Overconfident marine brats." Bege retorted.

"I've heard that it's poison." Hawkins said, looking at his cards.

"Not as bad as Magellan's, right?" Urouge asked.

"I'll slice that arm off him one I get my weapons." Killer growled.

"Just stay clear of it, right?" Apoo sans.

They all paused and stared at each other. "What the hell did we just do?" They all asked in unison.

"Croco-boy! Your secret past!" Ivankov said in a sing song voice. Crocodile reluctantly stepped back. "Alright! We don't have much time! We're just gonna break outta here by force! Heehaw!"

Suddenly, the staircase exploded.

"What did I say, not much time! Inazuma!" Ivankov said.

"Already done!" Inazuma had cut out a long strip from the floor and had used it to make a staircase. Everyone then ran up the staircase, just in the nick of time.

"Where the hell is this? This seems….. very….. not so hellish.." Drake asked out loud. "Oh all your weapons are over there." Ivankov nonchantly pointed to a table that had all the Supernova's stuff in it. Crocodile changed back into his old clothes, and smoked a cigar.

"How did you even…" Drake was going to asked, but he got cut off by Ivankov, "We Newkamas know pretty much every inch of this prison. Vyou think disrupting Den Den Mushi feeds and breaking into an unguarded room is hard?"

He let the former marine ponder on that, before addressing Bon Clay, who for some reason was lying on the floor, "Are you ready, Bon-boy?"

"Yes, Iva-sama."

"You sure? Emporio Energy Hormone is just for you to recover for today. There will be after effects."

"I know! Please go ahead! I mean…. If you don't I can barely move!"

"Oh yeah! You're right! You got me there! **Emporio Energy Hormone!** "

Bon Clay twitched in pain and shock.

"Oh! I injected it into your crotch by mistake! Newkama Land!"

Every single male, except for the Supernovas, winced.

"Killer…. Remind me to stay as far away from that guy as possible." Kidd said.

"That was…. Interesting…" Law said.

"BON-CHAN! DON'T DIE!" Luffy yelled.

"Wait….. Bon…? Bon Clay?" Crocodile asked.

Before anyone could respond, Ivankov said, "Alright, we good to go?" and dragged everyone out into Level 5.

"Even if we manage to get to the front door of the prison, we'll still be in for a fight. There is also the Calm Belt all around us which is impassible! This area is also full of viscious Sea Kings! We have to steal a Marine Ship to go to the Marine Headquarters! We just need more people to fight with us."

"Wait you're serious?" Apoo asked, "We don't wanna go there! We still have our crews!"

"Isn't that great!" Luffy asked in confusion, "The war is broadcast over the snails right? And your crews would have remained in Sabaody, so they will see you in the war!"

"That… actually makes sense…." Hawkins mumbled, taking out his cards with walking, "There is a 80% chance that this will succeed."

Law's jaw dropped.

"What's up, Torao?" Kidd jeered.

"Mugi…. wara-ya….. just said something…. intelligent?"

"That's….. true…..nah who cares." Kidd grumbled.

"To be honest, we already have a lot but…. Only a few of vyou can make it to the top floor! If vyou're captured, vyou will be tortured to death! So if vyou want to survive, vyou need to free as many prisoners as possible in the entire prison!" Ivankov concluded.

"Couldn't we have just released those Level 6 scum?" Bege asked.

"No way! They would have destroyed Newkama Land blown our cover! I need Newkama Land to be intact for future prisoners!" Ivankov said.

"They're after Whitebeard. There's no way they're going into a warzone with him. We already have the Shichibukai and Admirals to worry about." Jinbe said.

Several wolfs started to circle the group, and Luffy ran off. Upon seeing Luffy's face, they all wimpered and stepped back slowly.

"Anyway…. If we can start a riot, we'll keep our foes busy! We have to steal the keys and set as many as we can free on our way! Let's unleash mayham in Impel Down such as has never been seen before! Heehaw! Let's go, Mugi-boy!"

"He went ahead." Inazuma said.

"What a free spirit! Heehaw! Let's catch up with him, candies!" Everyone rushed off following Ivankov.

"Wait! Somebody come stop me! I'm going way to fast! It's faster than usual!" Bon Clay spun.

"Well… that hormone sure is working overtime." Law deadpanned.

Somehow, Crocodile and Jinbe were running with Luffy. The rest of the mtrailed behind the former and current Shichibukai. Jinbe said, "It's before 10 in the morning! The execution is at 3 in the afternoon. They'll definitely do it on time. If Whitebeard is going to do something, he'll do it hours before that! Ace-san should be already on the ship. The war could begin anytime now!"

"But he's not gonna get killed until 3!" Luffy said, "Which means that we still have a chance."

Seeing a door, Crocodile merely placed his hand upon the wood and dried it out, causing the entire door to turn to sand.

"They're coming!" The guards yelled, and raised their guns. One guy said over the Den Den Mushi about the situation.

"This is the Burning Heat Hell!" Jinbe said.

"It's hot." Luffy commented.

The idiotic marines started shooting at Crocodile, who made no move to dodge or reflect them. Instead, all the bullets just passed through him. Meanwhile, he just smoked his cigar, giving a cocky expression.

"Stupid! Use the Kairoseki bullets!" A guard shouted.

Before any of them could react, Crocodile reached out, **"Crescent Cutlass!"** He sent out a large wave of sand, and dried out the first wave of guards.

"Shoot the Kairoseki bullets!" A seastone net was shot at Luffy, but he jumped up and evaded it. He lifted himself up even further by latching onto a large overhanging chain. "Gomu Gomu no Storm!" He screeched, punching the guards from his elevated position in the air.

" **Fishman Karate!"** Jinbe yelled, and punched in front of him using **Arabesque Brick Fist** , much to the shock of the guard in front of him.

"EEP!" The guard grimaced and braced himself for Jinbe's fist, which did not make contact. "W-what was that!?" Some small rocks started rolling across the floor. Suddenly, one of the guards started moving backwards for no reason, leading to all the guards panicking. One by one, the guards started being pushed backwards, "What's happening!?", before they all got knocked out by some invisible force.

"W-we're not match for them, and infamous rookie and two Warlords!" "Don't back out! Hold out until backups will get here! We outnumber them!" The scared guards started trying to reassure themselves.

"Get out of our way! We're not interested in you! We're in a hurry!" Luffy growled. Many of the guards bristled at Luffy's comment.

"Let's just go!" Crocodile said, and the two Shichibukais and the infamous rookie pirate charged forward.

"You fools! Shoot them up!" A guard yelled.

 _~Mini Timeskip~_

"Glad to know some marines can be smart. Not that last part though." Jinbe said, knocking the last guard unconscious. Those marines were fools alright, and shooting a rubber person was just plain dumb.

Crocodile casually tossed a bunch of keys into a cell.

"Oh! The keys! Thank you so much….. YOU'RE CROCODILE!" The prisoner gaped at the pirate.

"I'm thinking about breaking out but I need some assistants." Crocodile casually said, "Do you wanna come with me, Mr 1?"

The subordinate of Crocodile, raised both his hands, "I'll come with you because you asked me to. I was just starting to get bored."

 _On Sabaody_

"Very well. We will all work together, just this once, to find our captains. And Killer. Once we get that done, we have no business with each other." Heat said, shaking his hands with Bepo. The rest of the pirates were surrounding them, some on lookout for danger or marines.

"Well unless our captains start an alliance." A random pirate muttered, but no one heard him.

"Alright. We should search all the groves here." Wire stated.

"I doubt they're still in Sabaody," Vito from the Fire Tank Pirates said, "They were most likely taken to Impel Down, in case you haven't noticed that they all were Supernovas."

"Are, not were. Don't go killing off our captain!" Shachi and Penguin screeched.

"Are, whatever, I'm just saying they're probably at Impel Down right now." Vito said, still having that grin on his face.

"Impel Down is impenetrable, though." Gotti said, "Only some Lion fellow broke out 20 years ago."

"Well… Hiken no Ace is gonna be executed, right?" Jean Bart asked, "Then maybe Whitebeard will break him out of Impel Down?"

"Possible, but unlikely. There's most likely going to be a war at Marineford, meow." Faust said.

Bepo sighed, "Well… we'll come up with something. Maybe break into Impel Down. Pretend to be marines and infiltrate?"

"No, marines usually aren't allowed in there. I heard rumours of Jinbe and Hancock visiting though, but their Shichibukai." Gotti said.

"So…. What's the plan now?" Shachi asked.

"Alright, everyone spread out." Vito said. "Go into every bar, shop, alleyway… just listen for any hint of information. News, gossips, anything about our captains. Are we all in agreement?"

There were no protests, and Penguin said, "How about we sneak into that marine base here? Maybe they'll have more information."

Heat agreed, pointing to Shachi, "You should go with that guy. You two stand out the least among us, in terms of looks and physique."

 _Oh crap, what did I just get myself into….._ Penguin thought.

 **If you don't know any of them, search them up please.**

 **Please review, I love reading your reviews!**


	56. Chapter 56 - They seem to get along

_At Sabaody_

Penguin and Shachi hurriedly put on the marine uniform. Bepo had accidentally knocked two marines out, and said marines were tied up against a wall in the alleyway. "Somehow, they fit just right…" Shachi gumbled. "Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do!" Penguin growled.

"Stop bickering!" Bepo tried to get them to stop. Jean Bart just looked on in amusement at the forever arguing duo.

Looking like marines, the two pirates walked to the group that the two beat up marines were actually from.

"Where were you two!?" The head marine shouted.

"Sir, some pirates were attacking. We fended them off, but we ended up behind the group, sir!" Shachi managed to say, saluting for a good measure. Seeing Penguin standing there, dazed, Shachi poked him in the ribs. Their uniforms were covered in dirt and crumpled, since they had to knock out two actual marines. If no one knew better, their story was pretty believable.

Luckily, it was not noticed, "Very well. The rest of your comrades are in the mess hall. Please join them as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir!" The duo said in unison.

"That was close…. Also… where's the mess hall?" Shachi sighed as soon as the marine was out of sight.

"The mess hall is the eating place right?" Penguin asked back.

"I know what a mess hall is, I don't know where it is!" Shachi shot back.

* * *

 _On Level 2_

Dropping down from the cell above, Buggy dropped in multiple sets of wax keys, courtesy of Mr. 3.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Anytime!" The prisoners chorused, "These copies of keys that brother 3 made out of wax are fine pieces." They all ran off to free more prisoners.

* * *

 _On Level 4_

Ivankov was running alongside the Newkamas, and trailing at the back of the group were the Supernovas.

"Why are we even running?" Kidd asked.

"Cause we don't want to stay in Impel Down?" Killer replied.

"And we don't want to risk Magellan?" Drake added.

"Gahh! Stop complaining!" Bege rolled his eyes, using his Tank-Mode's wheels.

"You have wheels!" Bonney protested.

"Can't you use your devil fruit or something, Trafalgar?" Urouge asked.

"Don't want to." Law curtly replied. He did not want to tell his fellow Supernovas to know that his injury still hurt like hell, nor that the ceiling in Impel Down was too high for his ROOM to reach. His pride was already at stake.

Eventually, they caught up to Luffy, Jinbe and Crocodile.

"HEEHAWW! I finally caught up to you guys!" Ivankov yelled.

"Mugi-chan!" Bon Clay shouted, pirouetting to Luffy and hugging him.

"Well, he sure has weird friends in weird places…." All the Supernovas sweatdropped.

"Bon-chan! Looks like you got your juice flowing now!" Luffy said while being crushed by said person.

"Yeah! I'm more that fine now!"

He leapt off Luffy, and just happened to see Daz Bones run past, "MR. 1!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Huh? Who is he?" Luffy asked.

"He's the guy who was defeated by Sash-chan in Alabasta!" Bon Clay yelled while jumping around.

"Oh… then I don't know him…." Luffy continued, neither him nor Bon Clay noticing Daz Bones' face darken, "Sash-chan?…When you say Sash-chan you mean Zoro right?"

"Yeah… by the way, how's Sash-chan?" Bon Clay asked.

Now it was time for Luffy's face to darken, "Don't know….. Kuma sent him flying somewhere….. I hope he's okay…."

The Supernovas just stared at the younger boy. Unlike most pirates, Luffy was just like a book, one could tell what he was thinking from his expression alone. But sometimes, you just have to read between the lines to tell what he's thinking, which wasn't easy, considering it was Luffy they were talking about.

Suddenly, Luffy broke out into a smile, "But I have a feeling we'll be seeing him soon! But he has probably taken off his bandages again, and then Chopper will scold him for being reckless, and then Zoro will complain that he can't move, and then Sanji will call him a moss-head and then they will fight…."

Everyone sweatdropped at the sudden change in attitude in the rookie.

 **"Emporio Face Growth Synthesis!"** Ivankov stabbed his face with his nails, and everyone watched, pirates staring, guards gawking, as his face grew to an enourmous size.

"Heehaw!" His voice, now much louder than before, reverberated throughout Impel Down, "Hell Wink!" His attack sent many of the guards off the bridge.

All the other pirates weren't doing nothing, either. Jinbe was knocking the guards around with his Fishman Karate, the invisible force pushing the guards away. **"Arabesque Brick Fist!"** More guards were sent tumbling into the lava pit.

Kidd was, happily with a crazed smile on his face, stopping the bullets that came near him and using **Repel** to send them back at their attackers.

Killer was right beside him, smacking away any marine that got close, and literally just sliced off a few of their limbs.

Urouge was simply allowing himself to get hit, before growing in size and punching the guards with double the power.

Bonney and Drake were, somehow, working together. Bonney merely de-aged a bunch of guards until they were nothing but babies, before tossing them to the guards. Startled that their allies were now babies, they dropped their weapons in shock to catch the de-aged guards, only to be cut down by Drake.

Crocodile couldn't be hurt by the guards, and he was literally a sand storm, sucking up unsuspecting guards and hurtling them around.

Bege had picked up two guns and started shooting the guards. Without his crew, he couldn't do his surprise attacks, but at least he knew how to use a gun proficiently.

Hawkins had turned into his scarecrow form, and with his sweeping limps, he sent several guards flying.

Apoo played the trumpet that was his arm, and the sound waves knocked more guards into the lava below.

Law and Luffy were guarding each other's backs, as if they had fought together before. Well, they had, but that was once. For some reason, Luffy had decided that the injured Law was where he was going to be, and Law had no objections with that. At least Luffy had the tact to not go blurting around injuries and weaknesses.

Bon Clay was still spinning around like a top, mowing down whatever poor guard was in his path before kicking them into a pulp.

The guards weren't the only ones with casualties, thought. Some flying guards caught the odd Newkama unaware, and they, too, were sent down into the fiery hell below. Occasionally, the guards also managed to snipe the random pirate or escape.

More and more reinforcements kept pouring onto Level 4, hindering the pirates from moving on to Level 3.

"This is getting annoying! Everyone stand back!" Luffy yelled, shoving Law behind him. Most of the pirates were behind him, and only Jinbe and Crocodile had taken the lead. Jinbe, wisely stood to the side, but Crocodile merely cocked his head, "What are you doing, Mugiwara?"

Without a word, Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed the ends of the railings on the bridge, before letting himself fly like a slingshot, "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" He ploughed through the guards like a knife through butter, knocking the majority of them off the bridge or unconscious.

"Damn it, Mugiwara! Why didn't you do that earlier!?" Kidd screeched.

"Crab-chan! Where is the staircase to Level 3?" Luffy yelled to Inazume, blocking out the red-head who was currently yelling, "Don't ignore me!"

"Across the bridge, then left!" Inazume yelled back, slashing the few remaining guards.

"Mugiwara-ya… what are you thinking…. NO! STOP!" Law yelled, as Luffy's arm wrapped around him, Kidd and Killer, pinning them together. He didn't care if he was losing face in front Eustass-ya and his first mate, but it seemed like the red-head and the masked man were having the same thoughts, "THIS BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR STUPID IDEAS, MUGIWARA!"

"Nope, it's gonna be one." Law deadpanned, before Luffy stretched to the staircase and slung them all there. He dropped Kidd and Killer on the floor, and Law braced himself for the impact, only to find there was none.

He blinked, as Luffy set him down carefully, and in much more grace than Kidd and Killer. Somehow, when all that had happened, he hadn't aggravated Law's wound, and barely even touched it. And somewhere in his heart, he was grateful.

"Ok, what are you up to now!?" Kidd demanded after getting up, helping Killer get back up on his feet.

"Mag-something is gonna be here." Luffy said.

"You mean Magellan, the jailer with the Doku Doku no Mi?" Law corrected in his bored tone.

"So?" Killer asked, before his captain exploded.

"I figured we'd be best to fight him. I've fought him before, Torao has ranged attacks and is a doctor, Metal-guy controls metal and he probably won't leave you behind." Luffy said.

"Stop calling me that…." Law sighed for the umpteenthed time, although he understood that Luffy probably won't stop.

"My name's Eustass Kidd!" Kidd yelled. "And how does controlling metal help against a poison man!?"

"Mugiwara-ya is right, though. Some poisons are caused by heavy metals, or more dangerous substances. You're powers, either by magnetism, or electrostatic properties, may have a chance at controlling them." Law mumbled, thinking. Honestly speaking, he would prefer not to talk about all that, especially not after Flevance and the Amber Lead poisoning and Cora-san….

"Ok, what about Killer? He isn't poison-proof!? Why not call Drake or Bonney or Urouge or even that damned Apoo!?" Kidd growled, interrupting Law's train of thought, which the rookie was grateful for, not that he would admit it out loud. He did not need old and sad memories clouding his judgement.

"What? You admit you can't defeat Magellan?" Law jeered. Killer rolled his eyes. His captain may be 21 years old, but sometimes he acted like a 5 year old. Taunting him always worked, especially when his pride and ego was at stake.

"Oh yeah? You bet I'll be the one to take him out, Torao!" Kidd sneered back at Law, using the nickname Luffy had used.

"Oh shut up, and don't use that name. It just sounds wrong when you say it." Law gritted his teeth at the annoying red-head.

Suddenly, the entire jail shook, causing all of them to lose their footing.

"Our fight must have agitated the Sea Kings in this area, and they're now attacking!" Jinbe cried out.

"We'll go on ahead! Come on, Torao, Metal-guy and Mask-guy!" Luffy said, running up the staircase to Level 3.

"Well, we don't want to be stuck here. And that is still not my name." Law grumbled, following Luffy, and Kidd and Killer followed suite. They did not want to listen to the younger rookie that was insane and did stupid things, but they just followed, grumbling along the way.

The four rookies made their way to Level 3, knocking out the guards while trying to make their way to Level 2.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Newkamas and pirates set about freeing even more prisoners. Drake shook his head. These prisoners were here for a reason – they were dangerous. But they would cause even more confusion to aid their escape. He was surprised that Ivankov had thought of that idea, though it was possible that it was Inazuma's idea….

Blugoris came running in, and Drake took charge. "Keep freeing prisoners!"

Ivankov used his **Death Wink** , knocking out several jailer monsters. Drake charged in, in his Dino form, and thrashed the remaining of the jailers.

Bonney decided to hop in just then, transforming all the Blugori into babies.

And then Sadie and her demon guards decided to pop in. Sadly, before they could do much damage, Jinbe and Crocodile used **Fishman Karate: 5000 Brick Fist** and **Sables** respectively, knocking the Demon Guards away.

Sadie slashed her whip around aggressively, smacking a good number of prisoners unconscious. Jinbe got ready to take her on, but Ivankov just grabbed him and flung him to the staircase, "GO HELP MUGIWARA-BOY!"

As an afterthought, he grabbed Crocodile too and flung him at the staircase. The ex-Shichibukai flinched at being manhandled, but managed to land properly. He glared at the Revolutionary, before scowling and following Jinbe to Level 3.

"Heehaw! I will be your match!" Ivankov declared, before stabbing himself with more hormones, and changed into a girl, "Get out of our way, eccentric girl!"

* * *

 _Somewhere at Marineford_

"Where the hell am I?" Zoro muttered, walking along a hallway, "Mihawk said he'd drop me at the side of Marineford. And those stupid maps are all wrong!"

He met a group of marines running towards him.

"It's Pirate Hunter Zoro!" "He's worth 120 million beris!" "What on earth is he doing here at the Communications Tower of the Gates of Justice?"

"Oh so that's where I am. Those maps in your base suck." Zoro said.

All the marines jawdropped. "ALL THE MAPS IN THE BASE ARE FINE!"

"Someone report him to - " The poor marine was cut off when Zoro swung his swords, taking out a good percentage of the guards.

"Now…. Who's next?" Zoro growled.

* * *

Alright. After being on Fanfic for so long... I have discovered... the horizontal line.

I'm slow, but this should help make things clearer...


	57. Chapter 57 - Dibbs

Yeah the next Impel Down chapter is taking forever to write. Sorry.

* * *

"Are we reaching Marineford yet?" Thatch asked, holding a sword his hand.

Marco sighed.

"Not yet, my son." Whitebeard said. Ever since Teach's betrayal, he had ordered that everyone must have a partner while on guard duty.

And for some reason, Thatch had refused to be alone for long periods of time. Hell, the fourth divisiom commnded had whined to Marco so much that the exasperated phoenix had allowed Thatch to sleep with him once he was allowed out of the infirmary, and had helped Thatch move his mattress into his room.

No one blamed him though. The near death experience had made its mark on the Whitebeard Pirates.

And now Ace was going to be executed.

And Teach was now a Shichibukai.

"Pops. I want first dibbs on him -yoi." Marco solemnly said.

It was clear who Marco was talking about.

"Marco! I want first dibbs!" Thatch whined.

"He almost killed you -yoi!" Marco retorted.

"Exactly! I want first dibbs!"

Marco sighed. There was no arguing with Thatch when he started whining.

"Fine. I get second dibbs -yoi." Marco said, "Happy?"

"No. Ace gets second dibbs." Thatch deadpanned.

"Ace isn't here!" Haruta said.

"Yeah! Cause of him!" Thatch replied. "Ace would wanna fry him!"

"Hey if Ace fries him then we won't get a turn!" Haruta shot back.

"Technically didn't Ace alreay have his turn?" Jozu said. "He went to seek him out."

"Doesn't count." Thatch snapped.

"Ok. Fine I want third - " Marco was cut off.

"And we'll find Mugiwara no Luffy and let him beat him up too." Thatch smiled.

"What!? Why does he get third dibbs?" Vista asked.

"Cause based on what Ace said, his darling little brother would want to beat him up too."

"Kuma sent him somewhere -yoi." Marco retorted. "We have no idea where he is -yoi!"

"He could be in Amazon Lily, petrified as a stone statue by Boa Hancock." Jozu said.

"Yeah right." Namur spoke up in a sacarstic tone. "He was probably sent to Impel Down and poisoned by Magellan."

"Or he landed somewhere with mushrooms." Atmos said

"Why mushrooms -yoi?" Marco asked.

Atmos shrugged, "Why not?"

"Well if everyone is betting on what Ace's little bro is doing, I'd say he's on a Marine Warship beating up marines!" Thatch exclaimed.

"We're betting?" Haruta asked snarkily, "I say he's freezing to death somewhere cold."

Stroking his moustache, Vista said, "Maybe he's stuck with weird okamas. What about you, Izo?"

"Eh... probably stuck with the Supernovas. He's one of them right?" Izo asked.

"Um.. the Supernovas were caught at Sabaody and sent to Impel Down." Namur said. Izo hadn't read the papers yet.

"That's out then. He's beating up some Zoan devil fruit users than." Izo decided.

"Why zoan in particular?" Haruta asked.

"Don't like them. No offence Marco. Ain't Kaido building an army of them?"

"Or maybe he's at Marineford -yoi?" Marco pipped up.

All the heads turned to him.

"What? I met him before! He was so worried about Ace's vivre card burning up -yoi. No doubt he'll be running to Marineford when he hears about Ace's execution -yoi." Marco reasoned.

"Not if he's petrified."

"Or poisoned."

"Or beating up marines."

"Or freezing to death."

"Or stuck with Okamas."

"Or dueling Zoans."

"Or eating mushrooms."

"Really? Why mushrooms of all things?"

"Why the hell not!?"

"Seriously, the chances of him getting to Marineford are as likely as getting the man-hating Boa Hancock to fall in love with him." Namur grumbled.

Everyone realised how ridiculous that sounded.

"Agreed." Haruta said.

"Impossible." Izo agreed.

"So.. the bets are in?" Thatch asked.

"Yeah. Those situations are so ridiculous that only one of us will win." Jozu commented.

"If any of us win." Izo rolled his eyes.

Whitebeard only chuckled. His sons were acting perfectly normal. Now if only Ace were here...

As if reading his thoughts, Marco pipped up, "Ace would probably kill us for betting on his little brother."

"Yeah. Let's free him from Marineford and then pour ice cold water on him for making us worry." Thatch said.


	58. Chapter 58 - Final Escape

To EmInArEvOl: I can't tell if you're yelling at me angrily through a computer screen, or sacarstically saying so. Either way, answer is - everyone wins and no one wins.

To Freerunner4427: Well… duh. It's Luffy. The only thing that can be expected of him is the unexpected.

* * *

 _Level 3_

* * *

"Stop! I will not let you pass!" Hannyabal dropped down from the ceiling in the hallway in Level 3. Luffy, Law, Kidd and Killer stopped running to deal with the vice warden, allowing Jinbe and Crocodile to catch up.

"Who are you, ossan? Why did you open the door so wide?!" Luffy tilted his head and asked, making Hannyabal jaw-drop, "HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME!? I'm the Vice Warden here! And after I stop you, I will be promoted to Head Warden!" He declared.

Law and Kidd sweatdropped, "What a loud mouth."

Killer turned around, "We have backup."

The rest of them turned around, seeing more prisoners running towards them.

"Looks like they are releasing more prisoners." Crocodile mumbled.

Suddenly, Luffy heard something, "Get down!"

Nets started flying from the ceiling, trapping most of the prisoners.

"Metal-guy!" Luffy yelled, pushing Kidd to the side.

"What was that for, Mugiwara!?" Kidd screeched, only to see that where he had last stood, was one Monkey D. Luffy in a net.

"Oi. Get out of the net, Mugiwara." Crocodile huffed, reaching out for some reason to help Luffy out of the net, only the retract his hand, "Cursed Kairoseki."

Luffy was still fidgiting, trying to get the net off him.

"How on earth is not affected by the Kairoseki?" Killer asked.

"Don't know. He's probably running on adrenalin, if anything that weird okama guy can do." Law mumbled. He had his own assumptions, but that was probably impossible. Luffy had definitely gained some resistance on that island, but to be fully immune to it? Impossible.

While the Supernovas and two shichibukai were focussed on Luffy, a hoard of guards ran out from the hallway behind Hannyabal.

"Look! We have a thousand Cage Shot bazooka troops! There's no way out for you guys!"

Killer rolled his eyes, "Seriously. They just shoot nets."

Kidd growled, "I'm here to fight Magellan, not some second rate lackey."

Law sighed, "Are marines always this big headed? Also, Mugiwara-ya, getting tangled up in a net is not a good way to get out of it."

Cracking his knuckles, Crocodile walked up to Hannyabal, growling, "You talk to much."

"This is for the bright future of all the innocent people!" Hannyabal declared, taking out his sword, "You, the worst pirate in the history, Mugiwara! I impose the death penalty on you on the Warden's behalf!"

"Get out of my way!" Luffy yelled, still tangled in the net.

"No way!" The Vice warden yelled back.

"Mugiwara-ya, yelling at him like a child throwing a tantrum isn't gonna make him comply, you know. Also, being stuck in a net isn't helping." Law smirked, raising his eyebrow.

" **Sables."** Crocodile sent his sand attack at the vice warden, who dodged. The attack did, however, manage to take out a few of the bazooka troops. Meanwhile, Jinbe was trying to help untangle Luffy from the net.

" **ROOM."** Law mumbled, the blue sphere appearing. He then used Kikoku, slashing the net and Luffy into two pieces. "Luffy-kun! What did you do to him!?" Jinbe demanded.

"Relax. This will only take a second. **Shambles.** " Law twisted his fingers, putting Luffy back together again.

"Thanks." Luffy said, before eyeing Hannyabal.

"For the record, that took three seconds, at least." Kidd smirked at Law.

"Shut up, Eustass-ya." Law shot back.

"You gonna get him?" Killer cocked his head to one side, ignoring the two older captains. Seriously, even Luffy was acting more serious than them at this point in time.

Either Luffy listened to him, which was unlikely, or decided to attack. He started running, but Hannyabal swung his double-bladed naginata at Luffy, who leapt back to avoid the hit.

"You bastard!" Luffy yelled.

"Of course he's a bastard! He's a marine!" Crocodile rolled his eyes.

"You're a bastard too, Crocy!" Luffy growled back, before staring at the vice-warden.

Crocodile flinched slightly at the new nickname. First Croco-boy, then Crocy. Seriously!?

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, FOOL!" Hannyabal yelled.

The rest of the guards started cheering for Hannyabal.

"Ok, what now?" Law groaned exasperatedly.

" **Inferno Hell Wheel!"** Hannyabal started twirling his naginata, which burst into flames.

"If you don't move, I'll move you myself! I have to save Ace!" Luffy yelled, defending himself from Hannyabal's attack. Jinbe swore he saw Luffy's fists turn black.

"If I moved that easily, then I won't be the vice warden!" Hannyabal shot back.

Luffy leapt back, **"Gear Second."**

The three Supernovas raised an eyebrow, interested in what Luffy would do.

And why weren't they attacking too? Seeing how reckless Luffy was, they would probably end up attacking him by accident, seeing as how he flew all over the place.

" **Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!"** Luffy sent a flurry of punches at Hannyabal, right to the face.

Kidd's jaw dropped, "Holy… that little shit's fast!"

Hannyabal fell the to ground, bleeding.

Luffy proceeded to walk past him, but Hannyabal grabbed his leg.

"Let me go!" Luffy kicked him in the face.

Hannyabal got up again, "It's not over yet!" He stood up, albit shakily, and swung his naginata at Luffy, "I will stop you!"

"I will save Ace!" Luffy attacked viciously, punching and kicking the vice warden. Yet every single time, he got back up again.

"Quit bothering me! Dammit! I have to hurry to make it on time!"

* * *

 _Mini Timeskip_

* * *

"You won't get past me!"

"Get out of the way!"

"No way!"

"Stop bothering me!"

"I cannot let you pass!"

"I said outta my way!"

"I won't even let you move even a tiny inch!"

"There's no time!"

"You won't get past me!"

"Okay… this is seriously getting ridiculous." Law grumbled. All the other supernovas and okamas had caught up, taking care of the remaining guards. And yet, Luffy was still beating up that vice-warden.

Said person was currently clinging to Luffy's leg, naginata in his other hand, while Luffy was trying to dislodge him by slamming his leg against the ground.

"I said get outta by way! I have to save Ace!" Luffy yelled for the umpteenth time.

"Hannyabal was never so… determined before?" Drake mumbled, seeing the vice warden stagger up.

" 'Wanna save my brother?' You're the dreg of society, so just cut the crap!" Hannyabal yelled, "You guys are just pirates and rebels who earn only infamy! With you on the seas, people can't even sleep at night from fear of loosing their loved ones! That's why we lock all you infamous criminals to make them feel safe! This is the great fort of hell! If we let you out, the world will be filled with terror! As I said, I won't let you take a single step!"

"Haa? You guys are assholes! The most dangerous people in the world are those assholes with goldfish bowls on their heads, you idiots! The only thing I care about now is saving Ace, so just move!"

Kidd had to stiffle a laugh, "Did he just call the Celestial Dragons….. assholes with goldfish bowls on their heads!?"

A shadow crept from the back of the hallway, slowly sucking guards in one by one.

"You're too stupid to understand….what's the matter!? What's going on!?" Hannyabal turned around, seeing his comrads getting sucks into the darkness.

"All this arguing about right or wrong… Search the ends of earth and you'll find no answer! So cut the crap!" Teach showed up out of nowhere and kicked Hannyabal in the face.

"YOU! I met you at Jaya!" Luffy yelled.

"Wow, wow! I would have never thought to see all these faces at once! Looks like you were in the middle of something!" Teach sneered.

"Teach! Why are you here!?" Jinbe growled, "Or should I call you Blackbeard now!?"

"Jinbe! That's not nice! Why don't you loosen your fist?" Teach laughed, "Oh yeah! You're close to Ace right? But you're barking up the wrong tree."

"So you. You're Blackbeard?" Luffy growled, clenching his fist. Almost everyone turned to face him.

"Oh? I never gave you my name. Long time no see, Mugiwara. I was surprised to hear that you were the brother of my commander. You sure you wanna be here? You'll miss it, your brother's public execution!" Teach sneered.

"I found out later that the former shichibukai there, was defeated by you. At that time, I was trying to take his place, so killing you was the best way to prove myself! But fate has saved you instead! Ace was chasing me for the crime on Whitebeard's ship, and he happens to be your brother! When he faced us, he had his retreat cut off! Don't you get it!? If he let us get away, not only would it put shame to Whitebeard's name, but he'd allow his brother's death!" Teach laughed.

Luffy's aura changed. Law, Killer, even Kidd got ready to take out their weapons, eyeing the youngest Supernova warily. "I knew it." He mumbled, his voice so soft that almost no one heard him.

"I shouldn't have let you live when I met you on Jaya." His soft voice echoed throughout the jail. "So why don't you try to kill me now!?" He screamed at Teach, who just stood there in amusement.

Luffy activated his **Gear Second** and launched a **Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol** faster than anyone could blink. The attack hit Blackbeard right in the stomach, causing him to fly right into a wall, cracking it.

"I won't let Ace die!" Luffy yelled, watching Teach squirm in a very exaggerated-like way from his attack.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy jumped into the air to attack.

Teach reached out, **"Vortex!"**

Suddenly, Luffy flew directly into Teach's grasp, before being smashed directly into the floor. Blood flew out of his mouth as his skull made contact with the ground.

Law's eyes widened in shock, "Mugiwara-ya?"

"Mugi-chan!" Bon Clay cried out.

"Blood? Ain't his body rubber?" Crocodile mumbled, while Kidd made a similar comment, "Ain't he rubber or some stretchy shit?!"

Luffy got up and jumped backwards, creating some distance between him and the Whitebeard traitor. He felt bloody trickling down his face, and touched it, confused.

"Seems like you have no idea what happened! Your brother Ace looked like that! And that's how I beat him! Don't you get it!? Devil fruit power's are ineffective towards me!" Teach proclaimed.

"So what!?" Luffy proceeded to attack again, but Jinbe stopped him, "Luffy-kun! Stop! Enough already!"

"Let me go!" Luffy screeching, trying to get out of Jinbe's grasp.

"Not now! Hold your anger!" The Fishman valiently tried to stop the enraged teen.

"Let me go!"

"Luffy-kun! Think about it! What are you priorities now!?" Jinbe tried to reason with him, "Ever since he was on Whitebeard's ship, he was so strange! I don't know how he got it, but he has the power to defeat even the undefeatable Ace! You can't waste your time and energy here! Fighting out of anger won't help you save Ace-san!"

"What the hell happened to him!? He looks like he went mad! Even more mad than he was at the Auction House at Sabaody!" Bonney demanded.

"He's probably stressed." Everyone turned to the Surgeon of Death. "He had his crew sent away, and somehow broke into Impel Down to rescue his brother. Now, he has met the person who was responsible for putting him here in the first place, and learnt that if it wasn't Fire Fist-ya, then it would be him."

It made sense to him. He was like that when he ran from the exterminators in Flevance that were hell bent on killing him. He had went mad. He almost broke too. If it weren't for Cora-san….

Luffy managed to get his feelings under control, breathing heavily. Not just from his usage of Gear Second. For a second there, when Teach grabbed him, he felt like his entire body was going to explode. Now that he wasn't running on anger, he felt like his muscles were tearing apart.

Luffy coughed out some blood, but it wasn't noticed due to all the blood on his face. He remembered what Lucci had told him. His body allowed him to use Gear Second because it was rubber. In that split second, while he had accelerated his heart rate and blood pressure, he was grabbed by Teach, taking away his rubber body. And his body couldn't take it.

Feeling Luffy calm down, Jinbe put the smaller captain down.

"You're stronger than I thought. You have more haki than you did before!" Teach sneered.

Panting, Luffy glanced at Law. Their eyes met, and Law somehow knew what he wanted. Normally, he wouldn't listen to anyone else, but no one else had a plan. A risky plan, sure, but it would get Teach out of the way for some time.

"So you're Blackbeard. I heard that a nameless pirate had taken my place as a Shichibukai. But it's odd. You should have been summoned to Marineford already. Why are you here? You're risking the title that you really wanted by being here." Crocodile growled.

"That's part of my plan! Do I have to tell you!?" Teach shot back.

"Nope." Crocodile muttered boredly, "Not interested at all."

Luffy nodded in his direction.

Law used his **ROOM** and **Shambles** , elegantly throwing a kairoseki net onto the unsuspecting Blackbeard. "Gomu Gomu no Whip!" Luffy yelled, kicking Blackbeard into a wall on the far side of the prison.

"Just in time!" Ivankov…. who was still female… yelled, "Magellan's coming! Mugiwara-boy! You better go now! If you get poisoned again, there's no way for you to survive again!"

"Up the stairs! The troops are gone and there's no one in the way!" The prisoners cackled.

Ivankov made a move to follow, but she was stopped by Sadie's whip pulling on her arm, "Ivankov! I won't let you go! Mmmm… Let me hear the scream of a queer!"

Ivankov internally laughed, "P-p-princess! P-p-please don't! S-s-striking me with your whip!? It's gonna hurt!"

"What happened to you? But I like how you're – " She was cut off by Luffy's **Gomu Gomu no Pistol**. "You weird pink lady! Leave her alone!"

"Aww. I was just gonna have some fun, Mugiwara-boy!" Ivankov laughed.

"Thanks for reminding me about the poison… but who are you? Have you seen Iva-chan anywhere?" He asked blankly, looking around for the stokier Ivankov that he knew.

"Is he that dumb?" Drake sweatdropped.

"Maybe his previous encounter with Magellan left him brain dead." Urouge said, still smiling.

"Of course he's dumb. He punched a Celestial Dragon." Bonney rolled here eyes.

"It's fortunate for us that he broke their defense on a staircase." Jinbe grumbled, facing the traitor. Blackbeard had peeled himself off the wall and was standing up, Kairoseki net off him.

"I told you Sky Island was real. The One Piece is real too!" He laughed.

"HELP! It's the Minotaurus!" Prisoners started running back down the staircase. "Stupid cow! Can I eat it!?" Luffy growled. "I just wanna save Ace! Why are there so many guards!? And you! Shut your stupid checkers mouth!"

"It's a prison, Mugiwara-ya. Of course there are many guards." Law replied, "And I don't think you should eat the Minotaurus. That may be cannibalism."

"Heehaw! Keep going!" Ivankov yelled, after tying Sadie up with her own whip.

Even more prisoners were streamed back down the staircase. More were knocked back by the Minotaurus. None of the Supernovas wanted to engage the monster. They just kept standing back up that it was ridiculous.

Meanwhile, Luffy just walked towards the Demon Guard.

"Mugi-chan?" Bon Clay said.

"He's frustrated. Better not bother him now." Jinbe said.

"What do you mean, bother!? I just wanna – " Bon Clay was cut off , when Luffy growled, "Get out of my way!"

The Minotaurus snorted, smashing its club onto Luffy.

 **"Gear Second."** Luffy glared at the guard, **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!"**

The attack hit the Minotaurus straight in the gut, sending it flying straight into a wall and knocking it out instantly.

"Definitely frustrated." Law agreed with Jinbe.

The rest of the okamas and prisoners were gushing over Luffy's strength.

Urouge wondered how much he would bulk up if he was hit with that. Then again, it could just knock him out directly.

Drake flinched. He knew how powerful the Demon Guards were. Knocking one out in one hit was no small feat. He did not want to be on the other end of that fist.

"Okay guys! The lid of the pot of hell is of now! Let's go!" Bon Clay yelled.

The prisoners and pirates made their way to Level 2.

* * *

Behind them, Magellan cursed under his breath, "Mugiwara! How did you survive after I poisoned you!? You're probably the one who caused this! I must take your life for sure!"

* * *

Luffy ran down the staircase back to Level 3, along with the prisoners.

"It's no good. The staircase is all covered in poison and half the staircase is collapsed." Someone yelled.

"Damn that Teach. I knew he wouldn't make things easy for us." Jinbe growled, "His ability allows him to suck things in. It makes sense if he can spit it out too."

"There's another staircase across the jail!" Ivankov said, running direction into the hot desert of the Starvation Hell.

"We have to hurry! I hear Magellan getting close!" Drake yelled.

True to his word, a large wave of purple poison washed over them. A large chunk of the prisoners and okamas at the back of the group were swallowed by the wave, screaming in agony as the ooze made contact with their body.

"Thought we were gonna fight him?" Kidd asked, stopping.

"You idiot! No way we can win against that huge wave of poison, Captain!" Killer urged Kidd to keep on running.

Law mutely agreed with Killer.

Luffy turned around, staring in shock at the massacre behind him.

"Mugi-chan! Don't look back! Keep running!" Bon Clay yelled as he twirled. Crocodile wondered how he didn't get dizzy from all that.

Magellan growled, "I won't let you get away!"

Kidd muttered, **"Attract."** The fallen guns and ammo littered around the prison floated in the air, gathering into a large metal ball.

" **Repel!"** He sent the ball of metal at the poison man, "That should keep him occupied for the time being."

"Hurry up!" Ivankov yelled, "Magellan's right there! That metal ball won't stop him for long! Get to Level 2!"

Magellan approached just as Inazuma and Ivankov led the last of the escapees through the staircase.

"Inazuma!" Ivankov ordered.

Inazuma promptly used **Great Scissors** , and raced up the staircase, "Please be safe."

The entire staircase fell like streamers after a party.

* * *

 _Level 2_

* * *

The hippo, matis and scorpion ran at sight of the stampede of escapees making their way through the jail. The manticores started babbling things like, "Chemise!" "Long Underpants!"

"That's weird!" Luffy wondered, "The poison guy was behind us a while ago!"

"I think the scissors guy and the weird okama guy stayed behind to fight him." Kidd growled, punching a couple of manticores across the jail.

"I heard something fall!" Drake yelled, using his rapier to knock a couple of guards away before turning into a dinosaur and smacked a couple more away with his tail.

"WHAT!? They're fighting the poison guy!? We have to turn back!" Luffy screeched.

"Mugiwara-ya, if you go back to fight Magellan, you'll die. The okama made that very clear." Law deadpanned, slashing a couple of monsters apart with Kikoku. He had no idea why he even bothered trying to tell Luffy what to do.

"You have to have faith in the miracle worker, Mugi-chan!" Bon Clay cheered.

"What's wrong with this floor? They can't be that lax.." Crocodile commented.

"Even if Blackbeard came here before…. There's no way all the prisoners in the cells can disappear!" Jinbe said. "And all the cells are open. I wonder who released them."

Jinbe ran up to Luffy, "Luffy-kun, there are Marine and prison ships anchored around the prison. They would have probably heard about the situation. There is a good chance that Magellan would at some point tell them to leave since that's the only way for us to leave. We can get to Marineford before Ace-san's execution if we can steal one of them."

"Great! Wait for me, Ace!"

Suddenly, a huge hoard of prisoners came running past, along with the Demon Guards.

"What's with these things!? Didn't we just beat them!?" Luffy whined.

"They're awakened Zoan fruit users." Crocodile drawled, just as two people barreled into him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mr 3 asked Buggy, who in turned yelled, "You bastard! What are you – CROCODILE!?"

"Boss!?" Mr 3 exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh it's you, Mr 3." Crocodile rolled his eyes. "What are you doing, you useless trash?"

" **Gomu Gomu no… Jet Gatling!"** Luffy screamed, smashing two of the demon guards into the ground. Jinbe, in turn, used **Fishman Karate: Arabesque Brick** Fist, taking out the last two guards.

"Captain Buggy! They KO-d the demon guards!" A random prisoner yelled.

"What!?" Buggy and Mr 3 yelled in sync, before Buggy realised who it was, "MUGIWARA!?"

"That's the Shichibukai… Jinbei!" Mr 3 exclaimed.

"Good! You guys are okay!" Luffy exclaimed, seeing the duo.

Mr 3 and Buggy cringed, "It breaks my heart!" They said in sync, tears streaming down their faces.

"Captain Buggy! A bunch of prisoners and perverts are coming up from Level 2!" A prisoner that Buggy had released yelled.

"Perverts too!?" Buggy spat out.

"Who are you calling perverts!?" Bon Clay screeched, kicking Mr 3 and Buggy in the face, "You two! This is for walking out on us back there!"

"You're here too, Mr 2?!"

"Ah…. What a riot as usual…." Law sighed.

A familiar voice rang out, **"HYDRA!"**

"Magellan's here too! What the hell is going on here!?" Buggy yelled. Everyone started making their way towards the exit, beating down any guards that came in their way.

"What!? If he's here… then Iva-chan and Crab chan…" Luffy was cut of by the Warden.

"After than King of Pervs and his crony, it's your turn now!" Magellan growled.

"Crap." Bonney cursed.

"Don't get near him!" Drake yelled.

Bege rolled his eyes, and a door on his chest opened. A large pile of firearms fell onto the ground.

Everyone just stared at him.

"How did you even…." Drake gawked. Being in such close proximity with Supernovas for extended periods of time was not good for anyone's health.

"I nabbed them. Now shoot him dammit!" The former mafia boss snarled.

"No way… Ivan-san and Inazuma got…" Bon Clay couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Damn you!" Luffy screeched, and shot a **Gomu Gomu no Pistol** at the warden.

"You fool!" Law yelled, calling out a **ROOM** and swapped Luffy with a random rock, making him hit a wall. "You can't fight him!"

"You nearly died fighting him!" Bon Clay tried to reason with him.

"I'm alive now!" Luffy stubbornly argued back.

"Someone just grab him and run!" Kidd yelled exasperatedly.

Jinbe yelled, "Luffy-kun! Get to the upper level and to the main entrance quickly! It's not good! We're paying too much attention to Magellan!"

The prisoners and okamas immediately picked up the firearms that Bege has brought, and started shooting Magellan.

"It's not enough to stop him! Hurry up, Luffy-kun!" Jinbe yelled.

Magellan shot several **Hydras** , each taking out tens of prisoners at a time. One shot straight at Luffy, and he braced himself for the stinging pain.

That didn't come.

"Candle wall!" Mr 3 put up a wax wall in time to stop the Hydra.

"Your naiveness sickens me! Don't think that me letting my guard down means I wanna be your friend. I just don't want to owe you any favours, idiot! This wall is as tough as iron and won't let your venom through!"

"How annoying." Magellan attempted to attack from the side, but Mr 3 just put up a giant wax wall to block off the entire hallway.

"Luffy-kun! We have to go now!" Jinbe urged the younger man.

"Didn't you say we have to steal a Marine Ship?" Luffy asked, earning a "yes" from the fishman. "Go ahead with everyone else. I'll try to stop him. It'll be harder to steal one with him chasing us anyway. I have an idea."

"You think it's gonna work?" Jinbe asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. But don't push it too far." Jinbe replied.

"Torao, Metal-guy!" Luffy yelled, grabbing the respective Supernovas. He had seen the Supernovas fight, and he knew who was capable of fighting Magellan.

"Dino-guy! And you! And you!" He pointed at Drake, Bonney and Bege, "Help them get a Marine ship."

"I don't take orders from anyone." Bege snorted.

"You wanna die here?" Luffy yelled.

The trio followed his orders with no complaints.

"Muscle-guy! You're strong, right? Through things at him!" Luffy asked Urouge, who just listened. Someone had a plan, at least.

"Metal-guy! Hit him with metal! Torao! Swap us!" Luffy yelled.

"Haa!? What's that supposed to mean, Mugiwara-ya!?" Law demanded.

"Piano-teeth! Blast him with music!"

"Don't ignore me, Mugiwara-ya!"

"Scarecrow-guy! Take out the guards!"

"Why are you ordering us around, Mugiwara!" Kidd growled.

"Do you have a plan? No? Then shut up!" Luffy then hopped next to Mr 3.

"Well, smartass, if you have a plan, what about Killer?" Kidd demanded.

"He can either fight Magellan and get poisoned, or fight the guards, but I think he'll wanna stick with you." Luffy reasoned, "Though his weapon is neat…"

"Captain Kidd. I'll be fine taking out the guards." Killer asked for permission from his captain.

"Alright! 3! Let's fight him!"

"I wasn't gonna fight! I just wanna run!" Mr 3 stammered.

"We aren't strong, but let us help you!" Prisoners started running to them with cannons. Where they got those from, no one had any idea.

"Can you do me a favour?" Luffy asked Mr 3, "Cover my hands and feet with wax. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. That's possible."

"I'm counting on you!"

"Alright! **Wax Wax Candle Armour!"**

"With this, I can…. I LOOK SO COOL!" Luffy started admiring his wax fists and feet.

"Face forward! What are you saying at a time like this!?" Mr 3 demanded.

"Don't know why, but tears are filling my eyes! Thank for making me look this cool!" Luffy teared up.

"Are we seriously gonna listen to him." Kidd deadpanned.

"Well…. You have a better plan?" Law asked.

"Mugiwara! I admire you for your tenacity!" Magellan growled.

"What did you do to Iva-chan and Crab-chan?!" Luffy demanded.

"You mean Ivankov? I executed him. You will soon follow! **Hydra!"**

The poison man sent a wave of poison dragons at the duo, which was blocked by Mr 3's **Candle Wall**. Kidd promptly tossed a mass of scrap metal at the Warden, knocking him off his feet.

Urouge threw a broken wall at the poison man, trapping him. But it didn't hold him down for long.

"Don't interfere!" Magellan sent a large wave of poison at Kidd, who had no where to run.

" **ROOM. Shambles."  
**

Kidd promptly appeared next to Urouge.

Luffy jumped over the wall. Magellan sent a couple more Hydras in his direction, but Apoo managed to hit the poison from afar with his **Tatakau Music,** clearing a path for Luffy. Spinning his arm, yelled, **"Gomu Gomu no Champion Rifle!"** His attack landed, hitting Magellan square in the face.

A series of mortars were also fired at the unsuspecting warden.

"Didn't you learn anything after I beat you so soundly?!" Magellan growled at the rubber boy.

"I forgot it all! **Gomu Gomu no Champion Bazooka!"** Luffy punched Magellan, sending him sliding back a few feet.

"This time, I'll make sure you never forget by burying you with it!" Magellan roared, creating a few more Hydras. Luffy countered it with **Gomu Gomu no Champion Gatling**. He smashed all the poison dragons heads into grape jelly before smashing his fist into Magellan's stomach.

"How's that!?"

The mortars fired again, but Magellan still seemed unharmed.

"It's no use stalling me. I told all the ships to take off from Impel Down! There are none to steal!"

"The old fishman and the others went to get one! They'll find a way for sure!" Luffy challenged.

"He still has no idea that the fishman is a Shichibukai?!" Kidd growled.

"You're talking about Jinbei? Then I should end this faster!"

Suddenly, instead of the purple ooze, Magellan covered himself in red ooze.

"Mugiwara-ya! Wait!" Law tried to stop Luffy, but was ignored.

" **Gomu Gomu no Champino Stamp!"**

The wax started melting.

"You pushed it too far! The wax won't work!" Mr 3 yelped, pulling the wax off Luffy just in time.

They could only watch helplessly as Magellan started spreading his red posion at a ridiculous rate, creating a monster with a poison skull for a face.

" **Venom Demon!"**

Magellan started chasing them, and even the floor started corroding away.

" **Hell's Judgement!"**

The poison dripped onto some unfortunate prisoners, the poison spreading like a disease over their entire body until they dropped dead.

"Mugiwara-ya! He increased the potency of his poison. Now it's spreading like an infection. We have to leave, now!" Law yelled.

Urouge and Kidd also made their way to the exit. Apoo tried to blast the poison, but it barely did anything. Urouge manged to grab him and run.

"Tch! No wonder the wax armour didn't work!" Luffy whined.

"You gotta run!" Mr 3 yelled as they reached the entrance.

"Did you get a ship?!" Luffy asked as he ran.

"Not yet!" Bon Clay responded.

"What?!"

Suddenly, the floor cracked, and Ivankov flew up from the lower level.

"Iva-chan!?"

"You scared us!"

"EH?! What happened to him!? Or is he a her?" Bonney asked, confusing herself with the pronouns.

"Seems like I made it in time! Thud!"

"He passed out from hitting his head!"

A den den mushi was tossed over to Luffy, much to his confusion. "Luffy-kun, you got out!?" Jinbe's voice was heard over the Den Den Mushi.

"Yeah! But he's still chasing us! We're running out of places to run!"

"Alright! We got a ship! But it'll take some time to get it to the docks without aggravating the sea kings." Jinbe replied. "Don't stop! Just jump into the water with everyone! We'll find a way to get rid of the sea king! Leave the rest to me!"

The prisoners started protesting, but Luffy ignored them. They were getting pretty annoying.

"3! Help me again!" Luffy skid to a stop.

"Why did you stop, Mugiwara!" Kidd screeched.

"Are you nuts!?" Mr 3 yelled, "If we dive into the water, we'll die! He's a minion of the government! We can't trust that damned fishman!"

"He's a friend of Ace. I trust him!" Luffy yelled, as Magellan started attacking, **"Hell's Judgement!"**

Mr 3 promptly put up a giant wax wall. Luffy enter **Gear Third** and used **Gomu Gomu no Giant Stamp** , sending the thick wax wall crashing into the warden.

"Iva-chan! Wake up! We're in trouble!" Luffy screeched in his chibi form., just as Magellan's poison completely destroyed the wax.

"Who are you!? Mugi-boy's son!?" Ivankov mumbled, barely conscious.

"Can you do the wink!?" Luffy asked, earning an "okay" from the dazed okama.

He popped to his normal size and ordered everyone to hold on to the okama's face.

"Okay, I've been going along with this plan and this is just ridiculous." Bege growled.

"I am not climbing onto that thing's face!" Kidd yelled.

"Where's Red Flag?" Urouge asked.

"He's on the ship." Bonney said boredly, pointing towards the ship.

Luffy stretched his arm around all the Supernovas, before grabbing onto Ivankov.

Law sighed. First a fart, then a wink. What next?

* * *

 _At the entrance_

* * *

"They're stupid." Drake mumbled.

"The Calm Belt is the supposed to be the greatest barrier protecting Impel Down, but now it's inhibiting them." Jinbe said, sweatdropping as the three Marine ships were floating about in the water. The fog was making it hard to see, but

Everyone else sweatdropped at the scene.

"That Sea King just sank two of our ships! Kill it!" A marine yelled.

"Fools. You don't just shoot a sea king while it's underwater." Crocodile snarled.

Said sea king promptly trashed it's tail, taking down one of the remaining ships and bit another one into pieces.

The marines on the remaining ship screamed like children.

"That was very anti-climatic." Bonney mumbled.

The sea king shoved the ship in the direction of the prison, before giving a loud roar and diving back into the ocean. But everyone could tell that it was still there under the water.

Jinbe promptly tore the door off its hinges. "I can't carry that many, but let's sail out with this to take one of those ships. You were a former rear admiral, right? You know the marine codes?" Jinbe asked Drake.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Think you should go first. The codes would be important." Jinbe leapt into the water. "Those of you who are determined can get on!"

Drake stepped onto the platform, and Crocodile and Daz Bones did the same.

"That's it? Alright then…"

"Are you forgetting about me?" Buggy snarled. He started boasting, before leaping onto the platform.

"All devil fruit users…. You think it's safe? Especially with that sea king.." Drake trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be at the ship in no time. Plus… it seems like the sea king isn't interested in us." Jinbe said, before speedig off in the direction of the Marine ship.

Seeing as the threat of the sea king was gone, the marines had taken to firing their cannons at Jinbe.

"I'm gonna launch you onto the deck." Jinbe said, before swimming underwater and firing a Water Heart Shoulder Throw at the make shift raft, flinging it onto the Marine ship.

"It's Red Flag X Drake, Daz Bones, Crocodile and Buggy! We can just throw those Devil Fruit users into the water!"

Tick marks appeared on all the said fruit users foreheads, and they promptly attacked.

Marines were flung off the ship at a rapid rate until it was raining marines.

" **Hell Wink!"** Ivankov blasted out of the prison by his powerful attack. Magellan reached out in his poison forme to grab him, but missed him by just a hair.

"We're gonna fall you idiots!" Kidd screeched.

"Fly you idiot!" Bonney yelled.

"He's out cold." Bege rolled his eyes.

A huge back appeared on the water, and Ivankov landed on it.

"I'm sorry that I should ask you to come to this dangerous area, but carry them here please!" Jinbe asked.

The whale sharks created a line to allow Ivankov and the others to reach the ship safely.

"We broke out!" Buggy cheered.

"I.. can't believe we actually escaped.." Drake murmured.

"It's not time to celebrate yet! We have to get going!" Jinbe yelled.


	59. Chapter 59 - Out

To Robthekiwi121: Well…. Sorry for the confusion. I removed that random authors note that was like… wedged at chapter 40 something… so it kinda messed up all the chapters ahead

To Lightningblade49: Yeah… probably… if they are still sane after this. Jinbe quickly manoeuvred the ship over to the Gates of Justice, before realising a crucial flaw to the entire plan, "Oh no! I forgot about this part of the plan!"

Suddenly, a ship appeared behind them.

"Someone is chasing us…" Bege said.

"95% chance it's Magellan." Hawkins replied curtly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kidd screamed at Hawkins.

Meanwhile, Law just sat against a wall contemplating his life decisions.

"You okay there, Torao!?" Luffy asked, snapping Law out of his daze.

"Geez, what's gotten into you Trafalgar? Got a stick shoved up your ass?" Kidd jeered, earning a sharp glare from said surgeon.

"Sink his ship!" Buggy screeched.

Meanwhile, the people on Magellan's ship also had the same idea. "Keep firing! They cannot escape via the Gates of Justice! Sink them!"

"Well… if he's on a boat, that means he can't use his more potent poison… or he'll just sink himself." Law muttered.

Cannon balls started flying at them. Luffy, Kidd and Crocodile used **Gomu Gomu no Balloon, Repel** and **Sables** respectively to defend the ship. Hawkins and Apoo redirected any cannon balls that the trio had missed. Mr 3 was knocked out when a stray cannon ball blasted him into a wall.

"Where's the revolutionary?" Law asked. His wound was starting to throb and it was pissing him off.

"Inside, patching up Crab-chan!" Luffy yelled, punching a cannon ball away.

"Fools! Use the cannons!" Crocodile yelled at the prisoners, who started loading them.

Jinbe was trying to prevent the ship from getting hit while staying ahead of the ship. If Magellan got close enough to board their ship, they'd have no chance at all.

"Where's the glutton?" Urouge asked, only for Bege to snort, "Inside. Said she was hungry."

A loud creaking sound was heard, and all eyes turned to the source of the sound.

"The Gates of Justice is opening!" "What's going on!?" "Why are they opening the gate?!"

All the prisoners, okamas and the only rubberman started cheering. _In Impel Down_ "Are you sure about opening the gate, Warden Magellan?" A guard asked.

"I'm sure! Have I ever been wrong?" Mr 3, disguised as Magellan said.

"No sir, it's not like I don't believe you." The guard replied.

"Good. Once the prisoners' ship passes through, close the gate right away, understood?"

"I got it sir."

 _At the Gates of Justice_

"Fools! Who opened the gate!?" Magellan roared as the stolen marine ship sped further away from them. He didn't have time to ponder his question, and instead opted to kill the pirates. "Hydra!" He created more poison dragons, and sent them in the escapees direction.

"Oh dear." Drake murmured, seeing the large wave of poison literally flying towards them.

"Where's Mr 3?!" Luffy yelled.

"He's out cold!" Buggy screamed. "Hey! Wake up, 3!"

"Captain Buggy cares about his crewmates so much! Even though we're going to be engulfed by poison, he wants Brother 3 to be alright!" The prisoners that Buggy released started cheering tearfully.

"Now's not the time for this!" Kidd yelled.

"What's going…" Jinbe could only stare wide-eyed at the mass poison.

Suddenly, a large blast of water burst out from between the ships, intercepting the poison. Everyone turned to Jinbe, who was just as flabbergasted as they were, "That wasn't me! I'm just as surprised as you are!"

A large shadow was seen under the water surface.

"The sea king is still there!" Drake called out.

The large wave of water crashed down on top of Magellan's ship, creating a large wave as the ship almost capsized.

All the poison was washed right off Magellan. He shook the water off himself, before hearing cries of agony.

"Warden! It hurts!"

"That giant blast seems to have washed the poison right into the marines. They can't pursue us in that state." Law stated, walking onto the deck again with his usual calm demeanour.

Jinbe expertly steered the ship towards the Gates of Justice, the prisoners and okama's alike cheering. Magellan growled and huffed. He couldn't steer the ship and attack the pirates simultaneously. And his men were all poisoned. By his own poison. And groaning in pain. He couldn't win. But he could find the person who ordered the opening of the Gates of Justice.

He created a Hydra and shot it all the way to Impel Down, Den Den Mushi in hand.

"Ne, Jinbe, where's Bon-chan?" Luffy asked, searching the ship for his friend.

Jinbe averted his eyes, staying silent.

"Is that true?" Luffy looked at Jinbe, his tone practically ordering Jinbe to look him in the eye.

" _Push it!"_

"Don't!

" _Push it!"_

"Don't!

" _Push it!"_

"Don't!

" _Push it!"_

"Don't!

" _Push it!"_

"Don't!

The guard couldn't make up his mind on who to listen to. The Magellan over the Den Den Mushi or the Magellan standing in the guard room. The Magellan in the room then smashed the controls, and another Magellan appeared in the doorway.

"I was with him a while ago at the entrance! He really… stayed behind at Impel Down!? We made it this far! We're almost there! Because of him, we met Iva-chan and broke out! And now we're gonna go on without him!?" Luffy demanded, tugging on Jinbe's arm like a small kid.

"We don't have time." Jinbe turned away from the smaller boy, hardening his gaze.

"Are we gonna leave him there?!" Luffy yelled.

"We left hundreds of friends who were beaten! Do you wanna go back and fight Magellan and lose more friends and time!?" Jinbe growled, "To open the gate, someone had to stay behind!"

Jinbe handed Luffy a Baby Den Den Mushi, "It's still connected. It's coverage is limited. It won't work after the gate closes."

Luffy yelled in to the Den Den Mushi, "Bon-chan! Why are you doing this!? Just like you did in the past!"

 _The past?_ Crocodile, Mr 3 and Daz Bones wondered, _Since when were those two friendly?!_

"We were gonna break out together, weren't we!? How many times have I been saved by you!? If you're there, say something! Please! Bon-chan!" Luffy started trembling.

"Mr 2!" Mr 2 started wailing.

"How dare you!" Buggy screeched, "I'm sorry about everything!"

All the other prisoners and okamas who knew or met him at least once started wailing and crying too.

"Bon-chan, the gates are closing. Thank you." Luffy said.

" _Mugi-chan!"_ The Baby Den Den Mushi was now crying.

"Bon-chan!"

" _Mugi-chan! You have to save your brother at any cost! I know you can save him for sure!"_

The connection was abruptly as the door to the former impenetrable prison closed.

Almost everyone went over to the side of the ship facing Impel Down, crying their eyes out.

"Oi! You idiots! The ship will tip over!" Kidd yelled.

Everyone stopped crying and glared at the Supernova.

"Let's toast to our unprecedented unheard breakout of Impel Down!" Buggy spoke up, a cup of sake in his hand. All the prisoners started kampai-ing and eating.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Mr 2 were talking.

"When I think about it, he wasn't a bad guy after all." Mr 2 mumbled.

"I was looking forward to seeing him again… But once more he rushed to our aid…" Luffy started crying again.

"How long are they even gonna be like that?" Bege grumbled.

"Who knows? Mugiwara is weird." Bonney rolled here eyes, munching on a piece of meat.

"How long are you guys gonna mourn? He was great but he's dead and nothing can change it! Let's have a breakout party! Oh yeah! Let's celebrate it as a funeral for Mr 2 – "

He was cut off when a rubber fist planted itself in his face.

"More like funeral for himself.." Law mumbled.

"We don't know he's dead yet, you big nose!" Luffy growled.

"What did you just say!?" Buggy shot back.

"Your nose is red, round and stupid!"

"Well your face is rubbery, stretchy and stupid!"

"What did you just say!?"

Luffy and Buggy staretd fighting each other.

"I thought talking to fish was a Mermaid ability only." Crocodile asked Jinbe, "But you can call whale sharks?"

"Is it weird for a fishman to be a friend of fish?!" Jinbe asked back.

"What about the sea king then? That isn't normal. I guess you're a misfit of a violent species." Crocodile mumbled.

"I didn't summon the sea king. It was already there. I can't deny that fishmen are violent." Jinbe responded, just as Luffy smashed Buggy's face hard and rocketed himself up to the duo.

 **Alright, this story will be on a slight hiatus, while I am at camp. Meanwhile, check out my new Memory Fic, The Forgotten Past!**


	60. Chapter 60 - Sand

Jinbe heard Luffy coming up behind him, "Luffy-kun, you gave me an opportunity to save Ace-san, so I owe you a great debt."

Half the Supernovas gulped. Owing someone a debt was one thing. Jinbe was a Shichibukai, and was an honourable fishman. A debt in the hands of Luffy won't turn out well.

"Don't think of in terms like that! There'd be no end to it! Plus, it's just encouraging to have you along! You're so strong!"

"Little shit. He's a freaking Shichibukai." Kidd hissed.

"I just want to thank you and apologise to you for the other case before this." Luffy tilted his head in confusion before Jinbe continued, "I'm a Shichibukai but I'm sure they'll revoke my title for doing this, so let's run wild at Marineford! We have to live up to the expectations of Queer-kun and rescure Ace-san at any cost!"

Luffy was wrestling Buggy in the middle of his speech.

"A Shichubukai?"

"Marineford?"

The duo collapsed when they heard what Jinbe said.

"Hey you! You're a Shichibukai!? No wonder you're so strong!" Luffy screeched.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself." The fishman apologised, while others were yelling at Luffy that everyone else knew who Jinbe was. "Ne! Torao!" The rubber man bounded up to the doctor, much to Kidd's amusement and Law's exasperation, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked, Mugiwara-ya." Law sighed.

"Hey! What's that about Marineford!? Don't tell me we're heading there!" Buggy yelled, to which Jinbe rolled his eyes, "Yes we are!"

"No! I know you guys know about the war between Whitebeard and the marines!" Buggy cried out.

"It's obvious. It's your faults for being so clueless. We passed through the Gates of Justice, that means our destination must be either Marineford or Enies Lobby. The Tarai Current that we are on is exclusive to the Government. It's a giant whirlpool that connects the three major facilities. We broke out to participate in the war." Crocodile said dryly.

"Yeah. The true fight is on its way." Luffy agreed, much to Buggy and Mr 3's shock.

"Stop the ship, bastard!" Buggy cried out.

"We can't stop because we're on the current!" Jinbe growled.

"Plus, even if we could, we shouldn't. There's a massive sea king directly under us, somehow. It's following us." Drake said, eyeing the massive shape under the sea.

"Should we kill the sea king?" Bege asked, cocking his gun.

"Leave him along. And why don't you guys get off?" Luffy adressed Bege, before asking Buggy and Mr 3.

"No we can't! Devil Fruit users like us will drown!" Buggy and Mr 3 yelled, while the rest of the prisoners panicked.

"Hey…. Do you hear something?" A prisoner asked, as Luffy heard a Den Den Mushi, "Who is it?"

"Don't you get it? This is a Navy Ship!" Mr 3 grunted.

Luffy went over and picked up the snail.

" _This is the Marine Headquarters!"_

"Oh this is Luffy!"

"Idiot." Bonney growled.

" _We know this ship has been taken by escapees. We have received a report from the Fleet Escort Force at Impel Down. We determined that the main suspect and intruder is Mugiwara no Luffy. He was aided by Buggy the Clown, who was thought to be a nameless pirate, but you were a member of the crew of the King of the Pirates, Gold Roger. You are also a sworn brother of Red-Hair Shanks, a Yonko."_

"NO THAT WRONG!" Luffy screeched into the the Den Den Mushi as the prisoners treated Buggy like a king.

" _How could someone like that have laid low until now without raising any alarms? But now, you've made yourselve known. We can't see your connection with Hiken no Ace, and we have no idea why you want to aid Mugiwara no Luffy in Ace's rescue, seeing as you had attempted to kill him at Loguetown."_

Bonney raised an eyebrow. That seemed like an interesting story.

" _We know you have Jinbei, Crocodiel, Ivankov, Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd, Killer, Basil Hawkins, Capone Bege, Jewelery Bonney, Urouge, X Drake, Scatchman Apoo and more that 200 ruffians who are also escapees on board. I warn you, as long as we don't open the Gates of Justice, you can't get to Marineford or get out of the Tarai Current. There is no sea for you to get away to or live on."_

Luffy was getting more pissed by the second, and Law could tell. He knew what Luffy was capable of, and did not want to risk the destruction of the ship, "Oi, Mugiwara-ya. Calm down!"

"Better make yourselves comfortable! That's it!"

"Hey wait! Marines!" Luffy yelled as the marines were about to put the Den Den Mushi down, "I'm gonna rescue Ace at any cost! Wash your potatoes and be ready for us!"

Everyone fell over.

"Potatoes?" Law asked.

"Shouldn't it be 'wash your neck'?" Bege puffed out.

"Idiot." Kidd scoffed.

"You don't wash your potatoes and boil them at a time like this!" Bonney screeched, "Do we even have potatoes now?!"

"Don't pick a fight with the Marine Headquarters now!" An Okama yelled.

"Captain Buggy was on the crew of the Pirate King!" A random prisoner yelled, "We will follow you for the rest of our lives!" "Let's steal this ship from the ones that wanna go to Marineford!" "Then we'll be free!"

"Are these guys dumb!?" Drake yelled, "We can only exit by Marineford, Impel Down or Enies Lobby. Enies Lobby is still under repair from Mugiwara's rampage."

"Well…. I guess we have no choice but to fight, Captain." Killer said.

"But first we have these idiots." Bege growled.

"Mugiwara! You need to give this ship to us!" A prisoners threatened the boy.

Apoo let out a bark of laughted, "Yeah…. But I'm sure all of us have higher bounties than them."

"After breaking out, we don't wanna go to Marineford!" "We have Captain Buggy on our side!" "Go ahead, Captain Buggy!"

The prisoners started cheering for Buggy, and Jinbe muttered, "This isn't good."

Crocodile sighed, a sandstorm in his palm, "We should just kill them all. Then I can settle my score with that damned Whitebeard."

Jinbe would have glared at Crocodile at the time, but suddenly, the temperature dropped. Jinbe turned to the source, and realised a dark aura was surrounding th rubber captain. All the prisoners instantly stopped chanting, frozen mid speech.

In the blink of an eye, Luffy punched Crocodile in the face and grabbed him, dangling him over the edge of the ship by his collar.

Kidd only blinked as the two suddenly changed direction.

" _Ain't he a logia?!"_ Was going through everyone's head.

Luffy's hand was bloody, grasping the older man, "I won't forgive you if you hurt Ace and anyone he cares about."

Luffy's voice was slightly deeper than his normal childish voice, almost like he was possessed. He tilted his head, until only one eye was visible, "I won't let you hurt anyone else. If you do, you know what happens."

Crocodile was struggling in the younger man's grip. Luffy's grip on him was strong, with all the blood, but Crocodile swore the younger man was using haki. He could see the black on his skin under the blood.

"Understood?"

Such a simple question, and Crocodile gulped. Luffy had beated him into a pulp the last time they met, and he was poisoned and bleeding out. Luffy was in a much better shape now, and knew exactly what his weakness was. And they were surrounded by it. Plus, the Supernovas would probable side with Luffy, seeing as he was the one that freed them. Ivankov liked the boy, no prize choosing who he would side with.

And then were was Jinbe. The fishman himself could deal with Crocodile.

 _Yeah. Go on fooling yoursef._ Crocodile chided himself. He couldn't bring himself to admit he was scared of the smaller, younger captain. The youngest man standing on the ship they were currentlt on, yet one of the strongest. The kid that had been a pain in the butt, the guy who ended his reign over Alabasta.

The man that had burnt the World Government flag.

Crocodile realised, no he wasn't scared of Jinbe, or Ivankov, or even freaking Eustass Kidd. He was scared, no, terrified shitless of the rubber boy. The void in his eyes, containing sadness, melancholy, regret, anger, determination – there were too many emotions, too many thoughts.

There was one thing that was clear.

Luffy would save Ace no matter what, and protect whoever Ace deemed to be protected. If Crocodile even laid a grain of sand on Whitebeard, Luffy would smash him into so many pieces, even being a Logia won't help in reforming.

Meekly, Crocodile nodded, and Luffy tossed him back onto the ship.

Breaking his trance over everyone, Luffy blinked and asked, "Ne… how long more?"

Buggy was one of the first few to gather himself after Luffy's display, rallying the prisoners, "You flashy fools! This ship won't stop! We're heading to the centre of the war! Brace yourselves and think about it! The man at the top of the world will show up! This is a once in a lifetime chance! If you're real men, why don't you live out a dream with me? Today, I'll beat Whitebeard, which mean's I'll conquer the world!"

Luckily, Law, one of the few that recovered first, managed to distract the rubber pirate from the clown.

The prisoners cheered for the pirate.

"Well… he does have a way with words." Urouge sweatdropped.

"More like a way with idiots." Drake mumbled.

Jinbe lifted his foot. During Luffy's outburst, something had fallen out of Luffy's pocket, Jinbe pocketed the small item, making a mental reminder to return it to Luffy.

Crocodile was rubbing his sore cheek. He vowed never ever, to get on the smaller boy's bad side again. Hell, if Luffy told him to find a bomb, he probably would do it.

"We still have the Gates of Justice, though." Law said, after the rubber boy had bounded away.

"The marines have a point though. I forgot about the Gates of Justice at Impel Down, and Queer-kun had opened the gates for us." Jinbe replied, thinking, before deciding to find Luffy. The rest of the Supernovas just argued.

Luffy was found sitting at the very front of the ship, staring at the vivre card in his hand.

"Luffy-kun. We'll be arriving in a couple of hours." Jinbe said. "We still don't have a plan for the Gates of Justice."

"Zoro." Luffy said. "I can feel it."

Jinbe sighed. He knew who the swordsman was, just not why Luffy felt he would be there. Changing the topic, Jinbe held out the item, "Ne, Luffy-kun, you dropped this."

Seeing the thing in Jinbe's large palm, Luffy scooped it up. "Thanks, Jinbe. This is supposed to bemy secret weapon!" Now Jinbe was curious, "Secret weapon?"

Luffy nodded, hanging the item around his neck.

Jinbe was curious, but kept his mouth shut. There were more important things than the secrets that Luffy held. Luffy could know where Pluton was and he wouldn't even care.

"Come on, the others are probably planning. You need to rest too, if only for a little while." Jinbe tried to coax the younger boy.

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"At least join in the planning." Jinbe tried again. The boy had to loosen up. Being to held up on one thing would make Luffy less effiecient in battle, and he already didn't have enough energy to spare.

Luffy grunted, tucking the vivre card back into his card and followed Jinbe.

"I'd say we concentrate on one point and attack!" Kidd was yelling.

"You idiot! If we did that, either admiral could easily take care of us!" Drake yelled back.

"Go in guns blazing everyone." Bege growled.

"Going in without a plan has a 95% of success…?" Hawkins was confused, before shuffling his cards again.

Everyone shut up when Luffy entered. "I have a plan."

"So, Mugiwara-ya, what's your plan? You are the one who wants to save Firefist-ya. We're just here to make sure we don't get killed."

"The plan is to get to Marineford, save Ace, and don't die." Luffy said proudly.

Everyone blinked at him.

"That's the dumbest plan that I've ever heard of." Kidd grumbled.

Luffy took out a vivre card.

"That must be Ace-san's vivre card." Jinbe said.

"Yeah. I've heard a lot about you from Ace." The fishman continued, "He told me that you two always used to run through the fields together."

Luffy smiled,"Eh. Not sure about the fields, but Ace and I were always together! Eating together, sleeping together."

Kidd gagged.

"Not like that, pervert." Law snickered, though he did want to smack Kidd for even thinking that. He sighed. His big brother side, which he thought had burnt to ashes a long time ago in Flevance, was coming out again, for a rubber brained idiot no less. Law sighed again.

"I could never beat Ace!" Luffy grinned.

"Ace-san told me nostalgially." Jinbe could tell that Ace was fond of Luffy, and vice versa.

"Ace went out to sea 3 years before me. He hadn't eaten his devil fruit, but I couldn't beat him even once!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You hadn't seen him after he left?" Drake asked. He was sure that he had heard rumours of Firefist being seen in Drum and Alabasta around the time before Crocodile was defeated.

"Nah! I saw him in Alabasta once! He was chasing a man called Blackbeard, who I met before in Mock Town." Luffy growled out the last part. "I still can't believe someone like him killed Ace."

"When I heard the knews, I couldn't believe it either, and I had no idea you had already met Teach." Jinbe growled.

"Yeah. I knew something was wrong with him! I should have killed him there and then!" Luffy seethed, eyes shadowed.

Bonney hummed. Something was seriously wrong if Luffy wanted to kill someone, and openly declared it. Luffy never killed anyone on purpose, just the occasional strong attack that accidentally busts ribs and destroys internal organs.

"So? Just kill him then!" Kidd snorted.

"I'm not like you, okay? I don't like killing!" Luffy screeched in his face. Kidd glared down at the younger man.

"That guy he killed was called Thatch – the commander of the 4th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. He was a good-hearted man. I wanted to help good old Whitebeard, whome I owe so much, so I often visited the ship at that time. But I never noticed what Teach was up to. And then Ace-san sailed out to sea, alone. As the commander of the 2nd Division of the Whitebeards, he had to get rid of Teach." Jinbe interrupted the brewing fight, catching the attention of the rubber boy.

"We'll be there soon. Just so you know, the other Shichibukai will be there two. There's will be no easy way out of this war once you enter it." Crocodile butt in.

"Um…. There's that Hawk guys, the bear guy, the pale leek guy, and Hancock, right?" Luffy counted off four shichibukai, "Counting Jinbe and that traitor, there's one more."

"You know them?" Jinbe asked, impressed. He was guessing the first three were Mihawk, Kuma and Moriah. He did agree Moriah looked like a leek.

"Yeah. Hawkeye almost killed Zoro at the Baratie, Leek Guy took my shadow and I punched his face in, and Kuma sent me to Hancock's island." Luffy growled.

Apoo whistled. The Shichibukai were no pushovers, yet Luffy was somewhat acquainted with most of them. Though he had no idea about Doflamingo though.

The Gates of Justice loomed up in front of them.

Suddenly, then Den Den Mushi rang.

 **Okay, Jinbe doesn't know cause he thought Thatch was killed, before going to protest to the marines and getting throw into Impel Down. That's my excuse.**


	61. Chapter 61 - Entering Marineford

**Alright, I've had this question asked a couple of times, so I'll just answer it now and any other recent questions.**

 **Why hasn't Luffy used his Kairoseki staff?! - I've gotten this question asked a lot since Impel Down down started. The answer is simple. Luffy is either an idiot, or a genius. Luffy forgot about the staff, and since he's immune, it didn't bother him. In Impel Down and the Marine ship, there is kairoseki all around, and lining the hull respectively, and no one else notices and points it out. On the other hand, Luffy was able to infiltrate and escape Impel Down, without any other weapons. That being impressive on his own, bringing a kairoseki weapon that's effective against most of the high ranking marines would surely be shitting themselves. It'll be like, "You know, this guy infiltrated Enies Lobby, Impel Down and Marineford! That's bad, right? You know what's worse? You can't even retrain him with Kairoseki cuffs cause he's bloody immune! And you know what's even worse? He can wield a bloody staff that no other devil fruit user can use! So f* you World Government!"**

 **Now for really random questions (Ok not really random. I love you guys.)**

 **What's Luffy's secret weapon? - Well it's his retractable Kairoseki staff. No one except his crew knows about it.**

 **Does Luffy know Haki? - Well, clearly not, but his agitation and anger sometimes triggers his Busoshoku Haki unknowingly. He also used Haoshoku Haki unintentionally in Chapter 33.**

 **Who wins the friggin bet in Chapter 57? - Well... they all win?**

 **I'd also like to explain to TheSuperMario - Luffy used Haoshoku Haki, which dominates the wills of others. It does not only weaken Devil Fruit users, but anyone who has a weak will. Not to say the Kuja has weak wills, but Luffy was so upset about what Kuma did and was so determined to get back to his crew that his own will was much stronger than the Kuja, plus Marigold and Sandersonia were about to smash Marguerite's statue to pieces.**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Luffy stared at the direction the Den Den Mushi was ringing.

"Gonna pick it up, brat?" Crocodile asked.

Mr 3 tossed the snail in Luffy's direction. But by the time Luffy gotten a hold of the snail, it had stopped ringing.

"Looks like whoever it was, hung up." Law smirked.

"Well... there still is the Gates of Justice..." Jinbe looked up at the large doors, when suddenly, the doors creaked open, letting out a blast of cold air.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jinbe asked. Had the marines gone mad?! They clearly knew they had hijacked a ship, and they were still letting them in!?

The walls next to the doors, tens of metres above the sea level, exploded.

"Hmm?" Luffy turned in the direction of the explosion, only to see a falling blur of green. "What's that?" Killer asked.

Luffy's eyes sparkled, and he slung himself in the direction of the noise.

Law and Jinbe just looked on in confusion.

* * *

 _On another part of the ship_

* * *

A figure landed on the deck of the ship gracefully, two swords in a hand each and one in his mouth.

"Huh... I thought there would be marines on this ship..." The figure grumbled, covered in bandages as he took the sword out of his mouth.

Both Buggy and Bonney spit out the water they happened to be drinking at the same time, from separate cups of course, "YOU AGAIN!?"

"Oh. You two again." Zoro sheathed his swords, sparing a glance at the duo. "Anyway, either of you seen Luffy? I knew he would broke into Impel Down to save Ace somehow, and you guys were in Impel Down according to the - "

Zoro was caught glancing around warily, hearing a familiar stretching sound.

A yellow blur smashed into Zoro, sending him skidding across the deck of the ship and smacking his head hard against the sides of the ship.

Everyone flinched at the sound of a skull crashing against wood.

"That ought to have snapped his neck into two." Law muttered.

"Sadist." Mr 3 gulped.

Much to everyone's surprise, Zoro stood up with almost no injuries, Luffy hanging on him like a coat, "I'm really gonna kill you one day..."

"Sorry, Zoro..." Luffy stopped laughing, and glanced at the swordsman, before screeching, "ZOROOOOOO!"

"Oi, oi, Luffy! Stop hugging me!" Zoro yelped as the younger tangled his limbs around Zoro's and cried, "YOUWEREINJUREDANDKUMABLASTEDYOUOFFANDYOUWEREBLEEDINGSOBADANDEVERYONEWASBLASTEDOFFANDIWASTHELASTONEANDIWASSOSADANDIWASSOSCARED!"

* * *

 **A/N For those who can't/lazy to make out what he said.**

 **"You were injured and Kuma blasted you off and you were bleeding so bad and everyone was blasted off and I was the last one and I was so sad and I was so scared."**

* * *

"Oi! Mugiwara! If you're gonna speak, speak properly, dammit! No one understands what you're saying, asshole!" Buggy screeched.

"Luffy, we'll talk later. What's the plan for saving Ace?" Zoro snapped the smaller boy out of his tears.

"Wait.. you came all the way here to save Ace-san? Jinbe asked, in amazement. There were many rumours that the swordsman was independant and as crazy as the Strawhats could be, but to actually make his way to Marineford after being blasted to who knows where by Kuma?! It was amazing. Almost as amazing as Luffy somehow making it into Impel Down and breaking out.

"Yeah. Kuma sent me to Hawkeye's island, and then Hawkeye said he'll drop me off at the docks for Whitebeard to pick me up. Then he dropped me in the middle of nowhere, so I walked here." Zoro seethed.

"Um... the docks are on the other side of the island..." Drake shakily pointed out.

"Shihihihi! You got lost again, didn't you!" Luffy laughed, only for the mossheaded swordsman to retort, "I did not!"

"And you conveniently decided to open the Gates of Justice." Law drawled.

"Well, I couldn't have Ero-cook beating me to it. Plus it looked important, so I wrecked the entire place." Zoro gave an animalistic grin.

Jinbe nodded in approval. Destroying the system meant that the Gates of Justice were forced open, and the marines would have no way of closing them any time soon.

Zoro sighed, before saying, "Alright, Captain, what's the plan?"

"We go in, bust the marines up, grab Ace and leave." Luffy looked so serious that Zoro had to stiffle his laughter.

"Got it, captain."

"Wait wait wait, you're actually gonna follow out with that plan?!" Bege demanded, chewing on his cigar harshly.

"Luffy's the captain, he can do what he wants. If he wants to throw himself down a ravine and get chased by wolves, then he can go ahead and do it." Zoro just said.

"Been there, done that, when I was 7. Though techincally Ace kicked a tree into me and I fell, though." Luffy pointed out.

"See? He already did that." Zoro said smugly, before he comprehended what Luffy's words meant, "WHAT?! WHY WOULD ACE DO THAT?!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Luffy replied, "He was trying to kill me. Duh."

"BUT WHY?!"

"Ace tried to kill me many times when we were younger, but it's fine!" Luffy grinned, "He's still my big brother!"

Zoro sighed, and Jinbe said, "Everyone hold on!"

The Gates of Justice opened fully, allowing the marine ship through.

"Ace." Luffy uttered a single word.

"We made it through the gate, but what I'm concerned is whether your dad is here or not."

"Your?" Luffy asked confused.

"Dragon? Why would he be here?" Zoro asked as well.

"Wait... DRAGON!?" Drake was reaching the tipping point of his sanity.

"I don't think Dragon would let them kill his own son..." Ivankov mumbled.

"Oh. My dad and Ace's dad aren't the same. Dragon's my dad but Ace's dad is Roger!" Luffy grinned.

Everyone else except Zoro, who was napping against the mast, gapped at him. Even Law.

"EH!?" Buggy screeeched.

"He had a great father but never met him. He got mad every time I mentioned it! Oh. I shouldn't have said that." Luffy grumbled.

"Just like Garp..." Zoro sighed. "Come one. We're nearing soon."

Suddenly, a massive wave pushed the entire ship back.

"This ship is moving backwards!" Bonney yelled, curled up against a railing. Crocodile and Daz Bones were just standing there, unfazed. Urouge, with his large body mass and a low centre of gravity, was barely affected.

Luffy grabbed the mast using his legs. Zoro was grabbing the railings and Law was trying using Kikoku to try to gain his footing while trying to prevent his hat from flying away. Kidd had used Attract to grab onto one of the cannons, grabbing Killer and prevent him from flying off. Hawkins, Bege and Drake had grabbed hold of the railing.

"We need to keep going!" Luffy yelled, but Buggy's lower half flew past him. It smacked Law right in the chest, dislodging him from his position and his fluffy hat flew off his head.

"Torao!" Luffy yelled, using one hand and looped it around the Surgeon of Death and the other around his hat.

Finally, the waves became calmer, and everyone sighed in relief.

"Um... thanks... Mugiwara-ya..." Law mumbled as Luffy placed him down and plopped the fluffy hat back on his head.

"Finally! What was that about?!" Mr 3 trembled.

"I wonder when we can get to Marineford like this!?" Buggy demanded.

Luffy was tugged on Jinbe like a kid, "Can you hurry up please!? I have to get there before Ace's execution!"

"Luffy! He can't concentrate if you do that!" Zoro yelled, dragging Luffy away from Jinbe.

"Don't worry, Luffy-kun! We'll make it." Jinbe reassured, before Zoro faced the fishman, frowning, "Who is that?"

"Oh! That's Jinbe! He's a Shichibukai!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Not for long, though," Kidd grumbled, dusting himself.

"Oh." Zoro mumbled.

"How can you be so sure!?" Mr 3 demanded.

"You think your Fishman Karate can help!? Or ya gonna call more whale sharks to help us?!" Buggy demanded.

"There's still a sea king under us!" Killer exclaimed, but everyone ignored him. Bege shook his head. This was a mistake.

"My power isn't enough." Jinbe grumbled.

"Then who are you depending on?!" Buggy screeched.

"He said we'll make it, so we'll make it!" Luffy yelled back.

Suddenly, the tide surged forward, and the ship started moving towards Marineford.

"Did you do anything, Jinbe?!" Zoro asked, leaning over.

"And he just addresses the Shichibukai like that..." Drake sighed.

"Nope. I was just steering." Jinbe replied, equally confused.

"It's speeding up!" Urouge called out.

"I don't know what's happening, but this is it! Let's go!" Luffy yelled.

A sudden wave swept the entire ship upwards.

"Jinbe! Do something! I don't wanna be defeated by a tsunami here! I have to save Ace!"

While the entire wave suspended the ship-mid air, the entire tsunami froze.

"That must be the work of Aokiji." Jinbe growled.

Leaning to look at the ice, Luffy piped up, "Alright. We can break the ice and slide down!"

"That idea actually ain't half bad." Law agreed, impressed that Luffy had thought of that idea.

* * *

 _~TIMESKIP~_

* * *

 _*One Gomu Gomu no Pistol, one Fishman Karate and one Death Wink later*_

* * *

"HEY!" Buggy screeched.

"Wrong side, idiots." Bege puffed out some smoke.

The ice broke and all the pirates and okamas were sent plummeting down into Marineford.

"I said you were doing it too much!" Kidd yelled.

"It's because of his wink!" Crocodile growled.

"Is it my fault, Croco-boy!?" Ivankov retorted, "I don't wanna die like this!"

"Doens't matter! We're all gonna die! It's all frozen down there!" Bonney screeched.

"I'm a rubber man so I'll be fine!" Luffy screamed.

"Oi, that doesn't mean we'll survive too, Mugiwara-ya." Law deadpanned.

"We shouldn't have listened to you, Mugiwara!" Buggy yelped.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled.

The marines and pirates alike could only stare at the rookies that were falling to the bay, indifferent or shocked. In Garp's case, his eyes were bugging out of their sockets.

Ace glanced skywards, helpless, as the person he wanted away from this war-zone most was plummeting downwards like a cannonball.

Luffy grabbed all the rookies, and used **Gomu Gomu no Balloon** to cushion their fall.

After getting up, Luffy stood, tall and strong, and screamed, "ACE!"

"Is that...?" A marine asked, flabbergasted.

"Crocodile!"

"That's not all! Who is in that line up!?"

"All forces are here on both sides! There is a lot of big names!" Ivankov exclaimed, after being fished out of the water by Jinbe.

"The world better be ready for it!" Buggy screeched, similarly after being fished out by Jinbe.

"Ace! We're coming to rescue you!" Luffy yelled again.

"Luffy!" Garp yelled in shock. His precious, little, adorable grandson was here?!

"GARP! IT'S YOUR FAMILY AGAIN!" Sengoku screeched.

"The son of the Pirate King and the Revolutionaries... I'll take care of them for good." Sakazuki growled.

"No...no way... It's all the Supernovas, who reached Sabaody with bounty's over 100 million beri... Crocodile, former Shichibukai, Emporio Ivankov of the revolutionaries... and Jinbe, a Shichibukai!" A marine screamed.

"HOLY CRAP!" another marine screamed, crapping his pants, "TWO OF THEM ARE STRAWHATS! PIRATE HUNTER RORONOA ZORO AND MUGIWARA NO LUFFY!"


	62. Chapter 62 - Whitebeard Ossan

**Quick note to Yuzukikuran476 – the revolutionaries, minus Ivankov, will not be joining the fight. Rayleigh too. And neither will the other Straw Hats. I mean…. How will the other Strawhats get there? Rayleigh, he may wanna save Ace cause he's his captain's son, but he already knew that Ace wouldn't want anyone on his biological father's side saving him. And the revolutionaries…. Their base is in Baltigo, some unknown area in the Grand Line that apparently no one stumbled on for ten years, so it seems really out of the way.**

 **Also, I'm just gonna saw Whitebeard is a giant human.**

* * *

"Where's Croco-boy?" Ivankov asked, looking around.

"Oh…. I think he chickened out and …there he is!" Buggy exclaimed, pointing at the sand man who was skimming through the air at the present Yonko, "He went ahead of me!"

"Oyaji!" Jinbe cried out.

"Fool." Law closed his eyes, before focussing on the larger threat at hand – the pink-obsessed flamingo.

"Long time no see, Whitebeard." Crocodile drawled, "You never learn."

The logia raised his hook above Whitebeard's head, ready to take the old man's head off when a low voice rang out, "Crocodile."

Everyone, revolutionary, okama, pirate and marine alike flinched at the voice, watching as the usually cool and compossed Crocodile flinched at the word, and instead of attacking Whitebeard, he landed, before looking around warily for the source of the voice.

"Ne, Crocy. I did tell you I won't stand for you attacking anyone Ace liked." Luffy said, blinking at the sand man. When he had gotton onto the Moby Dick, no one knew. But one thing was for sure – Crocodile was screwed.

Crocodile gulped, as Luffy said, "Promise you won't do it again?"

 _Wait what?_ Crocodile thought. _Since when do pirates make promises?_

"EH!?" Was the general exclamation.

Luffy stuck out his left hand, "Pinky promise?"

Crocodile just gaped at the younger boy, "..what?"

"Tch. Don't be stupid. Don't you know what it is?" Luffy huffed in exasperation.

Zoro laughed, seeing how Luffy was actually calling Crocodile stupid.

"Don't be absurd, Mugiwara! I won't stoop so low as to do something so childish!" Crocodile sneered.

One look from Luffy had left him shaking, "I don't have a left hand." He said, raising his hook to show his point.

Luffy hummed, before sticking out his right hand.

* * *

 _~Timeskip~_

* * *

Luffy had sent Crocodile into the fray, much to the surprise of everyone around.

"That's the reason you follow him?" Kidd asked Zoro, who shrugged, "Nope. We follow him cause we want him to. Crocodile followed out of fear." And while Daz Bones would have wanted to slice Zoro's throat for saying that, he too, could admit that anyone not on the Strawhat's side, would be afraid of them to. Hell, they were willing to challenge the world to Nico Robin, and the captain himself had broken into three of the most important government facilities.

"You came here to save your brother?" Whitebeard asked Luffy, who stared down (up?) the giant.

"Yeah. Duh." Luffy nonchantly said, picking his nose.

Zoro managed to bite back his bark of laughter.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" Whitebeard growled, slamming his bisento into the ground, creating a massive shockwave, "A squirt like you will be dead meat!"

Looking to the ground, Luffy might have looked cowed to the people who didn't know him. Sadly, due to his reputation, a certain flame-brain was hoping his younger brother didn't say anything to piss off his captain.

"Shut up! That's not for you to decide!" Luffy yelled at the Yonko, "I know what you want! You wanna become the Pirate King, don't you!? But I'm the one who will become the King!"

It was surprising for most, seeing the rookie stare down the strongest man in the world. Sure, destroying Eneies Lobby, breaking in and out of Impel Down, and now, Marineford. But outrightly challenging Whitebeard?

Whitebeard broke out into a grin, "What a cheeky little brat. I won't forgive you if you cause me any trouble, you spoiled brat."

"I'm gonna do whatever I like!" Luffy growled, "I'm gonna rescue Ace!"

* * *

"How does he know Whitebeard?!" A marine piped up.

"I don't get it! He should hide after breaking out of Impel Down! Why bother coming to this living hell!?" Helmeppo groaned. Luffy and Zoro were way out of their league.

"Because he is Luffy-san!" Coby mumbled. "That's the way he is!"

* * *

"Old man." Luffy said, catching the Yonko's attention, "I heard on a the Marine ship that they were gonna push the whole thing forward if situation calls for it."

"They're gonna kill him immediately? You sure?" Whitebeard confirmed. Sengoku wouldn't do that, nor would Tsuru. After all, Ace was the only reason why Marineford wasn't utterly annihilated the moment the Moby Dick resurfaced.

"Yeah. They said they would after getting 'all set' for something, but they were using codes so I couldn't understand. Plus," The underlying darker tone, the one he heard being used to put Crocodile down came out again, "That stupid nakama killer Teach was in Impel Down. Isato's got it covered for the moment though."

Whitebeard's eyes widened. Now he got it. With the Shichubukai position, Teach could use that opportunity to free all those prisoners who held a grudge against him. And who the hell was this Isato person if Luffy believed he could handle Blackbeard?

"I know you wanna rescue Ace too, so I decided to share that with you." Luffy said.

"I see. That was important information." Whitebeard nodded. He made a mental note to get Marco to as that revolutionary about possible Blackbeard recruits. Yelling at Ivankov now would just distract all his sons. "Thank you."

"No problem."

All the pirates and marines, minus the Supernovas, jaw dropped. Hell, the Supernovas' had jaw-dropped so many times, this was nothing. And Zoro was already Strawhatted, plus a Supernova.

"How can he talk on equal terms with Whitebeard?!" They screeched.

"Also, make that attempted nakama-killer!" Thatch yelled as he waltzed out onto the deck of the Moby Dick. The poor commander was practically grounded by all his nakama to the Moby Dick, for fear the Blackbeard would finish the job. They wouldn't let him, but they couldn't defend Thatch, especially since Marco had deemed him, "Not healthy enough for fighting in wars."

Luffy eyed the Whitebeard Pirates, "You better keep an eye out for him." He gestured at Whitebeard, only for Thatch to splutter, "Of course I will! What do you take me for?!"

"THATCH!?" Both Ace and Jinbe's eyes were bugging out.

"Okay! Ace! I'm coming now!" Luffy screeched, ignoring the commander, much to said commander's chargrin, "Don't ignore me!"

Zoro laughed again, before jumping onto the Moby Dick to join his captain. "Oi Luffy!" He yelled, only for the rubber man to leapt off the ship, "Idiot captain." He, too, jumped off the ship to follow his reckless captain.

Nevertheless to say, the duo didn't have much of a problem, Luffy's **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka** and Zoro's **Santoryu: Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri** taking out mutiple opponents from afar.

"Get out of my way!" Luffy's cries were heard.

"Se he's Ace's brother. Keep up with the boy!" Jozu yelled to his division.

"We should go too." Jinbe advanced towards the battle, his shock at Thatch's survival having worn off. Ivankov and the other okamas followed.

"Yeah. Don't want him hogging all the action." Law smirked, before using his **ROOM** to teleport to the area farthest away from the pink feathered bastard to fight. He did owe Luffy a favour, but didn't want to catch Doflamingo's attention just yet. He needed more information, information that this fight could grant him. Battle information was just as important as anything, since he would most likely have to fight the Shichibukai if the worse came to worse.

"Bastard." Kidd cursed, before choosing a portion of the marines to fight. They were really easy to beat, since all their weapons were metal, but Kidd, or rather, Killer, would not let his captain look a gift horse in the mouth. The Government still had those damned Kuma clones.

"16th devision, let's charge ahead!" Speed Jiru yelled, before charging forward in a extremely timely fashion into a crowd of marines.

A particularly large group of marine swordsmen charged up at the two Strawhats, but Zoro pushed Luffy out of the way, "Go on. I'll hold em off!"

"You Strawhats! Always bringing trouble wherever you go!" A marine growled.

"Hey, you are the ones that always bring us trouble!" Zoro hissed back, before placing his sword in his mouth, "Tatsu Maki!" A large whirlwind appeared, blasting the marines away with ease. Zoro visibly winced, which didn't go unnoticed by Flower Sword Vista. _He would be a powerful opponent to spar with…. If only he was at full power._

"Chopper's gonna kill me…" Zoro groaned. His bandages were getting stained with fresh blood, and he had felt his stitches tear again, "Either him or that damned Perona."

"Tch. They're so encouraged by just one daredevil!? But our strategy is airtight! Don't hesitate! Do as I said!" Sengoku ordered over the Den Den Mushi.

"Damned Sengoku. I'm sure he thinks he doesn't need to stick to the schedule for the execution of a mere pirate! The key is… after they are "all set" for what?" Whitebeard grumbled.

Drake, who had decided to help the giant first, piped up after getting onto the ship, "I may be able to help with that, Whitebeard-san. I know the marine codes."

"Pops, I heard that they're moving Ace's execution forward!" Marco landed, before saying, glancing at the former rear admiral. His glare practically screamed, HURT MY CAPTAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK YOU THE TO DEPTHS OF HELL THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN IMPEL DOWN!

"I know. Little brat told me and this brat says he can dechiper the codes. How're Squard and the others doing?" Whitebeard asked.

"They're ties up with the vice admirals at the bay head. I'm gonna fly there and help." Marco said.

"No. Wait. I bet it must be part of his plan that we'd get some leaked information and advance. Sengoku wouldn't let his enemy know his strategy so easily. He's not that foolish." Whitebeard growled. He hated not knowing, especially when one of his precious sons were at stake.

"They didn't say much using code though. They only said "Wait for him to be weakened", word for word." Drake butt in. He knew he was being rude, but he didn't want to be arounf the two legends. He had no idea how Luffy could even think of challenging anyone with that kind of prescence.

"Hmm." Marco though, "Even though they used codes, they're still incredibly vague about it. Thanks." His attention was drawn when Kizaru decided it was a good time to attack Jiru, which just happened to be in Luffy's path. Zoro had been herded to another part of Marineford, away from his captain.

Bege, Hawkins, Urouge and Bonney had decided, again, to fight in a group. Seeing as Bege's devil fruit power was useless without his crew, except that he wass pulling out weapon after weapon after weapon, he mainly took care of marines from a far. Hawkins, he just used the ability Kizaru already knew about, his voodoo dolls. Whenever either of them were about to take a hit, Hawkins was there, and down went another unfortunate marine. Urouge and Bonney were much more straight forward. Urouge smashes the marines around, and Bonney deaged or aged them to prevent them from ever fighting back.

Their reasoning was simple. Protect theselves, don't cause so much damage, and get out alive.

"Ah. I was gonna ruin you there cause the Celestial Dragons wanted it, Mugiwara no Luffy!" Kizaru drawled, as Ace could only look on helplessly from his seat on the execution stand.

" **Death Wink!"** Ivankov managed to blast the younger pirate out of the way. "Mugi-boy! Are you okay!?"

"Damned you, Okama! If you hurt him – " Zoro's rant was cut off when another pesky marine threw himself at him, and Zoro had to clench his sword more tightly between his teeth as he cut the marine up.

Luffy was promptly back on his feet, "That was close! Thanks, Iva-chan!"

"My only mission is to save you!" Ivankov yelled in frustration, only to be distracted as Kuma set his sights on the revolutionary.

"He's the bear-like guy who blew us all away!" Luffy yelled, as Ivankov screeched at the Shichibukai who showed absolutely no sigh of hearing the revolutionary.

"Don't worry about me!" Ivankov yelled, prompting Luffy to go on ahead.

Fullbody and Jango attempted to punch the advancing rubber man, but Luffy dodged both of their attacks. Jango attempted to hypnotise him, but an explosion caught the rubber man's attention.

Luffy just watched at another marine with long hair kicked the sleeping duo who were apparently hypnotised by Jango's own attack. "I know you from Alabasta! I don't have time to play with you now!" Luffy growled.

Hina simply used her **Kimono Sleeve Cage** in an attempt to trap Luffy, but Luffy escaped with his **Gear Second**. Luffy then proceeded to beat up every single marine in his path, not slowing down one bit. One by one, marines fell.

"Mugiwara! He's high spirited as usual!" Moriah laughed.

"I shall cut his shadow off –" Moriah's monologue was cut off when Jinbe doused him with a jet of water.

"You always did talk too much." Jinbe growled, before sending another wave of water at Moriah. One **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka** sent the man flying into the ocean.

Law was just glad that Doflamingo had decided to focus his attention on his fellow Shichibukai and Ivankov.

"Stay away Luffy!" Ace screamed, catching the attention of the still semi neutral Shichibukai, who were Hancock and Mihawk, as well as the pirate in question, "I know that you know it! We're both pirates! We both sailed on the sea as we liked! I have my own adventures! I have my own friends! I want you to keep your hands off of them! A wimp like you wants to save me!? You think I'll allow you to do that?! It's humiliating! Go back, Luffy! Why did you come here!?"

Anyone who didn't know Ace would say that the pirate was being incredibly harsh on the rookie, but those who knew Ace would say something different. Ace was horrible with expressing those kinds of feelings, so he did it in a way he knew best – with harsh words and lashing tones.

"I don't care! I'm your brother! I don't care about the rules of pirates!" Luffy screamed, smacking away a bunch of marines for a good measure.

"What are you doing! Don't let this rookie take control of the war!" Sengoku growled, just as a giant decided to take down the rookie.

"How exactly am I doing that!?" Luffy screamed at the idiot-that-was-known-as-Sengoku-in-his-eye, "If I could do that Ace would be with me, Idiot!"

"He's also a loose cannon! He grew up with Ace as his step brother and is the biological son of the revolutionary – Dragon, the worse criminal in history!" Sengoku yelled through the poor snail, trying not to be peeved at the rookie's insult, with Luffy yelling back to "correct" the man.

"I'm not a cannon!" "He's my brother, not step brother!" "Who cares about my dad?!"

Hancock was just a blushing mess.

"I finally understand what happened at Loguetown!" Smoker growled. No wonder Dragon had saved the boy, he was his own son.

After finishing his rant at Sengoku, Luffy bit down on his thumb, **"Gear Third! Gomu Gomu Giant Rifle Axe!"** The giant fell at Luffy's attack.

"You can say whatever you want, Ace! I'm gonna save you even if it kills me!" Luffy screamed.

All the Whitebeard pirates cheered at Luffy's words, and at the giant that just fell from Luffy's attack.

"Oi, stupid captain! We'd prefer you alive!" Zoro smirked.

"Marco, we can't let that kid die." Whitebeard smiled. That rookie wasn't so bad.

Sadly, Luffy, Jinbe, and the group of okama's following them were currently surrounded.

"Don't let them move an inch. Don't let a rookie wreck our plans!" Sengoku said calmly.

Everywhere, throughout the warzone, pirates and marines alike fell. Some idiots decided to aim for Whitebeard, but with one casual swing from his bisento, he destroyed the cannonballs heading his way. One by one, marines attacked Luffy with swords, who just retaliated with his own two fists.

A bunch of idiots, then decided it was good idea to shoot the rubber man. Luffy just deflected the bullets back at them. Serves them right, since when did bullets ever work on him?! Were the marines really that dumb, or were they just desperate!?

A couple of mortors took out a large chunch of okamas, but Luffy managed to deflect one cannonball back at said mortar, destroying it.

Law was, quite frankly, getting bored. He was getting all the lower ranked marines, while Luffy got all the action. That wasn't very fair. But then again, as of now, Law didn't want attention. For now, he would just watch.

More ships started getitng moored at the bay, and the pirates ran off, screaming for the blood of the marines.

Ivankov made his way to Luffy. He did not want his superior's son to die just yet, dammit, but with the way Luffy was going, it was more likely he was gonna get himself killed.

"Iva-chan, I want to make a straight line to Ace!" Luffy said. Ivankov called Jinbe, and with a combination of **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, Death Wink** and **Fishman Karate: Five Thousand Tile True Fist** , a large group of marines were shot back.

"Ace!" Luffy shrieked, but Smoker flew to intercept him, slamming his jutte into Luffy's face. Luffy's head stretched, and it snapped back into place. "Smokey!" Luffy growled. He cursed. He couldn't even touch Smoker, but maybe… if he got his hands on hit jutte…

"We meet again, Mugiwara." Smoker said, but inwardly, he was confused why his jutte had not neutralised the rubber boy's powers.

Ivankov made an attempt to help Luffy, but was ultimately held back by Kuma.

"Gear Second!" Luffy increased his heart rate, and aimed at the jutte.

"I will finish you!" Smoker growled, but before he could even do anything, his jutte was snatched out of his grip, courtesy of the rubber boy.

"Crap." Smoker growled, as Luffy threw the jutte like a javelin at the Logia. While Smoker avoided the kairoseki tip, Tashigi moved in to intercept Luffy, who vanished.

"He's gone!" Tashigi announced.

"He's fast. Where'd he go!?" Smoker flew ovedhead, having collected his jutte where is was lying. Luffy jumped up into the air, and attacked the marine with **Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling**. Smoker expertly avoided the attacks, before slamming his jutte into Luffy's throat and smashing him into the ground.

Luffy hated things being shoved against his throat, rubber or not.

Crouching over the choking boy, Smoker growled, "You can't defeat me with your ability!"

Suddenly, Smoker was kicked off of Luffy.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Hancock screeched.

"Hancock! What are you doing!? Do you intend to quit your Shichibukai position too!?" Smoker demanded.

"Silence! I am so infuriated, I don't care what you say! How dare you beat and hold down my dearest!? I will not let you live! I have never been so angry before! I will rip you apart and feed you to the beasts!" Hancock yelled in Smoker's face.

"Hancock!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You… called me Hancock… again!" Hancock blushed, and Smoker just staed at the woman, gobsmacked, and commented, "What?!" Hancock just kicked Smoker for a good measure.

"Ehh!? Hancock, don't kill him! He's a good guy!"

"You called me Hancock again!" Hancock was just a blushing mess as Tashigi helped Smoker up, confused as to Hancock's apparent split personality.


End file.
